The Other Gilbert
by Blue Boxes and Vampire Fangs
Summary: Elena and Jeremy aren't the only Gilberts in Mystic Falls. Meet Cassandra Gilbert. Who is she? and what importance does she have in klaus's past? starts in season four. Damon/Oc/Klaus
1. A Stranger in the Shower

**AN:**** Ok so this story is AU, here is what has happened in my world. **

**1) Elena is a vampire and Jeremy is a hunter**

**2) Alaric hasn't gone crazy ...yet**

**3) Mason isn't dead**

**4) Caroline and Tyler are dating but Tyler is off breaking the sire bond**

**5) Elena isnt sired to Damon and is still dating Stefan**

**6) and all of the originals are still alive and kicking except for Finn**

**So here is my story. read, review, and enjoy**

* * *

She knocked at the door, no answer

She turned the doorknob, it opened

"Elena, Jeremy" she sang.

_Silence_

She smiled, placed her heel at the edge of the door, placing her foot down she walked in the house with her bag, and walked up the stairs.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Yes Elena, I'm pulling into your drive way now" Damon Salvatore said

"Good and hurry, my necklace is on my dresser" Elena replied

"I know" he said hanging up the phone, he opened the door and walked in.

He stopped he smelled something different, something new.

Ciminammon and vanilla

He heard someone upstairs, he blurred up to Elena's room, just as a woman stepped out wrapped in a towel.

"Hello" he said

"Hello" she replied simply.

"And you are?" he asked

"I could ask you the same thing," she simply said, pushing past Damon

Damon blurred grabbed her throat and pushed her against the desk

"Tell me who you are?" he growled

"Ok, ok I'll tell you just please don't hurt me" she cried

Damon let go of her throat "really" he asked in disbelief

"No" she said and stabbed him with a pencil

He doubled over in pain; she grabbed his head and snapped his neck. He fell to the ground. She stepped over him and walked into the other room.

* * *

_Rrriiinnggg_

Damon groaned rolling over and stood up

"Hello" he groaned answering his phone

"Where have you been?" Elena said worriedly

"Some bitch was in your house and she snapped my neck" Damon said

"What?!" she yelled

"Elena, vampire, lower your voice." He growled.

"Well where is she" she asked

"No idea, she's gone," he said. "I'm on my way back to the boarding house,"

Damon grabbed the necklace and walked back to his car. Thinking about the girl in the towel, who was she?

Damon pulled back into the driveway of the boarding house and walked in to Stefan, Elena, Bonnie, Matt, Jeremy, and Caroline.

"Great the gangs all here." He said pouring himself a drink

"Well we all want to here about how you got your ass kicked by a girl,"  
Matt said

"I don't know" he said "I walked in she was taking a shower."

"Wait she was taking a shower?" Jeremy asked

"Ya baby Gilbert, I just said that?" Damon replied

Jeremy laughed, "I know who kicked your ass," he said picking up his phone

Elena looked at his little brother "no" she said

"Yep" Jeremy said

"_Jeremy" _the voice in the phone said

"Hey I need you to come to the Salvatore boarding house_," _he said. Putting the phone on speaker.

There was a pause

"_If it's about the vampire in the house I didn't kill him" _she said

"Ya I appreciate that" Damon yelled

_"Your welcome" _she sang _ "listen Jer. I would love to walk right into the boarding house with a vampire who would love to even the score but… I have people to see and things to do." _ And she hung up

"No wait Cassie!" Jeremy yelled

Matt, and Caroline looked at each other and laughed

"Cassie!" Matt laughed

"You got your ass kicked by Cassie?" Caroline asked

"Who the hell is Cassie?" Damon asked standing up

Elena looked over at the two lost Salvatores. "Cassie is my older sister"


	2. New Girl Back in Town

**AN: So tell me what you think so far**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

After Cassie snapped Damon's neck she walked over to her old room.

Her old room, her old life.

She dried her hair and changed into a pair of jeans, a blue top with her leather jacket. Grabbed her keys and walked outside eager to leave before the vampire woke up. She hopped on her motorcycle and rode into town.

She had just pulled into the Grill when Jeremy had called. She knew where it was going so she hung up so she could get what she needed to do done.

"Table for two?" a voice called out from behind her.

"Mason" she said walking over to him giving him a hug "what are you doing here?"

"Heard your back in town and wanted to see you," he said

She looked at him, "fine, I wanted to let you know what's going on with this town before the council meeting" he fessed

Cassie smiled and sat down, "I know the most of it, but go over everything just in case"

Mason started telling her everything, from Elena and Katherine, to the originals,

* * *

Little did they know there was an original watching them. He watched how Cassie's brownish-red hair cascaded down her back and how the sun caught it. He couldn't believe it, he had only seen her back but she looked just like her "Anita" he whispered. Paying for his drink he got up to leave.

"Goodbye Mr. Kol" the waitress called. Kol just waved his hand while he was still walking, away determined to tell his brothers the news.

* * *

Back at the boarding house Elena was pacing the floor

"Jeremy why is she back?" she asked

"She called a few days ago and asked if she could crash at the house for a few days, what was I going to say no?"

"That's exactly what you say Jer., do you honestly think it's a good idea for her to back in town with everything that's going on." She yelled.

"What's the big deal that's she is back?" Bonnie asked

"Ya Elena, Cassie is cool" Matt added

"What's the deal, do you remember my sister?" Elena asked

"Yes" Caroline said, "she was Mystic Falls royalty" she said in awe.

"Great so you're telling me that we have another Barbie in town?" Damon asked

"Hey!" Caroline yelled, "She was everything I wanted to be, Miss Mystic Falls, head of every committee, head cheerleader."

"So your telling me that I just got my ass kicked by Barbie on crack?" Damon asked

"Guys you are over reacting" Jeremy said "she isn't that bad"

"Why don't we have a dinner over here, call a truce and she how much she knows about vampires and such.' Stefan said

"Good idea, she was right about one thing, I do want to even the score," Damon said

"Damon, she is my sister" Elena said warningly

Damon just rolled his eyes and finished his drink. "Whatever, there is a town council meeting today I'll invite Ric, you just make sure that Barbie Gilbert leaves the stakes at home." He said walking back out to his car.

* * *

Elena walked over to Stefan "I can't believe she is back"

"What I want to know is when did she start snapping vampire's necks" Matt said

Jeremy stood up "Elena I can't believe you, she is our sister and I can't believe you are acting like this"

"Jer." Elena started

"No save it" he said and stormed out

"Jeremy!" Matt yelled going after him

"Seriously Elena" Caroline said

"Am I the only one who remembers how she acts?" Elena asked

"No, I remember, she acts just like me" Caroline said getting up in a huff and leaving

"Caroline" Elena said

"I'll see you at dinner tonight" was all she said. With Bonnie following her.

"What I don't understand" Stefan asked "is why you are upset, she is your sister"

"I'm upset because she came back with Klaus and his family still here, and Cassie will fall in love with anyone who smiles at her!"

"Ok, now bare with me, but she just snapped Damon's neck, does that sound like the same girl?"

"No" she said "but I don't want her to get hurt." Walking over to the couch she sat down

"And she isn't going to I promise" Stefan said sitting next to her as Elena leaned into him.

* * *

Kol came walking into the house "Elijah" he called

Elijah came walking over to him "Kol," he said "what do you want?"

"You'll never believe what I saw," he said

Rebecca came walking in the living room "what did you see Kol?"

"A girl" he said

Rebecca laughed, "seriously Kol?"

"You didn't let me finish, I saw a girl who looked exactly like Anita"

Rebecca looked to Elijah who paled at this "are you sure?" he asked

"Yes, but that's not all"

"Well what?" Rebecca asked impatiently

"She is going to the council meeting where Klaus is. And she's Elena's older sister."

Hearing this Elijah turned to his siblings "stay here" he said "and don't tell anybody" the siblings nodded their agreement and Elijah blurred out of there hoping he could find this girl before Klaus did.


	3. The Council Meeting

**AN: so Cassie and Mason? any views?**

**i do not own the amazing world of the vampire diaries.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

After an hour of catching up Mason and Cassie stood up to leave.

"Come I'll drive you" he said

"Thanks but I have one more stop before I head over there" she replied

Mason nodded his head and the two of them departed.

* * *

When Damon got to the Lockwood's house he walked up and rang the door when mason answered it.

"Hello Wolfy" he said

"Play nice" Mason warned "Klaus is here"

Damon nodded that he understood and walked in.

He walked into the meeting room and took his seat

"Well is this everyone can we get started?" Klaus asked ready to get this done with

"Not just yet, Cassie is in town and is coming" Mason said

"Cassie is in town?" Liz asked

"Who is Cassie?" Klaus asked but before anybody could answer him the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," he said rising out of his seat.

* * *

When he walked out of the room Damon leaned over to Alaric and whispered to him about the dinner to get to know Barbie Gilbert. Ric said he would be there.

* * *

Klaus opened to a girl who had her back to him, she turned around and his breath caught in his throat, here she was with her whiskey brown eyes, her beautiful brownish-red hair hanging to her lower back.

"Hello" she said

"Hello" he said hoping she didn't notice his reaction, "I'm Nicklaus but you can call me Klaus" grabbing her hand to shake it

"Cassandra, but you can call me Cassie" she replied shaking his hand. After their handshake Klaus dropped his hand and walked with her to the meeting room

When she walked in everybody stared it was not very often that Cassandra Gilbert was in Mystic Falls but she just walked over to where Mason sat, and sat on the arm of his chair.

Damon just stared at the girl who attacked him this morning. She was beautiful to say the least but there was something about her, they she sat was guarded and although she gave off and air of indifference her eyes remained alert and aware.

As the sheriff started the meeting, Damon couldn't help but notice that he wasn't the only one staring at her, Klaus was as well. He was staring like he couldn't believe she was here, like he was seeing a ghost.

Liz finished up and Klaus stood to say his piece when Damon heard something faint coming from the other end of the house. He looked around and Klaus heard it obviously, Wolf man heard too, but Barbie Gilbert did as well, she played it off as cool as the rest of them did but her body language changed. Ric looked over at Damon and tilted his head. Damon casually put his hand to his face and tapped his teeth so Ric would understand that it was a vamp.

Halfway through Klaus's news Liz got a phone call. Damon heard with his super vamp hearing that someone had been murdered and his or her blood had been drained. Liz said she would be there soon and tapped Cassie oh her shoulder and the two of them walked out.

Damon was even more confused, how would Barbie Gilbert know more then he did?

Klaus finished his speech and the meeting was over, Damon and Ric drove over to where the body was.

* * *

When they got there they saw Cassie talking with the M.E. about the body. Damon walked over to Liz

"Is it a vampire?" he asked

She nodded her head, and the two of them walked over to the body, Damon bent down and was looking over the body when he smelled it, blood, he turned around,

"Where is Ric and Cassie?" he asked Liz

Liz shrugged her shoulders "do I need to send people out to look for them?" she asked

"No, I got it" he replied and left following the smell of blood. As he got closer he heard the sounds of fighting and grunts from Ric as he was hit. Damon started running to them, Elena was never going to forgive him if he let her sister die.

When Damon got there he saw a vampire kicking Ric in the side who was lying on the ground. He was about to jump on the vamp when Cassie came out of nowhere and tackled him. He tried to throw her off but she stayed on top grabbing a stake from her boot and driving it into his heart. She held it in place until the vampire was completely dead then she stood up, pulling the stake from him and putting it back in her boot she walked over to where Ric was.

"You ok?" she asked helping him up

"Ya, that's not the first time that's happened" Ric replied

She laughed and then noticed Damon just standing there in awe of what had just happened.

Damon walked over to the two of them, "your sister wants me to invite you to dinner tonight" he said

Cassie laughed, "ok, I'll be there but right now I need a drink" she said walking away from the two of them "care to join you two?" she asked

"Thanks but I should probably change and take a shower before dinner" Ric said

"I'll join you" Damon said ready to find out more about her.

"Ok" she said and left.

Damon and Ric watched her leave "so that's Elena's sister?" Ric asked

"Yep" Damon said "but somehow Elena down played her vampire hunter skills."

* * *

Elijah hurried to find this girl before she got to the Lockwood's. He finally found her right before she knocked, Kol was right she was the exact image of Anita, he needed to get her attention, so he threw a rock. She turned around looking for the cause of the sound. Elijah snuck up around behind her and prepared to grab her when he heard Klaus coming. Elijah quickly blurred away as she turned back around to meet him.

Elijah followed her to the crime scene where he found the vampire who had murdered the man and compelled him to attack her so he could grab her. He didn't count on Alaric being there as well as Cassie being skilled with a stake.

He heard Damon invite her to the dinner party and decided that he was going to make a guest appearance at the party

Klaus watched the sheriff and Cassie leave angry that he didn't get another chance to talk to her. But he heard Damon talking about a dinner party. He got his phone out and texted Rebecca

**_Dinner tonight at the Salvatores dress up_**

He left the meeting and walked out when it was over and waited for her reply

**Ok see you then**

she replied. Klaus put his phone in is pocket and got in his car.

* * *

When Jeremy left and Matt followed him to the house.

"Hey Jer. Are you ok?" Matt asked

"Its just this hunter stuff, I'm on edge all the time" Jeremy replied.

Matt nodded knowing how hard a time Jeremy was having with trying to keep his hunter instincts at bay, with his sister being a vampire and all.


	4. Surprise Visitor

**AN:**** Sorry in advance for the short chapter but hang on because the next chapter is going to epic**

**i do not own the magical world of the vampire diaries**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

By the time Damon got to the Grill, Cassie was already there sitting at the bar.

He slid into the bar stool next to her.

"So tell me" he started "how does Miss Mystic Falls suddenly become Van Helsing?"

She laughed.

Finishing her first drink she turned to him "who said I couldn't do it before in the first place? It was actually my talent for Miss Mystic Falls"

Damon laughed and ordered two more drinks.

"So what brought you back to town?" Damon asked

Cassie stared at him; his steely blue eyes gleamed with trouble. "Missed my family" she replied. "Surely as an older sibling you can understand that?"

Damon stared back in her brown eyes that almost matched the whiskey they were drinking. " Sometimes you just need home"

She grinned mischievously, "exactly" she replied

She finished her drink in one gulp and her phone rang.

She looked at the caller id; it was Liz, and then looked at Damon. "Excuse me, I have to take this, see you tonight." And with that she left the bar.

"Hello" she finally answered

_"Meet me at the townhouse" _Liz said at the other end "_do you know where it is?"_

"Ya, my parents told be" she replied

_"Twenty minutes" _was all she said before hanging up?

Cassie jumped on her motorcycle to go change for dinner tonight; she had a feeling that she wasn't going to have time after this mysterious meeting.

* * *

Elijah made his way back home hoping to beat Klaus there, unfortunately he didn't.

"Brother" Klaus said when Elijah walked in

Elijah nodded his hello

"You made it just in time to hear about the dinner party we are going to?" Rebecca said.

"Why?" Elijah asked feigning ignorance.

"It seems the eldest Gilbert is in town and I fancy saying hello," Klaus said.

Kol who was sitting on the couch piped in "yes, and Klaus said I cant go"

"Kol, having you kill Elena's sister isn't in the best interest right now" was Klaus's reply.

The three siblings looked at each other, knowing why Klaus was so interested in this girl.

"Alright" Elijah replied, "Looks like we are going to a party."

* * *

Mason, Liz, and Carol all met up at the Lockwood's house.

"Are you sure Mason?" Carol asked, while she paced in the study room

"Yes, Carol, Cassie knows about Tyler and Caroline, she not going to kill them." He said reminding her for the umpteenth time.

"Carol" Liz interrupted "we are going to see her tonight anyway we can have her confirm it"

Carol stopped pacing and looked at the two of them and nodded, "ok I guess" the three of them packed up their stuff and walked out to Mason's car. On the way out Mason got a text from Cassie

**Dinner party at the Salvatore's you're my date, try and look pretty- Cass**

Mason laughed and replied

**Fine but don't expect flowers- Mace**

Putting his phone up Mason got into his car and drove the three of them to the townhouse to meet Cassie.

* * *

When Cassie got back to the Gilbert residence she went upstairs and changed into a white button up blouse with a black pencil skirt, and some black heels. She pulled her hair into a messy up do and walked over to Jeremy's room.

She knocked, "Jeremy?"

Jeremy opened the door

"Cassie" he said hugging her "I missed you"

She laughed hugging him back "I missed you to" she replied

"Hey Jer." Matt yelled from where he was staying. "Your sister's motorcycle, hey Cassie" he said walking into the hall to see Cassie.

"Hey Matt" she said

"Cass are you going to the party tonight?" Jeremy asked

"Ya, but I have a meeting before I go over there" she replied, "actually I was wondering if I could borrow the car, my cycle doesn't really work with a skirt."

Jeremy laughed "sure" he replied handing her the keys "but only if I can take the cycle"

"Just don't crash it," was her reply "bye Jer." She said kissing his cheek

"See ya Matt," she said hugging him. And then left back down the stairs.

"I've missed her" Matt said laughing at Cassie

"Me too" Jeremy said.

* * *

Damon followed Cassie out of the bar, trying to find out why she was here, but by the time he was where she parked her motorcycle she was gone. _Damn it _Damon thought. He called Stefan to tell him what had happened at the town council meeting with Klaus staring at Elena's sister.

"Ok thanks Damon," Stefan said before hanging up the phone

Stefan turned to Elena,

"I know" she said before he said anything "I heard, but what I want to know is why?"

"I don't know Elena" Stefan said running his hand through his hair.

"But I do" came a female voice from the door. Stefan and Elena turned to see the familiar brunette walk into the house

"Katherine" Stefan said.

* * *

**An: Cliffhanger! i hate to do that my lovely readers but i wanted to get this chapter up, i promise i'll get the next one up asap unfortunatly its finals week so i dont have a set date yep.**


	5. The Hybrid pt1

**Chapter 5**

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked standing up from the couch

"I missed you guys" Katherine replied walking down the two stairs to get to the living room.

Stefan stood up and wrapped his arm around Elena's waist "Katherine what do you want?"

"I heard my wolf was in town and decided to check on him," she answered sitting on the couch where Stefan and Elena had just been sitting

"You know Klaus is still here" Elena told her "and he still is pissed"

"Which is why I'm here and not wondering around town." Katherine replied

Elena turned to Stefan "I don't want her here Stefan" Stefan rubbed Elena's arm with his hands

"Oh get over yourself," Katherine said standing and walking over Damon's bourbon supply "I see becoming a vampire hasn't changed anything"

Elena glared at her

"If I wanted to kill you, you would be dead so chill" she said pouring herself a drink.

* * *

Damon walked back into the boarding house to see Elena and Stefan sitting on the couch and across from them was Katherine sitting in a chair

"Well look what the cat dragged in," he said walking over to his drink station

"Nice to see you too" Katherine replied

"What are you doing here Kat?" he asked

"I told your brother that I was here to see my wolf" she replied

"No, what are you doing here" he said gesturing to the house "if you wanted to see Mason go to his place"

" I would but, he is off on some secret town council meeting with the sheriff, the mayor, and somebody else" she started getting up from the chair and walking over to Damon. "Now who was it?" she poured herself another drink "oh that's right" she said grinning over at Elena and Stefan "its your big sister, Cassie right?" she asked

"Whatever you want with her" Elena started to threaten

Katherine interrupted with laughter "save the threats Elena, your not good at them anyway" she took a sip of her drink "besides your sister can take care of herself" she swaggered back to her chair and lounged in it.

"What does that mean?" Stefan asked

"Exactly what I said Stefan." she said.

Elena looked at Katherine who just smirked and took another drink

"Whatever, Katherine can't you see that nobody want you here?" Elena said

"Ok, I'll think I'll go get a bite to eat at the grill" Katherine said standing up "Elena is your brother working"

"Ok Katherine point taken" Stefan said

"How about you stay for dinner?" Damon asked "we are having a party for Cassie and seeing how you seem to know her" he said shrugging his shoulders

"I would love to Damon" Katherine said walking up the stairs "I just need to take a shower, you're welcome to join Stefan,"

* * *

Stefan heard the shower turn on and he turned to Damon "what the hell?"

"What" Damon asked?

"Dinner! Damon" Elena said joining with the yelling "you invited her to dinner"

"That's not the only person I invited" Damon said smirking

Stefan looked at his brother "was this person at the council meeting?"

Damon just smiled at his brother.

"Who did you invite?" Elena asked still confused

Stefan tapped her on the shoulder and motioned her to big quiet by putting his finger to his lips then putting his finger to his ear.

Elena nodded that she understood

"Great now that everybody knows" Damon said, "I'm going to get ready for dinner" he said going up the stairs

"Come on" Stefan said grabbing Elena's hand "we need to start on dinner"

* * *

Cassie pulled up to the town house. It was actually the Forbes lake house but Cassie knew that the council used it for secret meetings.

She walked in and saw Mason, Liz and Carol waiting for her.

"Liz, Carol, what can I do for you" she asked walking over to where Mason was standing

"I know that you are an excellent vampire hunter" Liz started

"But you don't want me killing your daughter" Cassie asked

"How did you know?" Carol asked.

"I've been keeping tabs on my siblings since I left" Cassie said "and you guys don't have to worry. I babysat Caroline, Liz I would never hurt her, or Tyler either" she said looking at Carol.

Carol nodded in relief

"Its not just them" Liz continued

"Liz" Cassie said walking over to her " I know about everything that's going on in this town, I'm not going to kill anybody, this isn't the middle ages anymore I know that not all vampires are evil"

Liz hugged her in relief that she didn't have to worry about Cassie killing her daughter. Caroline looked up to Cassie and Liz looked at cassie as another daughter.

"Is that why you wanted me out here?" Cassie asked

"Yes" Carol said, "Mason said you knew everything but, I just had to make sure that Tyler" she cut off not being able to finish the thought.

Cassie walked over to Carol and hugged her, "don't worry, I'll do everything I can do to keep him safe, and Caroline," she added looking over to Liz who smiled.

The four of them sat down and talked about the politics of what was happening in Mystic Falls. Until Mason stood up "well, if you want me to look nice for this date we better get going." He said

Cassie laughed and the four of them stood up. They walked out to their cars when Cassie heard a twig snap. She jerked her head up and looked at Mason who had heard it to. "Grab your chains," she said before walking back in with the mayor, Liz and Mason bringing up the rear.

* * *

Everyone was at the Salvatores with the exception of the originals and Cassie. Needless to say no one was happy about Katherine being there.

"Jer. Are your sure Cassie said she was on her way?" Elena asked

"Yes Elena" Jeremy answered her question… again

There was a knock at the door and Caroline went to answer and Klaus, Rebecca, and Elijah walked in.

"What are they doing here?" Katherine asked Damon terrified

"I invited them," he said smirking walking over to the Originals

"Sorry to crash mate" Klaus said "but I couldn't resist meeting the eldest Gilbert"

Damon shrugged his shoulders "I knew when I told Ric about it, and after you staring at Cassie the entire meeting I had a feeling you would show up"

Klaus looked past Damon and saw everyone there including Katherine "ah Katarina, fancy seeing you here"

Katherine shrugged her shoulders while she drained her drink "Cassie and I are close friends" she answered

Rebecca went over to talk to Matt and Jeremy while Klaus and Elijah joined the Salvatores and Elena in their conversation.

"Stefan I'm worried" Elena said, "Cassie is irresponsible but she is never late"

"Elena, chill" Damon said "I watched your sister take down a vampire by herself today, she is fine"

That tidbit of information spiked Klaus's curiosity

"What do you mean?" Elijah asked interested

"Some new vampire killed someone and stuck around to see the show, he snuck up on Ric and she took him down and staked him," Damon answered remembering how amazing Cassie had been while doing it.

"Yep she saved my ass" Ric said joining in their conversation. "Where is she I would like to thank her"?

"Probably still at the bar" Elena replied irritated with her sibling.

Klaus pulled out his phone

"Excuse me I need to make a call"

"_Ya boss what do you need?" _ Came the voice at the other end

"You still tailing her" he asked

_"Yes"_

"Good, attack her, don't kill her but make sure you bite her"

"_ Ok"_

Klaus hung up the phone and walked back to the conversation

"Still no word" Klaus asked concerned

Elena didn't answer her concern clearly on her face

"She isn't even in town a day before she gets in trouble," she said to no one in particular.

She walked into the kitchen with Stefan following her. Damon and Ric went over to talk to Caroline and Bonnie.

Elijah turned to his brother "who did you call?" he asked

"Now brother it was just business" he said grinning

"Klaus" Elijah started

"Oh save your rant for later," Klaus said, "this is a party after all"

* * *

**AN: Thank you so much for the love you guys have been showing me!**


	6. The Hybrid pt2

**AN: for all my lovely readers here you are two chapters in one day, thats my gift to you!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The four of them were back into the lake house.

Cassie turned to Mason "you have to get them out of here"

"And what are you going to do?" Mason asked although he already knew the answer

"She pulled a stake from her bag "I'm going to kill him"

Mason nodded

"Give me the chains and I'm going to run out of the back, wait two minutes then leave in your car"

Mason and Liz nodded. Carol was to frozen in fear to respond. "Carol" Mason said noticing her "I need you to focus" Carol nodded.

They all stood up. Cassie walked back over to her bag and grabbed two more stakes. Throwing them to Mason and Liz.

"See you at the party" Cassie said to Mason walking over to the back door

"Cass," Mason started.

Cassie looked back to him

Don't die," he simply said

Cassie smiled and nodded. Before turning back to the door. She closed her eyes and took a breath letting her instincts take control. She grinned feeling the power running through her. She opened the door and ran to the woods by the lake, praying that the vampire would follow her.

She kept running. She soon heard the signs that the vampire was following her, she smiled and stopped. Pretending to be tired and out of breath she dropped the chains she was still carrying and bent over. And began to take off her heels.

He walked up behind her.

She stood up "hello?" she called

He smiled and stood right behind him

She turned around

"Hello love" he said

Her eyes widened and he took a step towards her

"Hello" she said grinning as she staked him in the heart.

He collapsed and fell to the ground.

She stepped over him and began to walk back to the house.

She heard him groan and turned around. He stood up

"Now that wasn't very nice," he said pulling the stake out of him "it's going to take a lot more then this to kill me"

Cassie took off, running back to the cabin she made it to her bag, grabbing her Bluetooth earpiece, her lighter, and her bottle of hairspray.

She walked over to the back door, and he was standing there. "Are you going to invite me in" he asked

She turned back and ran to the front of the house. She knew that he was going to follow so Cassie turned back around and ran back out of the back door and back into the woods.

* * *

After Cassie left Mason counted to one hundred then grabbed Carol's hand and ran out of the house. The three of them ran into the car and Mason started it. They made it back to the Lockwood estate without any incident. Liz left and Mason went and took a shower before getting ready. When he got out he looked at his phone, still nothing from Cassie.

Still worried he got dressed and headed over to the Salvatores.

When Mason showed up he knocked at the door.

Caroline opened it.

"Mason?" she asked

"Hey Care, Cassie invited me," he said

Caroline smiled and left him in.

Mason walked over to where Katherine was standing. Damon watched Mason walk over to Katherine he turned so he could hear the conversation between the two.

"Mason" she said

"Katherine" Mason said nodding

"Where is Cassie, aren't you two inseparable?" she asked

"We had some problems" Mason said.

Katherine turned to Mason "what?" she asked

* * *

Cassie made it back to where she dropped the chains and hid behind a tree.

Breathing heavy she waited for the vampire who cant be killed with a stake to the heart to come.

"Come out, come out wherever you are?" he called

She jumped out and lit her lighter and sprayed her hairspray causing a flame thrower. The vampire caught on fire and she ran. The vampire, putting the fire out, grabbed Cassie's leg and dragged her to him.

She kicked him.

He hit her.

She tried to get away, but he bit her on her shoulder.

She cried out and kicked the vampire.

Managing to crawl away she grabbed the chains and stood up.

Her Bluetooth phone rang. She pressed the earpiece

"Hello" she said

"Where are you" came a concerned voice

"Oh Rin, I never know you cared" she teased

The vampire jumped on her and she threw him to the ground and wrapped the chain around his neck and pulled.

All Katherine could here is the groans of two people fighting.

"Cassie" she called

"I'm here" she replied

Cassie kept pulling and pulling the chain around the vampire's neck.

Cassie screamed and gave one final tug. And just like that the vampires head came off. Breathing heavily she stood up.

"I'll be there in ten minutes" Cassie replied and hung up.

* * *

Katherine called Cassie after hearing Mason talking about the vampire. She walked into the kitchen. She was worried and didn't need anybody over hearing this conversation.

"Cassie" she called worried.

She turned around to Damon standing in the kitchen. All she could hear was Cassie and who ever she was fighting.

Damon walked over to her so he could listen. He heard Cassie's yell and a thump.

"I'll be there in ten minutes" she said and hung up.

"Cassie!" Katherine yelled. But it was to late

Katherine looked at Damon. "It was a hybrid" she told him

"Do you think Klaus sent it" Damon asked

Katherine looked at him and mouthed _Later _

Damon nodded and the two of them walked back to the living room.

"She will be here in ten minutes," Damon told Elena

"Why did she drink all of the grill's booze" she replied

"Elena!" Caroline yelled at her.

"What Caroline, look at me and tell me that Cassie doesn't like her drink" Elena retorted.

Caroline just shook her head and walked away.

"Elena be nice to her" Damon said, "you don't know were she was"

"I do" Elena said, "She likes to drink almost as much as you"

Damon just walked away from the two of them.

Stefan turned to Elena "do you really think that badly of your sister?" he asked

"Stefan, Jenna died, and Jeremy and I were alone, and she still didn't come back" was all she said

"You had Alaric" came a voice behind Elena.

She turned around and looked and her took in her sister. Her hair was up in a ponytail. She had a green top on with a leather jacket with jeans and heels on.

"You couldn't of dressed up?" Elena asked

Cassie looked down at what she was wearing and chuckled half-heartedly

"Nice to see you too sister." She replied

* * *

**AN: toda! i wanted cassie to rip the hybrids heart out but i didnt see how she could do it, even with the big surprise coming soon. so i took the hybrid's head off.**


	7. Dinner Time

**AN: well here you are... enjoy, this chapter took a little longer then expected, had to get all of the characters right, **

**read, review and tell me what you think.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Nice of you to show up" Elena retorted to her older sister "I see you couldnt be bothered to dress up."

Cassie just gave a sad smile and looked at Stefan. "Nice to meet you" she said

Stefan nodded. And Cassie walked away to go talk to everybody else.

Elena just watched her sister in silence as she went up to Caroline, and Bonnie, and Matt, all of **her **friends.

Stefan rubbed her shoulders sensing Elena's tension "easy, all of your senses are heightened"

"I know' she sighed leaning her head back on Stefan.

* * *

Cassie finished saying hello to all of her and Elena's friends. Noticing Damon she walked over to him.

"Hey" she said

"Drink?" he asked

"Please" she replied

"So I heard about your fight with the hybrid," he said

She looked at him.

"Katherine" he replied, "I over heard your phone conversation."

Cassie smiled "look, I realize that I never apologized, for you know, snapping your neck."

Damon laughed, "Normally I would give you this huge threat of don't ever do it again, but your Elena's older sister"

"I didn't know who you were, you kinda surprised me," she said

Damon laughed, "I tell you what, buy me a drink and we will call it even"

Cassie laughed and looked over at everybody in the room "I think we are both going to need one after this"

Alaric noticed that Cassie was talking to Damon and walked over to them

"Hey" she said "feeling better?"

"Yes, I wanted to say thanks for saving my ass" Ric replied

"No, problem" she said finishing her drink "now, it would be rude of me to ignore our new guests" gesturing over to the originals

"Here" Damon said offering his arm "I'll introduce you"

Cassie set her drink down and took his arm.

* * *

Klaus knew the moment that Cassie walked in that she killed his hybrid. He just didn't know if she knew he had sent him. He watched her interact with Elena, and could see how tired she was, but why wasn't she telling them about the hybrid?

Klaus stopped listening to his siblings and watched her interact with Damon, how at ease she was in the presence of the eldest Salvatore and Alaric.

He noticed the two of them walking toward him and decided to listen back into the conversation his siblings were having.

* * *

Guys, this is Cassandra, Elena's older sister" Damon said walking over to the three of them.

Elijah grabbed her hand and kissed it "I'm Elijah"

It's nice to meet you" she replied.

Rebecca looked at this girl for the first time, and she was reminded of the girl she had loved like a sister over a thousand years ago. "Rebecca" she said

"Cassandra" she replied smiling

"And you met Klaus at the meeting" Damon said

"Yes, I did, its nice to see you again" Cassie replied

Klaus nodded.

"Dinner is ready" Elena called

"May I escort you to your seat?" Elijah asked

"Sure" she said smiling and taking his arm.

Klaus watched his brother taking her away and grew angry

"Easy Nic" Rebecca said "I can practically hear you growling"

Elijah took Cassie to her seat and pulled the chair out for her

"Well thank you," she said sitting down.

"My pleasure" Elijah said pushing the chair in and sitting next to her.

"And I here I thought chivalry was dead" she said laughing. "I'm glad to know there are a few gentleman left"

Elijah laughed with her as Rebecca sat across from her.

"What are two laughing about" she asked

"Nothing sister" Elijah replied.

Caroline sat next to Cassie. "Cassie, you have to help me with the squad's routine this year, and then we have a decade dance coming up and I cant figure out what decade to do plus"

"Care, calm down" Cassie said laughing "one step at a time"

Caroline talked about the cheer squad, and Cassie smiled and listened her. But as Caroline kept talking Cassie's heart started speeding up.

_No, no, no, no, no, no _Cassie thought as Rebecca joined in the conversation.

Matt made his way over to the table and sat next to Rebecca,

"Easy Care let her breathe." Matt said

Caroline stopped talking. And Cassie mouthed a quick thank you to Matt that just laughed and nodded.

"So Rebecca, your on the squad too?" Cassie asked

"Yes" Rebecca replied, "I'm"

"Now Becca" Klaus interrupted "I'm sure the last thing on Cassie's mind in cheerleading."

Rebecca glared at Klaus as everyone finished sitting down.

Klaus next to Rebecca at the end of the table.

Jeremy next to Matt.

Katherine next to Jeremy.

Alaric next to Katherine

Stefan next to Alaric.

Mason next to Caroline.

Bonnie next to Mason.

Damon next to Bonnie.

And after Elena put the salad on the table, she sat down at the other end of the table.

Everyone started eating. Cassie took a long drink of her wine. As her leg started to bounce. She took a deep breath and took a bite of her salad.

As small chitchat drifted through the room Cassie stayed silent and just tried to calm down.

Klaus however watched Cassie, he heard her heart beat pick up and watched her become antsy. He took a bite of the salad and smiled to himself, because he knew what was wrong with her.

Stefan looked down the table and saw Klaus staring at Cassie. He focused on her. Her heartbeat was going crazy. She was nervous he could tell but about what?

Cassie was hot, she shrugged her jacket off but it didn't help, her heart was going crazy, she knew she had to get out of here but Elena wanted her to be here so….

Cassie looked up, and saw Katherine staring at her. Katherine tilted her head, her eyes speaking.

Cassie nodded her head and Katherine gave her a small smile.

* * *

They made it through the salad.

* * *

Elena stood up to go get the second course.

"I'll help" Cassie said following Elena into the kitchen.

"Just grab those plates and bring them in" Elena said grabbing different plates and walked into the dining room.

Cassie took a breath, placing her hands on the counter she tried to clear her head. She looked around and found some scotch. Smiling she poured herself some and drained it in one gulp.

"Problems love?" came a voice behind her

Cassie turned and saw Klaus "no," she replied. turning to pour herself another glass.

"Just nervous meeting everybody" she answered.

"Oh come on now love" he said walking right up to her as she turned around.

"Lets not lie to each other."

"Excuse me?" she asked

Klaus tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. He hand trailed down her cheek to her shoulder to where she had bandaged her bite.

"Does it hurt?" he asked

Cassie looked down at her shoulder and Klaus's hand was. Her eyes followed up his arm and continued to his face. Her eyes locking with his.

"Has the pain and the bloodlust settled in yet? I see you how antzy you are." he asked

She continued looking at him, putting the pieces together she started laughing.

She set her glass down and pushed past him.

Cassie turned back to Klaus

"Hate to break it to you mate" she said "but I'm not a vampire"

She figured she had about two seconds, so Cassie put her hands on her hips slipping the stake she had hidden there out, and turned around to leave out the back door.

Klaus was there as she planned. "Tell me Klaus?" she asked, "does it hurt?"

"What?" Klaus asked confused taking a step toward her. Invading her personal space yet again.

Cassie stabbed him in the stomach. "Being wrong?" she finished and Klaus bent over from the pain.

Cassie ran out the back door and jumped into the car. She backed out of the long drive way and speed off trying to find the nearest bar outside of town.

* * *

Klaus pulled out the stake and stood up. He looked at the stake and followed Cassie outside the back door not bothering to shut it. He closed his eyes and found her smell. Opening his eyes, Klaus smiled and started to follow her.


	8. A Missing Sister

**Chapter 8**

"Elena, didn't you say Cassie was coming?" Damon asked.

It had been five minutes and Damon noticed that Cassie hadn't come back, and that Klaus was missing as well.

"Yes, Damon" Elena said.

Damon looked to Alaric and then to Elijah and the three of them stood up and walked into the kitchen.

Alaric picked up Cassie's scotch glass while Damon and Elijah noticed the blood on the floor.

The three of them looked around at each other.

"Damn" Damon said.

* * *

Cassie pulled into the bar, she looked at it, and it was a biker bar. She smiled needing to let off some steam and walked inside the bar.

* * *

Klaus walked into the Michelson mansion. He saw Kol lying on the couch.

"Ouch brother who stabbed you?" he asked seeing the mess on Klaus's shirt.

"Cassandra" Klaus said

Kol started laughing, "what?" he asked

"Shove it Kol" Klaus said and walked up the steps to change. He could still hear Kol laughing. He pulled off his shirt and went to his closet he started flipping through his shirts and started thinking about Cassie. Well he knew know that she wasn't a vampire.

So what was she?

Klaus put on his shirt and walked down the steps to where Kol was.

"Kol, I need you to find her," Klaus said

"And do what brother?" Kol asked.

Klaus just looked at Kol and smiled

* * *

Back at the boarding house, Elijah and Katherine were on the phone trying to get ahold of Klaus and Cassie.

Damon and Stefan were pacing around the living room. Matt took Jeremy home because he almost staked Stefan after hearing that his sister was missing.

Bonnie and Caroline were sitting on the couch. Alaric was leaning against the fireplace. And Rebecca was pouring herself a drink.

Elena was in the kitchen cleaning up.

"Why?" Alaric asked, "He knew that grabbing Cassie was risky"

"Klaus isn't answering" Elijah said putting his phone up and running his hand through his hair.

"Elijah, you don't think" Rebecca asked.

"I honestly don't know" Elijah replied sitting in the car.

"What aren't you saying" Damon asked

Caroline stood up "this isn't getting us any where"

"Do you have a better idea?" Rebecca asked rudely

"Actually I do" Caroline said pulling out her phone. "Cassie's car is gone right?" she asked

"Yes" Stefan replied

Caroline nodded and finishing making her call.

"Mom?" she asked, " I need you to find a car"

Caroline looked around while her mom pulled up information. "Come on Bonnie," she said, "we need to go to the station" Bonnie nodded and stood up.

"I'll let you guys know" Caroline said and the two of them walked out.

Katherine put her phone down. "I can't get ahold of her," she said nervously

Alaric's phone rang. He looked at the id and saw it was Jeremy. "I'm going to take this" Alaric said walking out.

Elijah looked at Rebecca, "we should go back to the house and see if Kol has seen anything?" Rebecca nodded and the two of them stood up.

"I'm sorry that my brother is causing trouble," Elijah said. "We will call you if we hear anything" and the two of them walked out.

Leaving Stefan and Damon and Katherine sitting in the front room. Damon looked at Katherine.

"Call her now" he said

Katherine nodded and picked up her phone as Elena walked into the room.

"What?" Stefan asked.

"Brother, if you insist on drinking animal blood you just have to deal without the perks." Damon said.

Katherine rolled her eyes "I didn't call her, while the originals where hear" she told him "because if I'm right she is safe, and just needs to cool off"

Elena looked at Katherine "she is fine!" she yelled

"Chill out Elena, she might be safe, but she is definitely not fine" she replied as she finally heard Cassie answer the phone.

All three of them looked at each other confused at what Katherine was saying.

"_Hello Rin" _Cassie replied at the other end

* * *

Alaric knocked at the door of the Gilbert house anxiously, the phone call from Jeremy was cryptic and Alaric was worried.

"Jeremy!" Alaric yelled as he knocked on the door.

Matt answered it.

"where is Jeremy?" ric asked pushing his way into the house.

"Mr. Saltzman, he just keeps saying it over and over, I don't know what to do" matt said

ric and matt went into the kitchen where Jeremy was sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of tea mumbling to himself.

"Jeremy?" Alaric asked sitting down across from him at the table.

Jeremey looked up at the two of them, "she is one of us" he said.

* * *

**AN: another short chapter and i'm sorry all my lovely readers, but i wanted to update this story for you guys.**

**so tell me what do you think Cassie is?**

**and**

**What do you think cassie's and katherine's relationship is?**


	9. Party in a Bar

**Chapter 9**

Cassie looked at her caller id as she ordered a drink at the bar.

"Hello Rin" she answered.

"_Please tell me that your aren't Klaus's prisoner"_ Katherine asked

"Is that concern I hear in your voice?" she asked as the bartender set her drink down.

"_Seriously Cass" _Katherine asked

"I'm fine, I just needed to get away," she answered

"_I figured as much" _Katherine said "_the blood?"_

"Klaus's" she replied.

"_And he let you live" _she asked

" Well, he has baby Klaus following me so." Cassie trailed off looking over her shoulder to where Kol was sitting.

"_Your sister wants to know where you are so she can come get you,"_ Katherine said laughing "_what do you want me to tell her?"_

" tell her the truth, that I'll stake her if she does" Cassie said finishing her drink.

Cassie could hear Katherine laughing on the other end.

"Excuse me" came a voice behind her.

Cassie turned to the face of the voice. He was hot and he was human that was all she needed. "Can I buy you another drink"?

"Hey Rin, I'm going to have to let you go" Cassie said over the phone.

"_I heard him, he sounds hot" _Katherine said laughing and hung up the phone.

Cassie turned to the man. "I would love one," she said to him.

* * *

Katherine hung up the phone.

"She said she would stake you if you went there" Katherine told Elena.

Elena just huffed and left the room going upstairs.

"What do you mean she isn't fine?" Stefan asked

"Lets just say Cassie has a problem around vampires" she replied

"Great, just what we another Gilbert with vampire issuses" Damon said pouring himself a drink.

"hey pour me one" Katherine said.

"Right away Ms. Katherine" he mocked, pouring her one as well.

"Thank you," she said grabbing the glass.

Damon took a drink. "what aren't the originals telling us?" he asked

"its not my place to say" katherine replied.

"whatever, I'm going to bed," he said putting the glass back on the table

"Is that an invitation?" Katherine asked.

Damon just rolled his eyes and continued up the steps.

* * *

Rebecca and Elijah returned to the mansion and found Klaus there sitting on the couch.

Elijah blurred over to him and pushed him against the wall.

"what did you do?" he growled.

Klaus pushed Elijah away from him and straightened his shirt.

"I didn't do anything" he replied

"Cut the crap Nic" Rebecca said

"I'm serious Becca," Klaus said "I didn't harm her"

Elijah looked at his brother "the blood?"

"Mine" he replied "she staked me"

"Really?" Rebecca asked

"Really" Klaus said.

Elijah sat on the couch "tell us what happened, Nicklaus"

Klaus sighed and sat across from his siblings as Rebecca sat next to Elijah, and told them what happened at dinner.

* * *

Back at the bar Cassie was sitting on the pool table making out with the guy who bought her a drink. She had bought everybody at the bar a couple rounds, and everybody was partying. Including Kol, who had decided he rather enjoyed Cassie.

She felt better now that the alcohol had brought her heart back down and she felt normal again.

"Do you want to get out of here?" he asked. Breaking their make out session.

Cassie looked at him "yes" she said smirking.

She got up and he put his arm around her waist and the two of them walked out.

* * *

Klaus looked at his phone, Kol had texted him.

**Cassie knows how to party!**

Klaus chuckled at his brother, Kol had always been his favorite. When his phone beeped again.

**She is leaving with some human. Follow?**

Klaus texted back

No

His phone beeped again

**Good, I found a human myself ;)**

Rebecca looked over Klaus's shoulder,

"You showed Kol how to do a smiling face?" she asked while laughing

Klaus looked at his sister "I also taught him how to play angry birds" he said laughing.

Rebecca sat on the couch next to him "Nic?" she asked "what do you plan on doing with her?

Klaus looked at his little sister "concerned sister, she said all of two words to her?"

"Not for her, for you" she replied.

"I have no idea" he said "I had a plan, but she pretty much ruined that when she beat my hybrid and it turned out she was human"

Rebecca laughed. "Maybe this time you shouldn't have a plan, just be yourself, it worked the first time"

Klaus just nodded.

Klaus stood up from the couch "I'm going out" he said and walked outside. He sat on the front porch steps and looked at the stars. He missed Anita with every ounce of his being. It was his fault she was dead and it hurt to think about her.

* * *

_Flashback_

_ "Klaus" she called "where are you"_

_Klaus had snuck up behind her and put his arms around her waist. "Here I am," he said kissing her neck_

_ She laughed turning around she put her arms around his neck._

_ The two of them stood there for a while just looking at each other. "Your beautiful" he said_

_She blushed._

_ "Anita" he said "i want to be with you forever."_

_She opened her mouth to respond but Michael could be heard from a distance yelling for Klaus. _

_"You better go" she said and kissed his cheek._

_ He let go of her waist and she left back to the village._

_End flashback_

* * *

Elijah went over to the window of the living room and watched his little brother.

"He misses her," he said

"I know" Rebecca said walking over to Elijah. "I just hope this new girl doesn't mess him up even more."

* * *

Stefan walked over to Elena. "Why do you hate your sister so much?" he asked

"Because Stefan, she left and didn't come back, not when our parents died, not when Jenna died, she didn't come back" she said

"Hey," he said walking over to her giving her a hug "I'm sorry I didn't know"

"Why did she come back Stefan?" she asked

"Why don't you ask her?" he asked back.

Elena turned to Stefan, "because I'm afraid of the answer". Stefan hugged her and slowly leaned to kiss her.

* * *

**Hello my fellow readers. so elena and cassie? whats the story there and how does anita play into this? **

**i wish i knew ;)**

**i'm trying to write this story with the same style as the show, so the page breaks kinda are ike when they change scenes.**


	10. Questions Answered

**Chapter 10**

Damon awoke to the sound of Stefan and Elena getting ready for school. He groaned, why his brother insisted on going to school he would never fathom. He got up and walked down the stairs.

"You have got to be kidding me," Elena said looking at the front door.

Stefan and Damon followed her gaze.

Cassie was leaning into the front window of a sports car. Clearly in last nights clothes. Damon watched her giggle and the man inside the car lean in for a kiss.

After she kissed him, she walked into the boarding house as the car pulled away.

"You were right, he was hot," Katherine said walking into the living room.

Cassie laughed. "Hey little sis" she said when she noticed Elena.

Elena just rolled her eyes and brushed past her sister. Stefan noticed the sadness in Cassie's eyes, but when he blinked it was gone.

"Come on Stefan we are late for school." She said. Stefan nodded to Cassie who nodded back and left with Elena.

"Well Damon, I am guessing you have some questions." Cassie said looking back to Damon and Katherine.

"As a matter of fact I do." He replied.

"Well" Katherine said "I'm not going to hear anything new, Cassie you can borrow some of my clothes." And she walked out of the house.

"So, where should we begin?" Damon asked

"How about some clean clothes?" Cassie said "or in your case, clothes." She said her eyes traveling down Damon's bare chest.

"Why?" Damon asked walking in front of her. "Is it distracting?" he smirked

"If you want my to talk then yes" she answered staring into his blue eyes.

Damon stared at her for a little longer, deciding on what to do.

"Fine" he said, "Meet back here in ten minutes" and walked up the steps.

* * *

"Elena" Stefan said. "You can't keep doing this to your sister" he said when they got to school.

"Yes I can," she said

"Elena," Stefan began "she is here now, maybe she wants to make things right."

"Were your ok when Damon showed up?" she asked

"That was different" Stefan said

"No, its not, maybe Cassie isn't some vampire with killing issues but she doesn't get to just pop up whenever she wants" she said slamming her locker.

"Elena" Stefan said

"Forget it Stefan" she said and walked away from him.

Caroline walked over to where Stefan was. "Why does she not get along with her?" he asked

"Honestly, I think it's a little bit of jealousy, Cassie had the perfect high school career, Elena's high school is her parents dying, Jenna dying, plus all of the vampire stuff" Caroline said.

"Is it just that?" he asked

"No, after Cassie graduated she left town, and she came back for the funeral but left right after, Elena needed her sister and Cassie wasn't there."

Stefan nodded thinking about what Elena was saying about Cassie. He hated to admit it but he still felt that resentment towards Damon.

* * *

Cassie came back down stairs in Katherine's clothes. She was glad for once that their styles were similar. She chose skinny jeans, a purple top with her heels from last night. Damon had beaten her down there. He was in his signature jeans and a black t-shirt.

"I said ten minutes," Damon said

"And I took fifteen" she said sitting on the couch "you want me to answer some questions so I took five extra minutes."

Damon smiled and sat across from Cassie "fine, what are you doing back in town?"

"Missed my family." She answered, "What are you doing in town?"

"Missed my family" he answered "why was Klaus staring at you last night."

"It's a long story," Cassie said standing up.

"We have all day" Damon replied. "Where are you going?" he asked, watching her leave the living room.

"The kitchen," she said, "human needs to eat. You coming?"

Damon smiled following her into the kitchen.

"To explain that I have to talk about the originals when they were human." Cassie began opening the refrigerator

"I know about it" Damon said. Cassie poked her head up from the fridge. "Klaus and his brothers were fighting over Tatia"

"Yes but what they left out of the history books is that Tatia had an older sister Anita, she loved Klaus and Klaus felt the same but, he had feelings for Tatia as well." Cassie began, grabbing eggs and orange juice and walked over to the oven.

"Ok so Klaus couldn't make up his mind, what does that have to do with becoming vampires" Damon interrupted

"You are never going to know if you keep interrupting" Cassie replied.

Damon held his hands up "continue please"

"From the information I could gather, Tatia couldn't pick between the two, or didn't want to pick between them, either way she asked Anita to stay away from Klaus until she made a decision. And she did. But when ester asked the brothers why they were fighting, Klaus said Tatia. Ester knew that Klaus loved Anita so when she used Tatia's blood to make the curse, she took some of Anita's blood and"

"Made it the cure" Damon said.

"Making it so love really did conquer all" Cassie said sitting on the island with her eggs and OJ. "But when they turned, Klaus realized he did love her and wanted to spend an eternity with her."

"So what happened to her?" Damon asked picking a bite from Cassie's plate.

"He got carried away, and killed her" Cassie replied.

"So what does this have to do with you?" Damon asked still confused.

"Did you know that doppelgangers come inn pairs?" Cassie asked "and with the Petrova line the way it happens is that Anita's doppelganger is always three years older than Tatia's doppelganger."

"So what your saying is that you're a doppelganger too?" Damon asked.

"Yep" Cassie replied popping the p

"How did you even find out about this?" he asked

"I met Katherine" she said "at first I thought it was Elena but when she turned about to be a vampire she told me the story, and we have been close friends ever since."

"You and Katherine? does she even have friends?" Damon asked.

"Damon, you forget that these things come in pairs, so while Katherine looks like Elena, I look like her older sister." She replied finishing her eggs.

Damon sat in silence, he knew that Klaus came after Katherine's family when she turned and he realized that if that would of happened to Stefan, he would of jumped at the chance to become friends with even someone who looks like him.

"So why didn't you come back?" he asked the sound of Cassie washing her dishes bringing him out of his head.

"It's complicated" Cassie said "and I don't know if I can tell you"

Cassie walked back into the living room. Damon followed silent, knowing she needed some time to think what she was going to say through.

"How about you tell me why your really here?" Damon asked

Cassie turned to him, "Damon can I trust you?" she asked

"Nope" he replied sitting back on the couch.

"How about can I trust you not to tell Elena why" she refreshed still staring out the window.

Damon didn't answer, thinking about what the consequences of Elena finding out that he knew if she ever did find out. 'Yes" he finally said.

"Jeremy called me, and asked if I would come back," she said. "He told me about becoming one of the five and how much it scared him"

"What did he think you could do to help?" he asked

"At the time, nothing, he said he just needed his sister, but after last night he is going to want me to help him" she said.

"Why is that" Damon asked.

"Because" she said turning around to face him. Looking him in the eye "I'm one of the five"

* * *

**AN: i know this chapter is like the flashback episodes, but we need them. i needed to explain and i feel like cassie and damon would have this older sibling connection.**


	11. Star Wars vs Star Trek

**AN: congrats ! you got it right, i hoped it wasnt so obvious.**

**well this chapter is a little bit longer but a continuation of ch 10**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Damon stared at her. "Your what?" he asked

"One of the five Damon, I'm a vampire hunter" she replied

"And you have your vampire killing instincts under control" he asked half getting up.

"Yes, a hunters heart is the opposite of vampire's" she replied "as long as I do cardiovascular in the morning and avoid caffeine I'm fine."

"Cardiovascular?" Damon asked raising his eyebrows

"Running" Cassie, said glaring at Damon.

"And did you run this morning?" he asked knowing the answer already.

Cassie just rolled her eyes and stood up to pour them a drink "no, not this morning, I had a bit more fun this morning" she smirked.

Damon smiled, he was starting to like this girl "What about dinner last night?" he asked

"I had snapped your neck, and killed two vampires, I was a little jumpy."

"Why didn't you come back?" he asked

"It took me a long time to get it under control." She said "it's kinda hard to be in your siblings lives when at the time they are both dating supernatural creatures."

Damon sat back down on the couch.

Damon stared at her "so why do you let Elena think you don't care"

"Why do let Stefan think you don't care" she retorted back.

Damon looked shocked, "I don't care" he replied

Cassie looked at him "Damon, I thought we said we are not going to lie" she said. "Don't worry, I wont tell if you wont, I have an image to protect."

Damon half smiled. "So I have one more questioned" he started

"Then I get to ask you some?" she asked

Damon thought about it for a moment. "Fine" he said.

Cassie sat back in the chair across from Damon, "ok shoot"

"Elena is adopted" Damon said "so.."

"Yes, I'm adopted, Isobel is my mom but john isn't my dad" she said

Damon looked at her "who is your dad?" he asked

"I don't know" she said "apparently Isobel was married before she met john on her quest to become a vampire, so I'm guessing that is who my dad is, or it just could have been some one night stand I don't know. But when my parents told me I went looking for Isobel, that's when I found out she was dead, which is how I met Katherine actually."

Damon sat in silence soaking up all this information. "Why are you telling me all of this?" he asked

"Nope, its my turn" she said smiling

Damon leaned back on the couch, "go ahead" he said.

"Besides you, who can I trust in that Scooby gang?" She asked

"Alaric" he said without hesitation.

"The guy who was getting is ass kicked by the vampire in the woods?" she asked

"That's the one" he replied.

Cassie nodded. "What about your brother?"

"Stefan is incapable of keeping a secret from your sister"

Cassie nodded "Jeremy knows, but I can get him to keep it quiet, but nobody else should know."

"You don't want to let anybody else know?" he asked

"I don't want to have to deal with the kids running their mouths on top of all of this mess," she said.

Damon laughed.

"Plus, as long as Klaus thinks Jeremy is the only hunter,"

"He is not going to kill him" Damon finished

"Leaving me to fulfill my master plan without worried about them" she finished "hey what's thee deal with the originals?" she asked

"Deal?" he asked "and what's your master plan?'

"I know we can't trust any of them but who is the least untrustworthy?" she asked completely ignoring his question.

Damon took a breath, "Elijah" he answered "he is all concerned about honor, just watch how you word any deal with them"

Cassie nodded "and Barbie Klaus?"

"Desperate" he answered "just wants a friend"

"Baby Klaus"

"Reckless"

Cassie finished her drink "ok, just one last question" she said

"Shoot" he said

She smiled at him, "Star Wars or Star Trek?"

* * *

Caroline sat at the table with Stefan and Elena during lunch.

"So we need a decade for the dance this month" Caroline said

"How about the '20's" Rebecca said sitting down with them.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked

"I'm suppose to see if your big sis decided to show up" Rebecca said "Elijah was worried"

Yes, she finally showed up this morning" Elena said bitterly

Rebecca nodded "so about the dance, what do you think about the '20's?" she asked Caroline

"I'll think about it" Caroline said

Matt and Bonnie sat down with them

"Hey Matt how is Jeremy?" Elena asked concerned.

Rebecca rolled her eyes and left the table.

"He is struggling" Matt answered, "last night was to much for him"

Elena nodded "I shouldn't have made him come, I shouldn't have even had it in the first place" she said

"Elena, lay off your sister" Caroline practically yelled at her

"How about we drop the sister subject" Stefan said trying to keep the peace between the two of them

Elena didn't say anything as she started looking through her bag "great, I left my chemistry book at the boarding house" she said getting up from the table

"Do you want me to go with you?" Stefan asked

"No, I'll be quick" she said and she left the cafeteria.

Stefan looked at Caroline "do you mind not yelling at her?" he asked

Caroline glared at him "are you kidding me?! She is being rude to Cassie?"

"Caroline her senses are heightened" Stefan began

"Oh my god if I hear her senses are heightened one more time I'm going to scream, I get it, I went through it myself, but you didn't let me be a bitch because of it, so I don't know why you are letting her" she ranted and stood up leaving the cafeteria as well.

Matt just looked at Stefan and started laughing.

"What?" Stefan asked

"I used to be the one who had to play referee between the two, I'm glad it isn't me anymore" he said still chuckling

Stefan just smiled and ran his hands through his hair.

* * *

Elijah looked at his phone in the living room of the mansion.

**Cassie showed up this morning, she is fine**

Elijah looked to Klaus "Rebecca just texted me, Cassie showed up, she is fine"

Klaus looked at his older brother "I know"

"What?" Elijah asked

"I had Kol following her last night," he said

"Why?" he asked

"I wanted to make sure she was safe" he replied getting up and walking past his brother into the kitchen.

Elijah followed Klaus into the kitchen "and why is that brother?" he asked

Klaus looked at his brother "you know why" was all he said and he continued to get a drink from the fridge

Elijah didn't say anything to his brother for a while. Kol however came bouncing in the room at that moment.

"Well hello brothers" he said

"I see someone had a good time," Klaus said

"Well I have to admit it, Gilbert sure does know how to party" Kol said smiling.

"Good to know" Klaus mumbled to himself.

Elijah and Kol just looked at each other. Elijah gave Kol a sad smile and left the room.

"So it's a good thing you enjoy Cassie" Klaus said once Elijah had left.

"And why is that?" Kol asked

"Because I'm going to need you to befriend her," he replied

* * *

Elena walked up the steps to the boarding house hoping that Cassie isn't there; she really didn't need another fight.

When she walked in she saw Damon and Cassie arguing and laughing at each other.

"What is this?" she asked

"Oh I am trying to talk some sense into Damon" Cassie answered, "he thinks Star Wars is better than Star Trek."

"Because it is," Damon said

Elena saw the glasses on the table "drinking already?" she asked

Cassie looked at the glasses on the table. "Had to get rid of my hangover somehow" she replied shrugging her shoulders.

Elena just rolled her eyes and walked up the steps.

Damon looked at Cassie when Elena was out of eyesight, he saw her eyes grow sad for a second then she hid any emotion again.

"What are you doing home from school?" Damon asked "don't you have a physics test or something" when Elena came back down the steps

Elena held up her book "forgot this" Damon nodded as Elena left, before she got to the door Elena turned back to Cassie and Damon "try not to get to drunk, Jeremy wants to talk to you" she said and left.

* * *

"Was that the reason for the question?" Damon asked whenever Elena had left

"Nope, I just wanted to see which one you will choose." She replied.

Damon stared at her knowing she was lying, he opened his mouth, when her phone beeped.

Cassie pulled her phone at and laughed.

"I got to go" she said standing up "Rebecca is bothering Caroline"

Damon followed her out of the door.

"Are you following me?" she asked

"Do you have a way to get to the high school?" he asked back.

Cassie turned back to Damon, "no, I don't" she said realizing her situation

Damon pulled out his keys "I know"

She smiled. Feeling like she finally found someone who understood her.

* * *

**AN: before all of my readers get angry, i enjoy both Star Wars and Star Trek, i just needed a topic for the two of them to talk about.**

**and i know some of these lines are cheesy, love conquers all, and the somebody finally understands her. but i feel like with the first one Cassie was mocking it and the second one, we all have that feeling of finally someone can see through all of the barriors that we put up.**


	12. A Deal and a Cheerleader

**Chapter 12**

Caroline was looking around, desperate for Cassie to show up. Rebecca was driving her crazy and she needed Cassie hear to defuse the tension.

She couldn't take it anymore

"Ok everyone, five minute break" she finally called

All of the cheerleaders went off to find water, or talk to each other.

Caroline kept looking around until she saw Damon's blue car pull up.

"Thank god" she said and she ran over to the car.

* * *

Damon pulled up to the high school.

"Thanks" Cassie said opening the door.

"No problem" he replied "is you coming over for dinner?" he asked

"Is that an invitation?" she asked back

Damon smirked at her.

Cassie smiled back "I cant" she said, "I need to deal with Jeremy"

Damon looked at her "I understand"

Cassie opened her mouth and started to say something when Caroline showed up on her side of the car.

"I need you," she said pulling her out of the car and away from Damon.

* * *

"I need you to tell Rebecca that my routine is good enough to win" Caroline said as the two of them kept walking back over to where the cheerleaders were.

"Ok" Cassie said

"She keeps trying to take over my school, and it's my freaking senior year and that is not going to happen," she practically growled.

"Ok, ok" Cassie repeated.

"I mean first she moves in on Matt, then cheerleading, and now she is trying to run the dance committee" she kept babbling on.

"Caroline" Cassie said grabbing both of Caroline's arms. "You are Caroline Forbes, ok? You are Miss Mystic Falls, head cheerleader and in charge of every committee at this school."

"Right" Caroline said nodding

"You already have everything, you just have to keep doing what you have been doing" Cassie told her

"But Rebecca is trying to take everything" Caroline said confused at were this was going.

"She probably just wants to be included" Cassie said "are her ideas bad?"

"No" Caroline admitted grudgingly

"So collaborate, make her apart of the decisions that way she isn't upstaging you, she is helping you" Cassie said

Caroline looked at her "fine. But I have worked so hard on this routine and she keeps trying to change it"

"Well let me see it" Cassie said pulling a ponytail holder out of her jeans pocket and put her hair into it.

"Ok girls" Caroline yelled "back in formation from the top"

The cheerleaders all got in formation as Cassie played the music and they started their routine.

* * *

Klaus saw Cassie pull up in Damon's car; he watched as she pulled her hair into a ponytail she was wearing a purple top with her signature black heels.

He decided to go talk to her.

He walked up right behind her, careful not to make a sound.

"Its rude to stare" she said suddenly

"How did you know I was there?" he asked

"Besides the hole you're burning in the back of my head?" she asked not taking her eyes off the cheerleaders.

Klaus walked up next to her "how the bite love?" he asked

"I wish I could ask how is your stomach after I staked you, but you heal faster then I do." She replied

Klaus laughed.

Cassie smiled; she enjoyed the sound of his laugh.

"Look, I wanted to say I was sorry for staking you, I wasn't really myself last night." she said, "I wasn't trying to kill you or start a war."

Klaus looked at her "you don't mean it" he replied

She smiled. Klaus saw dimples on her cheeks as she did.

"Your right, the staking you part I'm not sorry about, but I was serious about not wanting to start a war." She said

"Well love, I'll let this one slip," he said

"Really?" she asked

"Well, I just need you to do one thing for me" he said

"What?" she asked wearily

"I need you to keep your brother in check, he is valuable and I cant have him running around acting stupid, you have proven yourself capable of handling yourself against the supernatural" he said.

The cheerleaders finished and Cassie turned to Klaus. "So your telling me you will forget the fact that I staked you and we can start with a clean slate as long as I make sure Jeremy doesn't do anything stupid?" she asked clearing up the situation.

"That sounds about right" Klaus said.

Cassie looked him in the eyes.

Klaus could see the gears turning in her head as she debated the deal.

"Ok" she said hesitantly

Klaus nodded, and grabbed her hand.

"My name is Klaus," he said kissing it.

"I'm Cassie" she replied, "please to meet you"

Klaus smiled. "Well I can see your trying to establish peace between the blondes so I'll let you finish that," he said.

And just like that he was gone.

* * *

"Ok" Cassie said, "I think I know what to do" she told Caroline. Trying to push Klaus from her mind so she can help with her friend.

"Really?" she squealed

"Ya," she said "hey Rebecca! Come over here"

"What?" she growled

"Trust me" Cassie said.

Rebecca walked over to the two of them. "What do you want?"

"What did you want to do with the routine?" she asked

Rebecca looked at her "is this some trick?" she asked

"No, I want to hear what you think we should do" Cassie replied honestly

"I think that we should change the ending stunt" she said "make it from a two stunt to a one stunt"

"With you as the flyer?" Cassie asked

"Of course" Rebecca said

"Caroline what do you think?" Cassie asked

"I wanted to do just one stunt but there were to many extra girls" she replied

"Ok so Caroline get your stunt group for the last stunt in the middle." Cassie said

"Where are you going with this?" Rebecca asked.

Cassie looked at her "trust me"

Caroline did as Cassie told her. There were nine girls left.

"Ok, so you three on this side of the group and you three on this side" Cassie said pointing at the girls "you are going to do thigh stands"

They girls put their stunts up so Cassie and Rebecca could see what was happening.

"Ok, so you two girls right here" Cassie said walking the two girls over to where they needed to stand. "Toe touch backflip" she said, they nodded and did it.

"What about me?" Rebecca asked.

Cassie turned to her "you can tumble right?" she asked

Rebecca nodded

"Then I need you to tumble right down the middle, I don't care what you do, just end up in the splits."

Rebecca smiled. "That would increase the difficulty points"

The rest of the squad walked over to them

"And it pulls the eyes to the middle" Caroline added.

"Right," Cassie said nodding "so you two need to figure out how to get everybody from point a to point b then figure out the details."

The two blondes nodded

"Caroline is the head so she has the final say but I think you two can work together" Cassie said

The two of them walked away talking about how to figure it out.

Cassie turned to the other cheerleaders. "I guess you get another break," she said.

The girls laughed and Cassie left the high school-ers now that the situation was diffused.

* * *

Cassie walked from the high school to the grill, and saw Katherine and Mason sitting in a booth talking.

She slid in next to Mason.

"I so do not miss high school," she said

"Trouble?" Mason asked

"Trying to make sure Caroline and Rebecca don't murder each other trying to be queen bee at the school" Cassie replied. "So please pull me out of the drama, what are the adults talking about?"

Katherine laughed and the three of them talked and ate for an hour when the high school kids started to invade the grill.

"I see the two of them haven't killed each other yet" Katherine said nodded towards Caroline and Rebecca who both walked in unharmed.

"Well my work here is done" Cassie said standing up "now I have to go take care of my baby brother"

Mason and Katherine said their goodbyes to her and she walked out of the grill, and right into Klaus.

"This is twice in one day," Cassie said.

Klaus smiled, "I'm just trying to find my sister" he said

Cassie nodded her head towards the grill. "She is in there"

"Thanks love" he said, not leaving.

Cassie kept staring right back with Klaus.

"I should go see Jeremy," she said.

Klaus was upset he wanted to invite her for dinner or something.

"Right" he said.

Cassie smiled and stepped around him walking towards the Gilbert's home.

* * *

**AN: this is a very cheerleader heavy chapter, but you know us girls we have to bond over something.**

**so what do you think about Klaus and Cassie?**


	13. Hot Chocolate

**Chapter 13**

Damon went back to the boarding house after he dropped Cassie off.

Stefan and Elena were they're waiting on him.

"How was school?" he asked pouring himself a drink.

"Damon what did Cassie tell you?" Stefan asked

"That I have terrible taste in movies but a great taste in drinks" he replied without missing a beat.

"Seriously?" Elena asked, "That's all you guys did?"

"Well we played vampire and hunter pig" he said

"What is that?" Stefan asked

"Well I jumped off the railing and if she couldn't do it she get a p" Damon said walking over to the couch.

Elena rolled her eyes and went to the kitchen.

Stefan looked at his brother.

"What?" Damon asked

Stefan just shook his head. "You do realize you can't mess with her head, she isn't a toy Damon, she is Elena's sister."

"Relax brother" Damon said "I got this under control"

Stefan stood up and walked away from his brother.

Damon took a sip of his drink.

He thought about Cassie. He felt a connection with her. She understood what it meant to be an older sibling and he enjoyed being around her. Even just talking this morning Damon had liked spending time with her and all they had done was talk.

He pulled out his phone and texted her.

**Dinner tonight the grill?**

He realized for the first time in a long time he was nervous for the reply, he didn't know where he stood with Cassie.

His phone beeped.

**_Helping Jeremy tonight can't leave the house._**

His heart sank but his phone went off again.

**_My place? I think being around you will help Jeremy._**

He smiled and texted back

**I don't know, he might try and stake me….**

**_Don't worry I'll protect you_**

Damon laughed and stood up and walked up the steps setting his drink down.

**I'll see you there.**

He texted back and went up the stairs to get ready.

* * *

Stefan walked into the kitchen. "Elena I am concerned about what Damon is planning to do with Cassie"

Elena turned to him "I don't care Stefan, Cassie is an adult and I am done worrying about her."

"Elena she is your sister, don't lie to me and tell me you don't care." Stefan said

"I don't care Stefan, she made it perfectly clear that she has no intention of being my older sister." She said

"Have you talked to her since she came back?" he asked "and I mean actually talk to her"

"No" Elena said

"Why don't you try and talk to her about everything?" he asked

Elena turned to Stefan "why don't you talk to Damon about everything?" she questioned back.

Stefan opened his mouth to answer but couldn't think of an answer.

Because Elena was right.

Sometimes life doesn't give you an older sibling to take care of you when you need it.

* * *

Cassie walked back home and opened the door.

Something was wrong. All of the lights were off and the house was dark.

"Jeremy?" she asked

She heard Jeremy yell as he sunk up behind her.

Cassie turned around and grabbed his arm right before Jeremy stabbed her with a stake.

Jeremy saw it was his sister.

"Cassie, are you ok?" he asked 'I'm sorry, I though you would be a vampire"

Cassie took the stake from Jeremy's hand

"Jer. I am fine," she said.

Jeremy looked at her "what's wrong with me?" he asked breaking down.

Cassie hugged Jeremy "it's going to be ok" she whispered

Cassie grabbed his hand and led him to the kitchen. She sat him down and turned the lights on.

Jeremy sat in silence still trying to get control over what was happening to him.

Cassie made hot chocolate and sat down across from Jeremy at the table.

Jeremy looked at the chocolate, "I remember when my first girlfriend broke up with me," he said taking a drink. "You made me hot chocolate and sat in that chair"

'And I asked if I needed to go beat her up" she said remembering that night.

Jeremy looked up at his sister.

"I'm sorry" Cassie said, "I should have been here when all of this happened to you."

Jeremy noticed the tattoos on her arm. "When did it happen to you?" he asked

Cassie took a drink. "My professor of mythology had the tattoos, I thought I was going crazy because I was the only one who could see them." She began. "One day he called me to his office and told me about the five. He said I was a potential and that I couldn't become one of the five until a position was opened. Mom and dad told me about vampires on my 18th birthday which is why I took the class in the first place."

"So when did you noticed the tattoo?" Jeremy asked

"Two days after mom and dad died." She replied quietly taking a sip of her drink.

Jeremy nodded and the two of them sat in silence taking in everything.

"I was planning on coming back" she continued "but I saw how in love Elena was in Stefan and I knew that I couldn't control myself around him. I wasn't that good yet."

"But you are know?" he asked

Cassie nodded. "And I want to help you if you want me to" she said

Jeremy looked at his sister "please" he said

Cassie smiled. "Ok so the main thing you need to know is that a hunter's body operates faster then a human's body."

"Ya, I have all of this energy" Jeremy said

"In order to live everyday without going crazy, you have to make sure you keep your heart rate down?" she told him.

"How?" he asked

"Running, every morning, you have to do cardio to slow your heart. Also no more caffeine, or sugar, or anything that makes your heart run faster." She said

"Is that why you drink a lot?" Jeremy asked "to keep your heart at a human pace."

Cassie nodded.

"We have to tell Elena" Jeremy said.

"No" Cassie said, "Elena can't know, Jeremy, no one can know"

"But Elena thinks that you are just a drunk" Jeremy said

Cassie laughed, "I am a drunk," she said. "So here is the plan, every morning we are going to run, then I am going to help train you, and teach you how to whittle" she picked up the stake.

Jeremy laughed.

"So I invited Damon for dinner" Cassie said

"What?" Jeremy asked "I can't control myself around vampires"

"I want to see how long you can last around vampires," Cassie said. "And Damon can take care of himself."

"Plus you want to spend time with him" Jeremy said raising his eyebrows up and down.

Cassie rolled her eyes. "Whatever" she said

Jeremy started laughing and for the first time in a long time he felt like his normal self again.


	14. Dinner and Something Else

**Chapter 14**

Klaus sat at the bar and thought back to when he was human.

_Flashback_

_ Elijah and Klaus had been fighting with their swords playfully and Mikael had just embarrassed Klaus in front of the entire village._

_Klaus ran off to the stream to think and get away for a little bit._

_ He didn't notice her until she sat down_

_"Nic?" she asked, "are you ok?"_

_ Klaus turned to her; her eyes were full of concern her waist length hair had been braided back so he could see her entire face._

_Klaus didn't answer but turned back to the stream._

_ Anita took his hand and held it not saying answer but being there with him._

_"Why does he hate me?" Klaus whispered._

_ Anita laid her head on his shoulder "honestly, I don't think its just you" she said "he seems cruel to all of you." Klaus laid his head on hers._

_ "Your right" he said "it just seems that he hates me the most"_

_She stayed quiet knowing that any answer wasn't going to help him. _

_Klaus loved these moments just the two of them hiding from the world._

_End flashback_

Kol sat next to his brother, pulling him out of his thoughts. "She is at the Gilbert's, " he said

Klaus nodded and looked over at his sister, she was happy, he could tell from her face as some of the girls from high school kept talking to her.

"Becca seems happy" Kol said

"That would be because of Cassandra" Elijah said sitting on the other side of Klaus. "She helped Caroline and Rebecca see that the two of them are more alike then they knew."

The three brothers sat in silence drinking.

"Well, if I am ever going to get Elena a human again so I can make some more hybrids I'm going to need to take a trip to Italy and find a sword" Klaus said standing up and walking out of the grill.

Kol turned to his brother "after all of this" he said "and he still wants a new family"

Elijah didn't say anything but patted him on the shoulder and stood up and walked out of the grill.

Kol walked over to where Caroline and Rebecca were still talking. "Excuse me ladies," he said

"What do you want Kol?" Rebecca asked

"Easy sister, I just wanted to tell you we are having a family meeting" Kol said.

Rebecca looked at Caroline; afraid if she left the truce they had would be shattered.

Caroline nodded to her "go, find out what's wrong with your family"

Rebecca smiled. "I'll see you later"

Caroline smiled at her and nodded.

* * *

Bonnie slid into the seat once Rebecca was gone.

"So are you friends with Rebecca now?" Bonnie asked

"I wouldn't say friends, just not enemies." Caroline said.

"Do you think they want something?" Bonnie asked

"I don't know" Caroline said "but I want peace and if this is the way to do it, so be it."

* * *

Damon knocked on the door and let himself into the Gilbert residence.

He overheard laughing and he stood in the entryway of the kitchen and watched Jeremy and Cassie cooking.

Cassie had put flour on Jeremy's cheek and he was trying to do the same to her but she kept grabbing his arms.

"Jeremy stop it," she giggled.

Damon smiled until he got a face full of flour himself.

Cassie was on the floor laughing.

"How did you know?" Damon asked

"You walked into a room with two hunters, if we didn't know that would be concerning" Jeremy said trying to not laugh.

"Come here" Cassie said as she calmed down and grabbed a towel.

She started to wipe the flour off of Damon's face

"So what's for dinner Damon asked trying not to stare at Cassie.

"Pasta" Jeremy answered

"We were making dessert" Cassie said, "there all done"

Damon looked at the kitchen, it was a mess.

Cassie followed his gaze and looked at the kitchen "well, we were making dessert." She said giggling

Damon smiled and the three of them sat down and started to eat.

It was quiet for a while. Damon staring at Cassie. Cassie staring at Jeremy hoping he could make it through dinner.

Jeremy was looking between them. "You know for trying to act normal you two sure do suck at it," he said

Cassie giggled, "how are you feeling?" she asked

"A little jumpy" Jeremy said.

"Should I go?" Damon asked

"No, hold on" Cassie said standing up and going to the kitchen.

"So Jeremy let me know if you suddenly go all Van Helsing and want to kill me." Damon said.

"Will do" Jeremy said.

"So are you still seeing ghosts of your girlfriends past?" he asked

"Not since I got my hunter's tattoo," he said

Damon nodded and looked at Jeremy. His heartbeat had started to race and he started tapping his fingers on the table.

"Cassie" Damon said.

"Jeremy take a couple of deep breaths" Cassie said.

Jeremy closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Here" Cassie said setting a cup of tea in front of Jeremy.

Jeremy looked at the tea

"It has passionflower in it, it's a calming herb" she said.

Jeremy nodded and took a drink.

"Better?" she asked.

Jeremy shook his head.

"So why don't you want Elena to know you're like me." Jeremy asked.

"The less people who know the better" Damon said.

"So Damon, Alaric, and you are the only people can know." Cassie said

Jeremy nodded "so what's the plan?" he asked

"The plan is to get you under control" Damon said "as soon as you don't want to kill all of us then we can move on from there"

The three of them finished eating.

"Well since we don't have dessert, I guess dinner is done" Cassie said.

Damon frowned he was having a good time with the two of them and didn't want to leave.

"I'll help clean up," Damon said.

Cassie looked at him and smiled "ok" she said.

Jeremy looked at the two of them "well, I'm going to bed and let you two be alone."

"What?" Cassie asked

Jeremy just smiled and walked up the steps

"Hey Jer." She yelled following her.

Jeremy turned back to her.

"You did really well tonight," she said

"Thanks" he said smiling and he walked up the steps.

Cassie walked back into the kitchen to find Damon already halfway through the dishes.

"I guess that is one of the perks of being a vampire" Cassie said.

Damon laughed "it does make doing chores not so bad"

"Damon" Cassie whispered.

Damon turned and looked at her.

"Why are you here?" she asked

Damon walked over to her "honestly, I don't know" he said sighing.

Cassie looked up at him his blue eyes gazing down at her.

"You just met me" she said "and I have already stabbed you and snapped your neck"

"I let that go remember," he said

"I haven't bought you that drink yet," she said softly.

Damon tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. He left his hand on her cheek.

"Damon" she whispered.

He pulled her closer to him and leaned his head down.

Cassie closed her eyes.

Someone knocked at the door, pulling them out of the trance they were in.

Cassie jumped back and stared at Damon.

Whoever was at the door knocked again?

She turned around and went to answer the door.

* * *

Elijah was at the door.

"I heard that you made a deal with my brother." He said

Cassie turned back around to find that Damon was gone.

She frowned before putting back her mask and facing Elijah again.

"I did" she replied.

"What was it?" he asked

"Why do you want to know?" she asked back

"I want to make sure that you aren't doing anything stupid." He replied

"Look Elijah I don't want to start a war with you and your family, I told Klaus that and he said he would forget about it." she answered

"But you still haven't told me what it was"

"Are you really that concerned?"

"Lets not do this right here may I come in," he asked

"Nope" she replied. But she stepped outside and shut the door so they were on the porch.

"Klaus said we could start over with a clean slate if I would teach Jeremy how to control being a hunter" she told him.

"And why would he ask you?" he asked.

"Because I am the only family he has that isn't supernatural at the moment," she told him.

Elijah nodded. "I'm sorry to disturb you , I just wanted to make sure that Nicklaus did not do anything stupid."

"its no problem, and thank you for your concern." She said "and I hope you do not take my not inviting you in as rude, its just the fewer vampires allowed in the better."

Elijah nodded again. "goodnight Cassandra"

"Goodnight" she said and walked back into the house.

* * *

When Elijah returned to the manor he found Rebecca and Kol sitting in the living room.

"So, what did she promise Nic?" Rebecca asked

"That she would watch out for Jeremy" Elijah told her turning to face out the window.

"That's it?" Kol asked

"It would seem that way" Elijah said "she reassured me that she isn't looking for a fight from us"

"Well that's good" Rebecca said, "we are fighting with so many people adding another person wouldn't help."

Kol laughed. "That's true little sister"

Elijah turned to Rebecca "Rebecca you said that she was at school today"

"Ya, she showed up at cheer practice when Caroline called her." She said

"What did she do?" he asked

"She got me and Caroline to work together." Rebecca answered standing up.

"Elijah what's wrong?"

"Elijah I don't understand" Kol said standing next to his sister.

"I think Nicklaus was right in thinking there is more to the eldest Gilbert then she is letting on," Elijah said turning to his siblings.

* * *

Cassie shut the door and returned to the kitchen. She was sad that Damon had left, but she was confused at what had happened between them. And then whatever had just happened with Elijah she had no idea.

She sighed and ran her hand through her hair.

Damon had done most of the dishes but there was still flour everywhere. She put her hair into a messy bun on top of her head and got to work. She tried not to let her mind wander while she did it, but somehow she kept thinking about Damon and those amazing blue eyes.

Cleaning had worked for twenty minutes until it was finished. She leaned back on her knees and sighed. Heating up the tea again she made a cup and went to sit on the couch. Tucking her legs up under her she sat there in silence.

* * *

Damon left as soon as Cassie turned to answer the door, he needed to clear his head. He just met this girl and he was still in love with Elena.

He couldn't deny it he felt connected to her, she knew that sometimes you have to be the bad guy and was willing to do it.

He kept thinking about how much he loved those brown eyes and how they looked at him right before he kissed her.

No, he wasn't going to kiss her; he was in love with Elena. He told himself over and over again.

He pulled into the driveway of the boarding house and parked. He walked into the house and saw Elena standing by the fireplace looking at the fire. She turned around when she heard him open the door.

"Damon" she said smiling "where were you?"

"I was with your sister and brother," he answered pouring himself a drink.

"Why?"

"Cassie wanted to see how long Jeremy could last before he went all crazy hunter on us."

"How long did he last?" she asked

"All night, there was one tough spot but your sister got him through it."

Elena nodded and continued to look at him.

"So what's wrong?" she asked noticing there was something off.

"Who said anything was wrong?" he asked

Elena walked up to him "because I can tell, what's wrong?" she asked again

Damon stared into her eyes and was lost in love again. This was who he had feelings for he reminded himself. Elena.

"Just tired" he replied.

Elena smiled and kissed him on his check before heading up the steps.

"Goodnight Damon" she said as she left.

Damon walked over to the fireplace and put on hand on the mantle. He took a drink from his glass and listened to the crackling of the fireplace.

* * *

**AN: Thank you so much for your reviews, i hope you guys keep it up so i know how i'm doing, or if you have any thoughts let me know!**


	15. Training Day

**Chapter 15**

Cassie groaned as her alarm went off. She got up and put on a black sports bra, a black shirt and a hoodie along with some bright yellow running shorts before going to wake Jeremy up.

"Jer." She said shaking him "come on its time to go"

Jeremy groaned, "Ok Cass just give me five minutes"

"Ok, I'll be downstairs" she said and she walked down the steps to find Alaric and Matt already there.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked

Alaric looked at Matt "we know Cassie" he said.

Cassie nodded.

"And we want to learn how to defend ourselves" Matt said "its clear that the Originals aren't going anywhere."

"Ok" she said as Jeremy walked down the steps.

"All right lets go," she said and they all piled into Alaric's truck

"Where to?" he asked

"The clearing on the Lockwood property" she said "Mason is meeting us there"

Alaric nodded and they drove off to the clearing.

When they got there Mason was already there.

They got out of the truck and Mason gave Cassie a quick hug.

"Ok, so lets get started, um stretch and then we will go from there" she said nervously

The little group started stretching while Mason and Cassie started talking.

"I didn't realize that you had Alaric and Matt coming too," he said

"I didn't know they were coming until right before they left. And if they want to learn how to defend themselves who am I to say they can't?" she told him.

'So how did Jeremy do last night?" he asked

"Really well actually" she replied 'I think the fact he knew all vampires aren't bad really helps"

"That's good, so how is Elena taking your sudden reappearance?" he asked

Cassie sighed, "not well, she doesn't talk to me and when she does, it's normally some kind of insult"

Mason hugged the girl, he knew how hard staying away from her family had been.

When they had all stretched they gathered around Mason and Cassie.

"Ok, so the main thing to remember when fighting any supernatural creature is that their cockiness is a weakness." She began

"When we fight humans, we don't see you as threats so we become, lazy and unguarded. We don't expect you to be able to defend yourselves." Mason finished.

"So using this against them is how you gain the element of surprise?" Alaric asked.

"Right" Cassie said nodding her head. "Always be aware that vampires especially like the hunt, the thrill of their prey being frightened. So say you running through your house and you open the back door." Cassie said

"And there is a vampire, you run to the front door, but the vampire knows that's what your going to do" Mason interrupted

"So turn back around and go back out the back." Matt said.

"Right" Mason nodding.

The three men nodded.

"The only way to really practice is to fight and learn" Cassie said. "So Mason and Alaric, Matt and Jeremy"

They paired up and stood across from each other.

"Now when fighting here you should focus on two things, one don't die, and two try and kill your opponent, no weapons this time but once you "kill" your opponent stop and start again Ready?" she asked

Everybody nodded. "Go" she said.

Cassie stood back and watched everybody fight.

Alaric was good actually.

Jeremy was decent, his hunter instincts were letting him know what he should do, and he just needed to hone his skills.

Matt was better then Cassie expected, he kept using Jeremy's sloppiness against him.

"You know a lot about vampires" came a cool voice in her ear.

Cassie turned around. "I don't believe we have met," she said.

He smiled "Kol" he said holding his hand out.

"Cassie" she said grabbing his hand. Kol kissed the back of her hand.

"Is there a reason you're here?" she asked

Kol ignored the question. "Why are you here?" he asked back.

"Helping my brother," she replied coolly. Turning back to watch them.

"Maybe a little demonstration is in order," he said in her ear again.

Cassie laughed "with who you?" she asked

"Why not?" he countered. Standing next to Cassie instead of behind her.

Cassie chuckled and shook her head.

There was silence between them, as the four guys started to tire out.

_SMACK_

Kol fell to the ground.

"Wha-" he asked.

Cassie was straddling him.

"There" she said. "I fought you"

Kol blurred and tried to switch places with her. But when he got up she was gone.

He stood up, and turned around.

"Hello" she said and stabbed him with a stake.

Kol grunted and pulled it out. He straightened up.

The four guys had noticed what was going on with Cassie and Kol and were watching.

Kol smiled "oh Cassie" he called.

"Oh Kol" she sang back.

Kol turned around. And saw her leaning against a tree.

"Good try" he said holding up the stake, "but it's going to take more than this to kill me."

"I know," she said smiling.

Kol blurred towards her, but she sidestepped so he ran right into the tree.

Cassie laughed; she was on the ground laughing. "Had enough?" she said gasping for air.

Kol rubbed his nose and looked at her, he smiled. "Sure" he smiling "we are done" he said reaching his hand down to help her up.

Cassie smiled and allowed Kol to help her up.

"I like you" he said

She smiled "your not so bad yourself" she said.

Cassie turned back towards the four guys who know where just standing.

"Well, I guess you guys are done fighting" she said.

Kol laughed.

Cassie looked at her watch " that's ok, its time for you to get ready for school."

Alaric looked at his watch "crap" he said

"Go ahead, Mason can give me a ride home," she said as Matt, Jeremy, and Alaric got into the truck.

They drove off and Cassie turned to Mason and Kol.

"Well that was fun but now I need to change my shirt now," he said pointing to where Cassie had staked him. "Drinks tonight?" he asked Mason and Cassie.

Mason laughed, "Sure I'm in"

"Me to" Cassie said.

Kol blurred away. Leaving the two of them alone.

Mason turned to Cassie, "so we aren't done yet are we?" he asked.

"Nope" she said, "we are going on a run"

"Figures" Mason said and the two of them walked over to Mason's car. Mason pulled his shirt off, and took a drink of his water bottle. "So how far are we running?"

"No idea, its just with all of these vampires I am a little on edge." Cassie said pulling off her hoodie and t-shirt so she was in her sports bra.

"All right" Mason said, "Shall we go"

Cassie took a drink from her water bottle and nodded. "Lets go"

* * *

Caroline was walking with Elena to history class.

"So I was thinking for this dance we forget the decades and go with a theme." Caroline said.

"What where you thinking?" Elena asked.

"I don't know" Caroline said as they walked into the classroom. "Maybe Cassie has an idea"

Elena remained quiet as they sat down and waited for Alaric.

"So why do you think Klaus sent that hybrid after her?" Caroline asked

"Because she is the one person in my family that he can hurt, he needs Jeremy and he wants me human" Elena said.

"You should tell her" Caroline said looking to Elena "she needs to know"

Elena started to say something when Alaric came in and started class.

She was think about what Caroline said, and what Stefan had told her earlier, she needed to talk to Cassie.

* * *

Kol walked back into the manor and Elijah.

"What happened?" he asked noticing the blood on Kol's shirt.

"Cassie staked me," he said taking his shirt off.

"What? I thought she said she didn't want to start anything?" Elijah asked

"Relax Elijah, she was training Jeremy and I suggested that we give him a demonstration." Kol said.

"So she staked you," Elijah said chuckling.

"Shut up Elijah" Kol said and he walked up the steps to get a new shirt.

Elijah thought about the girl, it was a good that she knew how to defend herself.

Kol came back down the steps. "Why were you with Cassie this morning." Elijah asked

"I like her, she's fun" Kol replied and he walked back out of the manor.

Elijah shook his head at the thought of Kol actually becoming with the girl who looked like Anita.

* * *

Cassie and Mason ran to the stream on the Lockwood property. Cassie bent over, breathing hard.

Mason looked around "do you remember this place?" he asked.

Cassie stood up and looked around.

"Ya" she said a ghost of a smile played on her lips. "We used to come here during founders parties."

Mason laughed, "Yep and then we would make out"

Cassie looked at him. "Do you have to be such a guy?" she laughed.

Mason looked at Cassie, her stomach had a few scars from her hunter career, and it hurt him to think that she gets hurt. Sure they used to date, then they broke up but they were still close. They were all each other had.

"Race you back?" Cassie called pulling Mason out of the past.

Mason turned to her to answer but saw that she was already gone. He rolled his eyes and ran after.

* * *

Matt walked over Jeremy.

"Hey Cassie asked that we don't tell anybody about her being like me, just that she is a hunter." Jeremy said

Matt nodded "I get that, I wont say anything I promise."

"Thanks" Jeremy said.

Matt went to go pat him on the back but couldn't "Dude I am so sore" he said laughing

"Ya, Cassie kicked my butt." Jeremy said.

"No she kicked Kol's butt" he retorted.

"Who kicked Kol's butt?" Stefan asked walking over to the two of them.

Matt opened his mouth to say something but Rebecca interrupted.

"And your talking about my brother's butt because?" she asked.

"He showed up this morning and challenged Cassie to a fight, and she kicked his butt" Matt said.

Rebecca laughed, "I might actually like this girl." She said and walked away.

Stefan turned back to matt and Jeremy, "why were you guys fighting?" he asked.

"Because we don't have super vamp strength and need to learn to defend ourselves. Matt told him.

"So what did Cassie do to Kol?" Caroline asked walking over to them,

Matt looked confused at Caroline.

"We also have super vamp hearing." She told him laughing.

"Um to summon it up, she staked him and then made him run into a tree." Jeremy said.

"Seriously?" Caroline asked, "I knew there was a reason I liked her."

* * *

**AN: Sorry this took so long to get up, but now Finals are done and over with so expect more chapters to come out soon!**

**as always please keep telling me what you think!**


	16. A Game of Pool

**Chapter 16**

When Cassie and Mason had finished their run they stopped at the Grill for a bite.

"So tell me" Mason said "what happened during dinner?"

Cassie smiled and told him, finishing it with how she stabbed Klaus and left.

"So your telling me you mocked the original hybrid then staked him, and your still walking around?" he asked laughing.

"I know, its weird, when he saw me next he said as long as I kept Jeremy in check we would ok." Cassie told him.

"Do you think he knows?" Mason asked.

"I honestly don't, but I know I'm not offering up that kind of information just yet." She replied "but I have a few questions."

"Shoot" Mason said.

"Damon knows. Can we trust him?" Cassie asked.

"I don't think anyone can fully trust Damon" Mason said. "But I would want him on our team rather than against."

Cassie nodded thinking, "what about Alaric, the history teacher?"

"We can trust him" Mason said.

"So how in love with Elena is Damon?" Cassie asked.

"Why are you asking?" Mason said teasing her.

"No reason" she deflected "just curious"

Mason laughed knowing that Cassie was just more then curious about Damon.

The two sat in silence eating, that was one of the things Cassie loved about Mason, they didn't need to have a conversation all the time, they could just sit and be.

"I'm going to go home, and shower before we head back up here to meet Kol" she finally told him after they had finished their meal.

Mason nodded standing up "I got this" he said gesturing to the meal "do you want a ride tonight?"

Cassie nodded and she headed to the Gilbert house.

* * *

Damon was sitting in Alaric's apartment with him.

"How much do you know about Cassie?" Damon asked

"From what I could gather she was the perfect kid, looked at her records, the were clean, its like Caroline said, she was everything head cheerleader, Miss Mystic Falls, valedictorian, etcetera. Dated Mason Lockwood the entire time they were in high school, which includes the year, she was a senior and he was a freshman in college. Left right after graduation and started college early." He told Damon.

"Is that it?" Damon asked

"Went to Yale and studied history, went from full time student to part time after a year and a half, made it one semester half time then fully dropped out, leaving 7 months were we don't know what she was doing." He said finishing.

"Is she still dating Mason?" Damon asked.

"Nope, but they are still close" Alaric said.

He paused, "why?" he asked looking up at Damon.

Damon shrugged his shoulders "curious" he brushed off.

Alaric rolled his eyes and turned around to turn the water on. Looking back at Damon "do you know that she is like Jeremy" he whispered carful to make sure that nobody else could hear.

"Yep" he said popping the p "and we need to make sure that we are the only two who know"

"Matt and Jeremy know" Alaric told him

"Cassie took care of that," he said

"How do you know?" Alaric asked

"She told me last night," Damon said smirking.

Alaric turned off the water. "Seriously Damon what were you doing with her last night?!"

"I happened to have had dinner with her and Jeremy last night" Damon told him.

"What you can't have Elena so you're going with the other Gilbert?" Alaric asked.

"No" Damon said "and Elena hasn't chosen yet and why does it matter to you"

"Because from what Elena has told me, Cassie has a tendency to fall in love a lot." Alaric said.

Damon rolled his eyes and stood up. "I'm going to go get a bite," he said clearly deflecting what Alaric said.

"Damon!" Alaric called as Damon walked out of the apartment.

* * *

Cassie got out of the shower and walked over to her dresser, she pulled out her favorite lace navy blue bra and boy cut panties and put them on. She decided to wear jeans and a white tank with a blue button up shirt over it. She traded her black heels for blue ballet flats. She turned to the mirror and tried to decide what to do with her mess of hair when she heard something at her door.

"We built this part of the house on," she informed whoever was behind her. "You have to be invited in" she turned around and saw none other then Damon.

Damon was leaning against the railing of the door "can I come in?" he asked.

"Nope" she said turning back to the mirror. She decided that she was just going to brush it and let it be. She put on her make up and finished her look by putting her necklace on.

"Is there a reason you haven't left yet?" she asked.

"What are you doing tonight?" he asked ignoring her question.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she asked right back

"Why don't you tell me?" he asked.

Cassie grabbed her bag and walked past Damon.

"Why do you want to know?" she asked back walking down the steps.

"Are you going to answer any of my questions?" he asked following her.

Cassie opened the front door and saw Mason's car. She turned back to Damon and smirked. "What do you think?" and she left hopping into the car as Damon watched her leave.

* * *

Damon huffed and left the Gilbert house to go back home when he saw Elena in the living room.

"How was school?" he asked.

Elena turned to him "it was fine"

Damon was upset that she answered the question; didn't she know she was suppose to answer with another question like Cassie did?

Damon walked up to Elena, he cupped her face with his hands

"Have you decided what you are going to do about Cassie?" he asked, his fingers trailing her jaw line.

Elena looked into Damon's eyes "I'm going to talk to her" she whispered to preoccupied with Damon to think about the answer.

"Mmm" was all he replied as hid hands traveled down to her arms? He started to pepper her neck with kisses.

Elena melted, she loved Stefan but sometimes Damon just came in like this and she didn't know anymore.

"Damon" she whispered.

"Hmm" he said not stopping what he was doing.

"Damon" she whispered. He looked her in the eyes.

He frowned slightly they were chocolate brown, not the whiskey brown like Cassie had.

Stop thinking about her. His mind yelled at him. Don't think about Elena's hair is just one color instead of Cassie where it has several shaded of brown tinted with red in it. Or how much you think you have in common with her! You're finally with Elena who you love. He kept telling himself.

Damon shook his head and took a step back.

"What's wrong?" she asked

"Nothing" he said walking over to pour himself a drink.

Elena looked at him. "Why are you lying to me?" she asked

"I'm not lying Elena, nothing is wrong" he said draining his drink in one gulp.

"Whatever" she said and walked up the steps.

* * *

Mason and Cassie arrived at the grill to see that Kol was already there with Rebecca?

"Hey" Cassie said sitting down with them. "How was school?" she asked Rebecca.

Mason motioned for the bartender and ordered drinks for him and Cassie.

"High school is very drama filled" Rebecca said.

Cassie laughed as her drink came. "I couldn't agree more," she told her.

The four of them really hit it off, talking, drinking, and laughing.

Kol looked at his watch almost two hours had flown by.

"So who is up for a game of pool?" Mason asked.

"I'm in" Kol said "what do you say ladies, battle of the sexes."

Rebecca looked at Cassie in honestly she was afraid that the elder Gilbert was going to say no, but to her surprise Cassie agreed and the four of them moved the party to the pool table.

"Rebecca you can break" Cassie taking a drink.

Rebecca nodded and racked the pool balls up. She hit them causing one ball to go into the pocket. "I guess we are solids," she said and just like that she hit the next one in. however she missed the third one.

Now it was Mason's turn. He barely got one in and completely missed the second one. He laughed at that one claiming it was the drinks as he continued to drink.

Cassie stood up and knocked two in at the same time. Hitting a third one and missing the fourth.

The game continued like this until all that was left was the eight ball.

It was Kol's turn.

Cassie leaned to Rebecca "can you hit that shot?" she asked.

Rebecca looked at the shot and nodded.

"Distract him" she said and slipped away.

"Where did Cassie go?" Kol asked

"She said she wanted to get one more shot for all of us before we tried going after the eight ball" she lied.

Kol and Mason laughed "she can try to get us drunk but its not going to work, the men are going to win this game."

Cassie came back and the waitress came after her and the four of them took their shot.

Kol finished his shot and focused on the game. He started his shot when he heard the waitress call his name. He looked up and saw the waitress was flashing him. He was so distracted he completely missed the shot. "Hey!" he yelled.

The waitress looked at Cassie who pulled out a twenty and walked away.

"Looks like the men aren't going to win this" Cassie said smugly as Rebecca walked over and sunk the eight ball into the pocket.

The two girls high fived at their victory.

Kol was pouting and Mason was laughing.

Cassie looked at the time on her phone and sighed.

"As much fun as I am having I have to bail on you guys." She said grabbing her bag

Mason grabbed his stuff and they left the bar.

Kol and Rebecca watched as the two of them left.

"That was fun," Rebecca said.

"You sound surprised baby sister" Kol told her

"I am" she said and walked out of the bar.

Kol laughed and paid the bill before leaving the Grill knowing that they needed to do this again.

* * *

Caroline, Bonnie, and Matt watched as the four them played pool.

"They look like they are having fun," Matt said.

Bonnie nodded "ya for once the originals don't look so."

"Terrible" Caroline finished for her

Bonnie nodded.

"Elena isn't going to be happy when she hears about this" matt said.

"Well Elena cant control everybody" bonnie said bitterly "especially not Cassie"

Caroline laughed. "My god could you see her try?" the three friends laughed at the thought of Elena trying to control what her older sister did.

* * *

**AN: ch 16! i just want to thank everybody for letting me know what you think, keep it up!**


	17. Darts

**Chapter 17**

Weeks went by, Cassie would train Jeremy and his crew every morning with Mason, then Mason and her would go and have breakfast and chat. Cassie would hang out with Damon or Kol and Rebecca and life went on.

Elena still hasn't talked to Cassie and Stefan really wanted to help her. He talked to Cassie and he didn't see why Elena was so against her.

"Elena please just talk to her" Stefan pleaded to her

"Stefan I don't want to" Elena said.

"Stefan I don't want to" Katherine mocked listening in on the conversation.

Damon laughed to himself.

"What are you even still doing here?" Elena asked glaring at her

"Causing trouble and annoying you," she said.

Damon stood up and started to leave.

"Where are you going?" Elena asked walked over to him.

"I'm leaving, I cant take the two of you fighting" Damon said. "Elena either talk to your sister or don't but make a decision" and he left.

"Where is he running off to?" Stefan asked Elena

"Probably going to see Cassie" Katherine said.

Elena turned to her. "Why are you still here?"

Katherine rolled her eyes and walked out of the house.

Elena turned to Stefan and hugged him. Stefan kissed the top of her head and then rested his chin on her head. He could sense the tension she was feeling so he was trying to help her calm down.

"Damon is right" she said, "I need to talk to her."

"When?" Stefan asked

Elena took a deep breath "tonight" she said.

She looked up at Stefan and kissed him. He returned it and the two of them stayed like that for a while, just enjoying each other, taking a break from reality.

* * *

Damon walked into the Grill and was happy to see Cassie there by herself. She was sitting at the table with and order of fries and reading a book. He sat down across from her.

"Damon Salvatore, tell me what have I done to deserve your presence." She said from behind her book.

"Well I could say its because you look amazing today" he said.

Cassie set her book down and looked at him.

"Elena and Katherine were going at it again," he finally told her

She smiled "that doesn't surprise me" she said.

Damon reached over and took a French fry.

"And you left Stefan to deal with it all by himself?" she asked

"Yep" he said popping the p

"Poor guy" she said.

Damon laughed "don't worry he is probably going to give her some your senses are heightened junk"

Cassie groaned, " I swear if I have to hear that one more I'm going to scream"

Damon laughed and got an idea "I know what we could do to have fun with it" he said mysteriously.

Cassie squinted her eyes "what?" she asked hesitantly.

Damon leaned forward and motioned her to lean to.

She did.

She was very much aware of how close the two of them were. She could smell his cologne and loved to stare into his blue eyes.

"Drinking game," he whispered.

Cassie saw the excitement in his eyes and couldn't help but catch it.

"Yes" she whispered back smiling.

The two leaned back and continued to talk.

Damon wanted nothing more then to kiss her then but something held him back, he didn't know how to try and win Cassie over. She was different and he liked that. Over the past weeks Damon started to think more about Cassie and less about Elena, in fact Elena was starting to annoy him. He needed to do something he couldn't take just sitting there and staring at her.

"Do you want to play darts?" he blurted out.

Cassie looked over at the dartboard and back at Damon. She bit her lip.

Damon wanted to kiss her right then.

"I'm not really the best dart person," she confessed.

Damon got up and walked over to her. He grabbed her hand and whispered in her eye.

"Don't worry I'll teach you"

Cassie's heart fluttered and she nodded. Allowing Damon to take her over to the dartboard.

She grabbed a dart and stood across from the board.

"Ok, oh wise one, teach," she said.

Damon walked behind her and placed his hands on her hips.

"Make sure you have a balanced stance," he whispered in her ear

He left his left hand on her hip and moved his right hand to her shoulder "make sure everything is lined up with the board." He continued in her ear.

"Your shoulder" he said running his hand over her shoulder.

"Your arm" he said moving his hand down her arm.

"And finally your wrist" he said fixing her wrist.

"Hold the dart between theses two fingers," he said playing with her fingers.

Cassie couldn't breath all she could think of was Damon, his hands, his breath on her neck as he told her what to do.

"And finally" he said. "You need to tuck this hair behind you ear, you can't see if it's in your face." He tucked the hair behind her hair and trailed his fingers on her neck.

Cassie couldn't take it anymore. She turn around to face Damon who still had a hand on her hip and one on her neck.

She looked up at him and Damon ran his hand into her hair.

He could hear her heart and he smiled down at her and leaned in.

She couldn't control her breathing and her heart all she knew was that she wanted to kiss him. She put her hand up to his face as he leaned in.

Damon loved the feeling of her hands on his face. He couldn't believe this was happening.

* * *

_RRRRIIINNNNGGGG_

Both of their phones went off. Cassie sighed and Damon groaned as they went to answer their phones.

"Hello" Cassie answered

"This better be important" Damon growled.

"Ok Matt slow down where is he" Cassie asked

"And you can't deal with this by yourself?" Damon asked

"Ok I'm at the grill I'll be right there" Cassie said hanging up.

"I'm at the grill be right there" Damon said hanging up.

They turned back to each other; the passion of the moment was lost in the emergency.

"Jeremy" Cassie said.

"I know" Damon said, "I'll give you a ride.

* * *

Rebecca was sitting at the bar and watched as the two almost kissed. She sighed, it was obvious they liked each other from the way they had been acting around each other.

Her phone rang the same time that theirs did and her brother summoned her to the Salvatores.

Rebecca beat the other two the house and walked in. she saw Caroline, Matt, Elijah, Kol, Katherine, Alaric, Stefan and Elena all standing on edge. But caught her attention was standing in the middle of the room was Jeremy with a white oak stake and it was pointed right on Klaus

* * *

Cassie spent the entire ride over there thinking about the almost kiss. And trying to get calm back down but she was flustered. Damon wasn't talking about it and she didn't know if he wanted to talk about it or if he was even thinking about it.

What she didn't know was Damon couldn't get his mind off of how that was twice he had built up enough courage to kiss her and been interrupted, and from there he was thinking about how he shouldn't of even had to work up the courage he was Damon for god's sake.

* * *

They pulled up the house and Cassie walked in and took a second to see the situation but didn't hesitate and walked up right between Klaus and Jeremy.

"Jeremy" she said

"Cassie" he said, "he said, that"

"Jeremy, look at me" she said in her calm tone.

Jeremy looked at his sister "don't take your eyes off of me," she said.

He nodded.

* * *

Damon walked in and saw Jeremy standing with a stake pointed at Cassie. He started to walk over there but Alaric grabbed his arm and shook his head.

Damon stopped and looked him and nodded.

* * *

Klaus was stunned that this girl, this human, would walk right up and stand between him and her brother. "Look" he said but was cut off when she stuck her hand behind him to be quiet.

* * *

"Jeremy take a deep breath," she said soothingly

Jeremy did without taking his eyes off of his sister.

"Feeling better?" she asked

Jeremy did, feel a little like his old self so he nodded.

"Ok. Why don't you hand me the stake?" she said holding her hand up.

Jeremy put the stake in her hand and then lowered his.

Cassie took a deep breath happy that this was over until she looked at her wrist Jeremy was squeezing it.

"No" he growled, "they deserve to die"

"Jeremy" she said, "these are your friends and family, they didn't chose this path and they are dealing with it the best they can"

Klaus couldn't believe what he saw, he saw Jeremy and how tight he was holding onto his sister's wrist but she wasn't even noticing,

"Actually" he started again but Cassie throws her hand back up again to get him to be quiet.

Jeremy kept looking at his sister. "They aren't" he growled, "They have just killed and not thought about anyone else, they killed Jenna"

"And we don't know who their bloodline they came from, if you kill one of them you are sentencing everyone else to death." She replied back

"That doesn't excuse what they have done," he said.

"No, it doesn't, but who are you to decided the fate of the countless others who will die?" she asked him.

Jeremy started shaking "Cassie" he said "I…cant"

Cassie nodded "ok, I can help but it's going to hurt." She told him

Jeremy nodded and she reversed the grip he had on her wrist and she took the side of him hand and slammed it against the wall, making Jeremy pass out.

Cassie looked at Damon and threw the stake to him.

Damon blurred away and hid the stake.

Cassie nodded towards Alaric and Matt who helped get Jeremy into Alaric car and they drove off to the Gilbert's house.

After that everyone took a deep breath.

* * *

"That was either very brave or incredibly stupid love," Klaus told her

"You told me to help my brother, so I did" she said walking over to pour her a drink.

Klaus chuckled and Elijah walked over to her.

"What my brother is trying to say is thank you for fixing this situation?" he told her

Cassie smiled at him "your welcome."

Elijah stared at her for a couple of seconds taking her appearance, she was frazzled but he didn't think it was about what had just happened.

Damon came back and Cassie snuck a look over to him.

Elijah didn't miss it, neither did Klaus.

Damon went over and poured himself a drink.

"So what happened?" he asked

"Well Klaus came over and was telling us his riveting tale of how he had his hybrids dig for the sword." Katherine said.

Cassie smiled and walked over to the couch and sat down. Damon followed and sat on the arm next to her.

"So tell me about this riveting tale" Cassie said.

Damon laughed and Klaus glared.

They all settled back down to hear what Klaus had to say.

"I found the sword" he said "my part is done we just need to get the map from Jeremy, how many vampires has he killed since you got here?" he asked

"We almost had one today" she said smiling.

Damon and Elijah chuckled.

"Now here is my question, once we get you the completed map then what?" she replied

"We use the sword to decipher the map," he told

"Then what?" she asked

Klaus looked at her confused.

"Is it just magically going to be waiting there? Or like most witches spells are we going to need certain ingredients. I mean just to break your hybrid curse you needed so much, imagine what you need to break an important curse." She said.

Klaus stared at her, and Cassie stared right back not backing down.

Cassie's phone rang.

She grabbed it finally breaking eye contact with Klaus.

"Hello?" she asked

_"Cassie" Alaric's voice said "Jeremy is starting to wake up"_

Cassie nodded "ok, I'm heading over there now." She said and hung up.

Elena hearing everything that was said over the phone stood up.

"I just can't believe this is happening to Jeremy," she said

Damon got off the arm of the couch and walked over to her.

"Hey, it's going to be ok" he said giving her a hug and rubbing a circle on her back with his hand.

Cassie glanced over at the two of them. Klaus noticed something flashing in her eyes but it was gone before he could tell what it was. She drained her drink and stood up.

"Cassie is helping him," Damon said still comforting Elena

Elena looked up at him then over at Cassie "I can see how much she is helping him. He almost got himself killed today"

Klaus was still watching Cassie she was busying her self pouring herself a drink.

Elijah was watching the girl as well; he was impressed, nothing except her hand tightening around her glass.

Katherine however was glaring at Damon and Elena, which didn't go unnoticed by Stefan.

* * *

Cassie's phone rang again.

She pulled it out and looked at the id she sighed and answered it.

"What?" she said walking into the kitchen.

Damon and Elena finally stopped hugging and went to sit down. Klaus was trying to hear what Cassie was saying on the phone but he found that she had turned the water on so he couldn't hear.

Kol laughed at his brother "she is a vampire hunter did you honestly think she was going to listen in on her phone conversation."

Cassie walked into the kitchen and turned the faucet on as the person on the other side of the phone talked.

"Ok, ok" she said "calm down,"

_"I cant calm down they have her!" _the voice yelled

"I understand but if you don't have a plan your going to get yourself killed."

_"I have a plan, lure the bloodsucker here and kill him"_

"And that's a sucky plan if you wait I'll come down there and help"

_"Of course you'll help because if you don't I'll tell your big secret"_

"Are you threatening me?" Cassie growled, "Because if you are then your even more stupid then I thought, because what you are threatening me with should send you running to the hills."

_"Cassie I um was-wasn't t-th-thinking" _the voice stammered

"Put Blake on" she growled

_"Cassie look Dom is an idiot"_

"I know that's why I'm talking to you," she said turning the water off and walking back into the living room. "But if you ever threaten me again" she growled.

Elijah, Klaus, Kol, and Damon all turned at hearing Cassie sound like that.

_"I know Cass, he just can't lose her"_

"I know," she said hanging up and grabbing her bag.

"Kat" Cassie began "Isaac got himself in trouble I'm going down there before he does anything stupid."

Katherine nodded and threw her keys to Cassie who grabbed them and started to leave.

"Wait your leaving?" Elena asked.

I'll be back most likely tomorrow" she said

"So you're just going to leave Jeremy, you are suppose to be helping him," Elena said

"I am helping him Elena" Cassie said

"Well I can tell especially after today your doing a great job."

Cassie just turned around and left.

"Figures" Elena muttered.

Katherine blurred over to Elena and grabbed her throat. She threw her across the room and blurred back over to her pinning her to the wall.

"Your sister just left to go help her friend who's four year old sister was taken so why don't you get off your high horse for one moment." Katherine growled.

After she said that Katherine let go of Elena and left the house.

* * *

The originals were all looking at each other.

"Well that's our cue" Rebecca said.

The other three nodded, stood up and left.

* * *

Stefan, Damon and Elena all turned towards each other.

"I didn't know" Elena whispered.

"Well maybe you should ask before you yell at her" Damon said and went up the stairs.

Stefan smiled at Damon; he knew why Damon was getting so worked up about Elena yelling at Cassie.

* * *

**AN: Longest chapter yet! keep telling me your guys opinion.**


	18. House on Fire

**Chapter 18**

Klaus and Rebecca were sitting in the living room of the manor.

"So what did you say to Jeremy to get him all hunter mode?" Rebecca asked

"I didn't say anything." Klaus said defensively.

"Of course not" Kol said walking in the living room. "You never do anything"

Klaus smiled at his little brother "you know me so well."

Everyone was quiet for a while thinking about what had happened.

Klaus was thinking about Cassie, how she just walked over and stood in front of him, and what she said.

It was so familiar to what she had done

* * *

_Flashback_

_Mikael was in his face yelling about how he didn't manage to do all of his chores and Elijah had to do extra._

_ They were just outside of their house and everyone could hear but it was nothing new to their neighbors, Mikael was always yelling at his son._

_"Your arrogant, lazy, worthless" Mikael spat at his son._

_ Klaus had have enough he started to yell at his father when she came and stood in between them. Her back to Klaus._

_ "I'm apologize sir, it was my fault that Klaus didn't get all of his chores done," she told him._

_Mikael just stood there unsure of if what she was saying was the truth._

_"I needed help carrying all of the firewood into the cave for tomorrow and Nicklaus helped me before it got to dark." She told him._

_Mikael looked down into her eyes. Truth shone in her eyes._

_ Klaus stood there in amazement of her, standing up for him. Tatia would of never done that for him. He thought to himself._

_Mikael just nodded accepting her truth and left, leaving Klaus and Anita together._

_"Ani" He said softly calling her by his nickname for her._

_ She turned around, not looking him in his eyes he noticed._

_"Nic" she whispered, "we need to talk"_

_ Klaus grabbed her chin gently forcing her to look him in the eye._

_"Do you love her?" she whispered tears forming in her eyes._

_ Klaus cocked his head in confusion._

_"My sister" she continued whispering._

_ Klaus's eyes widen_

_That was all the conformation she needed, Anita took a step back and began to leave._

_ "Ani" he called grabbing her arm._

_"No, Tatia comes first for a lot of thing Nic and I allow it because I'm her sister and I love her but not here, not with this. I will not be second when it comes for love." She said finding her voice, the tears no longer threatening to fall. _

_ "I love you," he said urgently _

_"When Tatia is with Elijah, but the moment you get attention from her I am the last thing you think about. I am not some placeholder for her," she said._

_ Klaus stood there speechless, she was right and he couldn't say anything to make it right._

_"Goodbye" she said and turned and left._

_End flashback_

* * *

You should of seen her and Damon at the grill" Rebecca's voice cam pulling Klaus back to reality.

"What?" Klaus asked

"They were so close to kissing" Rebecca said "it was so romantic, until we got the call"

"Someone should tell Elena that Damon and her sister are falling because its clear that she didn't get the memo," Kol said.

Klaus stood up "I need to figure out what else is needed for the cure." He said and left not wanting to be apart of this conversation.

Kol and Rebecca looked at each other as they watched their brother retreat.

"She is breaking his heart" Kol said

"And she doesn't even know it." Rebecca said

* * *

After Katherine snapped at Elena she went over to the gilberts house.

Alaric answered the door when she knocked.

"I'm not going to invite you in.," he said.

"I know, but one of Cassie's friends need her help so she wont be back until tomorrow." She told him.

"What Cassie is gone?" Jeremy asked seeing who it was at the door.

"She'll be back, but they needed her help if they had any shot of getting his sister back." She told him.

Jeremy nodded.

"Are you ok?" she asked

"So what now you are pretending to care?" Alaric asked.

Katherine glared at him "I saw what Cassie had to go through, I had to sit and watch as it literally drove her insane, I'm a bitch but even I wouldn't wish that on anybody." She said.

"I feel like I'm going to be torn in two" Jeremy whispered softly.

Katherine gave him a soft smile. "Try tea with passionflower, its an herb that will calm you down."

"I tried making it but I'm just to on edge." Jeremy confessed.

Alaric looked at the girl on the front porch and Jeremy. He sighed "I know I am going to regret this, but Katherine will you come inside and help him?" he asked.

Katherine looked shocked and just nodded her head unable to find words.

She walked into the kitchen and Jeremy and Alaric followed.

Matt who was already sitting in there jumped when he saw her. "You invited her in?" he asked.

"She is here to help." Jeremy said.

"Come here baby gilbert, I am only going to show you how to do this once." Katherine called from the stove.

Jeremy walked over there while Alaric and matt watched them.

"Do you trust her?" matt asked

"No, but she helped Cassie go through this so she knows what Jeremy is going through." Alaric answered.

Matt nodded.

"So tell me how did you end up at the boarding house with a white oak stake?" she asked Jeremy.

"Honestly, I have no idea" Jeremy answered "matt and I were playing video games and then the next thing I remember was walking up the steps to the boarding house."

"Did you have anything to eat or drink while you were playing games?" she asked

"I had one soda, I know that Cassie said no caffeine but its just one soda." Jeremy said.

Katherine stopped and stared at Jeremy "no caffeine, look at what just one soda did today Jeremy." She scolded him.

Jeremy nodded "I'm sorry I wasn't thinking."

The two of them worked in silence until the tea was done. Jeremy went over to matt and Katherine turned and grabbed a bottle of tequila and two shot glasses.

Handed on to Alaric she poured herself a shot.

"You were really good with him." Alaric said.

"Don't tell anybody I'm a bitch remember." She said downing her shot.

Alaric laughed and poured himself a shot. "Don't worry I wont besides who would believe me that Katherine has a heart."

Katherine chuckled "I wasn't always like this" she mumbled.

Alaric remained quiet; he knew enough drinking with Damon that sometimes you just needed to be quiet.

"I had a family, Klaus killed them all, I remember walking into my house and seeing all of them dead. " she said before downing another drink. "If you tell anybody this I'll kill you but if I had known that he was planning on killing my family, I would of let him use me in the curse. My family didn't deserve to be punished for my mistake, and I miss them."

Alaric was stunned he poured her a shot and handed it to her. Katherine smiled and took it, she stood up. "Don't worry I'll pretend that this invite didn't happen if you will."

"Deal" Alaric said and just like that Katherine was gone.

He sat in silence thinking about Katherine and Cassie, they were so much alike, allowing themselves to be the bad guy when they truly care, he had know idea how hard it must be for them.

* * *

Elena walked into Damon's room.

"Damon" she called softly.

She turned around and saw him behind her.

"What do you want?" He asked

"I'm sorry," she whispered looking up at him through her eyelashes.

His heart melted, he knew he could never stay mad at her for long.

Elena walked up to him and grabbed his hands.

"I know that you and Cassie have gotten close but I need you to understand why I am hesitant to trust her." She pleaded with him. "Its like when you first came into town and Stefan didn't trust you, I don't trust Cassie "

Damon wasn't really listening to anything she was saying at that point in time.

He pulled her close and kissed her. Passionately. She moaned and her darted his tongue in her mouth. His hand ran through her hair while hers wrapped around his waist.

They pulled apart for air "Damon" she said

Damon picked her up they blurred over to his bed. He pulled off her shirt and resumed kissing her, running his hands over her newly exposed skin.

Elena quickly unbuttoned his shirt and ran her hands over his chest.

"Elena" he said moaned as they broke for air.

Damon looked down at Elena waiting there for him to start again. Elena bit her lip and he stopped.

Cassie bit her lip right before she agreed to play darts with him. Damon remembered how she made him feel alive again and they weren't even kissing again. What did her feel with Elena?

"Damon" Elena said again grabbing he face with her hands and kissing him again.

Damon stopped and got off of her.

"This isn't right," Damon said.

"Damon" Elena said, "This is right."

"Elena you need to make up your mind I cant keep doing this." He said

"I know and you're right, it's just that I can't lose anybody else." She said

"Elena I know but I can't keep doing this." He said running his hang through his hair he picked up her shirt and handed it to her. "I wont"

Elena put her shirt back on and left the room.

Damon sat back on his bed. He didn't know what was going on with him. One moment he is so close to having Elena and she does that one thing and all he can think about Cassie.

He picked up his phone and called her.

"_Hello" she answered_

"I can't believe you left and didn't say goodbye." He said

_"I had other things on my mind, so did you." She replied_

"So I heard, look is there anything I can do to help you and your friend?" he asked

_"I don't even know the situation but there probably something, I'll let you know."_

"Do you want me to head over there now?"

_"Don't you need to comfort Elena?" she asked_

Damon didn't know what to say

_"Listen I don't have time for this, I'll call you if I need anything." She said and hung up._

Damon threw the phone of course she would be upset, he almost kissed her then went and did that with Elena. He was no better then Katherine.

* * *

Cassie hung up the phone, she was hurt and confused. Damon and her haven't kissed or anything but flirted so why was she so upset about Elena and him.

Cassie pulled up to Isaac's house. It was thirty miles from mystic falls so she didn't have enough time formulate a solid plan but she knew that she needed to come up with one fast.

She got out of the car and looked around something was off, Isaac had a dog where was he?

She walked up the steps, the door was opened.

Cassie pulled a stake out and walked in.

The smell of blood hit her nose.

"No" she whispered as she walked into the living room. Isaac and Dominic were lying on the floor dead.

She fell to her knees as tears formed in her eyes. She closed her eyes and allowed a tear to fall for her friends before she went back to Cassie the vampire hunter.

She went through the house and filled a bag with all of their weapons and vervain, sticking the bag in her car she found a shovel and began to dig two graves for her friends.

She didn't allow herself to think about anything just shovel and dump. She soon finished the graves and she went back to the house. She picked up Dom's body first and carried him to his grave.

"Don't worry, I'll get her back." She told the graves.

No tears she told herself, she had a job to do.

She finished filling his grave and she went to repeat the process with Isaac's body. When her friends were buried she stood up and got in her car.

Now it was personal.

She pulled into the parking lot of the abandon building. She grabbed some vervain darts and her stake and walked through the back of the building.

There were three vampires sitting in the middle of the room victory clearly written across their faces.

Cassie looked around and found a metal grate; she picked up a pole and used all of her strength to hit it making sure they could hear the clang of it.

One of the vampires was sent to check out the sound. She hid and waited.

_Click clack_

To far away

_Click clack_

Closer

_Click clack_

Almost there.

Cassie gripped her stake.

_Click _

She turned and plunged the stake into his chest killing him instantly. She grabbed him before he hit the ground and dragged him to a corner.

She moved to the other side of the building.

The vampire who sent the first one went after him to see what was taking him so long.

Cassie stalked forward and tapped the vampire on the shoulder. She turned around and Cassie staked her much like the first one.

Cassie left this one in the middle of the floor and sat next to it and waited for the last vampire.

He blurred back to the main room and saw Cassie.

"You killed them?" he asked

"Where is she?" Cassie asked back

"Who are you?" he asked

"Where is she?" Cassie growled

"Why does it matter?" he asked

"WHERE IS SHE?" Cassie yelled.

The vampire laughed.

"You her aren't you, the one those two were waiting on?" he asked.

Cassie didn't say anything.

"One of them, I think his name was Isaac?" he said.

Cassie glared.

"He kept telling the other one he was sorry that he didn't wait, he just wanted his sister back." He said. Walking around Cassie, stalking her.

"Where is she?" Cassie asked once again not taking her eyes of the vampire.

The vampire laughed.

"She's dead" was all he said.

Cassie growled and pounced at the vampire, using all of her anger she drove the stake through his heart. She climbed off of him and left the stake in the vampire.

Don't cry she told herself not yet.

Cassie made it back to Isaac's house, she walked in and saw the living room, she couldn't take it any more she snapped.

She tore the books off the bookstore and smashed the grandfather clock. She destroyed the room. Once she was done she sat and cried, finally letting all of the pain go.

Once she had cried all of her tears she stood up and grabbed the alcohol from the kitchen she dumped it around the house. She got a lighter and lit it, she threw it on the floor and left the house while it caught fire.

Cassie got in the car and drove back to Mystic Falls.

* * *

**AN: this chapter was hard to write i really wanted to expand the look we saw in katherine when she was looking at her families history.**

**as always read and review. tell me what you think or where you think the story should go.**


	19. Comfort and a Kiss

**Chapter 19**

Rebecca was over at Caroline's trying to decide what decade the dance should be when Caroline's mom called.

Caroline stepped outside to talk to her.

Rebecca sat and tried to think about what was happening. They weren't friend Caroline and Rebecca she knew that but they weren't enemies. In fact a lot of the gang had stopped treating her and her family like they were enemies and it worried her. Why? Was a question that kept running through her head. Was it just because her brother was helping Elena become human again?

Caroline ran back into the front room snapping Rebecca out of her mind.

"turn on the news" Caroline told Rebecca.

Rebecca grabbed the remote and quickly turned it to the news.

"we are reporting about the fire that is currently thirty miles from Mystic Falls" the reporter said

"mom" Caroline said still on the phone "they say its thirty miles"

the sheriff said farewell and hung up leaving the two girls to watch the news.

Rebecca pulled out her phone and texted her brother.

**The house Cassie went to is on fire the think it wasn't an accident.**

"that's the house Cassie went to" Caroline whispered.

The two girls looked at each other.

"I should go" Rebecca said.

Caroline nodded and the two girls stood up

"I should go tell Elena." Caroline said.

The two girls left Caroline's house to go tell their families

* * *

Cassie pulled into the driveway of the her home and saw Klaus on the porch. He was pacing and he looked nervous.

Cassie smiled a little and grabbed the bag from Isaac's house and got out of the car.

Klaus saw her and looked relieved. "thank god" he whispered to himself.

Cassie walked up to the porch "what are you doing here?" she asked

Klaus looked at her, she was covered in dirt and blood, she looked exhausted.

"I heard about the fire and wanted to make sure you weren't hurt love" he said.

Cassie stared into his eyes. He was telling the truth .

"I'm fine, I started the fire" she said her voice small.

Klaus looked confused at her.

"they didn't wait for me. They were dead when I got there." She said.

"and the vampires who did it?" he asked

"are no longer a threat." She said.

"why a fire?" Klaus asked.

A ghost of a smile played on her lips "when your in my line of work you make sure that your friend know what you want to happen to them and their home." She told him.

"and they wanted their home burned?" Klaus asked

Cassie nodded "they didn't want any question asked from what would have been found there."

Klaus looked at her "and they wanted to be burned as well?" he asked

"no," her voice barely a whisper "I buried them"

"are you ok?" he asked

Cassie looked at him "I'm fine" she replied.

Klaus walked over to her and took her chin softly.

"are you ok?" he asked again.

"I will be" she told him truthfully.

Klaus nodded and blurred away leaving Cassie alone on the porch.

Cassie looked where Klaus had left for a couple of seconds then opened the door.

Mason was standing there, waiting on her.

He hugged her, her arms not responsive then finally he heard it, the sound of her finally giving in and she hugged him back and started to cry.

* * *

Klaus walked back into his home, he saw his siblings there waiting for his answer.

"she is ok" he said.

He watched each of them physically relax and realized in the month that she had been there his family had come to care for as a friend.

"the fire?" Rebecca asked.

"precaution, her friends didn't wait for her and they were killed." Klaus said.

"well what are we waiting for?" Kol asked standing up "lets go get those vampire bastards."

Elijah laughed "Kol, do you honestly think that Cassie left with those vampires alive?"

"Elijah is right" Klaus said "she killed them."

Kol sat back down a little upset that he didn't get to hurt the vampires who killed Cassie's friends, he thought of her as a sister know and anybody who hurt her, well lets just say that is the last thing they will ever do.

Rebecca patted her brother on his back then left the room picking up her phone she needed to make a call.

* * *

Caroline walked into the Salvatore's house.

"Elena" she called.

Elena, Stefan and Damon came down the steps.

"what?" she asked.

"there is a fire thirty miles from here." She said

"so?" Elena asked confused to why Caroline is telling her.

"isn't that where Cassie went?" Stefan asked putting the pieces together.

Damon tensed waiting for what Caroline was going to say next.

Caroline just shook her head.

Damon sat down, worried that she was hurt or even worse killed.

"we haven't heard if there was anybody in the house." Caroline said.

Stefan sat down next to Damon on the couch. And glanced at his brother, she had to be alive for him. Damon couldn't lose another person.

Caroline's phone went off.

"hello?" she asked putting it on speaker.

_"Caroline she is ok." _ Rebecca's voice said through the phone

"what? How do you know?" she asked

_"my brother saw her, she is a little shaken but unharmed." _

"thanks Becca" Caroline said and hung up.

She turned towards the three of them and saw Elena was angry but Stefan and Damon were relieved.

"what?" she asked Elena

"Becca?" she asked

"seriously, that's what you got from that conversation?" Caroline asked angrily

"she's ok" Damon said smiling.

Caroline just rolled her eyes and left.

* * *

After Cassie had cried all her tears she let go of Mason and looked at him.

"I ruined your shirt." She said

Mason looked at it and laughed "its fine, why don't you go take a shower and get cleaned up."

Cassie looked down at her self and saw what a mess she was she shook her head and made her way up the steps.

Mason waited till he heard the shower turn on then walked back into the kitchen to find Matt, Alaric, Jeremy, and Caroline all sitting there.

"how is she?" Caroline asked

"struggling" was all Mason said before sitting down at the table with them.

Jeremy stood up and started to make hot chocolate.

"what are you doing?" Alaric asked

"every time I was sad Cassie would make hot chocolate for mw]e, now its my turn." He said.

By the time he had made enough for everyone Cassie had made it down the steps and walked into the kitchen.

Her eyes shone with happiness at seeing her friends there for her.

"hot chocolate" Jeremy said handing her a mug.

She turned to her brother and gave him a hug carefully so she didn't spill her drink.

They all sat down and talked, about nothing important but just to get her mind away from what had happened.

There was a knock at the door and Alaric went to go see who it was.

Caroline smiled hearing who was there.

"Caroline?" Cassie asked

Caroline looked at her and winked and before she could say anything Damon and Katherine walked in.

"I'll make some more." Jeremy said standing up.

Katherine sat next to her, Damon sat next to Katherine.

Cassie smiled at the two of them and Katherine joined in but Damon couldn't say anything all that was going through his mind was that she was safe.

Jeremy returned to the table with hot chocolate for the two of them.

"so, did I miss something?" Cassie asked. "not that I'm not happy you are here but how?" she asked trailing off.

"its clear she wasn't leaving until you do, so we decided to call a truce." Damon said

"yep" Katherine said popping the p

Cassie nodded but her eyes were bright with happiness that her friends could get along.

At once their phones went off

**We need to talk meet at the boarding house.**

Jeremy laughed "we have been summoned."

"we can all carpool." Cassie said laughing.

"good idea." Damon said grabbing hand "I'll take Cassie." And he left with her.

The rest of them stood still after the two of them left.

Katherine and Caroline laughed.

"its about time he got over Elena" Katherine said. And the two girls left.

"come on Jeremy." Alaric said. "Matt you to."

"Tyler is coming home today so I need to go talk to him." Mason said.

The four boys left and went there separate ways.

* * *

"Damon" Cassie said as soon as they pulled into the boarding house. "listen"

"wait" Damon said. "before you say anything I need you to hear something."

He looked at her and she nodded.

"what I was doing was wrong, we were flirting and almost kissed and then I went and treated Elena the same way and that was wrong. I should of realized because Katherine did the same thing. And"

Cassie grabbed his face and kissed him.

His body was on.

Cassie ran her fingers through his hair as he grabbed her and pulled her as close as she could be in the car.

When they finally broke they kiss Damon rested his forehead on hers and they sat there. He could hear Cassie's ragged breath after that kiss.

Damon ran his fingers through her hair, loving the way it felt between her fingers.

"Damon" she whispered "I was trying to apologize earlier I had no right to be upset.

Damon kissed her softly on her lips "you do now" he replied.

She pulled back so she could look into his eyes.

She smiled at his words "really?" she asked

He nodded smiling.

There was a knock on the window and the two pulled apart jumping at whoever was there.

It was Alaric.

He was laughing as the two got out of the car.

"Elena thought maybe you had killed Damon." He told Cassie

Cassie turned a slight shade of pink and Damon grabbed her hand and the three of them walked into the boarding house.

They walked in and Cassie let go of Damon's hand and walked over to where Caroline was sitting, while Damon and Alaric went across the room.

Caroline nudged Cassie who mouthed later. Caroline nodded.

"so what did you need Elena?" Alaric asked drawing attention from Damon and Cassie.

"I knew it" Elena said looking at Cassie while ignoring Alaric's question.

"excuse me?" Cassie asked

"your fine, not even a scratch on you." Elena hissed.

"well I chop that up to my incredible skills.' Cassie told her.

Damon looked at Stefan a questioning look in his eye Stefan just shook his head unaware of where Elena was going with this.

Cassie ran her fingers through her hair.

"do you think we could go one day with out you being the center of everything?" Elena asked venom in her voice.

Cassie's head snapped up

"excuse me?" she asked anger tinted in the question.

"we were all worried about you in the fire and yet here you are not even a scratch." She told her sister.

Everybody tensed.

Matt, Caroline, and Alaric all looked at Katherine who nodded her head towards the door indicating they should leave.

The four of them stood up and left, leaving Jeremy and Cassie on one side, Elena and Stefan across from them and Damon was standing in the middle.

"I bet you were at the bar." Elena sneered.

Cassie remained silent.

"am I wrong?" she asked.

"is this why you called everyone over here, to lecture me?" Cassie asked her voice cold.

"I was trying to see if anyone had heard anything because I was worried." Elena said "and then here you come prancing in with Damon without a care in the world."

* * *

Cassie snapped and Jeremy saw, knowing what comes next he grabbed her hand and dragged her into the kitchen.

Jeremy turned on the water so they couldn't hear them.

"I cant do this Jeremy." She whispered. "I should go."

"no you cant leave" Jeremy said.

"I couldn't save her." She whispered. "after I buried Isaac I promised him I would save her and I didn't."

Jeremy hugged his sister "hey, its not your fault you did everything you could."

"exactly Jeremy I did everything I could and I couldn't save her, Jer. She was four years old, she had barely had a life." She said.

"its not your fault, you killed those vampires they are never going to be able to hurt anyone anymore." He said

Cassie laughed "when did you get so good at telling people the right thing?" she asked.

"I learned from my big sister" he said nudging her.

She smiled.

"are you ready for Elena round two?" he asked

"is anybody?" she replied.

Jeremy laughed and turned off the water and the two of them walked back into the room.

* * *

As soon and Jeremy had grabbed Cassie and left Damon turned towards Elena "what is wrong with you!" he yelled.

"Elena that was uncalled for." Stefan said

Elena turned to the brothers "she was faking cant you tell?"

Elena walked in front of Damon "she is only here going to cause to trouble I just don't know what it is." She pleaded.

She grabbed Damon's hands "I know you two have grown close but you cant trust her."

Elena looked Damon in the eyes and he stared back. He loved her and would do almost anything for her but he saw Cassie and he knew she was here to help.

"Damon please." She pleaded.

Damon continued to look into her eyes he didn't notice that Cassie had rounded the corner and saw the two hands clasped and gazing into his eyes. She turned back and waited for the two to be done. Jeremy looked down and at his sister and she put a finger to his lips to be quiet.

"Elena you need to talk to her" Stefan said.

"today" Damon added stepping away from Elena.

Elena just pouted and Jeremy and Cassie decided to walk around the corner.

"come on Jeremy." Damon said. "I'm going to teach you how to whittle."

The three boys left and Cassie turned to Elena who was sitting in a chair.

"we need to talk" Elena said venom in her voice

Cassie just nodded and sat across from Elena

"so talk" she replied coldly.

* * *

**AN: so it finally happened, it took 19 chapters but Damon and Cassie finally kissed! this chapter i wanted to shoe that while Damon loves Elena he is starting to fall for Cassie.**

**also this chapter shows that Mason and Cassie are a lot like Matt and Elena they are ex's but they still care about each other, however neither one of them still have any feeling othr then friendship for each other.**

**so R&R and tell me what you think!**


	20. Alone

**Chapter 20**

"Fine but no lies." Elena said

Cassie just stared at her.

"Why didn't you stay after our parents died?"

Cassie ran her hand through her hair. "Do you really want to start with that question?"

Elena glared at her. "Fine, what happened to your friends."

"They died, they didn't wait for a plan and allowed those vampires in, and they killed them."

"The fire?"

"I started it, Isaac didn't want his family to answer questions about what was in the house."

"And your friends?"

Cassie looked Elena in the eyes "I buried them."

Elena felt a pang if guilt. "Oh"

Cassie stood up and poured herself a drink. "Want one?" she asked.

Elena shook her head.

Cassie sat back down and waited for Elena to continue.

"Why are you back?" Elena asked

"Jeremy called and asked me to come back."

"Why?"

"He said he missed me and wanted me to come back."

"Did he know that you knew about all of this?"

"Yes"

"How?"

"We have been talking."

"What?"

"Jeremy and I, since Anna died."

Elena remained quiet.

"I missed you guys." Cassie said in a whisper

"What?"

"I missed you guys, I thought just watching and making sure you guys were ok was enough but it wasn't."

"Why didn't you come back after the funeral." Elena asked.

"It's complicated." Cassie whispered.

"Try me."

"Elena I wanted to go to college and get away from everything, and you guys had Jenna."

"I blame you." Elena said "for the car accident."

Cassie took a drink and stared of to the side "I know"

"If you hadn't of called them."

"I know Elena!" Cassie yelled. "I blame myself, so I know how much you blame me!"

It was quiet, neither one knowing where to go from there.

"Cassie," Elena began "I…I"

"Save it Elena, I don't want your pity, I made my decisions and I have to live with them."

"Who did you talk to?" Elena asked.

Cassie sighed. "Jeremy, Caroline, and Matt."

"Why them?"

"Because they called me." She said.

Elena stared at her older sister as she finished her drink.

"I'm adopted" Elena said.

"I know"

"But if you're a Petrova doppelganger then"

"Isobel is my mom but John isn't my dad."

"Oh, who is your dad?"

"I don't know."

Elena felt pity for her sister.

"What's with you and Damon?"

Cassie stared at her sister, "why does it matter to you?"

"Because I care about him."

"Like you care about Stefan?"

"That's not your business."

"Oh" Cassie said "anything else?"

"I still don't trust you." Elena said bluntly. "You show up, become friends with all of the originals and you expect us to believe that you want to help."

Cassie stood up put her glass down and walked out the house not saying a word leaving Elena there.

* * *

Cassie kept walking until she made it to the Grill.

When she got there she saw Katherine sitting at the bar.

Cassie walked over and sat next to her.

"So how did sister bonding time go?" Katherine asked.

Cassie took Katherine's shot and drained it.

"That well?" she asked.

"That well." Cassie replied. "After all of our talking she still doesn't trust me."

"Did you tell her?" Katherine asked.

"Nope" Cassie said popping the p.

Katherine looked at Cassie.

"Shut up" she said laughing.

Katherine laughed too.

"why didn't you tell her?" Katherine asked.

"I know my sister and she cant keep a secret and too many people know already." Cassie said who voice a whisper. "I wish I could."

"Are you ok?" Katherine asked looking at her friend.

Cassie shook her head. "I don't know what I am Rin but I am most definitely not ok."

* * *

Elena stared at the seat where her sister was sitting. Letting all of the information soak in.

She didn't hear Stefan come in and sit next to her.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

Elena leaned in and Stefan wrapped his arms around her.

"I thought I would feel better hearing her answers," she said.

"Do you?" Stefan asked.

"They weren't good enough." Elena said. "I want my sister back but there is something that is just not right."

"But she is here now and she hasn't does anything but help." Stefan said.

"I know, do you like her?" Elena asked.

Stefan paused for a moment "I do" he said after thinking about it. "she seems nice."

"Damon likes her" Elena mumbled.

Stefan looked down at her.

"is that why you don't like her?" Stefan asked. "because she is getting close with Damon?"

Stefan unwrapped his arms from Elena.

"Elena, you cant hate her because she likes Damon." Stefan said.

Elena stood up still not saying anything.

"Elena, you need to chose." Stefan finally said.

"Stefan" she said.

"no, you cant keep doing this with me and my brother." Stefan said and walked out of the house.

* * *

Jeremy and Damon sat in the living room of the gilbert house, Alaric was with them and they were making stakes.

"so Damon" Alaric said.

"don't start Ric" Damon said.

"what?" Jeremy asked.

"Damon was kissing Cassie when I went to go get them." Ric teased.

"um.." Jeremy said turning to Damon "are you over Elena then?" he asked.

Damon was glaring to Alaric fully ignoring Jeremy and his question.

"seriously?" Damon asked standing up and leaving.

Alaric and Jeremy looked at each other.

"I don't think he knows how he feels for your sisters." Alaric said.

Jeremy nodded and the two of them returned to making stakes.

* * *

Damon went to the grill and saw Cassie and Katherine sitting at the bar. He sat next to Katherine and ordered a shot.

"how did it go?" Damon asked.

"fine" Cassie said coldly still hurt about what she saw in the living room.

Damon looked at her confused at her attitude, but said nothing.

Stefan joined them soon after that. "Cassie I'm sorry about Elena its just that her senses are heightened, she doesn't know what she is doing."

Cassie and Damon shared a look and drank their shot.

Cassie turned to Stefan. "you cant keep using that excuse for her, I gave her the answers, she didn't like them, life goes on."

"she is your sister Cassie." Stefan said

"I'm her sister too" Cassie whispered. Standing up she looked at Damon "I am not going to be your back up, I refuse to be." And she left

Katherine looked at Damon. "I have no right to say anything I know but Cassie deserves better then being trapped in your guys love triangle." And she left.

Leaving Stefan and Damon alone at the bar.

"I never thought I would say this but Katherine is right." Stefan said. "I have done this triangle we did it once and I have no interest in doing it again, so I told Elena she needed to choose today."

Damon looked at his brother "I told her the same thing." He mumbled.

The two brothers looked at each other and Stefan nodded his head toward his brother.

"I need to apologize to Cassie" Damon said. "again"

Stefan half smiled "there was a time where I would of never guessed you could say sorry."

Damon chuckled and stood up.

Stefan raised his drink in farewell and returned to his drink.

* * *

Elena was furious today hadn't gone how she wanted to and she didn't know what to do anymore.

"how is it going?" a voice called

Elena turned around to see Katherine was.

"what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I wanted to see if it has hit you yet." She said.

"to see if what has hit me?" Elena asked.

"you have driven everyone away from you." She said. "your alone"

Elena stopped and looked at Katherine .

"what?" she asked.

"don't worry its not that bad I did it for a couple hundred of years." Katherine said.

"what are you talking about. I'm not alone." Elena said.

"really?" Katherine asked. "your boy toys are tired of being pulled along, and your friends cant stand the way you are acting towards your sister. Face it Elena your alone."

Elena turned and looked at the empty boarding house, she turned to say something to Katherine but found she was gone too.

Guilt flooded Elena as she realized she has become exactly what she didn't want to be.


	21. Out Of Character

**Chapter 21**

Cassie walked back to the Gilbert house where Jeremy and Alaric were. She walked into the living room and lay down on the couch.

Alaric and Jeremy just kept playing with their newly made weapons.

"Alaric tell me about yourself." She said.

Alaric glanced up at her.

"Why history?" she asked.

Alaric smiled, "that's an easy one, my older sister Cassandra loved history when she used to babysit me she would read me stories from the past and I fell in love with history."

Cassie smiled. "History is my favorite too." She said.

"Yep" Jeremy said "who do you think helped me with that history paper Ric?"

Alaric looked at Cassie who smirked. "Guilty" she said. "Jer said he needed help with our wonderful hometown history so I directed him to the Gilbert journals."

Alaric nodded.

Jeremy started to put up his weapons and grabbed his sketchbook. He sat on the couch and Cassie laid her feet on his lap.

Alaric sat in the chair next to them.

"Jer" Cassie said, "We need to talk about what happened at the boarding house."

"Ah Cassie do we?" Jeremy said.

"Yes, I have to make sure it doesn't happen again." She replied.

"Don't worry Cass" Alaric said "Katherine already ripped him a new one when you were gone."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yep" Jeremy said popping the p "she taught me how to make that tea too."

Cassie remained silent thinking about her friend and how grateful she was to her.

"So Cass tell me about yourself." Alaric said.

"Um, the usual I guess went to college for a year, then found out I was a hunter and I tried to keep up but I couldn't not with college campuses being a hunting ground for vampires so I dropped out and trained to be a hunter." She said

Alaric laughed. "The usual" he said.

Jeremy started to draw, he looked over at his sister, she was wearing a tank top so he could she her mark, and he started to draw it.

"Cassie used to dance" Jeremy said.

Alaric looked at her.

Cassie shrugged her shoulders. "I wasn't anything special"

"Not true" Jeremy said.

"And what about you Michelangelo" Cassie asked.

Jeremy laughed "point taken" he said.

The three of them just sat for a while all-content with the silence. Jeremy continued drawing. Cassie was thinking about her training Jeremy and what to do next for him. And Alaric just sat there and watch the two thinking about how much he wanted kids but he didn't dwell on that to long that memory was just to painful.

* * *

Mason and Caroline were sitting at the Lockwood's house waiting on Tyler to get home.

"Do you think he broke it? The sire bond?" Caroline asked.

Mason looked at her. "I don't think he would come home unless he did," he said.

Caroline nodded and continued to wait.

Tyler opened the door and stepped inside he was barely in the house for two seconds before Caroline blurred over there and hugged him.

"I missed you," she said not breaking the hug.

Tyler kept hugging her he smelled her hair and it was still the same as before he left. "I missed you too," he said.

Caroline pulled back and the two lovebirds kissed.

"Easy there" Mason said walking in

They broke the kiss. "Mason" Tyler said hugging his uncle "what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help," he said.

"Cassie is back," Caroline said.

"Well that makes more sense," Tyler said.

Mason punched his nephew on the shoulder. "It's not like that"

"I know, I know" Tyler said, "You two are BFF's now it's cool."

Mason rolled his eyes and the three of them walked into the kitchen.

"Are you hungry?" Caroline asked.

"Always" Tyler said and he sat at the table "so Cassie is back?" Tyler asked, "How did Elena take it?"

"Not good" Caroline said. "She has been here what a month?" she asked Mason who nodded. "And she still is being terrible to her sister." She told Tyler.

Tyler nodded "that's the Gilbert sisters, they are always mad at each other for something."

Mason and Caroline laughed.

"So tell me what happened with you?" Caroline asked sitting a sandwich and a glass of B positive in front of him.

Tyler launched into his tale of how he broke the sire bond.

* * *

Elena sat there in the boarding house, she picked up her phone and called Bonnie.

_"Hello" she answered_

"Bonnie" she whispered.

_"Elena, what's wrong" she asked_

"Is it true?" she asked

"_Is what true Elena?" she asked getting slightly worried about her friend._

"Did I drive everybody away?" she sobbed.

"_Oh Elena," Bonnie said, "hold on I am coming over" _she said and hung up.

Elena slid down the floor Katherine's words echoing through her mind.

Tears slid down her face as she thought about everybody.

Caroline.

Matt.

Stefan.

Damon.

Jeremy.

Cassie.

Bonnie walked in and sat next to her friend while she cried.

"Bonnie" she sobbed into her friends shoulder "I'm sorry"

Bonnie just sat there and comforted her friend "its ok, I'm sure everyone will forgive you"

"They they t-told me I had to choose." She sobbed. "Stefan and Damon"

"Well you knew it was coming" Bonnie said "you cant keep doing this to the two of them."

"I know" Elena said "but I don't know who I can stand to lose."

Bonnie remained silent not knowing the answer to her problem.

"And with Cassie" she whispered finally calming down "I don't know if I ever can forgive her for abandoning us."

"She didn't abandon you Elena" she said, "She went and lived her life. Went to college like she was suppose to."

"She should have stayed," she said.

"Would you have?" bonnie asked. "Given up your life, your future, watched your friends leave and grow up. Become the person parents warn their children about?"

Elena looked at her friend "It wouldn't have been like that."

"Yes it would of." Bonnie told her. "Cassie wouldn't of had anybody. She would have been alone."

Elena sat and thought.

"I didn't think" Elena said

"I know" Bonnie told her and she rubbed her back "but know you do."

* * *

Back at the Gilbert house Jeremy was almost done with Cassie's mark that was showing. Alaric had a mug of coffee and a book, while Cassie was almost asleep.

"Cassie?" Jeremy asked.

"Mmm" she said.

"What's going on with you and Damon?" he asked.

Alaric put his book down wanting to hear the answer.

"Nothing" Cassie said.

"Oh come on Cass I saw you two kissing that wasn't nothing." Alaric teased.

"I'm not going to fight for Damon's attention with Elena," Cassie said. "The way he stares at her…" she trailed off

Alaric nodded knowing exactly what she was talking about. Then looked up and saw Damon in the kitchen. He turned his head to the side and looked confused at him.

But Damon didn't notice Alaric he was staring at Cassie who was almost asleep again. He had heard what she said.

"But do you like him?" Jeremy asked not noticing Damon in the kitchen.

Cassie stayed quiet. Jeremy, Alaric, and Damon all waited for her answer.

"I think I do" Cassie said "I feel a connection with him but I cant allow myself to feel anymore until I become something more then his backup."

Alaric was still staring at Damon who was frozen in the kitchen after hearing what Cassie had said then blurred away.

Cassie looked around.

"What?" Jeremy asked

"I thought I heard something." She said.

Jeremy just went back to sketching when someone knocked at the door.

"I got it" Cassie said rolling off the couch.

Cassie walked over to the door and opened it. "Damon" she said seeing who it was.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked "out here?"

Cassie looked at him and nodded and stepped out on the porch shutting the door.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Damon had his hands in his jeans and he looked at Cassie.

"I am going to do something completely out of character," he said. "But if you tell anyone I'll deny it cause I'm the big bad brother who doesn't do this."

Cassie stared at him concern and confusion in her eyes. "Damon?" she asked.

"No just here me out please" he pleaded taking a step toward her.

Cassie nodded and noticed how little space stood between the two of them.

"I just told you that you had a right to be upset that I was pulling you along and then you kissed me and it was great really great, but when Elena needed help and she pleaded with me I was lost in how much I love her, but I have started to stop think about Elena as much and I start to think about you like when you answer my question with a question or how we made that drinking game and then today we did it and it was great but" he rambled

"Damon" she said putting her finger on his lips "your rambling"

Damon took ahold of her hand and pulled her closer so no space was between them.

"That's what you do to me Cassie, with Elena I always know what to say or what to do to make it better, even with Katherine I was never at a loss for words but you, " he trailed off

Cassie's head was right underneath his chin so he kissed the top of her head inhaling her sent.

"I'm sorry," he whispered against her hair.

His other hand ran through her hair.

"Your right it's not fair and I understand how it feels to be pulled along." He mumbled.

Cassie rested her head on Damon's chest closing her eyes and allowing the feeling of Damon's hand on her and running through her head.

"I never wanted to make you feel like you're my back up," he said. Cassie pulled her head back and stared up into his blue eyes that were begging for forgiveness.

Cassie put her spare hand on his face "I forgive you" she whispered.

Damon closed his eyes and a breath of relief came out, resting his forehead on hers.

"But Damon I was serious" she said. "I can't continue doing whatever this is anymore. I won't"

"I know" Damon said "and I understand that I need to choose"

He pulled back, letting go of her hand "goodnight" he said and blurred away.

"goodnight Damon" she whispered to the air and went inside.

* * *

**AN: Well looks like Katherine finally knocked some sense into Elena, and we had a nice bonding moment with Alaric, Cassie, and Jeremy.**

**Read, Review, and i hoped you Enjoyed this chapter!**


	22. Hunting

Two weeks went by, Tyler joined the training sessions and everybody was now learning how to fight with weapons.

Elena had apologized to everyone including Cassie about her behavior. It was a very long and public speech even in Caroline's opinion and by the end Cassie and Damon had at least three shots.

Caroline and Rebecca were growing closer especially because the decade's dance was next week and they haven't decided what decade to do.

Klaus went back to Italy to do some research on how to break the curse while Elijah had left with Kol to track down the source of some rumor that Mikael was back.

Stefan and Damon were waiting for Elena's answer while Cassie and Damon were doing everything in their power to avoid spending alone time with each other since what had happened on the porch.

* * *

**Chapter 22**

Cassie and Katherine were sitting on the couch at the boarding house.

"I think I'm going to take Jeremy out hunting tomorrow" Cassie said. "I think he is ready."

"Yes! We are getting out of town!" Katherine yelled. "Our usual hunting ground?"

"I can't take Jeremy to a club Rin" Cassie said

"Sure you can, you, me, Jeremy, and Damon" Katherine said.

Cassie's head snapped towards Katherine "why Damon?" she asked.

"Cause I'm going to get him to see what he is missing" Katherine said.

Cassie glared at her.

"What's even going on with the whole Damon thing?" Katherine asked.

"I don't know, I told him that he needed to chose but I think he is waiting to let Elena pick." Cassie said "I just wanted him to chose me, not get me by default" she whispered.

"Well wear that black dress tomorrow and he will come running." Katherine said trying to cheer up her friend.

"What if Elena chooses Stefan?" Cassie asked. "Is he just going to run to me as a consolation prize?"

"I will kick his ass if he does" Katherine said without missing a beat.

"Why can't Mason go? I'm sure Damon has better things to do any who." Cassie said.

"Who has better things to do?" Damon asked walking into the living room.

"We are going hunting tomorrow wanna come?" Katherine asked.

Stefan and Elena walked in the house.

"When you say hunting?" Damon asked

"We are letting Jeremy get some experience and we are going as backup," Cassie said.

"Were are we going?" Stefan asked.

"A club" Katherine said, "it's going to be fun so broody Stefan cant come"

Cassie playfully smacked Katherine's shoulder.

"I'm in" Stefan said.

"Me too" Damon said.

"I'm coming" Elena said "I'm sure Tyler and Caroline will come too."

"Well it can't be to big" Cassie said worriedly "it can't be obvious what we are doing"

"So the four of us can be the group and everyone can just go and have a night out." Katherine said.

"Ok" Cassie finally agreed.

"Good, now you are wearing that dress come on" Katherine said grabbing Cassie's arm

"Rin, I can't wear that dress," she protested and Katherine dragged her up the steps.

Katherine stopped and turned to her. "What did you do to that dress?" she asked.

Cassie took a couple steps back so she was now on the main floor.

"I left it" Cassie said.

Katherine looked at her "liar" she yelled and chased after Cassie using normal human speed as the two ran back into the living room. Cassie was looking behind her and ran back into Damon. She would have fallen but he grabbed her pulling her close to him.

"We should worry about your dancing skills before we worry about what you are wearing." He said.

"Don't worry about my dancing skills," she said

"Oh really?" he asked doubtfully

"Yes really" she said and pushed back walking away from Damon.

Damon grabbed her hand and she twirled back into him so her back was to his chest. She wrapped a hand around his neck and dropped into the splits with her hand still around his neck she slowly came back up and came face to face to him.

"Baby I got moves you haven't even seen" she said in his ear, let go him and walked out of the house.

Damon was shocked while Katherine was laughing.

"Cassie is a dancer, Damon" Elena said.

"And she showed you" Stefan said trying not to laugh.

Damon just rolled his eyes and went upstairs to his room.

* * *

Cassie walked back into the Gilbert house "hey Jeremy!" she yelled.

"What" he yelled back

"Get down here" she yelled.

Jeremy walked back down the steps "what?" he asked

"We are going hunting tomorrow night" she said

"Cool" he replied "where"

"A club called Mist its in the next town over" she told him.

"Awesome" he said and ran back up the steps.

Cassie shook her head and went upstairs to her bedroom.

She looked around, her posters of the performances she stared in, and her tutu's hanging on her rack in the corner. She knew she should take them down but she loves to dance. And she doesn't get to do it as much as she like to anymore. She walked over to her dresser. A picture of her and her family stood there and a jewelry box containing her mother's emerald ring and a locket she got when she starred in the IYBC show the summer before her senior year. She sighed and changed into her pj's before she climbed into bed.

* * *

The morning came and everyone went to training then off to school. Cassie was walking back to the Gilbert house when she passed by her old dance studio. She stopped and pulled out her keys to see if she still had the key to the studio. She did. She went inside and turned on the lights, she shrugged off her shoes and her jacket leaving her in her running shorts and a sports bra she pulled out her iPod and set it on the dock.

The guitar started playing. Cassie stretched her leg and started dancing.

"_Something always bring me back to you"_

She went up on her toes and turned.

_"No matter what I say or do I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone."_

She let the music take control

_"I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love and not feel your rain."_

She did a grand jete

_"Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be."_

She did a combination of pirouettes and Fouettes.

_"But you're neither friend nor foe though I can't seem to let you go"_

She did a stag leap

_"Something always brings me back to you."_

She fell to the floor in her last pose.

* * *

Someone behind her started clapping she turned around.

"Dammit Damon you scared me" she said.

Damon smirked "you look hot" he said.

"Stop it" she said walking over to get her iPod.

"No I mean it, your good," he said.

Cassie didn't say anything as she slipped her shoes back on.

"Come on" Damon said "I wasn't trying to make you angry"

She still ignored him as she slipped her jacket on.

"Hey" he said grabbing her hand spinning her to him. "What's wrong?"

"I cant Damon," she said moving her hand out of his grip.

"Cant what?" he said blurring back in front of her.

"I'll see you tonight" she said and left the dance studio.

Damon watched her leave confused and followed her. "Cassie" he called.

Before blurring in front of her again. "You can't what?" he asked putting his hands on either side of her face.

"I can't pretend that every time I see you I hope its because you have made a decision." She said.

"I told Elena she had to pick" Damon confused "you know that"

"I don't want Elena to pick" Cassie said, "I want you to"

Damon let go of her face and Cassie walked past him.

* * *

Damon was confused to say the least, he thought he understood women but with Cassie it was a whole new ball game. So he decided to go to the only person who he could think of that could give him a guide.

"Hey, Barbie" he said as Caroline shut her locker door.

"What are you doing here Damon?" she asked as she walked to class.

"Maybe I wanted to come see my favorite blonde" Damon said.

"Well I have school so," Caroline said as she kept walking.

"Hey" Damon said grabbing her arm "I need to talk to you"

Caroline looked at Damon "please" he said. She nodded and the two of them left.

The two of them went to the grill.

"So spill" Caroline said.

Damon ran his hand through his hair. "You're a girl," he said "and you understand other girls right?" he asked

Caroline looked at Damon "are you asking me for girl advice?" she said laughing.

"Never mind" he said standing up.

"No wait," she said, "what's going on"?

"So I was just talking to Cassie and I told her that I told Elena to pick," he said.

"Seriously?" Caroline asked,

"And Cassie said that she didn't want Elena to pick she wanted me to pick." He finished.

"Damon" Caroline said, "Did you really say that"

"It's the truth," Damon said.

"But when you say that its like if Elena chooses Stefan then you will be with her like she is second place" Caroline said "she wants you to choose Elena or her so she doesn't get you by default."

"Ug, why is this so complicated" Damon said. "I have never had a problem with getting the girl before."

"Well that's the problem Damon" Caroline said, "Which girl do you want?"

* * *

Cassie got a text from Caroline that she was suppose to come over to help her get ready for tonight. So Cassie hopped in the shower, when she was finished she grabbed her clothes and her make up bag before knocking on Jeremy's door.

"Hey" she said "I'm heading over to Caroline's to get ready but I want to make sure that your ready for tonight"

"Ya, I'm nervous but I want to do this" he said

"Ok we are meeting at the boarding house at seven" she said

"I got it," he said

"I'll see you then" she said and walked down the steps and left for Caroline's house.

* * *

Cassie walked into Caroline's house.

"Care I'm here" she called.

"Good" she said, "lets get ready"

About an hour later Caroline was dressed and ready to go while Cassie was in her black strapless bra and matching boy cut underwear.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked as Cassie pulled a holder over her thigh.

"We are going hunting Care" Cassie said picking up a stake and sliding it in the holder. "I'm preparing"

Caroline nodded and Cassie slipped on her dress it was an around the neck and draped down to her mid thigh with a low back cut in the back. She slipped on her lace black ankle boots and slipped a dagger in her shoe.

"How do I look?" Cassie asked.

Caroline looked at her; Cassie's hair was curled and pinned out of her face. She had a smokey eye that brought out her eye color and the combo with the dress and the heels made her dancer legs look amazing.

"Hot" Caroline said

"Thanks" Cassie said "you to Care I love that color on you"

Caroline giggled, "I know. Lets go" and grabbed the keys so the two girls could go meet everybody at the boarding house.

* * *

"All I am saying is that it's going to be weird if we both go" Elena said

"I agree so how about you don't go, there problem solved." Katherine said

"Who isn't going" Cassie asked as her and Caroline walked in

"Elena" Katherine said. "It would be weird if we both went"

"Guys, its called twins," Cassie said interrupting the soon to be fight between the two of them.

"You're wearing the dress!" Katherine yelled, "I told you that you would look hot!"

"I need a glass of water," Cassie said walking into the kitchen.

"What's up?" Stefan said as he, Damon and Jeremy walked in.

"Nothing actually just waiting on you guys" Caroline said.

"Where is Cassie?" Jeremy asked.

"I'm here," Cassie said walking back into the living room.

Damon turned and saw her walk in "wow" he said, "you look nice"

Cassie looked down at her dress then back to Damon "thanks" she said

"Shall we go?" Stefan asked

"Tyler is meeting us at the club" Caroline said.

"Great let's go" Damon said walking over to Cassie and holding out his arm for her.

Cassie hesitantly took it and the two started to leave with all of them.

"Wait Cassie I have to ask you something" Elena called.

The two stopped.

"I'll meet you at the car" Cassie told Damon.

"What do you need Elena" she asked her sister.

"I need a favor," she said

"What?" Cassie asked.

"I need you to back off with Damon." She said.

"Excuse me?" Cassie asked

"I haven't chosen and I think it might be Damon," she said.

Cassie stared at her sister.

"Are you being serious?" she asked

"Yes" Elena said

Cassie didn't say anything and walked out of the house and got into Damon's car.

She was quiet for the entire ride over there. Caroline was in the back seat.

"Cassie?" Damon asked "are you ok? You have been quiet the entire trip"

"Just thinking" Cassie whispered

"What did Elena want?" Caroline asked

"If Jeremy was ready to do this" Cassie said.

Damon looked at her and saw that she was playing with her nails.

"Here we are" Damon said.

They pulled in and Damon helped Caroline out of the car before blurring over to open the door for Cassie.

He trapped her between her and the car.

"What did Elena want?" he said

"I told you to make sure," she said.

"I thought we weren't going to lie to each other." Damon interrupted.

"Do you really want to know?" she whispered.

Her grabbed her chin so she would look him in her eyes. "Yes" he said.

"She asked if I would stay away from you because she thinks that she might pick you," she said.

Damon stood there while Cassie looked at his reaction. Damon was lost in thought and didn't notice when Cassie left.

Damon was still thinking Elena asked Cassie to leave me alone. Does that mean that she is going to pick me? Do I want Elena to pick me anymore? He finally decided to think about it later and walked into the club to find someone from the group.

* * *

He saw Caroline and Tyler dancing, and Katherine was talking to so poor human. He finally saw Stefan and Elena sitting by the bar.

"Where is Buffy and Van Helsing?" he asked.

"Hunting" Stefan, replied. "Jeremy I think already staked one."

"Impressive" Damon said.

The three of them stood for a while until Damon got bored.

"Elena do you want to dance?" he asked when a slow song started playing.

"Sure" she said and the two of them walked onto the floor.

"So why did you tell Cassie to stay away from me?" he asked as they started to dance.

"Well so much for keeping it a secret." Elena said

"Why Elena" Damon asked.

"Because I haven't decided yet." Elena said "and what if I pick you"

"What if I don't want to be picked anymore?" Damon said.

"Please Damon if you two were together and I pick you, you would leave her in a heart beat and she would be heartbroken" Elena said.

"What makes you so sure?" he asked

"Because Cassie is just a placeholder for me." She said.

"Excuse me" Caroline interrupted "but I want to dance with Damon."

Caroline didn't wait for Elena's answer before cutting in and danced Damon away from her. "Are you serious" she said, "You're really going to let her talk about Cassie like that?"

"I don't know what to do Caroline." Damon said. "I like Cassie I do but what if Elena picks me over Stefan and I'm finally the one who gets picked."

"Damon can't you see that Cassie is picking you, she doesn't even have to see if she likes your brother less, she wants you and only you." Caroline told her.

"But Elena" Damon trailed off

"What did you say when Cassie told you?" Caroline said

"I didn't say anything." Damon said.

"Ug, Damon you have really screwed this up." Caroline said then walked off to go find her friend.

* * *

Cassie was shadowing Jeremy just to make sure he wasn't doing anything to get himself killed.

"I have to say I'm impressed" Cassie said "that's two tonight"

"I'm tired" Jeremy said.

"I bet listen you are done for the night ok, go have fun but don't go looking for any vampires ok?" she told him.

Jeremy just nodded his head then left to go get a drink.

Cassie picked up the vampire and dragged him into a closet so no one will notice. My turn she thought to herself as she turned to the dance floor. She saw Elena and Damon dancing no surprise she thought bitterly.

"Do you want to dance?" a voice came from behind her.

She turned a saw a beautiful blonde haired blue-eyed man smiling at her. Vampire all of her instincts screamed at her.

"I would love to" she said and took his hand and he lead the two of them out to the dance floor.

* * *

Damon went over to where Katherine was sitting at the bar.

"Well Cassie sure moves on fast." She said. "She was always a sucker for blondes."

"Shut up" Damon said, "he is clearly a vampire"

"So are you?" she said.

Damon watched the two of them and he started to get upset "I'm going over there" he growled.

"Damon" Katherine warned but Damon blew her off and walked over to where they were.

"Excuse me" Damon said cutting Cassie and the blonde off. He grabbed Cassie's hand and started to dance with her.

"Hey" she yelled.

"Look man I don't know who you are but you need to back off." The blonde said.

Damon let go of Cassie and the blonde took her hand. "Do you want to get out of here?" he asked.

Cassie just nodded and the two of them left the club and walked to an alley to get some air.

"Thank you for back there I have no idea who that was." She said.

"Hey its no problem" blonde said taking a step close to her.

Cassie hugged him and when she pulled back she saw that glint in his eyes so she kissed him. He blurred and pushed her up against the wall. Kissing passionalty her moved down her jar to her neck.

"You smell great," he said. And pulled out his fangs. He didn't notice Cassie slip the stake out of her holder and she staked him before he could bite her.

He slumped to the floor dead.

She pulled out her phone and saw if was half past eleven and decided to text everyone that they can leave whenever they are ready.

Cassie snuck back into the club to find Katherine and Jeremy talking.

"Ready to go?" Jeremy asked.

"Ya, I'm going to catch a ride with guys" Cassie said.

Katherine nodded and the three of them left.

On their way out they saw everyone from their group pack into the cars.

"Back to the boarding house?" Cassie asked

"Yep" Jeremy said popping the p

"Great" Cassie said.

* * *

They were the last ones to arrive back at the house. The three of them walked inside to see everyone sitting around in the living room.

Cassie saw Damon standing there and snapped.

"What the hell Damon" she yelled.

"What?" he asked

"What did you think you were doing coming over to us?" She kept yelling.

"I was thinking that guy was a scum ball," Damon said.

"That was the point you idiot" she yelled.

"Well you looked overwhelmed." Damon said defensively

"So you thought going over there was the best solution?" she replied.

"Well ya"

"Oh I have to go help poor Cassie the human."

"I was trying to protect you" Damon yelled.

"I don't need your protection" she yelled back "I can protect myself" she turned around and started to leave.

"Oh ya" Damon said and blurred to attack her.

But Cassie was ready she sidestepped him and shoved her stake through his stomach slamming him against the wall.

"Ya" Cassie said "that two for me Damon and none for you so remember that the next time you do something stupid like that again" she said twisting the stake in his stomach before letting go and leaving the boarding house for good.

Damon groaned and pulled the stake out.

"Its stupid mistakes like that, that get hunters killed Damon" Katherine said.

"I was trying to help" he defended

"No, you were staking your territory and it almost got Cassie killed." She told him and went upstairs.

Damon ignored everybody else in the room and went up to his room as well.

* * *

**AN:chapter 22 is done, the lyrics are to gravity by Sara Bareilles.**

**Damon staked his territory but is history doomed to repeat itself?**


	23. Studio Time

**Chapter 23**

Caroline went over to Rebecca's house to decided on a decade the next morning. What had happened between Cassie and Damon still fresh in her mind.

To her surprise Klaus was there.

"oh, I thought you were in Italy." Caroline said clearly worried.

"I was now I'm back" he said smoothly.

"well Rebecca and I were going to plan the dance here but if we need to do it somewhere else." She said.

"nonsense" Rebecca said walking into the living room "we are fine here"

Klaus put both of his hands in surrender. "I didn't say anything little sister." He said.

"he is right, I didn't want to interrupt." Caroline said.

"I'm just going to be in my study" Klaus said awkwardly and left the room.

"so" Rebecca said "where should we begin."

* * *

Stefan and Elena were sitting in the kitchen having breakfast and talking about last night.

"I cant believe she staked him" Elena said.

Stefan laughed "I cant believe she didn't kill him"

"are you talking about last night" Katherine said walking into the kitchen.

"because Damon is lucky Cassie wasn't killed after his stupid move."

Damon walked down after a few seconds of silence.

Katherine looked at Stefan who was grinning.

"so how are you feeling brother?" Stefan asked.

Katherine started laughing.

"shut up" he muttered pouring him a glass of O positive.

"we were just talking about last night." Elena said.

"I don't want to talk about last night" Damon growled.

"well tough" Katherine said "because we are."

"well if we are talking about last night why did you tell Cassie to stay away from me Elena?" Damon asked.

Elena glared at him while Katherine choked on her juice she was drinking. Stefan went silent a muscle twitching in his jaw.

"Damon" she hissed.

"I told you I didn't want to talk about last night." He said.

Katherine was shooting a look that would put Elena 7 feet down under if looks could kill.

"I have to go talk to Cassie." She spat at everyone in the room before leaving the three of them.

"Elena" Stefan began "is that true?"

Elena ran her hand through her straight hair "yes" she said.

"why?" Damon asked.

"because I was afraid you would leave me" she whispered "I feel like I lost my brother with this whole hunter thing and I just couldn't lose anybody else."

"so you told her to stay away!" Damon yelled.

"Damon," Stefan said "lets not try to blow this out of the water."

"I cant do this anymore" Damon said and he left the room.

Stefan took a breath before facing her.

"did you really think that telling her to stay away was the best way to go about it?" he asked.

"I didn't think she would go and blab to Damon the first chance she got." Elena said miserably.

Stefan just shook his head and walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

Katherine walked into the Gilbert's home. Jeremy saw her and he just pointed up the stairs. He knew something had happened with his sister last night but she wasn't talking.

Katherine didn't bother knocking she walked into Cassie's room and stopped. she couldn't go in the room. She saw Cassie on the bed, still in her dress from last night and completely passed out. She decided to just look at her room.

Dancer was the only thing she got out of snooping at her walls and stuff. She knew that dancing was a huge part of her life and her room just showed it.

"its creepy with you just standing there" Cassie called from her bed.

"I can't get in" Katherine said.

"come in" she mumble before rolling back over and falling back asleep.

Katherine took the opportunity to go through her desk. But stopped seeing what was sitting there.

A bottle of whiskey, Jeremy's training schedule and all the information the two of them could dig up on who her father was.

A sad smile formed on Katherine while she looked through the pages of information she knew by heart already.

Cassie's phone rang and she groaned and sat up.

"shit" she mumbled.

Katherine looked at her confused.

Cassie answered the phone.

"Elena to what do I owe this pleasure?" she asked.

Katherine rolled her eyes and sat next Cassie on the bed.

_"I need to talk to you." Elena said._

Cassie leaned her head on the back wall.

"don't worry Elena I am staying away from Damon just like you asked." Cassie said.

_"but you told him!" she yelled_

Katherine blurred down the steps and started yelling.

"Cassie I need you down here Jeremy hurt himself trying to throw a dagger" she called.

Cassie smiled at her friend as she blurred back to the bed.

"oops Elena sorry I have an emergency bye" she said quickly hanging up before Elena could say anything else.

"your terrible" she said laughing at her friend.

"I know" she said simply. "look" she began ,but she was interrupted by Cassie's phone ringing again.

"its Caroline" she said before answering it.

"hel"

_"Cassie I need you to get to Rebecca's house now!"_ she yelled interrupting Caroline.

"ok give me ten minutes" Cassie said and Caroline hung up the phone.

Cassie groaned and rolled off the bed grabbing a fresh pair of matching underwear, jeans, and a blue top she went to the bathroom leaving the door open so Katherine could still talk.

"continue" Cassie said

"I want to talk about Damon" Katherine said.

"ah well we have a problem because I don't want to talk about Damon" Cassie said tugging her jeans on.

"are you really going to stay away from him?" Katherine asked.

Cassie was braiding her hair in a side braid. "I already was staying away from him." She said. Walking back into her room she put on her locket form her jewelry box.

"Cassie you like him." Katherine said simply.

Cassie ignored her and went to putting on a light coat of base and mascara.

"ignore it all you like but there is a chemistry between you and Damon."

"no there isn't" Cassie said slipping her black ankle boots on.

"of course there is, everyone can see it, that's why Elena asked you to stay away from him." Katherine said getting up and walking down the steps with Cassie.

"Rin I don't have time to play a silly game of I like you but I like her too." Cassie said simply.

"Jer" Cassie called "Caroline needs me, call if anything happens"

"ok" Jeremy called back.

The two girls walked out into the driveway. "I graduated high school, I am not going to get sucked back into that drama." Cassie said getting into her car. "I'll call you when Caroline's emergency is over because I know your not done with the subject."

Katherine stared at her friend, her eyes were slightly bloodshot the only indication that she was anything beside the normal unemotional Cassie she wants everyone to believe she is. "good" Katherine said and blurred away.

* * *

Cassie knocked on the door of the manor and Klaus answered.

"hey, I didn't know you were back." She said "how was Italy?"

"very informative." He answered.

"that's good, but Caroline actually called me and said there was an emergency." She said.

Klaus laughed and opened the door letting her come through. "just wait till you hear it." he said.

The two of them walked into the living room.

"thank god" Caroline exclaimed "we have a problem"

"what's wrong?" Cassie asked.

"the masquerade dance the Lockwood's are throwing is on the same night we chose for the decade dance." Rebecca said.

"are you kidding?" Cassie asked while Klaus laughed behind her "that's your emergency"

"it is a fully qualified emergency Cassie, what are we going to do?" Caroline asked.

"call Mrs. Lockwood and see of you guys can just help with the masquerade." Cassie said.

"there is no way she is going to let us help" Caroline said

"you have to make it seem like its her idea." Cassie said.

"what?" Caroline asked sitting on the couch "that's never going to work this is a disaster."

"Care calm down" Cassie said pulling out her phone.

_"hello?" the voice at the other end said,_

"Carol, its Cassie" she said.

_"Cassie how are you?" she asked._

"I'm glad you asked that because I actually have a problem." Cassie said.

Klaus, Caroline, and Rebecca all sat on the couch while they watched Cassie work her magic on Mrs. Lockwood.

"_what's wrong?" she asked._

"apparently the decades dance at the high school is the same night as your dance" she informed her.

"_oh no, well we cant cancel the masquerade." Carol said quickly._

"nor would I ask you to, but Caroline and I were talking and she doesn't want to try and compete against what I am going to assume is an amazing dance for people to come." Cassie said. "so we were wondering maybe you had a solution?"

_"well maybe Caroline and her comities could help with the party planning." Carol said after thinking about it for a minute._

"are you sure because I wouldn't want to put you in a position where you would think you had to." Cassie said.

_"I would love the help." Carol said "just send the girls over to my house."_

"ok I'll send Caroline and Rebecca over there now." Cassie said.

_"sound great"_

"see you later Carol" she said hanging up the phone.

"there you are my darlings." She said "you know Caroline she might be your mother-in-law soon you might want to learn how to deal with her."

"thanks Cassie" Caroline said giving the hug.

Rebecca also gave her a hug "we didn't know what to do thank you."

"guys it was seriously no problem, no go before carol yells at you for being late." She said laughing.

the two girls grabbed their bags and left quickly. Cassie turned to Klaus. "I do not miss high school" she said.

Klaus stood up "you should have been there when they first figured it out. I thought someone had died they were yelling so much."

Cassie giggled.

Klaus stared at her and noticed her locket. "that's beautiful" he said.

Cassie looked at him.

"your locket."

"oh thank you" she said.

"is there a story behind it?" he asked.

"a long one" she said.

Klaus smiled "I'm glad you are here actually I would like to talk to you about something love"

"sure" she said.

"I know what we need once we complete the hunters mark for the cure." He said.

"oh" she said. "so you know that"

"that I need some of your blood yes, I know" he said softly.

"then you need to know that you don't have to threaten me to stay." She said softly "or persuade me like you were doing with Katherine, I want to help my sister."

Klaus just nodded. "I promise then no tricks."

Cassie gave a small smile.

"I heard you took Jeremy hunting last night." He said wanting to keep the conversation with her still going.

"I did, he did really well actually, killed two vampires." She told him.

"that's good" he said.

Cassie was leaning against the frame of the entrance to the living room. Klaus took a step towards her while they were talking.

"do you want another copy of his mark the way it is now? Or do you just want the complete one?" Cassie asked her voice still soft not saying anything at the lack of space between the two of them.

"how much did it grow?" Klaus asked.

"Jeremy said its at his shoulder now." She said.

"how is he going to draw his own mark?" Klaus asked.

Cassie shook her head "I have no idea."

The two of them stood there staring at each other in silence for a while.

Klaus was studying her. Memorizing every detail of her face but something was wrong, her eyes were a bit bloodshot, anybody who wasn't looking at her more a extended length of time would of missed it.

"are you ok?" Klaus asked

Cassie looked at him a bit shocked that he asked.

"I'm fine" she said quietly.

Klaus looked at her. "Cassie I know what your opinion of me must be given what I have done to your family but please do me a courtesy and don't lie to me."

Cassie glared at him and stood up. "my opinion of you will be based on what I think and what I think alone, and as of now I haven't passed judgment, and as an answer to your question no, I haven't been ok for a while now." She finished before leaving the manor and getting back in her car.

* * *

Cassie was furious so she decided to grab her bag from the house and run off to the dance studio to let go of some steam.

Today she worked on her ballet. It was her favorite so she ran through all of her warm-ups before she started dancing.

"long time no see stranger." A voice came from behind her.

Cassie spun around. "Skyler?' she said running over to him giving him a hug. "what are you doing here?"

"I dance here I should be asking you that question." He said.

"I used to dance here" she said sticking out her tongue.

"still are as far as I can tell, what are you working on?" he asked.

"nothing really just dancing." She replied.

"well fate brought you here because we are having an open house for some big shot dance people and I need a partner." He said.

"I don't know" Cassie said "I haven't been to a class in a while."

"you still look as amazing as I remember." He said

"what are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm doing two numbers" he said "ballet and contemporary"

"please" he begged "you wouldn't leave your favorite dance partner hanging would you?"

she laughed "Skyler you were my only dance partner"

"which is why we work so fantastic together" he said. "for old time's sake"

"fine" he said finally giving in.

"great we can start with the ballet first" he said.

"what did you have in mind?" she asked.

He looked at her "the Black Swan pas de deux"

She put her face in her hands. "I hate you" she said. "how much of it"

"all of it" he said.

She gaped at him "that's 12 minutes of dancing"

"we did it once" he said.

"three years ago!" Cassie said "lets gets started."

Skyler smiled then, happy to finally have his dance partner back.

* * *

Stefan walked up to his big brother's room.

"Damon" he said.

"What Stefan?" Damon asked putting down his book.

"Its clear you like Cassie so why are you still trying to get Elena?" he asked.

"Why so curious brother, worried your not Elena's favorite." Damon asked.

"This isn't about her. I'm worried that if she does pick you, what about Cassie?" Stefan asked.

Damon stared at his brother and was about to say something when he was thrown against the wall.

"What the hell?" he groaned.

Katherine pushed him back against the wall "if you hurt her I will rip your organs from your body and feed them to you understand?" she growled.

"Got it," he gasped.

Katherine let go and Damon slumped to the floor. "That is the last time I ever see her upset over you" she threatened and walked out of the room.

Stefan stood there shocked at what just happened.

"Thanks for the help brother" Damon said standing up.

"She was a woman bent on a mission, I know better then to interrupt her." Stefan said.

Damon just glared at him then sobered up "do you really think she was upset?" he asked.

"Honestly I have no idea but if your so concerned why still fight for Elena?" Stefan asked.

Damon walked past his brother and left the boarding house without answering the question.

* * *

Stefan walked into the living room with Katherine.

"Was she really upset?" Stefan asked her.

He sat down on the couch next to her.

"No, I think she was hurt but she stayed up last night to look through the information we had on trying to find her dad." Katherine said.

Stefan nodded his head and the two of them sat.

"I know that what I did to you two was terrible and it broke the bond that you two had." Katherine said. "But you two are letting Elena do the same thing to you guys"

"I know" Stefan said. "But I love her Katherine,"

"Like you loved me?" she asked softly.

"Except I know her darkest secrets and instead of having her take away my fear I learn to accept it." Stefan said.

"Do you think you would have ever came to accept me?" Katherine asked.

"I guess we will never know" Stefan said.

Katherine nodded and the two sat in silence.

* * *

Cassie and Skyler finished the last lift of the dance. He put her back on the floor and she collapsed.

"Ug can we be done?" she whined, "I cant do anymore"

Skyler laughed, "That's what you get for not going to class for a while."

"I hate you," she moaned.

"Come on, let's go get a milkshake," he said helping her up

"Fine but your buying." She said.

Cassie zipped her jacket over her sports bra and grabbed her bag.

The two of them closed the studio and they left. And ran right into Damon.

"Damon" she said. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you." He said not looking at Cassie but staring at Skyler.

"Um Skyler this is Damon, Damon this is Skyler" she said introducing the two.

"Hey what 'sup man" Skyler said holding his hand out.

Damon ignored him.

Cassie rolled her eyes. "Damon I'll talk to you later we are going to get milkshakes at the grill." She said walking away from Damon.

But Damon grabbed her arm. "I need to talk to you." He said.

"Hey Cassie its ok I'll see you tomorrow" Skyler said leaving the two of them.

"What the hell?" Cassie asked. "Why were you so rude?"

Damon grabbed her arm and pulled her over to his car.

"Damon!" she yelled.

"Who is that?" he asked

"Who? Skyler?" Cassie said.

"Yes him the blonde" he sneered remembering what Katherine said about her last night.

"Why do you care?" she asked.

"Because you two were all over each other I can smell him all over you, plus look at how you are dressed." He growled.

Cassie looked down; she was in her spanks and a jacket covering her sports bra.

"Excuse me," she growled. "First of all, Skyler is gay, second he is my dance partner and you just saw us coming out of the dance studio, and third" she said. She slapped across the face. "How dare you" she turned around and walked away getting into her car.

* * *

Cassie stormed into the boarding house and saw Katherine, Stefan, and Elena sitting in the kitchen eating. She walked in grabbed Katherine's hand and dragged her upstairs to her room.

Stefan and Elena looked at each other with silent confusion in their eyes. Until three minutes later when Damon slammed the door when he came in. he walked into the kitchen and poured himself a drink.

"Damon?" Stefan asked

"Don't want to talk about it Stefan." He said.

"Be careful, Cassie is here," Elena said.

Damon looked at her and nodded his that he understood before going upstairs to his room. Which happened to be across the hall from Katherine's.

"I'm gonna kill him" Cassie said pacing around the room.

Katherine was sitting on her bed watching her friend. "What happened?" she asked.

"Skyler and I were leaving the dance studio and we ran right into Damon who totally acted like a douche to Skyler before dragging me over to his car to yell at me for being all over him and dressing like a skank." She ranted.

Katherine started laughing.

"What is so funny?" Cassie asked stopping in front of Katherine.

"He is jealous," she said.

"Are you kidding me?" Cassie asked. "How dare he. He has no right to be! Jealous of Skyler, while he is doing go knows what with Elena. Plus he knows that I can't be near him."

"Can't be near him or wont be near him?" Katherine asked.

Cassie stopped. "Can't. Not until chooses." Cassie whispered "its to hard"

Katherine stood up and hugged her friend. "You have it bad" she whispered.

"I haven't felt this way since Mason" Cassie said.

"Ok, we can talk about this but first you need a shower." Katherine said

Cassie pulled away from her friend and smiled "fine" she said and walked into her bathroom.

"You can stay here, I have some extra clothes" Katherine yelled over the water.

"Got it," she hollered back.

Katherine walked across the hall to Damon's room and knocked on the door.

Damon opened the door.

"Fix it," she said before walking down the steps.

* * *

**AN: Hello my fellow readers, I am thinking about putting together a pinterst board for this story so you can see Cassie's outfits and the ballet Skyler and Cassie are doing. You don't have to know exactly what happens in the dance for the story but as a just in case you want to know. Tell me what you think?**

**A pas de deux is a duet for ballet.**

**Hoped you enjoyed this chapter!**


	24. Revenge Avenue

**Chapter 24**

Damon was pacing his room trying to think how he was going to fix what happened between the. He wasn't even sure he understood what happened between them. He heard the shower turn off and waited a couple more minutes to give her time to get changed. He went and knocked on the door.

She opened it. "Damon" she said

"I know you're mad but please hear me out" he begged.

She nodded.

"I " Damon started but never got to finish it because the sound of glass breaking downstairs.

The two of them looked at each other then ran down stairs.

* * *

Klaus was sitting in the study when he heard Elijah and Kol come in.

"Brothers" he said, "what did you find?"

Elijah ran his hair through his hair. "Its not good, there have been signs of Mikael" he said.

Klaus stopped "that's not possible because I know for a fact he is dead" he said.

"Are you so sure?" Kol said. "Mother was a witch who preserved her body for a thousand years, is really that far of a stretch that should would save her husband?"

The two elder vampires looked at each other.

"If that's true." Elijah said "then we are looking at a full on attack from Mikael."

"Revenge style" Kol said.

"Ok, so right now its just rumors, no one has actually seen him yet?" Klaus said.

"As of right now" Elijah replied

"Ok, so we will treat it as a rumor for now," Klaus said.

The three brothers nodded.

"What about Rebecca?" Kol asked, "Should we tell her?"

"Not yet" Elijah said.

"She can't have another parent on Revenge Avenue." Klaus said.

* * *

Damon and Cassie made it down the steps and saw Katherine, Elena, and Stefan all fighting at least two vampires.

Without a word Cassie leapt into action jumping on the back of the vampire who was attacking Katherine.

Damon grabbed the arm of one of them who had ahold of Stefan. He quickly ripped his heart out and turned to his brother. "What happened?" he yelled.

The vampire Cassie was on ran her into a wall. Grunting she managed to stay on finding her hands around his neck and snapping it. He dropped and Cassie stepped around him.

Damon had another vampire's arms while Stefan ripped his heart out.

Katherine was holding her own she had killed the two around her. She looked and saw Elena struggling. She rolled her eyes and went over to help.

Cassie went over to help but a vampire grabbed her from behind he snaked his hand around her neck. "You smell delicious," he growled pressing his face into her neck. Cassie stabbed him in his side with a knife causing him to growl. "You bitch" he hissed taking it out of his side and putting it into Cassie. She cried out and bit his arm. He released her and she turned to him holding her side.

Damon and Stefan killed all the vampires around them. All that was left was the two Katherine and Elena were dealing with and the one Cassie was dealing with.

He smelled the blood before he saw it.

"Damon" Stefan gasped out

Damon turned to his brother who had gone full vamp mode. "Stefan go, I got the rest of this." He yelled at him.

Stefan nodded and blurred out of the house, the smell of Cassie's blood was to strong.

Damon saw Katherine take down one of the vampire's and start to help with the one Elena was dealing with.

He saw Cassie start to sway; she was losing a lot of blood and fast.

The vampire moved toward Cassie who sidestepped it and grabbed his arm. She brought it to him so the vampire pulled forward she kneed him in the face breaking his nose.

Damon took the opportunity and blurred behind the vampire and pulled out his heart.

Cassie looked at Damon and started to fall. "Hey" he said catching her. "Lets go sit down"

Katherine and Elena started to do vampire clean up while Damon tended to Cassie.

"Here" Damon said handing Cassie a drink "it'll help, I put some blood in it."

Cassie nodded and sipped her drink watching the two clean up.

"Who were they?" she asked softly not worried that nobody could hear her.

"I don't know" Katherine said, "never seen them before"

"I have" Damon said, "Russia, I might have slept with the czar's wife. Turns out the guy was a vampire"

Cassie shook her head and sipped her drink.

"How are you feeling?" Damon asked sitting down next to her.

"Better" she replied.

Damon put his arm on her back.

* * *

The vampire who's neck Cassie had snapped popped up and glared at Damon before blurring away before anyone had time to react.

"Let him go" Katherine said. And the two started clean up again.

"Where did Stefan go?" Cassie asked looking around and not seeing him.

"He smelled your blood and had to leave before he ate you." Damon said.

Cassie finished her drink. "Well I should go then." She said standing up.

"What? No" Damon said, "You don't have to"

"Yes I do, I'm not going to run Stefan away from his home, especially when I have a home to go to" she replied.

Damon looked at Katherine with help me look. Making sure that Cassie couldn't see her; Katherine made a steering the car motion. He nodded.

"I'll drive you," he said.

"Its fine I have my car" she said.

Damon blurred over to her. "You lost a lot of blood, I can drive your car home then walk back, go grab your bag." He said taking her keys.

Cassie didn't put up a fight being extremely tired from the blood loss. She walked into Katherine's room and grabbed her bag.

She walked back down the steps and walked to the front door.

"Rin I will see you tomorrow" she said.

Katherine nodded and the two of them walked out the front door.

* * *

Caroline and Rebecca were sitting at the grill talking about what Carol needed them to do for the dance.

"We need to figure out how to switch from dinner to the dancing" Rebecca said.

"But what?" Caroline said running her hands through her hair.

"Hey guys" matt said walking over to them. "Can I get you something?"

"Just a coke for me" Rebecca said.

"Fries and a milkshake" Caroline said smiling.

"Anything else?" matt asked.

""Yes" Rebecca said turning to him. "How would you let everyone know that dinner was done and its time to dance?" she asked.

"I tend to follow by example for those things" he replied.

"What things?" Tyler asked walking over to them kissing Caroline's cheek.

"Your mom's dance" matt said, "We need a transition from dinner to dance"

"Oh that's easy" Tyler said.

"What?" Caroline and Rebecca asked eagerly

"Flash mob" Tyler said shrugging.

"Seriously, that's your big idea" Caroline said

Rebecca looked out the window and saw the dance studio.

"Maybe not" Rebecca said. Caroline followed her gaze and saw the studio.

Caroline smiled "maybe not" she said agreeing with Rebecca.

* * *

Stefan was walking through the woods; he just needed to get out. Cassie's blood was too strong especially while he was getting off of his ripper binge.

He felt his phone vibrate

_Hey buddy you can come home now, ALL of the problems are gone._

He smiled. Despite what Elena thought he liked Cassie.

His phone went off again.

_Don't let Damon give you grief; he just wanted me to stay for a while ;)_

He laughed and blurred of to the boarding house.

He walked in right, as Katherine and Elena were finishing up.

"Well its about time, how was Bambi?" Katherine said.

"Woodsy" Stefan said

Katherine giggled. And Elena walked over to him.

"Are you ok?" she asked. Hugging him.

Stefan nodded and helped the two girls finish up.

"Do we know who they were?" Stefan asked when they finished cleaning.

"Damon said he did" Elena said.

"He mentioned Russia and some one's wife" Katherine said. "But we haven't seen the last of them, one got away."

Stefan nodded and poured himself a drink.

"Is Cassie ok?" Stefan asked.

"Ya, Damon gave her some blood and is driving her home" Katherine told her.

"We can't keep doing this" Stefan said, "This house is open for any vampires to come attack."

"That would be because Damon keeps killing all of the humans who live here." Katherine said.

Stefan laughed. "True, but either way something needs to change."

* * *

Damon pulled up to the Gilbert house. He blurred out of the car and went to open the door for Cassie. "Thanks" she mumbled

Cassie and Damon walked silently to the front door. Cassie turned to unlock the door.

"Cassie" Damon said.

Cassie turned around and looked at him.

Damon drank the sight of her in. she was wearing one of Katherine's pajama sets. It was pale blue shorts and tank top set. Cassie had thrown on a sports bra underneath the tank top and the side of the top was dyed red from where she was stabbed.

"What?" she asked.

Damon snapped out of his trance. "What I did today wasn't right." He started.

Cassie shook her head and put a finger to his lips. "Damon I feel like ever since we met one of us is always apologizing for doing something."

Damon grabbed her hand and held it. "What are you saying?" he asked.

"I'm saying that I've been here for two months and the entire time I have been saying the same thing." She whispered.

"I know," he said.

"And you have been saying that for two months as well." She kept whispering.

Damon put his forehead on hers.

"What are you saying?" Damon said.

"I'm saying that I can't keep waiting around anymore. I need you to make a decision," she said.

"I know it's just that with Elena I might get picked, someone will finally choose me." He said, "That's all I want".

Cassie took a step back "Damon when will you realize that I am already choosing you in fact there isn't anybody else that you have to fight over me with." She said and she went inside the house.

Leaving Damon outside on the porch.

Alone.


	25. Masquerade

**Chapter 24**

Alaric and Cassie were growing close, sharing their love of history and bourbon. Alaric started to care for her like he cared for the other Gilberts.

"Ok keep it to the year" Alaric said during there training.

Cassie nodded.

"Lincoln assassination" he asked.

"1865" she said.

Alaric did ten push-ups.

"Kennedy" she asked

"1963" he answered.

Cassie started her push ups.

"What are they doing?" Tyler asked

"Trying to see who knows the most about history." Jeremy asked "its their game, if they answer right the person who asked the question does push ups."

"And if someone gets it wrong?" he asked

"Anne Boylen" Alaric asked.

Cassie paused

"1535?" she answered

"Nope" Alaric answered "1536"

The other boys groaned however.

"We run" Jeremy answered, "If someone gets one wrong"

* * *

Alaric waved goodbye as he watched his group take off running.

"Have you heard from Care?" Tyler asked her while they were running.

"No" Cassie said, "Should I have?"

"My mom wants them to do something big to help move from dinner to dancing at the masquerade." Tyler said.

"And" she said.

"They want to do a flash mob" Matt said catching up to them.

"Seriously?" Cassie asked the two boys.

"Well last night they were." Tyler said

Cassie just shook her head "if they do it right," she said.

"Well I know Caroline, and Rebecca seems cut from the same cloth so it's going to be big" Tyler said.

Cassie just nodded and didn't say anything.

They all made it back to the clearing where the boys left to go get ready for school.

* * *

Cassie made her way to the studio and saw in fact they were practicing a mob dance. She walked in.

"There is my partner" Skyler said "come to help?"

"Um" Cassie said.

"Please its in three days" Skyler pleaded.

"Skyler, I don't know, we have to practice the ballet and" she said.

"Please" he said.

She sighed, "Fine, tell me what to do"

* * *

The next three days flew by for everyone. Cassie and her gang upped their training to make it harder.

Caroline and Rebecca were over at the Lockwood's everyday.

Katherine left after the vampire attack wanting to find out more about them.

The rest of the originals kept quiet trying to fish out rumors about their father.

* * *

And Damon stayed in his room thinking about what Cassie had told him.

_"I am already choosing you"_

He started pacing.

_"You don't have to win, you have already won"_

He stopped and thought about Cassie, the way she smiled the way she knew him. The way she told him the truth.

He smiled to himself knowing that he had made his choice.

* * *

Cassie groaned as she looked for a dress for this thing. Knowing that she was going to have to dance in. she finally picked out a loose gray one that she figured was her best option.

She put on a gray mask and her locket and walked outside to meet Skyler.

"Well look at you," he teased when he saw her.

She rolled her eyes and playfully shoved him.

"Ready?" he asked

"No" she replied.

"To bad" Skyler said and he opened the car door for her and the two of them drove off.

* * *

Damon finished his suit and grabbed his mask before heading to his brother's room.

"Are you smiling?" his brother asked.

"I am brother" Damon said.

"Why, what are you planning?" Stefan asked

"I am planning on charming and wooing a certain Buffy" Damon said.

"Cassie?" Stefan asked.

"Mmm" Damon said.

"Damon do you know what this means?" Stefan asked.

"That I finally get the girl," Damon sang

"That you have to tell Elena." Stefan said.

Damon sobered up "oh"

"Yep" Stefan said grabbing his mask. "And she has already left."

"Damn it" Damon said.

Stefan laughed at his brother.

"For what's its worth" Stefan said "I'm happy for you."

"I'm happy to" Damon said. "But if you tell anyone I'll rip your heart out."

"Noted, don't worry Damon I won't tell anybody that you have a heart." Stefan said as the two brothers walked out the door together.

* * *

When they arrived Damon was sad to see that Cassie wasn't at the table with them. Tyler, Caroline, Damon, Elena, and Stefan all sat together. But Damon couldn't tell you about what happened at the table, but he could tell you exactly what happened at the table in the center of the room.

Cassie sat with that guy, Skyler, from the dance studio and they were having a great time, talking and laughing. It boiled his blood to think that someone else was making her smile.

When dinner finished Damon was ready to dance with Cassie and tell her his decision. But first he needed to tell Elena

"We need to talk," he said to Elena who nodded.

"Later" she told him

* * *

The tables were cleaned and everyone was waiting to see what happens next. Caroline left the table and nodded at Rebecca who was sitting with her brothers across the room. Then nodded to Cassie who took a deep breath.

Cassie stood up on the table.

Everybody started looking around.

Caroline started the music.

The dancers started to dance.

But Damon only had eyes for Cassie as she leapt, turned, and danced.

But he wasn't the only vampire whose eyes never left Cassie.

* * *

When the studio had finished everybody stood up and clapped.

"And that ladies and gentleman is the signal that it is time to dance" Rebecca said standing up.

The people Carol had hired for the dance started to move the tables.

* * *

Cassie had slid away to the kitchen to catch her breath.

"That was exquisite love" a slightly accented voice came behind her.

She turned around to see Klaus.

"Thanks" she said smiling.

"You know I haven't seen that level of partner work since I saw the international youth ballet company did The Black Swan about three years ago" Klaus said.

Cassie didn't say anything but continued staring at him.

"It was the first time in a long time I had seen such a truly outstanding performance the star danced both parts as well as I have ever seen them, so I sent the young women a locket with vervain in it so no vampires could interfere with the amazing career I saw this women having." Klaus said softly taking a step closer to her.

Cassie grabbed her locket. "I never knew who gave it to me it just showed up with a single rose and a note." She began "it said this locket will keep you dancing"

"For it would be a shame for someone who could take my breath away to never dance again." Klaus finished.

"That was you?" she asked

Klaus nodded "I searched Ballet Company after Ballet Company to find her again."

Cassie giggled, "I had black hair back then, it would have been hard to find me," she said

"Why didn't you make a career of it?" Klaus asked. "When you danced it was passionate and innocent, strong and gentle, and all of it was beautiful."

"Life" she said in a whisper "life got in the way"

Klaus tilted his head "your parents death?" he asked.

Cassie shook her head no "maybe someday I'll tell you," she said.

"I look foreword to that day." Klaus said.

Cassie smiled and stared at Klaus. "You know if anybody else tried to talk to me the way you do, with all of your nicely placed adjectives, I would have slapped them by now." She told him.

"Do they bother you?" he asked concerned.

"Not when you say them," she answered honestly. "Because I know you mean it, from what I can tell your not one to compliment much."

"You would be correct," he said.

"But you know who you should compliment." She said.

"Do tell sweetheart," Klaus said.

"Your sister" she said, "she helped planned this party, and it was her who called the studio, she poured her heart into this party."

Klaus didn't say anything for a while. "She knows the party is good," he said

"She knows that she thinks the party is good, but she doesn't know how her brother who she loves and adores feels about It.," she retorted

Klaus was once again stunned into silence. "Does she really not know?" Klaus asked.

"Its nice to here it every once and a while, especially from family." Cassie answered.

"Why is that?" he asked.

"Because with family sometimes its easy to forget." She answered honestly.

Klaus smiled at her "you know if anybody else talked to me the way you do, with your honesty and calling me on my crap, I would have killed them by now."

Cassie laughed. Turned to leave the kitchen.

"Go find your sister Klaus" she said as she walked out.

* * *

Cassie walked back out on the dance floor and saw Alaric.

She walked over to him. "You look uncomfortable" she said.

"Are you laughing at me?" he asked.

Cassie nodded her head. "Yep, I never figured you for a party person."

"I'm not, your mom Isobel was, she dragged me to all kinds of events" Alaric said.

"Really?" she asked.

Alaric nodded "I'll tell you about her, I know you never got to meet her."

Cassie smiled "thanks, I would like that."

She handed Alaric a glass of wine. "Here, its nothing strong but maybe it will help"

Alaric laughed "thanks" he said taking a drink of it.

Cassie waved goodbye and tried to find some her friends when someone grabbed her hand and twirled her into she crashed into someone's chest.

"Damon" she said looking up "what can I do for you."

Damon grabbed her hand and put the other around her waist, the two of them swayed back and forth.

"I need to talk to you." Damon said

"Ok, so talk." Cassie said.

"Not here, meet me in ten minutes in the back by the bridge." He said.

Cassie nodded. Damon kissed her hand and then left her standing on the dance floor.

Did he choose? Is it me? Is it Elena? Those three questions raced through her head while she walked back to the Lockwood's bridge. Her heart racing in anticipation.

Five minutes went by until she started to get chilly so she walked back to the mansion to get her jacket she left upstairs.

* * *

Damon walked by Elena.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked.

She nodded and the two of them walked upstairs and into an empty room.

"Is something wrong Damon?" she asked.

Damon looked at her; tonight she was the exact opposite of Cassie. Elena had on a tight black dress on with a matching mask, where Cassie had a loose grey one on. Her hair was straight, while Cassie's hung in her naturally curly state.

"Its about you having to make a choice." He said

"Damon" she said running her hand through her hair "not tonight ok, it's a party."

"No listen" he interrupted "I'm telling you, that you don't have to make a choice anymore."

"What?" she asked confused.

"You don't need to choose between Stefan and me anymore because I made my choice." He said.

Elena felt a rush of emotions; rejection, sadness, jealousy, and anger especially anger toward her sister how dare she take him away form her.

"Oh" she said.

"So go run off with Stefan into the sunset." Damon said.

Elena heard her. Desperate to keep Damon she asked him a question.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Positive" he replied without missing a beat.

Her footsteps were down the hallway.

"Can I get a goodbye kiss for old times sake." She asked innocently.

"I…. Elena" Damon said at a loss for words.

Elena cast her eyes to the floor then peered at Damon through her lashes.

"Please" she whispered soft so only he could hear.

Damon walked over to her and pulled her close. One hand ran through her hair as he leaned in close for the kiss.

Elena grabbed him and the two of them shared a deep intimate kiss.

She looked over her shoulder to see her sister staring there watching them before leaving silently.

The two of them parted.

"Thank you" Damon said.

"For what?" she asked confused.

"It just doesn't do it for me anymore which is crazy because there was a time I would of done just about anything to get a kiss like that from you." He said

"What changed?" she asked.

"I don't have to do anything to earn that kiss from your sister," he said

Damon turned to leave the room.

"Damon" she called

He turned back to her.

She smiled "good luck"

Damon smiled back at her then went to go find Cassie.

* * *

Cassie hurried back down the steps forgetting her jacket. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes. How stupid had she been to think that she would actually get picked over her. That he would want her.

She made it back to the bridge about thirty second before Damon did.

"Cassie" he said sounding excited. He grabbed both of her hands so she was facing him.

"Its ok, you don't have to tell me I know." She whispered pulling her hands from his.

"What?" he asked confused "I thought you would be happy?"

"I hope you and Elena are happy together." She said turning her back to him; he would not see her cry.

"I'm lost" Damon said.

"I saw you two upstairs making out when I went for my jacket, and you have her lipstick on your face" she said.

Damon shook his head and turned her around. He kissed her trying to put how he felt about her into the kiss.

Cassie closed her eyes and allowed herself to get lost in his kiss for two seconds before she stepped back into reality.

She slapped him.

"Damon you can't do that anymore, you made your choice and I am not some sort of Elena replacement for when she isn't here" she said softly

Damon was confused and angry didn't she understand how he felt about her? He was letting his anger get the best of him. As he thought about what she just said he couldn't help but laugh. That was what he liked about her, the fact she wasn't like Elena.

"Cassie" he said laughing, "You could never replace Elena"

Her breath caught in her throat, and those five words sent her heart into a million tiny little pieces.

* * *

There was two moments of absolute silence between them before the ice-cold reality of what Damon said dawned on him.

"Wait Cassie" he said.

But it was two late, she was gone.

* * *

Cassie ran to the bathroom trying to hide because there were no stopping the tears now. She pulled off her mask and sunk to the corner and cried.

* * *

He followed her trying to get to her using human speed so no one would see his superhuman speed. He turned the corner just as she shut the door. "Cassie" he called through the door "please that's not what I meant, please just listen to me" he pleaded. But she didn't answer all he could hear was the sound of her crying.

Damon was panicking, something he hadn't done since he was human, he was searching for the only person that could help him.

"Caroline" he cried out when he found her "I need your help" he pleaded.

Caroline was with Rebecca, Matt, and Tyler. All three of them where scared at the look of panic and how he was pleading.

"Please" he whispered.

Caroline nodded knowing the fact he used her real name and not some nickname that something was off.

The two of the walked away from them but Rebecca followed them wanting to hear if something was wrong.

"Damon" Caroline said, "What's wrong"

"I screwed it up Caroline, bad" he said pacing.

Caroline stepped in front of him and put her hand on his shoulders.

"Tell Me," she said.

"I said something to Cassie and it came out wrong and I didn't mean it and now she is crying and it's my fault," he said

Caroline nodded.

"Please help me," he pleaded, "I don't know what to do"

"Where is she?" she asked.

"Upstairs bathroom" Damon said

Caroline nodded and started up the steps seeing Rebecca she motioned for her to come with her.

"Thank you" he called.

She stopped and turned to him "don't thank me yet," she said

* * *

"Cassie" Caroline called through the door. "Sweetie it's me and Rebecca"

Rebecca opened the door and the two girls stepped in.

"Oh Cassie" Rebecca said sitting down next to her and hugging the girl.

Caroline went to the sink and got paper towel wet so she could help clean the make up off of her.

"He chose Elena," she said sobbing.

Rebecca looked at Caroline.

"Cass I need you to listen to me." Caroline said. "Damon came and found us, he was panicking and said that he said something that he didn't mean."

Cassie hiccupped. "He said I could never replace Elena, and was laughing," she whispered.

"Oh sweetie" Caroline said sitting on the other side of the older girl and held her two.

"I thought, when he said he needed to talk, that he, picked, me," she whispered. "He was so happy I thought"

Rebecca rubbed her back and looked to Caroline who had more experience in this department.

"Ok so we need chocolate," Caroline said.

"And alcohol" Rebecca added.

"Girls night at your house" Caroline said.

Cassie shook her head no and dried her tears "no, you guys worked so hard on this dance there is no way I'm tearing you guys from it."

"There will be other parties," Rebecca said.

Cassie started to clean up her make up.

"Its fine" she said "I'm going to head home and get started on the chocolate and alcohol idea, you guys come over when the dance is done." She said

"Are you sure?" Caroline asked

Cassie fixed her hair making it so that, she looked a bit flushed but other wise she looked the same as when she got there, no one but the three of them knew how much she had been crying. "Ya" she said.

Rebecca gave her one last hug and Caroline followed suit "ok" Caroline said, "We will be over later"

"But if you drink all the good stuff before I get there I will be mad" Rebecca said jokingly.

Cassie half laughed, "got it" she replied.

And the three of them walked out of the bathroom.

"My jackets in there." Cassie said as the two girls walked down the steps.

* * *

Someone was standing in the shadows and watched the three girls leave the bathroom. He walked in and grabbed the grey mask sitting on the counter before blurring away.

* * *

Cassie grabbed her jacket and went back to find her mask. But it was gone. Caroline or Rebecca must have grabbed it she thought to herself.

"Cassie" Skyler said behind her

* * *

Damon was sitting in the kitchen by himself waiting for some news from Caroline.

"Who would of thought Damon Salvatore wouldn't have a girl on his arm" a heavily accented man called behind him

* * *

"Hey Sky not now, I'm going to go home." She said walking past him.

"Cassie" he called again "I can't stop"

Cassie looked back at him confused "stop what Sky?" she asked

* * *

Damon saw him "I had your girl for a while" he teased the man who sat next to him.

The man laughed and took a drink of Damon's drink. "Yes you did, and I killed her for that."

"Is that why you are here?" Damon asked, "to kill me?"

* * *

"I have to" Skyler struggled as he took a step toward Cassie. Cassie turned to run but it was to late, Skyler had already pressed a cloth to her mouth and she started to drift off. Unconscious.

* * *

The man laughed. "No Damon, not yet. I'm here to tell you that now I have your girl" he said.

Damon looked at the man confused.

The man stood up and put a familiar grey mask next to Damon and blurred away.

* * *

"Put her in the trunk" the man said to Skyler

Skyler nodded and did as he was told.

The man walked over to Skyler "thank you for your help"

Skyler nodded once more. And the man snapped his neck.

Sklyer fell down dead.

* * *

Damon picked up the mask, her sent hit him.

"Cassie" he gasped and he blurred around the entire house. She wasn't there.

He blurred outside and saw her car was still there.

"CASSIE!" he yelled.

But still there was no reply.

* * *

**AN: Cliffhanger! Come on guys did you really think it was going to be that easy** **Damon and Cassie?**

**What do you think about Klaus and Cassie's past?**

**the dance the studio did was the dinner flash mob from Step Up Revolution if you wanted to know.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Review and tell me your thoughts!**


	26. Rescue and Recovery pt 1

**Chapter 26**

Rebecca walked back with Caroline into the ballroom. She went and grabbed her purse before walking back to Caroline who had done the same thing.

"Great minds" Rebecca said to her.

Caroline nodded and pulled out her phone.

"Who are you calling?" Rebecca asked.

"Back up" she told her.

The call went to voice mail.

"Katherine, its Caroline, Damon did something to Cassie and she is crying. We are meeting at her house for booze and chocolate. She needs you." She said before hanging up.

"Ready?" Caroline asked Rebecca.

Rebecca nodded and the two were about to leave when both of their phones beeped.

_Meet at the boarding house in five minutes. _

"Its from Damon" Caroline said.

"Do we go?" Rebecca asked.

Elijah blurred over to where they were "did you get the text?" he asked his sister.

Rebecca nodded.

"This isn't good" Caroline said.

* * *

Damon paced around the parking lot, after sending his 911 text to everyone in his contact list.

"Damn it" he growled this night did not go how he planned it. He blurred to the boarding house and saw everybody there.

Jeremy, Elena, Alaric, Stefan, Caroline, Kol, Klaus, Elijah, Rebecca, Matt, Bonnie, and Tyler.

"What happened?" Jeremy asked

Damon tossed Cassie's mask on the coffee table in the middle of the room.

Klaus picked it up "this is Cassie's" he said.

Damon couldn't say anything.

"Damon, what happened?" Caroline asked softly.

"They have her," he whispered. "They took her."

"Who?" Kol growled.

"I'll tell you who." Katherine said behind them.

Every one turned around to see her.

"The Russian who's wife Damon slept with, they attacked us earlier but one of them got away" she said

Klaus growled. "So Cassie is now subject to the whims of the Russians because of you."

Damon didn't say anything but nodded.

Katherine walked up to him "we will be talking about how you made her cry later." She growled.

"You made Cassie cry!" Alaric exclaimed.

Damon nodded "I said something stupid, it's a long story but right now we just need to get her back."

Everybody nodded and started doing what they do best.

Alaric, Jeremy, and Matt went to go get stock pilled with weapons.

The originals left trying to see if any of their contacts had anything.

Tyler and Bonnie went to go get her spell books.

Stefan looked at his brother.

"What happened?" he asked

"I screwed up," Damon said simply.

Stefan nodded and didn't say anything else about it.

For now.

* * *

Cassie slowly opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. She was tied to a chair in the middle of the room there were no windows. And it was dark.

The door opened.

"Ah good your awake" a voice said.

Cassie tried to make out any definite feature but couldn't.

"Do I know you?" she asked.

The man laughed. "No little hunter you don't know me."

Cassie was shocked to hear him address her like that. "How did"

"Know that you were a hunter? the same way I know you hold Damon Salvatore's heart" he replied.

Cassie laughed "sorry buddy but you have the wrong Gilbert if you are looking to get to Damon's heart.

The man laughed "trust me I have been watching Damon for years, you have his heart."

Cassie didn't say anything.

"And I must apologize in advanced, you're just a sweet girl caught in the crossfires of a feud, but you're in the crossfires none the less." He said walking closer to her.

Cassie started to panic at hearing this.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"Its simply really," he said, "Damon is reckless and doesn't care about himself because he doesn't need to."

The man put his hand on Cassie's cheek. Tracing her jaw line with his finger. "You however, are very breakable and through you I am going to break him."

And finishing it he punched Cassie along her jaw.

Her head snapped to the side.

Her head rolled to the front.

He grabbed her chin. "Its such a shame." He said punching her on other side of her face.

But Cassie was in a different place. _Come on girl_ her mind said _you have been her before, trained for this he is not going to break you._

"For you are beautiful." He said grabbing her chin again he placed his face into the crook of her neck. "And you smell wonderful, lets see if you taste that way to." He said before sinking his fangs into her neck.

* * *

Everyone but the originals was back at the boarding house.

"I can track her," Bonnie said "with Jeremy's blood."

"Not going to work," Katherine said.

"Why is that?" Matt asked.

"Because technically Cassie and Jeremy aren't blood related." Katherine said.

"No, Cassie and I are Jeremy cousins through blood." Elena told her.

"John wasn't her dad" Katherine replied.

"Then who is her dad?" Alaric asked.

"She doesn't know" Damon said finally joining the conversation.

"Fantastic" Alaric said running his hands through his brownish red hair.

Damon stared at his hair. It was familiar.

"Will Elena's blood work?" Tyler asked.

"No, she is a vampire" Bonnie answered.

"So we know nothing," Alaric said.

"Alaric calm down" Stefan said.

"No, Stefan I will not calm down, Cassie is being tortured by people who want revenge on Damon" Alaric answered. "And she has been with them for 9 hours now!" Alaric started to chew his lip.

It all snapped together for Damon right then seeing Alaric chew his lip.

"Ric" he asked, "how old should she be?"

Ric looked at Damon confused "22 in November" he answered "why?"

"How old should who be?" Elena asked.

Katherine however was following Damon. She looked at Alaric; he had the same color eyes Cassie did. "Cassie turns 22 in November," she told Damon.

"No, it can't be" Alaric said.

Stefan stood up "her name is Cassandra" he said.

Alaric ran his hand through her hair.

Jeremy finally got it. "She is allergic to cherries." He said.

Alaric walked over to Bonnie. "Use my blood." He said holding out his hand.

"Wait what's going on?" Elena asked Bonnie cut Alaric's hand and let blood drip over the map.

She started her incantation.

"It means you bimbo, Alaric is Cassie's dad" Katherine told her venom in her voice.

* * *

The man kept beating and biting her for hours. Cassie couldn't tell you how many times they hit her face, arms, and body.

"What are we going to do with you then" he asked grabbing her chin and looking her in the eyes. "It's been hours and you haven't yelled once."

The man finally called in someone else.

They were talking in Russian so she didn't understand anything they were saying.

"Did you know Damon slept with my wife?" he asked walking over to Cassie something shining in his eyes.

"Yes" she whispered trying to figure out what he was planning.

The man looked Cassie in the eyes "good, now sleep" he compelled her throwing her necklace on the ground across the room.

Cassie struggled to fight the heaviness that was trying to surround her. But slowly she drifted off to sleep.

When she woke up she was in her grey lace brace with matching boy cut underwear. She tried to move but her arms and legs were tied so she was spread eagle on a bed.

"Hello there" the man purred. His eyes traveled down her body a slow grin creeping on his face. "I must admit even with all of your bruises and cuts from earlier, you look ravishing" he growled. His fangs popping out at the last word.

Fear was all Cassie felt as she struggled against the ropes trying to get loose as the man started toward her.

He ran his hands down her thighs and found the vein he wanted on her inner thigh and bit down, hard.

Cassie screamed and thrashed around but the vampire only kept going smiling while he did it, he finally found how he was going to break the girl.

* * *

"Got her," Bonnie yelled. "Twenty miles east of Mystic Falls."

"Ok, gear up." Alaric said.

Jeremy, Damon, Tyler, Matt, Katherine, Stefan, and Caroline all grabbed weapons.

"I'm going to tell Rebecca" Caroline said everybody left except for Bonnie and Elena.

"Are you not going?" bonnie asked.

"I cant control my blood lust, if she is bleeding I'll probably bite her." Elena answered.

Bonnie rolled her eyes but didn't say anything as the two girls waited.

When everybody got there they laid out the plan, the originals would go find Cassie while everybody else was killing the rest of the vampires.

Alaric looked at the vampires. "Please get my daughter out safely," he asked them.

"Of course" Rebecca said smiling at him.

Then they heard it.

Cassie's scream.

Alaric paled at the thought of what they were doing to his daughter, he just got her back, he couldn't lose her again.

"Go" Stefan said.

And the battle started.

* * *

The man pulled back from Cassie's thigh, her blood still on his face. "What's wrong?" he asked.

He ran his hands all over her body. Loving that she flinched when he would press his fingers into a bruise.

She was still trying to get loose from the ropes.

He straddled her. "You aren't getting out of those girly," he said.

"You might as well put that energy into something else." He said his finger trailing the edge of her underwear.

"No" Cassie cried still trying get lose.

"I guess we are doing this the hard way." He said.

The man gasped and fell off the bed.

"I guess we are" Klaus said holding the vampire's heart in his head.

Cassie saw Klaus and burst into tears.

"Sshh sweetheart" he cooed as he untied her. "Its ok" he looked at her body, it was covered in bites and bruises. He bit his wrist. "Here love drink" he put his wrist to her mouth.

Cassie had no energy to drink or do anything so Klaus fed her. When she had enough to heal he laid her back on the bed where she passed out. He looked around and found her dress in the corner. He slowly put it back on the girl and then picked her up.

Klaus walked out with to find that the gang had just finished killing the rest of them. "I got her," he said.

Alaric walked forward. "Is she ok?" he asked not knowing if he wanted to hear the answer.

"I fed her some of my blood she will be fine." He said.

Alaric looked at the vampire. "Thank you" he said.

Klaus was stunned at the man's thanks but quickly recovered and nodded.

"Where am I taking her?" he asked.

"The boarding house" Stefan answered.

Klaus nodded and blurred away to the boarding house.

He put her on a bed in one of the guest rooms.

He looked over her. Besides the blood on her dress you would never even know just how beat up she actually was. He kissed the top of her head and blurred away.

* * *

Katherine, Stefan, and Damon, went back to the boarding house while everyone else played cleanup.

"Klaus took her upstairs," Bonnie said before they could ask her "third room on the left"

Damon nodded and left. Stefan left to go get cleaned up. Katherine however stayed in the room sending Elena a look that could kill.

"Um I'm going anywhere but here," Bonnie said quickly leaving the two of them alone.

"You sister is fine, you didn't ask but I thought you ought to know" Katherine spat

"I know she is fine" Elena retorted.

"No thanks to you, you stayed and hid here" Katherine said.

"I didn't think I could get the blood lust under control." Elena said.

"Bullshit, Stefan did and that thought didn't even cross his mind because he was worried about your sister." She told her.

"Well you guys obviously didn't need me," Elena said

"She is your sister!" Katherine roared.

Elena flinched at the ferocity of her words.

Stefan came back down the steps "what's going on?" he asked looking between Katherine and Elena.

"I was just telling dear Elena here how her sister was doing since she decided she didn't need to come along" Katherine said.

Elena didn't say anything and just kept her head down.

Katherine scoffed and pushed past Stefan to go find Cassie.

* * *

Damon walked into the room and saw her on the bed. He walked over and pulled a chair next to the bed. He grabbed her hand.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered. "Alaric was right, you got hurt because of me. And I don't know what I would of done if" he trailed off not being able to finish his sentence.

Cassie just lay there unmoving.

"You deserve someone better then me" he said, "so I'm going to take a very high and annoying road. I'm going to let you go."

Damon kissed her lips, stood up, and left.

Katherine was sitting in Damon's room waiting for him.

"What do you want Katherine?" he asked when he walked into his room.

"I want to know if you would rather I shove your spleen or your liver down your throat." She said.

"What?" Damon asked confused "Katherine it's been a long night and I really don't need this."

"I told you the next time you hurt her I would take your organs and shove them down your throat. So pick which one." She said.

Damon looked at her. "Not tonight" he said defeated.

Katherine looked at him and saw guilt in his eyes so she decided to leave it. She stood up and left the room shutting the door as she left.

Damon couldn't take it anymore; the pain, anger, and guilt were too much for him. He threw his desk across the room watching it shatter in pieces while everything that was in it flew across the room. Damon did the same thing to every piece of furniture in his room except for his bookcase and bed. When he was finally exhausted he fell on his bed and prayed for a dreamless sleep to come.

* * *

"Lets go" Stefan said to Elena

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"We are going to help with clean up so some people can get some sleep." Stefan said.

"Wait" Bonnie, yelled, "I'm coming"

The three of them made it back to the house.

"Time for a shift change" Stefan called.

Alaric, Jeremy and Matt left.

"Caroline, Tyler you can go to, we don't have that much left." Stefan said.

The two teenagers nodded and left as well.

"So what are we doing?" bonnie asked.

"Vampire bonfire" Stefan said.

Bonnie nodded and got to work.

Elena however just looked at all the bodies. "There were this many?" she asked.

"There are more in the house," Stefan said, "come on I need help"

* * *

Alaric raced back to the boarding house. He ran up the steps to where Cassie was.

He sat in the chair Damon had left and grabbed her hand.

"I had no idea you were here" he whispered to her "I never stopped looking but you were hear the whole time"

Katherine came in. "Ric you should get cleaned up and some rest before school" she said.

But Alaric shook his head "I'm not leaving her"

Katherine stood next to him "she is going to be out for at least a day, plus I'll be here."

Alaric looked at her.

"I'll call you the moment she moves," she promised.

Alaric nodded and left to get cleaned up.

* * *

Three days passed actually before Cassie woke up. There were some clothes and a note from Katherine. _Shower then text me to see if Damon is here before coming down_

She smiled that her friend came home.

She looked down and found she was still in her dress and that there were not bites or bruises. Then who found her came back. Klaus. He had healed her and dressed her before taking her out of the room.

She grabbed the clothes and got into the shower.

She was dressed in her favorite jeans and a plaid button up shirt. She took her phone that was one the bedside table and texted Katherine.

_All Clear?_

**_Clear, come down_**

Cassie walked down the steps and sat with Katherine on the couch.

"Where is everyone?" she asked.

"School, except Damon, he is probably at a bar somewhere" Katherine replied.

"How long was I out?"

"Three days, it's a half school day so everyone will probably be back here in like fifteen minutes"

"What happened"?

"Well, we found you, vampire battle ensued, we saved your ass, brought you here I then yelled at that pathetic thing you call a sister, then threatened Damon."

Cassie laughed, "thanks, but how did you find me."

Katherine turned to her friend. "We figured out who your dad is and used his blood to track you"

"Really?" Cassie asked. Excitement in her eyes "who is he?"

"Alaric" Katherine said.

Cassie shot up "it's a half day right?" she asked

Katherine nodded

"I'm going to talk to him," she said.

"Cassie what about what happened to you"

"Later" she called on her way out the door.

Cassie had to make one stop before making it to the school. _Please still be here_ her mind pleaded.

She turned and knocked on the door seeing he was still there.

"Hey" he said looking at her "your up"

"Just woke up actually and I was wondering if you wanted to have a late lunch?" she asked holding a bag from the grill.

"Cassie you should probably still be in bed" he said nervous about how he was going to tell her.

"Alaric" she said softly "I know"

"You do?" he asked.

Cassie nodded and held up the bottle of whiskey she stole from the boarding house.

Alaric laughed "you are defiantly my daughter" he said walking out of the empty classroom. "My apartment?" he asked.

Cassie nodded. Happiness had flooded through her when he said that comment about being his daughter.


	27. Rescue and Recovery pt 2

**AN: i want to thank everyone for all of the wonderful revies and opinions, it has helped me want to keep writing. **

* * *

**Chapter 27**

Cassie and Alaric were sitting on the floor of his apartment.

"So how did you figure it out?" she asked. "That I am your daughter."

"Damon did actually," Alaric said "during one of our many drunken nights I spilled that Isobel and I had a daughter, she was two when Isobel turned."

"Did Damon already know about me?" Cassie asked knowing it was Damon who turned her mother.

"No, he said that it was just Isobel." He said.

Cassie sat next to him and rubbed his back.

"But I never stopped looking" he whispered, "When Isobel came back into town she didn't give me any information about you, just that you were alive."

Cassie remained quiet letting him talk.

"When Damon first asked that night I refused to get my hopes up, and then Katherine said your birthday and your full name. I wanted you to be my daughter so bad." He whispered. "It wasn't till Jeremy told me you were allergic to cherries that I believed."

"Cherries?" she asked.

"My second date with Jenna we stayed in and had ice cream sundaes and she had a cherry that she saved till last. I didn't see her eat it but I kissed her after." He told her.

Cassie laughed, "You must have swelled up like a balloon"

"I did and Jenna was hysterical so she got Jeremy and he drove me to the hospital." He said laughing with her.

The two sat in silence after the laughter died out.

"I was eighteen when my parents told me I was adopted." Cassie said, "I remember them telling me my mom came in pregnant with Elena, and she was holding my hand. All she said was we had different dads, and that John was Elena's but nothing about mine."

It was Alaric's turn for silence.

"I searched and searched, I had a nice big folder going of anything I could find of Isobel trying to find her to ask about my dad. That's how I found Katherine and soon after that I was thrown into the world of doppelgangers and hybrids." She said.

"Did you know about vampires before Katherine?" he asked

"Yes, I was technically the eldest Gilbert so the day before my 18th birthday Uncle John told me the basics about vampires, werewolves, and witches. So I could take my place on the founders council," she said

"And you believed him" Alaric asked

"Uncle John and I had a different relationship then Elena and Jeremy did. I knew that he would never lie to me so he either believed it, or it was true." She said.

"What about college?" he said.

"I made it a year, and I loved it. I could take any class I felt like, and no one took a second glance at my last name. And then my parents died. I was taking a parapsychology class at the time and my professor, turns out, was a retired hunter, one of the five. I thought I was going crazy because I could see these tattoos on him and no one else could. He called me to his office after two weeks of class and told me the truth about his markings." She said.

"And then you knew?" he asked.

Cassie nodded. "I tried for a semester to take classes and train at the same time but it was to hard so I dropped out."

"Why did you decide to train?" He asked

"How could I not?" she replied, "To know that there were innocent people dying and I could do something about it. So I trained, it wasn't long after that, that Jenna called and asked me to come back home and help her."

"Why didn't you?" he asked

"I did, I went to go see Elena at the grill before I went to the house, she was sitting outside with Stefan." Cassie said. "I could tell two things about him, one he was a vampire and two that he loved my sister."

"So what did you do?" Alaric said

Cassie took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I left, I knew I wasn't strong enough to control myself around him and I couldn't be the reason Elena lost another person she loved."

"You knew Elena wouldn't forgive you for not coming home." He said.

Cassie nodded "but Elena was happy for the first time in a long time, I could have her hate me if someone was making her smile." she whispered.

Alaric looked down at the girl who was his daughter, he laughed at himself. How could he not see it sooner, not only did they have the same hair and eye color but she was willing to do anything for her family.

"You know I love your brother and sister like they were my own. And when you showed up, you fell right into place, before I found out that you are my daughter I already was looking out for you like you were." He said.

Cassie looked at him tears in her eyes "really?" she asked

Alaric nodded and he hugged her as tears spilled from her eyes. He closed his eyes; he was hugging his daughter he finally found her.

"I'm sorry" she said "for crying, its just I have taken care of myself for a long time and its nice to hear someone say that"

Alaric laughed, "You don't have anything to apologize for"

The two of them sat like that for a while, father and daughter reunited. Sure they were broken and spent more time then should with a drink in their hand but they were family.

Cassie's phone rang breaking the moment between the two.

"Hello" she answered

" _Cassie" a women's voice on the other end sobbed. "Skyler is dead"_

All of the blood drained from her face, Skyler, she had forgotten that he was a pawn in the Russian's revenge. "How" her voice cracked.

_"He was on the side of the road, his-his neck was snapped" the women cried._

"What can I do?" Cassie asked.

_"Can you come over, Alex needs somebody and he won't talk two me."_

"Sure, I'll be there in five." She said hanging up. She looked back at Alaric. "That was Skyler's mom, the vampires used him to get me and then they killed him, they just found the body,"

"Go" Alaric said.

Cassie nodded and turned to leave, but she ran over to Alaric and hugged him.

Alaric was shocked but quickly hugged her back. She broke the hug then left the apartment.

* * *

Jeremy, Elena, Stefan, Damon, and Katherine were all at the boarding house.

"What do you mean you let her leave?" Damon yelled

"I mean she wanted to go see her dad so I let her." Katherine said

"What if she was still hurt?" Stefan asked

"Klaus gave her his blood plus its been three days, she was fine and the blood has left her system." She replied.

Jeremy looked at Katherine "you said she was ok?" he asked one more time.

Katherine looked at him and nodded "I wouldn't have let her leave if physically she wasn't fine."

Jeremy nodded and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Elena asked.

"To go make some hot chocolate" Jeremy answered her and left the boarding house.

Katherine smiled "I like him, it's a good thing I didn't kill him before." She said.

Elena glared at Katherine.

"Can I help you" Katherine asked her seeing the look Elena was giving her.

"What do you mean physically she is fine?" Stefan asked interrupted the soon to happen fight.

"Mentally she is going to blame herself, for letting herself be taken, especially the death of her dancer friend." Katherine said matter of fact-ly.

"Why would she blame herself?" Elena asked.

Katherine shrugged her shoulders "its what she does, she thinks its her job to watch over everybody, everywhere all the time."

"Except for her siblings" Elena scoffed.

Katherine scoffed "I can't wait till reality hits your right in the face" and left the room.

Elena left to go talk to Bonnie.

Stefan turned to his brother who had remained quiet.

"What happened?" Stefan asked. "No judgment, I promise, I want to help."

Damon looked at his brother trying to see if he was telling the truth.

"I went to tell Elena that I picked her sister." He began "and I did, but I also kissed her goodbye."

Damon kept his eyes on his brother who sat there still.

"Apparently Cassie saw it and assumed I picked Elena. And I tried to tell her, but me and my stupid mouth got in the way."

"What did you say?" Stefan asked.

Damon stood up and walked over to the window facing the sun.

"I kissed her, I couldn't think of the words to say, so I tried to pour everything into it, and for a second I thought it had worked." Damon said "but she slapped me and told me that she wasn't going to be an Elena replacement."

Stefan gives one chuckle at that.

"And I said there is no way she could ever replace Elena" Damon whispered so softly that Stefan almost missed it. "But I was trying to say the fact she isn't like Elena is why I want her, that she would never be Elena because as Cassie she is perfect."

Stefan stood up and walked over to his big brother "what are you going to do?" he asked

"Nothing," Damon replied, "I'm sure that I have pissed off more vampires, and Alaric is right Cassie shouldn't be punished because of my actions."

"Cassie can take care of herself," Stefan said

"Like she did when the Russians came," Damon retorted

"Tell her what you told me, and let her decide if it's to dangerous." Stefan pleaded with his brother.

But Damon wouldn't hear it. He just walked away.

* * *

Hours passed as Cassie sat with Skyler's little brother Alex and his mother as they cried over him.

She finally got the two to sleep and left deciding to come back home.

She sat on the porch swing for a while, not ready to go inside.

She finally let everything out. Silent tears trailed down her cheeks as she thought about everything that had happened.

"Cassie?" a voice called pulling her out of her mind.

"What do you want Damon?" she asked

"I wanted to see if you were ok?" he asked

"I'm fine" she quipped

"Katherine said you blamed yourself for this" he said walking to her.

But Cassie stayed sitting on the swing. "Because it's my fault," she whispered, "everything, I came home to help my siblings and for second I was selfish."

"Everyone can be selfish." Damon said

"Not me, not with the position I'm in" she said

"Its not your fault Cassie" Damon said sitting down next to her.

"Yes it is" she yelled standing up "Skyler tried to warn me, kept saying he couldn't stop and if I hadn't of been thinking about myself and heard what he was saying he would still be here, and I wouldn't of spent the past three hours holding a mother who doesn't understand why her son was on the side of the road with his neck snapped, I wouldn't have to explain to a eight year old why his big brother wont be there anymore."

"Its not your fault Cassie, its mine" Damon said.

Cassie stopped and looked at him. "No, its not Damon"

"Yes it is you got hurt, the guy died because of the stupid things I have done." Damon said standing up in front of her,

Cassie shook her head tears still coming down her face. "I got hurt because I tried to do something beside train my brother and find a guy, that's why they took me Damon because they thought you cared about me more then a friend. Skyler died because I let my mind think about other things then what lurks in the shadows."

"I'm sorry" Damon said seeing he clearly wasn't going to change her mind.

Cassie looked at him confused. "For what?" she asked.

"For saying the things I said at the party," he replied.

Cassie laughed, "You don't have to apologize for saying what you meant Damon"

"It hurt you, you were crying"

"I'm fine"

"You weren't fine when I told you"

"Well between being beaten and have the blood sucked out of me I got over," she said sitting back down on the swing.

"Did you believe them?" he asked

"Did I believe what?" Cassie asked back.

"That I care about you more then a friend," he said

Cassie scoffed "I think the exact words were that I hold your heart"

Damon's heart soared at hearing her say those words. _It's true_ his heart screamed _you do! _

_But you said you were going to leave her alone, especially is she is going to take the blame for everything that happens because you pissed people off. _His mind explained.

Damon went with his head and scoffed, "that's ridiculous the only person who holds my heart is me"

He looked to see if Cassie had any time of reaction.

She didn't

"Goodnight Damon" she dead paned.

"You didn't answer the question," Damon said.

"Goodnight" was all she said and started to swing again.

Damon sighed, turned away, and left.

* * *

Ten minutes passed, Cassie cried all of her tears but still sat on the swing.

"How are you feeling love?" a voice asked.

"Physically I'm fine," she answered

Klaus smiled at the answer.

"Why did you put my dress back on?" Cassie asked

Klaus looked at her.

"I know why you healed me, I was almost dead but why did you put my dress back on?" she asked again.

"I wanted you to keep as much dignity as you could," he told her honestly.

Cassie stood up and walked over to him. "Thank you" she said "for saving me, and dressing me" she stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

After that she turned to go inside.

"Cassandra" he called again.

Cassie turned back around "yes"

He held out her locket. "I had the chain replaced and had it cleaned"

Her eyes glowed with happiness only to replace it with sadness.

"Keep it," she said closing his hand over it.

"Why?" he asked

"I don't have anyone to dance with anymore" she whispered and went inside the house without another word.

Klaus watched her leave then stared at the door for a minute. Before putting the locket into his pocket and left.

* * *

Cassie walked into the living room and Jeremy sitting on the couch.

"Jer?" she asked "what are you still doing up?"

Jeremy didn't answer however and just handed her cup of hot chocolate.

"It might be cold" Jeremy answered, "you might want to go heat it up."

Cassie nodded and walked into the kitchen, but found that it wasn't empty.

Alaric, Caroline, Rebecca, Katherine and Mason were in there all with their own mugs.

Cassie smiled at her friends.

"Did you really think I wasn't going to call in the Calvary? Although Katherine gets the credit for Mason coming back." Jeremy said from behind her.

Cassie launched herself into Jeremy and hugged him. "Thank you" she whispered new tears forming in her eyes.

Alaric took Cassie's and Jeremy's mugs while Jeremy just hugged her back. "You're my sister, how could I not?"

The group made its way to the living room all with fresh mugs of hot chocolate.

They talked about nothing important but anything to keep the silence away.

Cassie didn't say anything. She just rested her head on Jeremy's should and listened to her friends and family talk.

* * *

**An: this chapter was hard to write from a character stand point. **

**With Cassie it was hard to find exactly the right was for her to blame herself and if it was a valid point of view.**

**with Jeremy however i found him calling all of her close friends and Alaric something he would of done without hesitation.**

**i think i have explain the Alaric has a daughter clear but if you have any questions i will and try to iron out any wrinkles you guys have.**


	28. Every Time

**AN: i'm sorry my readers, i had been spoling you with chapters everyday. but unfortunatly college is starting again so the chapters will keep coming, just not as fast. hopefully this chapter will make it up to you guys ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

Two weeks have passed since the masquerade dance. Everyone had settled back into his or her routines. Cassie and Damon stayed away from each other, and Elena and Cassie weren't talking but everybody else was becoming closer friends. Even the originals.

* * *

After a particular hard hunting trip Cassie let the boys sleep in, and decided to go running by herself. She walked out the house to see Kol standing there…. In workout clothes.

"Kol?" Cassie asked trying not to laugh.

"What?" he asked back.

Cassie rolled her eyes. "I didn't know you owned workout clothes," she told him walking off the porch.

Kol laughed and followed her "I didn't, but I didn't get to be there for you, so here I am now."

Cassie stopped and looked at him "that is actually a nice thing to do" she told him

"Don't tell Nic" Kol said

"Promise" Cassie said.

And the two of them took off running.

They were silent for a while.

"So where have you been?" Cassie asked

"Can you keep a secret?" Kol asked back.

Cassie looked over at him with one eyebrow arched.

"Right stupid question, but to answer yours, Elijah and I were running down some rumors." Kol said.

"Rumors?" Cassie asked.

"Not here" was all Kol said.

The two of keep running until there were in the clearing in the woods.

"Here?" Cassie asked.

Kol turned on his vampire hearing and listened to see if anyone was there.

He nodded and the two of sat on the ground so Cassie could stretch.

"There have been rumors that Mikael is back." Kol said

"Mikael? As in your father?" Cassie asked

"Yep" Kol said popping the p "that's were Elijah and I have been the past couple of weeks."

Cassie ran her hand through her hair and bit her lip. "Does Rebecca know?"

Kol shook his head "no, as of right know its just rumors and Becca has been through enough with the whole parents are trying to kill her thing."

Cassie didn't say anything for a while her brain processing the information.

Kol just stared at her trying to judge her reaction but she wasn't showing any emotion.

"How are you doing with this information?" Cassie whispered finally saying something.

Kol was stunned then he started laughing. "I would have never guess that you be the question you asked."

"Why, Kol you're my friend, you have had just as much in the parents killing you department as Becca." She said

"Honestly, I'm ok with it, they may be my parents but they made the choice a long time ago to not be a family." Kol said.

"Fair enough" Cassie said standing up. "Ready to go back?"

"Ug" Kol groaned laying on the ground "but I'm tired" he whined.

Cassie laughed, "Kol, you're a vampire"

"So?" Kol countered but he eventually got off the ground after the promise of milkshakes and hamburgers at the grill for dinner.

* * *

The two got back to Cassie's house, Kol claimed he needed a nap before doing anything and left. Everybody had already left the house for school so Cassie pulled her iPod out of her pocket and put on music so she could clean.

She finished the living room, kitchen, and laundry when her watch said she had just enough time to shower before meeting Kol at the grill.

She decided to wear a blue off the shoulder sweater with some jeans and her black boots.

When she got there it was empty, except for all of her friends.

"Kol?" she asked seeing everybody.

"It's a party," Kol yelled holding up a bottle and tossing it to her.

"I don't know," she said hesitantly.

"I have designated watch," Klaus whispered in her ear having appearing right behind her. "Have fun, I'll make sure that everybody is fine."

Cassie turned and looked up him. "Thanks" she said smiling.

"Well physically you might be fine" Klaus said using the words she gave him "but to get you ok all the way I find that plenty of alcohol helps"

Cassie laughed and rolled her eyes.

Klaus grinned.

* * *

All of the originals noticed the interaction between the two and the three shared a hopeful look that maybe something could happen between the two. But they weren't the only ones who saw it.

Damon seeing how there was no space between the two grabbed a bottle from the bar and started to drown his sorrows.

* * *

Everybody was laughing and drinking, some people were playing pool others darts.

"Cassie come play darts," Kol yelled from across the bar.

Cassie walked over there.

"Cassie cant play darts" Damon said blurring over there "trust me I have seen her."

"Dude" Matt, said, "Cassie is the dart champ"

"Dude" Damon said mocking Matt "I have seen her throw a dart"

"I smell a challenge," Kol said. "What do you say Cass?"

"I don't know" Cassie said,

"Oh come on," Damon said walking over to her. Cassie could smell the booze on him. "You, me, one throw the closest to the bull's-eye wins"

"Damon you are drunk," she said.

"Yes I am," he said agreeing with her "but I bet I could still get closer to you."

"And what if I win?" she countered.

Damon pulled out a hundred dollar bill. "But if I win" he said "I get a kiss"

Cassie froze.

Kol laughed, "This should be good."

"Come on Cass" Matt said, "You can take him"

By this time everyone had gathered around the dartboard, quiet to hear her answer.

"Fine" she said.

"Great" Damon called "I'll go first"

Damon grabbed a dart and threw it. It landed in the green just outside the red part of the bull's-eye.

He turned and grinned at her "better pucker up Buffy," he teased her.

Cassie rolled her eyes and grabbed her dart. She walked over to the dartboard.

She was about to throw it when she felt him behind her.

"Damon" she asked, "what are you doing?"

"Winning" he said leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"Why are you so sure that you'll win?" she asked

"Because I remember the day we played darts," he whispered again his breath hot on her neck.

"Maybe I was trying to hustle you?" she asked.

"I don't think so," he said placing a hand around her waist.

"You don't think I can hit that target." She whispered. Closing her eyes she allowed herself to get lost in Damon's touch around her hip.

"I don't," he told her.

That was all Cassie needed, she opened her eyes and threw the dart.

Kol walked over there.

The dart was square in the center of the bull's-eye.

Damon sobered up and stepped back from Cassie.

"Wha-how- you-" he stuttered.

Cassie smirked at him and grabbed the hundred-dollar bill. "I'm a hunter Damon, hitting targets keeps me alive." She said.

* * *

Claps erupted around the two of them as Cassie walked over to the bar to get a shot.

Katherine sat down next to her "your heartbeat is going crazy" she teased her.

"Shut up" Cassie mumbled praying Damon didn't hear this.

"That didn't look like someone who chose Elena" Katherine said, "in fact he hasn't been able to take his eyes off of you all night."

Cassie looked over at her best friend "really?" she mouthed so no one could hear her.

Katherine nodded and the two girls took another shot.

"That was great love," Klaus said sitting on the other side of Cassie.

"And that my cue" Katherine said standing up and leaving.

"Thanks, there isn't a whole lot to do here but play pool and darts." She told him

Klaus laughed. "That sounds boring" he said.

"It was" she replied.

"Didn't you want to leave?" Klaus asked seriously.

"I did" Cassie said, "I left and loved the adventure that was life outside mystic falls, but fate had other plans."

"Fate frequently has different plans then me" Klaus said "but I tell fate to go screw itself and I then do what I want"

Cassie laughed, "Well some us aren't big bad hybrids who have been around since the earth was created."

Klaus put a hand on his heart "oh that hurts, I'm not that old"

"Whatever Gramps." Cassie teased.

The two sat in silence for a while both watching their friends and family making their own bets in pool games or darts.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Klaus finally asked after ten minutes of silence.

Cassie turned in her seat so she was facing him. "You're asking if you can ask me a question?"

Klaus nodded "it's called being a being polite, you whipper snappers today couldn't be polite today if your life depended on it."

Cassie smiled at him then started to laugh. Klaus turned in his seat so he could face her.

"Well when you put it that way Gramps how can I refuse, yes, you can ask me a personal question but only if I can ask you one."

"Deal." Klaus said.

Klaus took a deep breath "what's going on with you and Damon?" he asked. "One minute you two are fighting then the next well we all saw what happened during the dart game."

"Oh" Cassie said, "honestly I don't know. I thought he had chosen Elena at the masquerade dance; in fact I haven't spoken to him for weeks, but then the dart game. Trust me its just a confusing for me as it is for you."

Klaus nodded not showing any emotion but deep down he was happy, he knew it was to soon but he was going to try to win Cassie over.

"My turn" Cassie said "although its not really a question"

"Ok" Klaus said curious at where she was going with this.

"Kol told me about Mikael today" she whispered.

Klaus tensed up.

"And I know you don't want to talk about It." she continued. "But, if you need my help in finding him or if you need me just ask."

Klaus let out the breath he didn't know he was holding and nodded.

"Good" she said smiling "now onto happier things" she said grabbing a beer and hoping down from the bar she went over to the pool table.

* * *

Hey Cassie we need a fourth, wanna play?" Stefan asked.

"Sure" she said. "Who is playing?"

"Me" Damon called and grabbed her hand "and you're on my team."

"Against me and Stefan" Elena said.

Cassie glanced over at Katherine who nodded and gave her the thumbs up.

"I break" Stefan called.

It was a long intense game and it finally came down to the eight ball.

"Lets make a bet" Damon called.

"Fine" Elena said, it was her turn to hit the ball. "What's your bet?"

Katherine walked over "I bet you choke and Cassie hits it in" she said pulling two hundred dollars out of her pocket.

"Anything else?" Elena asked confident in her ability.

"If Elena hits it in," Stefan said looking at his brother who was staring at Cassie…again. "Then Cassie kisses Damon."

Cassie looked at Stefan confused. While Damon was giving Stefan a grateful look over her head.

"Fine" Elena said. Turning to Cassie "do you have anything to add?"

Cassie looked at her sister. "When I win," she said "you can't say anything else about my drinking habits"

Elena scoffed "and when I win" she said walking over to her sister. "You leave town"

Cassie didn't answer.

"No" Damon, Alaric, and Jeremy said at the same time.

"Not going to happen" Jeremy said.

"Its not your call" Damon told her.

"Pick something else." Alaric told her "or I'm leaving with her."

Cassie looked over at her dad and smiled. Alaric in return smiled back down at his daughter.

"I got it" Klaus said. "If Elena wins she gets to live in the Gilbert house"

Damon perked up at this idea. That meant that Cassie could live with him.

Cassie nodded "deal"

Damon took a drink from his half empty bottle glad that he wasn't the one making the shot, because he could barely stand up straight at this point, let alone shoot a pool ball.

Elena walked over and lined up her shot.

Nobody even breathed as she hit it.

The eight ball went straight to the left corner pocket but it clipped the side knocking it off course, leaving it just shy of the pocket.

Everybody groaned.

Stefan did because Damon didn't get his kiss.

Damon groaned because he once again didn't get to kiss Cassie, and she wasn't moving into the boarding house.

Elena because she couldn't tease her sister about her drinking.

And Klaus was upset because he hoped that Cassie would come to the manor if Elena moved in.

Cassie walked over and put the ball in the pocket with ease. She placed the stick on the table and walked past her sister.

"You lose," she said as she walked past.

* * *

Damon stumbled after her. "Cassie" he called.

She turned back around and laughed at him. "You are so drunk"

Damon nodded. "I'm going home do you want a ride?" he asked.

"Seriously?" she asked. "You can't even walk in a straight line let alone drive anybody home."

"But" he countered wanting to spend more time with her.

Cassie grabbed his keys and put his arm around him "come on I'll drive you home."

"Thanks Kol" she said to him as she left. Kol help the door open for her as she put Damon in his car.

"I can take him home if you want to stay." Kol volunteered wanting Cassie to be with his brother without Damon.

"Nah, its fine, I was going to head home pretty soon anyway." Cassie said. "But thanks Kol I really needed this" and the two of them left.

* * *

Katherine laughed at Elena's face as Cassie walked past her. She picked her money back up.

Stefan tried to comfort Elena but she glared at Katherine. "I'm a vampire why didn't you bet for me?" she asked.

Katherine laughed at her. "Oh, honey" she mocked. "When it comes to anything between you two I'm betting Cassie every time" she said referring to more then just the pool game.

* * *

The party went on for thirty more minutes before everybody was to drunk to do anything else. So everybody went home talking about how very much needed the party was.

* * *

When Cassie and Damon made it back to the boarding house Cassie dragged him to his room.

"Here we go," she said sitting him on his bed. Cassie went to get him a glass of water.

"Damon?" she asked handing him the glass.

"Mmm" he replied drinking his glass.

"Never mind" she said.

Damon took off his shirt. "What?" he asked Cassie.

Cassie didn't say anything as she took off his shoes.

"Its nothing." She said.

He undid his belt and threw it across the floor. "Tell Me," he said.

"Forget it," she whispered as she turned around to leave.

Damon blurred in front of her and put his hands on either side of her face.

"What Cassie?" he said

"Why was your bet that I kissed you?" She whispered biting her lip and looking straight into his eyes.

Damon closed his eyes and rested his forehead on hers. "Honestly" he said.

"Always" she replied.

"I wanted to kiss you again," he said.

"So you had to make it so you would win it?" she asked.

"I thought it was the only way I could," he whispered.

Cassie closed her eyes. "Why did you want to kiss me?" she asked

"Because I missed it," he said, "I missed you"

"Your drunk" she said stepping back. "We shouldn't have this conversation now."

Cassie took a dejected Damon back to the bed.

"Maybe now is the perfect time" Damon said "so I wont screw it up"

Cassie gave one chuckle.

Damon lay back on the bed and Cassie turned to leave.

Damon grabbed her hand "stay" he whispered.

Cassie looked down at his hand holding hers then back up to him. Lying in his bed with just his pants on.

"I shouldn't," she said.

"You should" he replied with ease.

"What were you going to tell me before at the masquerade dance?" Cassie asked Damon.

Damon sighed and got off the bed. " I was going to tell you that I picked you." He said.

Cassie looked up him "really?" she asked in disbelief.

Damon nodded.

"I saw you and Elena kissing," she said.

"She wanted a goodbye kiss when I told her" Damon said.

Cassie nodded soaking up all of the information.

"But you said," she whispered "that I cou-couldn't" she trailed off not being able to finish.

Damon closed the space between them. One hand was wrapped around her waist pulling her close to his torso and the other hand cupped her cheek. "What I meant was the reason you are nothing like Elena is why I fell for you." He said. "Your so strong and I could" but he never got to finish what he was going to say.

Because it was Cassie's turn to grab his face, and she kissed him.

Damon kissed her back after weeks of trying to stay away from her, here she was.

_Don't you remember why you stayed away from her._ His mind taunted him. _She isn't safe if she gets close to you._

Cassie broke the kiss for air.

"Damon" she whispered.

Damon stepped back from her. "We cant," he said.

All of the breath ran from her body. "What?" she said.

"Its not safe for you" he said.

"I don't understand," she confessed.

"Those vampires tortured you too get to me" Damon said, "I can't let you get hurt again."

"I can take care of myself" she defended.

"Like you did?" he countered.

"You just said that you fell for me because I'm strong," she said louder.

"You're strong but you shouldn't have to be worried that someone I pissed off will come after you." He retorted.

"I wont, there problem solved." She said.

Damon shook his head. "It doesn't work that way."

"So what are you saying!" she finally yelled. "Because I cant tell anymore,"

"I'm saying that I'm falling for you" Damon yelled back "but it's not safe for you to be with me."

Cassie slapped him. "Do not give me that half assed Twilight crap," she yelled.

"Those Russians came after you to get to me!" Damon yelled back.

"Its simple Damon, you can be with me and the two of us can take care of it together if someone else should come to town, or not." She screamed.

Damon didn't answer but ran his hand through his hand, thinking about his options.

Cassie couldn't take it anymore. Tears threatened to fall depending on his answer.

"Cassie" he said "I would constantly be worrying about you."

"And I would worry about you, its what happens in a relationship." She quipped back.

"How can I trust you not get yourself hurt?" he asked.

"How can I trust you to no say something stupid" she asked back.

Damon looked at her.

"Please don't cry," he begged seeing the tears behind her eyes.

"Then don't say the wrong answer," she said whispering again.

"Depends on what your definition of wrong is," he answered.

Cassie shook her head, she knew his answer.

"So that's your answer, because before you answer think about this Damon, those vampires took me, and we weren't even together," she said softly.

"I want to do right by you," he whispered "so I can't be selfish and put you in harms way."

"Well that's just to damn bad" Cassie said walking over to him and kissing him again. "Because I want you to be selfish with me," she said when they broke apart.

"Cassie" he whispered looking down at this girl who turned his world upside down in a matter of months.

Cassie looked back into his eyes, trying to see if she could do anything to change his mind.

"Your amazing" Damon said.

"But your answer still hasn't changed" she said opening the door.

"And your beautiful" he continued.

"Stop" she whispered going down the stairs she made it to the living room.

"And I'm in love with you" he said.

Cassie turned back to him "why are you telling me this" she choked out.

"I don't know Cassie, all I know is how I feel about you and how I want to be with you"

"So do it Damon be with me."

"What if you get hurt?"

"So what?"

"The last time I did something selfish like this it didn't end pretty."

"That was them Damon, this is now."

"I don't know what to do Cassie," he cried. "I don't want to mess this up,"

Cassie put a finger to his lips to quiet him. "Do you really love me?" she whispered.

Damon nodded without hesitation.

Cassie smiled at him. "That's your answer," she said.

Damon nodded again.

He grabbed her and pushed her against the wall a while they were kissing each other. Cassie wrapped her arms around his neck. He lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. His hands ran up her legs before reaching down and cupping her butt. Cassie moaned as he moved from her mouth to her neck.

"Damon" she gasped grabbing his hair.

Damon kept kissing her neck, making his way down her shoulder that her sweater showed off.

Cassie pulled Damon's face back to hers and the two began to make out again.

The door opened, but the two of them didn't notice.

Katherine, Elena, and Stefan were standing watching the two of them.

"Told ya," Katherine sang to Elena. "Every time"

Katherine walked from Stefan and Elena "get a room," she yelled at Damon and Cassie.

The two parted both breathless.

"Don't mind if I do" Damon said picking Cassie up and blurring upstairs with her to his room. Cassie squealing and laughing while he did it.

* * *

Seconds after that Katherine came downstairs with a bag.

"Finally leaving" Elena asked hopefully

"Not yet." Katherine said.

"Then why the bag?" she asked.

Katherine stopped and looked at the two of them. "Do you seriously want to hear them all night?" she asked.

The two looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Thought not" she said and walked out of the boarding house.

Stefan quickly grabbed a bag for him and Elena who waited downstairs.

"We should probably go now" Stefan said, he was blushing slightly from what he was hearing in his brothers room.

Elena nodded and the two of them left their elder siblings the house for the night

* * *

**AN: Finally! happy ever after time? ha not even close. come on you should know by now its mystic falls.**


	29. The Bitch is Back

**Chapter 29**

Damon woke up to see Cassie laying her head on his chest and she was still asleep.

Damon played with her hair. He smiled as the memory of what they did last night still fresh in his mind.

"That's a good look on you" Cassie mumbled.

Damon looked down at her with confusion.

"Smiling" Cassie clarified. "I like it when you smile"

"Well, you gave me a reason to smile" Damon said

Cassie didn't say anything and the two lay in the bed.

Damon moved his hands from her hair to her body.

Cassie looked up at him and kissed him again. Damon returned it as he rolled on top of Cassie. He trailed kissing down her jaw till he reached her neck. One of his hands stared tending to her breast as he continued kissing down her collarbone.

Cassie ran her hands over his chest and made her way to his hair. She tugged the ends.

"Damon" she moaned as he switch his attention to her other breast.

He continued his trail of kissing to her stomach and then he stopped, he saw her scar that ran across her lower stomach starting on the left side.

He stopped and leaned back on his knees.

"How did you get this?" he asked his finger trailed across the scar.

Cassie looked down at the scar. "It's a long life changing story," she whispered.

Damon looked into her eyes and saw fear, sadness and longing.

"You don't have to tell me right now" he said softly

Cassie sat up and wrapped her arms around Damon. "Its not that I don't want you to hear it, its just that I haven't told anybody the entire story who wasn't involved."

"I understand," he said wrapping her arms around her waist pulling her close. "Tell me when you are ready."

Cassie nodded and laid her head in the crook of his neck.

Damon trailed his fingers down her spine.

"I like this" he said

"What?" she asked.

"It's just you and me, no evil hybrids or crazy curses." He said.

"Or younger sibling?" Cassie teased

"Especially younger siblings" Damon laughed.

Cassie laughed too.

Damon's phone rang. He looked at the caller I.D. and groaned.

"Speaking of younger siblings." He said.

"Hello Stefan" Damon said

"Damon, is it safe for Elena and I to come back to the house?" he asked.

"I don't know" Damon said. "Hey Cassie, can the younger siblings come back home?" he asked her.

Cassie looked at the clock it was 12:30 in the afternoon! "Yes" she said getting off the bed.

Damon groaned "yes Stefan you and Elena can come home." He said before hanging up.

"What are you doing?" he asked Cassie.

"I'm taking a shower and no, before you ask, you cannot shower with me." Cassie said.

"Fine" he said and lay back down on his bed.

She quickly finished her shower and wrapped a towel around her. She left the bedroom and found Damon still on the bed.

"Go take a shower" she told him.

"Mam yes mam" he mocked and walked into the bathroom.

Cassie looked around the room and saw her clothes all scattered around Damon's bedroom. She laughed and decided to get clean clothes from Katherine.

She grabbed a white halter tank top and some dark jeans with some white high heels.

* * *

Damon quickly showered and got dressed. Wanting to spend the last few moment of peace with Cassie. He looked around his bedroom and saw that her clothes were gone and so was she.

Disappointment came rushing through him, she had left.

"Yo, Damon" she called from the kitchen. "Do you want some eggs?"

Damon smirked and blurred down to the kitchen.

He stood in the entryway and watched her; he decided then that he loved her in white.

"Its rude to stare" she teased

Damon blurred behind her. And wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Just admiring the view," he said.

Cassie rolled her eyes. "Wow" she said, "how many times have you used that one?"

"Five or six" Damon said

Cassie rolled her eyes and she stepped out of his embrace and placed the plate of eggs, two cups of orange juice and two forks at the island.

"Do you remember the first time you had eggs here?" he asked.

Cassie laughed. "Yep, I had stuck a stake into Klaus and took off to a bar."

"I knew after that we at the very least be friends" he said taking a bite from the eggs. "That would make your total what two?" she teased.

"Yep, you and Alaric" he said.

Cassie chocked on her OJ "oh my god" she sputtered.

"Alaric" Damon said.

"My dad" she whispered.

"I just slept with my best friend's daughter" Damon whispered.

Cassie smiled and tried to keep her laughing silent.

But she couldn't hold it in anymore. "He is going to kill you," she laughed.

Damon glared at her. "Yep, he sure is" he said.

"We should tell him," she said. "Before he finds out from someone else"

Damon nodded "meet the parents" he said, "That's a first"

"Well if it will make you feel better you have technically already met him." She said.

"And killed him, twice" Damon said eating another bite.

"What do we tell him?" Cassie said.

"I don't know yet but it has to be somewhere public." Damon said.

"I tell you what, you think about what to say and I'll hide all of his weapons." She said.

Damon shook her hand "deal"

Cassie's phone rang. "Its Jeremy" she said "I should take this" she kissed his cheek "see you tonight" she said before leaving

* * *

When Cassie pulled up to the boarding house she saw a manila envelope sitting in front of the door. She picked it up and saw her name on it. Frowning a little she picked it up and a silver dagger dropped into her hand.

Fear filled her as she recognized exactly what this was, a warning.

Cassie turned and got back into her car.

_"Hey slut" _Katherine answered the phone _"is it safe for my ears to go back to the boarding house?" _She asked.

"We have a problem," Cassie told her.

_"What?"_

"Do you remember the first vampire mission we did together?"

_"Ya"_ she answered hesitantly

"Well we need to get the gang back together" Cassie said, "The bitch is back."

* * *

Stefan and Elena walked back into the boarding house to see Damon in the kitchen cleaning up their breakfast mess.

"She already has you cleaning" Stefan teased.

"More like she has to go hide all of Alaric's weapons and that's going to take some time." Damon said.

"What?" Stefan asked confused.

"Because you and the Scooby gang are incapable of keeping a secret so we are going to tell Alaric" Damon said.

Elena drank some of the OJ "tell him what that you two hooked up after she brought your drunk ass home?" she scoffed. "That will go over well."

Damon glared at her.

"Elena has a point," Stefan said.

Damon directed his look toward his brother.

"A very poorly worded point" he clarified "but if what happened between you and Cassie is just a one time thing," he trailed off.

Damon nodded that he understood where his brother was going with this. He then looked at Elena sitting at the island, then back to his brother.

Stefan noticed this motion and the two of them went to the other side of the house.

"I don't want this to be just a one time thing." Damon confessed. "But I have absolutely no idea what to do, this is your territory, this whole relationship thing."

Stefan laughed at his brother's lack of charm. "I can't give you a play book for this, its different for each girl." He said. "But I would loose those cheesy one liners you throw at other girls."

Damon nodded.

Stefan's phone rang.

"Hello" he answered

_"Stefan" _Cassie said, _"I need a favor"_

"What do you need Cassie?" he asked.

_"You, actually" _Cassie paused.

Damon glared at Stefan.

_"What she means" _Katherine said taking the phone from Cassie _"is that we need you to meet us at the grill in ten minutes, by yourself, no brother who I know is listening and defiantly no mini me"_

Stefan looked and Damon who shrugged his shoulders.

"Ok see you in ten" he said before hanging up.

"What do you think is going on?" Stefan asked his brother.

"I have no idea," Damon said. The two brothers walked back into the living room. Stefan kissed Elena on the cheek then grabbed his jacket and left.

"Where is he going?" Elena asked.

Damon ignored her and just went to go get himself some blood.

"Damon" Elena screeched, "Where did he go?"

"Elena, vampire" he said "I heard the first time "

"Then why didn't you answer me?" she said.

"Because I don't know" Damon said, "Katherine and Cassie needed to talk him."

"So you let him go off with Cassie and Katherine!" Elena yelled.

"I cant control him Elena, he is a 162 years old." Damon said.

"And the fact that Cassie called him and not you doesn't bother you?" she asked.

Damon stopped. Why had they called Stefan and not him?

"We should go" Elena said walking close to him "we don't want Stefan to steal your girl away… again"

Damon looked down at her.

Elena ran her hands up his chest and then rested then around his neck. "Doesn't it bother you that Cassie is keeping secrets from you?" she whispered.

"Elena" Damon said.

"Yes" she purred.

"Why now?" he said. "You had a year to decide to be with me, why now?"

"I didn't know how much you meant to me before I lost you." She said softly.

"I told you to make a choice," he said.

"And I did," Elena said, "You, I choose you."

* * *

Stefan made it to the grill and Cassie was standing there.

"Hey Stef thanks for coming" Cassie said.

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked.

"Not here" Cassie said "we are waiting on one more person."

Cassie nodded her head into the grill and Stefan saw Klaus and Kol at the bar. He nodded.

"Lets get food" Stefan said.

"Ok" she said.

Katherine came walking over to them "so Daniel will be here in ten minutes. And I know you don't want Damon to be involved, but"

"He needs to know" Cassie said agreeing "its to dangerous"

Katherine nodded and blurred over to the boarding house.

"Cassie is everything ok?" Stefan asked

Cassie turned to him before they walked into the grill "what do you remember about the twenties?" she asked.

* * *

I'm with your sister" Damon said.

"No, you slept with her there is a difference" Elena said. "Besides we all know that she was just a distraction, in fact even Cassie knows that." She started to kiss his neck. "You won, Damon you finally won," she continued.

"Your right" Damon said.

_Clap clap_

"You know you almost had me fooled." A voice came from the top of the steps.

The two broke apart.

Damon looked up and saw Katherine standing there.

"Katherine" Elena said.

"Now I expected this from you" Katherine said looking at Elena "because you're a bitch. But you" she said changing her look to Damon. "I would have never thought you were capable of this."

"Kat" Damon started

"You know what, we have bigger problems then how you just broke Cassie's heart" Katherine said. "We need you at the grill" and she blurred away.

* * *

Cassie saw Daniel walk into the grill and waved him over.

"Hey Danny" Cassie said, "This is Stefan. Stefan Danny"

Stefan gave his usual nod of hello.

"Not that I don't love getting the gang together" Mason began

"But what's going on Daniel asked.

Cassie sat a dagger on the table.

"Is that?" Mason asked.

Cassie nodded.

"Shit" Daniel said putting his face in his hands.

"What?" Stefan asked but Cassie shook her head and put her finger to her lips.

"Lets go" Cassie said.

The four of them stood up and began to leave when Cassie's phone beeped. She looked down at it and read the words Katherine told her. She closed her eyes and read the text again hoping she read them wrong. Nope.

"You ok?" Stefan asked.

Cassie shook her head and handed him the phone.

"Cassie" he said after reading it "there has to be something we missed, I talked to Damon earlier today, he wanted you."

Klaus's vampire hearing picked up on those words and he tuned into the conversation the two were having.

"He wanted Elena," she said.

Just then the three of them walked into the grill.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear." She whispered.

Stefan squeezed her arm.

Damon not knowing that Katherine told her what had happened walked over to Cassie.

"Hey" he said pulling her into a kiss.

Cassie was shocked and pulled back.

She slapped him and turned to walk away.

But Damon grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him, "what was that for" he asked.

"The basement" Cassie said.

"Look" Damon started to explain "she caught me off guard but we"

"We were nothing more then a very drunken night" Cassie said pushing him away from her. "And I have bigger things to take care of"

She grabbed her keys and Mason and Daniel went with her in her car.

* * *

Klaus who happened to hear everything walked over to Damon. "Fourteen hours mate," he said patting him on the shoulder. "You screwed that up in fourteen hours" he walked past them and left the bar.

* * *

Stefan looked at his brother and girlfriend. Could he even call her that anymore? No I guess since Elena choose Damon its ex now.

"Kat" Stefan said, "I need a ride" not wanting to deal with that problem at the moment.

Katherine nodded and the two of them left.

Damon didn't know what to say, so he sat down in the booth. Elena sat across from him.

"Damon" she whispered.

"I've messed everything up," he said. "With Cassie and Stefan, I was finally gluing the pieces back together with her help and now all of that has fallen apart."

Elena smirked and took his hand "you just need stronger glue" she told him.

Damon looked her in the eye "your right" he said. "Now come on lets go find out what this problem is."

The two got up and Elena kept holding his hand while they left. But what Damon missed was Elena glanced back and winked at the man who was sitting in the shadows watching

* * *

When the gang had made it back to "headquarters" Stefan stopped.

"Ok tell me what's going on he said.

Cassie sat in a chair, "Klaus gave you, your memories back from the twenties right?" she asked

Stefan sat in a chair across from her not sure where this was going. "Ya"

"Good" Katherine added "when you were playing kissing face with Rebecca, Klaus had another sister there remember?"

"Faye, ya I remember her," Stefan said. "She had a twin."

"Robert" Cassie said. "They were the eldest of the family, do you remember anything else?"

"She was ruthless" Stefan said, "I remember one night she got so mad even Klaus seem afraid of what she was going to do."

Cassie put her face in her hands and groaned.

"Why?" Stefan asked.

Cassie put the dagger on the table. "Because with the help of this gang we managed to dagger her and her twin."

"Although Robert wasn't very hard," Katherine said. "Faye however almost killed all of us."

Daniel and Mason nodded remembering that mission.

"And now she is back?" Stefan said.

"Faye is going to want to watch us suffer." Cassie said.

"We should let Klaus know" Stefan said.

"And say what?" Katherine asked. "Hey you know your older siblings and why you haven't seen them for a year and a half? That's because we daggered them and now one of them wants to kill me. That would go over well."

"So what are we going to do?" he asked.

"Well Faye is already here" Daniel added, "I could sense her the moment I walked into the grill."

Stefan looked at Daniel.

"Warlock" Mason told him.

"So a vampire, warlock, werewolf, and a hunter all walk into a bar." Stefan started smiling.

Cassie and Mason chuckled. "Nice one" Cassie mumbled.

"But back to business Katherine said. "what are we going to do with that bitch you still call your sister?"

"Honestly, I would rather not think of her right now." Cassie said.

"Well as much as I hate you sister I think Faye is using her." Katherine said

"Why?" Stefan said.

"Well when she was feeling up Damon she did that thing with her hands that Faye used to do with Mason." Katherine said.

"I loved it when she did that" Mason said

Cassie and Katherine glared at him.

"What?" Mason said

"Boys" Katherine said.

"So do you think she is possessing her?" Stefan asked.

"I hope not because that would a shame because that means I don't get to kick Elena's ass for what happened in the basement," Katherine said.

"I don't think so, Faye wouldn't of had time to grab her" Cassie said.

"Well something is off with her" Katherine said.

"Either way" Daniel said, "we need a plan"

"And we need to lure Faye away from mystic falls" Mason said "we have to much family here"

Everyone agreed.

"I'll call Tyler" Mason said, "he can help."

"I'll call Jeremy and Alaric" Cassie said.

"I'll call Caroline" Stefan said.

Katherine looked at Stefan. "Blondie? Really"

Stefan shrugged "when it comes to planning Caroline is good at seeing if we missed any minor details."

Once everyone showed up Katherine looked at the group. "This is one hell of a group" she commented

"No jokes Stef" Cassie teased.

Stefan smiled.

"So," Caroline said, "what's the plan?"

* * *

**AN: this chapter was really hard to write actually, so i thank you for your patience. the last chapter kinda lacked in the action so i hope this chapter made it up to you guys.**

**keep leaving those wonderful comments so i know how i am doing. **

**what do you think about the love drama we are having?**


	30. Operation Trap and Stab

**Chapter 30**

The group had been sitting there for an hour now trying to come up with any sort of plan to re-dagger Faye.

"Ok" Mason said "clearly Faye is in town"

"Which means she knows our families are here" Daniel added.

"And that her family is here as well" Caroline said.

"See that's where I'm confused" Cassie said, "why not go straight to Klaus and tell him what happened."

"No, from what I remember Faye didn't get along with her siblings" Stefan said "there is no guarantee that Klaus wouldn't dagger her if she went to him."

"I can get a message to her" Daniel said

"And say what" Katherine said "sorry for killing you but lets leave this between ourselves, no need to kill our loved ones"

"No, that's a good idea" Cassie said "she wants revenge against us, if we give her a place and a time, there is no way she wont show up."

"That sounds like a perfect way to get you all killed" Alaric said.

Cassie smiled at her dad.

"Plus she is already using Elena" Katherine said.

"We think she is using Elena" Stefan said.

"Elena?" Caroline asked "why Elena"

"Because she is being worse then her usual skanky self" Katherine said.

"Rin" Cassie said, "Drop it"

"What happened?" Alaric said.

"Nothing important and that's a problem for a different day." Cassie said.

"But say that she is" Katherine said. "Faye is already in our lives."

"All the more reason to send the message" Mason said.

"I still think it's a bad idea," Alaric said.

"Can you think of a better one?" Caroline asked.

Everyone was quiet for ten minutes thinking of a better plan.

"Ok so we get Danny to send a message," Cassie said after no one could come up with anything better.

"Where could we meet?" Katherine said.

"The high school" Caroline said. "You guys can meet at the high school after

Classes, Ric has the keys"

"That's a good idea," Mason said.

"What? Lets just meet in the cafeteria," Katherine said.

"I don't see why not." Tyler said.

"This just seems to easy," Cassie said.

"Well we know that she is going to go after Cassie" Daniel said.

"Why?" Tyler asked

"Because I was the one that daggered her" Cassie said.

"All the more reason that Faye using Elena makes sense." Katherine said.

"No, Elena and I aren't close" Cassie said, "It would make more sense to go after Jeremy or you"

"I don't understand what did Elena do?" Jeremy asked.

"Well you see baby Gilbert" Katherine said "your skank of a sister"

Cassie's phone rang. Interrupting Katherine.

"Its Elena" she told them.

"Cass" Stefan said, "You don't have to"

"Yes I do," she said.

She pressed the green button.

_"You know it's incredible rude to invite us to the grill then leave us," she said._

Katherine rolled her eyes.

"Your on speaker" she told Elena.

_"Fantastic, so where are you so we can come over." She said._

"We?" Caroline answered.

_"Damon and I " Elena said._

Alaric, Mason, and Caroline all looked at Stefan and Cassie.

Stefan clenched his jaw, while Cassie was grabbing the edge of the table.

"We are meeting at the high school in ten" Cassie said then hung up the phone.

"Danny, send the message" Cassie said, "meet at seven"

Danny nodded and left.

"That gives us two hours to set everything up," Cassie said.

"So what's the plan oh fearless leader?" Mason said.

"Ok, Mason go with Danny, after you guys get the message, set up headquarters in Alaric's room." She began. Pulling out a black card "we are going to need a few more headsets so here" she handed the card to him. Mason nodded and followed Danny.

"Tyler, Caroline you guys go to the high school and make sure no one is in there, lock all of the doors except to the cafeteria, and Alaric's classroom, I don't want any surprises." Cassie kept going on.

Those two nodded and left.

"Jer, dad" she said then stopped and looked at him. Alaric was smiling and he gave her a hug.

"I hope its ok that I call you that," she said returning his hug.

"Well the circumstances aren't perfect but I'll take it" Alaric said laughing.

"I hate to brake up the family moment." Katherine said.

Cassie laughed, "Your right, so I need you two to help us stock up on weapons, I would rather be over prepared."

The two left but Cassie gave each one of them a hug one last time.

"Ok so you two" she said looking at Stefan and Katherine. "Can you make sure the cafeteria is all ready to go" Stefan nodded.

Cassie handed Katherine the dagger with some of the white oak ash.

"Why are you giving this to me?" she asked.

"Because there is one piece of the puzzle that is still missing," Cassie said.

"Why she didn't go to her family" Stefan said.

"And if they happen to kill me" Cassie said "I want to make sure that you still have the weapon. Jeremy or Alaric can do it, I trust them."

Katherine nodded.

"What about Elena and Damon?" Stefan asked. "What are they going to do?"

Cassie smiled "they get to do perimeter work, make sure Faye doesn't have army waiting outside for us."

Katherine and Stefan laughed.

Cassie began to leave but stopped and turned back to them. "Good luck" she said and she left.

Katherine turned to Stefan "you know why she is keeping Elena outside, right?" she said.

Stefan nodded.

* * *

Cassie sat down on the bench and waited for Kol.

"Hello darling" he said, "you said you needed me?"

"Look, I don't have time for games right now so I am just going to say it." she said.

Kol sat down next to her. "Ok talk."

"I know you have older siblings twins to be exact," she said.

"How do you?" Kol started.

"Because a year and a half ago I daggered both of them." She said looking down at her hands.

Kol opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"And I don't know how or who but Faye some how got un-daggered." Cassie said. "And I want to know why she hasn't come to you guys."

Kol ran his hands through his hair. "She wouldn't come to us because she was working with Mikael," he said. "Klaus would kill her the moment he saw her."

"She was working with Mikael" Cassie repeated the pieces falling into place.

"Rumors flying around that Mikael is back and all of the sudden Faye is free and running around." Kol said, "This can't be a coincidence"

"We managed to get a message to her." Cassie said. "We are meeting her at the high school at seven."

"Do you need help?" Kol asked.

Cassie looked at him "Kol I am shocked are you actually offering help?"

"Only for you" Kol said

"Why?" Cassie asked.

"Because believe it or not, you're my friend, my only friend besides my family. And I would rather not have you killed." Kol said.

Cassie giggled "I'll try, I'll give you Faye after I dagger her." She said standing up. "Wait for my text"

The two stood up to leave when Cassie had an idea.

"Wait Kol" Cassie called.

"Yes darling" he replied.

Cassie smiled. "There is something you can do for me"

Kol smiled and agreed then blurred away to do his part.

Cassie smiled and left.

* * *

"Well sweetheart, it looks like you have a problem." Klaus said walking behind Cassie.

"Why are here?" she asked,

"Well when you called Kol, I was worried" Klaus said, "So here I am I heard about Faye but I unfortunately didn't manage to hear the rest of your conversation."

"I called Kol for a reason, Klaus."

"Well you made a mistake" Klaus said, "Kol cant help you"

"He already has" Cassie said

"Look I can help" Klaus said.

"No, Faye is going to know something is up if you are there, we have to pretend that you guys don't know." Cassie told him.

"And after you have daggered her?" Klaus asked.

"I told Kol he could have her" Cassie said, "I have no interest in blackmailing you with your family."

Cassie turned around and started to leave.

"Why is that?" Klaus asked

"Why is what?" she asked back.

"Ever since you got here, all you have wanted to do is help, you are in the exact place people would kill for." Klaus said.

"What position is that Klaus?" she asked.

"A position, where you could easily take me and my family down." Klaus said.

"Klaus I told you" Cassie said. "I have no desire to take your family down"

"Why?" Klaus asked taking a step towards her.

"Because since I got here, you have done nothing but try to help me get my sister's humanity back." She whispered. "I have no interest in taking down you family," she repeated again. "Because I am too busy worrying about mine."

Cassie turned and started walking again.

"Even after Elena took Damon from you?" Klaus asked. "You still want to help her?"

Cassie stopped and looked back at Klaus.

Klaus saw the look in her eyes, it was hurt.

"I'm sorry" he said, "That was low of me"

"Yes," she whispered, "because no matter what she does or how she hurts me, at the end of the day she is still family."

Cassie left Klaus standing there as she walked back to the high school

* * *

Katherine and Stefan made it over to where Damon and Elena were at the high school.

"Ok so what the plan?" Elena asked.

"You and Damon are going to make sure the perimeter is clear," Katherine said.

"The last thing we need is a vampire army sneaking up on us." Stefan finished.

"You have got to be kidding me," Damon said.

"That's not fair" Elena said.

Katherine rolled her eyes and pulled out the dagger.

"Listen here because I am only going to say this once, you two are going to stay outside because we are going after an original, and unless one of you two is willing to sacrifice yourself by using this dagger your going to stay out here until we give the all clear, is that clear." Katherine told them.

Damon rolled his eyes and Elena nodded.

"Damn it" Katherine muttered

"What?" Stefan asked.

"I forgot what a heartless bitch vampire Elena was, she used to be all self sacrificing I was hoping she was going to volunteer and then we would all be rid of her." She said.

Stefan just shook his head and tried not to laugh.

"Ok" Damon said "enough with the Elena thing. You had your fun now leave her alone."

Elena grabbed Damon's hand.

Katherine looked down at the two of them. "Oh gag" she said and walked away.

Stefan turned to follow her.

"Where are you going brother?" Damon asked.

"I have to go help Katherine" Stefan said

"What makes you so special that you don't have to stay out here?" Elena asked.

"I've met Faye before" Stefan said leaving them both speechless as he walked into the school.

"Wait" Damon called and jogged after his brother leaving Elena outside.

* * *

Cassie walked back to the high school and walked right past Damon and Elena, needing to get to "headquarters" as fast as she could.

When she got to Alaric's classroom she saw everyone there and doing their jobs.

"Ty, Care?" she asked.

"School is clear" Caroline said,

"And all of the doors are locked" Tyler said.

Cassie nodded.

"Dad, Jer?" she asked next

Alaric motion to there stockpile of weapons. Cassie smiled.

"Mace, Danny?" she asked

"She got the message," Daniel said.

"And here is your head piece" Mason said handing it to her along with her shiny black card. "Operation trap and stab is in full effect."

"Ok, so Caroline, Tyler, Daniel, Mason and dad, I am going to need you guys to stay in here, Mace can you get audio and video up and going." Cassie said.

"I can do some magic tricks," Daniel said.

"How come Tyler and I are here?" Caroline asked.

"Because I need you guys here to help protect Daniel, and if you use the dagger, it will kill you." Cassie said "and dad, you know your way around the school so you can help direct the rest of them."

The three of them nodded.

"Jeremy, Stefan" she said walking over and grabbing two snipers "grab a headset and get situated." The two boys nodded.

"Rin, I am going to give Damon and Elena their headsets and some weapons then met you in the cafeteria." Cassie said looking over at Katherine.

Katherine glared at Cassie but nodded and blurred away.

"Alright" she said looking at the weapons "what do they need"

After a debate Alaric and Cassie decided on what Damon and Elena could need. So she packed it up into a duffel bag and grabbed two headsets before heading outside.

She walked outside and saw Damon and Elena sitting on one of the tables. "Well I hope no one is trying to get into the back of the school." She said.

The two of them looked back and saw her.

"I think you are over thinking this plan," Damon said. "It's a simple sneak and dagger."

Cassie dropped the duffel bag on the table and handed them the two headsets. "Faye was working with Mikael before I daggered her." She said. "I'm not taking any chances"

Cassie looked at Elena and Elena winked at her.

Cassie smiled and turned to leave them alone.

* * *

_Headset check_ Mason's voice came through the piece.

_Merlin is ready_ Daniel's voice confirmed.

_I want a cool nickname_ Caroline's voice said.

_Blondie_ Katherine said _and steel is ready._

_Baby gilbert is ready_ Jeremy said.

_Blackbird is here_ Damon's voice said.

_How about you mini me _Katherine asked

Mason laughed over the headset _I like it mini me it is._

_Two point o is ready _Tyler said.

_Two point o? _Mason asked.

_Ya, cause I'm a hybrid I'm the werewolf 2.0 version._ Tyler said.

_Ok well I'm not giving a nickname but Alaric is ready _Alaric said.

_Sorry daddy-o but you already have a name courtesy of your daughter._ Daniel said.

_Stefan?_ Cassie asked.

_I'm really trying to be clever here hold on_ Stefan said.

Cassie laughed as she stepped into the cafeteria where she saw Katherine sitting.

_Show time_ Cassie said over the headset.

_Don Chaney do you have visual?_ Cassie asked.

_All clear, have audio too_ Mason's voice said.

_Can you link it to the headset? _ Katherine asked

_Can do Steel_

_Its show time _Cassie said

_All right you newbies._ Katherine said. _Its time to see Buffy at work._

_Cassie used to babysit me, trust me I've seen her scary._ Caroline joked.

_You guys should have heard her when she found out I was doing drugs._ Jeremy said_._

_Guys._ Cassie snapped. _Its time to grow up and be serious_

* * *

Cassie and Katherine were sitting on the only table in the cafeteria. They heard footsteps coming closer to the cafeteria.

"I assume the two lovebirds in the front are yours?" a snide voice said.

_How did she get past us. _ Damon asked.

"Well Faye we all know what happens when you assume" Cassie quipped.

"Oh, I know, your friend stabs you in the chest and puts you in a coffin." The voice said stepping out into the light.

Faye had curly blonde hair, with green eyes. She was about 5'5'' with her heels on with jeans and a red top on.

"Well, I did warn you" Cassie said, remaining where she was seated.

"And you didn't stab me in the back" Faye said.

Cassie laughed, "I told you when I first met you, if I was going to kill you would be looking at me."

Katherine remained quiet during this exchange.

"What do you want Faye?" Cassie asked.

"Revenge" she replied.

Cassie lay back on her hands "go on"

Faye laughed and took a step forward. "Oh you see its not going to be that easy for you. Besides I got all of the information I needed about you from a very reliable source"

Cassie laughed "from Elena" she said getting up from the table and walking toward Faye. "Do you honestly think that I told her anything close to the truth?"

"Well lets see then" she said "Elena come out here" she called.

Elena stepped out of the shadows and stood next to Faye.

* * *

Back in headquarters Mason was trying to get ahold of Damon. 

_Blackbird are you ok_ he called but no answer _blackbird!_

"Ok, Caroline, Tyler you two go check on him, be quiet" Alaric said.

Caroline and Tyler raced out to the front and saw Damon lying in the grass, his neck was snapped.

_Blackbird is fine, but he is down for the count. Two point and I are staying out here._ She said.

_Roger that_ Daniel replied.

Caroline turned to Tyler and laughed. "This is fun," she said.

* * *

"So talk" Cassie said clearly unfazed by what was happening.

"First I want you to tell me how it feels to finally be one step behind" Faye sneered.

Cassie laughed, "What makes you say I'm behind, I knew you were using Elena, which is why I didn't tell her what the plan was."

Faye looked at Elena who nodded her head.

"Looks like you've gotten sloppy in old age Faye," she said.

Faye growled and took a step closer to Cassie. "Don't you want to know who un-daggered me"

"Not really" Cassie said "because this time when I dagger you I'm dumping your ass in the artic."

"What makes you so sure that you're getting another chance" Faye asked.

"You know I do have one question." Cassie asked.

"What makes you so sure that I'll answer it" Faye asked. "I have your sister who we all know that you wouldn't do anything that might put her in danger."

"Your right" Cassie said "but here is the kicker Faye that's not my sister,"

"What?" Faye asked. But it was to late. "Elena" grabbed Faye's arms and stuck werewolf venom in her body to weaken her.

"Didn't you notice that "Katherine" hasn't said anything?" Cassie said.

"How did you do it?" Faye spat.

"Nope you have to answer my question first." Cassie answered. Getting the dagger out of her pocket and dipping it into the ash.

"What is your question?" Faye asked.

"How involved is Elena?" Cassie asked.

Faye laughed; "worried your sister hates you that much" she spat.

"Oh no" Cassie replied, "I know that she hates me that much but I need to know if you compelled her."

"No" she spat "I didn't have to. I simply suggested she go after the one thing you want more then everything."

"I told you what happens when you assume Faye" she said as she walked over to Faye, her voice cold and heartless. "Goodbye Faye" she said stabbed her in the chest with the dagger.

Katherine didn't let go of Faye until she turned completely gray.

* * *

"You can come out now" Cassie called.

Kol stepped out from the shadows.

He walked over to Elena and un-compelled her.

Elena finally able to move and say something. She blurred over to where Faye was and tried to remove the dagger but Katherine shoved her to the ground and put the heel of her shoe into her throat. "I wouldn't" she sneered.

"Thanks" Cassie said as Kol picked his sister up.

"Anytime darling" Kol said "we should do this again it was fun."

Cassie laughed and handed him a piece of paper. "Just tell the guy I sent you, he is expecting you."

Kol nodded and blurred away.

_Will someone please explain to me what happened_ Daniel's voice asked.

_Everyone meet back at H.Q._ Cassie said over the headset.

Katherine looked over at Cassie.

"I trust you can explain to them what happened?" Cassie asked.

Katherine smiled "yep" she said popping the p

"Good, its time my sister and I have a heart to heart" she replied.

Katherine left the two sister alone to…. Sort out their problems.

* * *

Elena started to get up but Cassie kicked her in the stomach and sent Elena across the floor.

"I know that we haven't been close for a while so let me tell you something" Cassie said grabbing Elena's hair and bringing her up. "I like to go all ten rounds" she said and with that she punched Elena in the face.

* * *

Everybody was back at headquarters save Elena and Cassie.

"Glad to see you alive and kicking" Katherine said to Damon.

"What happened?" Mason said.

"Cassie thought Elena was on Faye's side" Stefan said.

"So she got Kol to compel Elena to just sit in the cafeteria and not say anything," Katherine said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Jeremy asked.

"Because we didn't know we were going to do it until five minutes before Faye showed up" Katherine said

"So why did you snapped me neck," Damon asked.

Katherine shrugged her shoulders "you deserved it"

"So where is Elena and Cassie now?" Caroline asked.

Katherine smiled "they needed some sisterly bonding time" she replied.

Tyler laughed. "Elena is going to get her ass kicked."

Everyone was laughing as they packed up all of the stuff.

"You know" Caroline said, "I think this is the first time that one of our plans actually worked."

"That would be because we didn't plan it" Stefan said. "Cassie and her gang did"

"Well its what we do," Daniel said.

"Why did Kol help us" Damon asked, "The dude's a prick"

"Cassie promised him Faye and Robert" Katherine said. "A bad move if you ask me, now we don't have anything to blackmail them with."

"Yes we do" Damon said thinking about it. "We have the Gilberts."

Everyone in the room froze and became tense at what Damon was saying.

"Lets not think about this right now" Alaric said trying to avoid a fight. "We won, for once. Lets go enjoy it."

"I agree" Caroline said.

"Drinks at the grill." Tyler said.

Mason shook his head. "You teens drink to much."

* * *

Elena stood up and tried to attack Cassie but she simply sidestepped it and grabbed her arm. Pulling it behind her back she popped it out of socket.

Elena yelled as Cassie kicked her in the back sending her flying.

"I get that you hate me but why would you side with Faye you didn't even know her." Cassie said.

Elena picked up a chair and threw it at Cassie who dodged it. "Because I want you gone," she yelled. "Since you got here all you have done is drive everyone away from me."

Elena tried to punch Cassie but Cassie grabbed her arm.

"Jeremy, Matt, Caroline, and Damon." She kept yelling throwing her other arm at Cassie but she grabbed it as well.

"Elena I'm not trying to drive everyone away form you." Cassie said kicking Elena in the stomach.

"Whatever" Elena replied.

"What do you want me to say Elena, I thought you and Stefan were with each other and I fell for Damon, but congrats because you showed me that he only cares for you." Cassie said.

Elena laughed. "And how does that feel." Elena tried to blur over to Cassie again but she was quicker. Cassie grabbed her arm and pulled it behind her. Cassie stepped on the inside of her knee and forced her to her knees. "It hurts," she whispered grabbing the sides of Elena's head and snapping it.

Elena fell to the floor dead…. Temporary.

* * *

Cassie sighed and picked Elena up throwing her sister over her shoulder leaving the cafeteria.

Cassie walked over and saw Alaric standing next to her car.

"Did she even hit you?" Alaric asked.

"No" Cassie said "but I have had training, Elena hasn't"

Cassie stuck her in the car.

"Its time to tell her everything" she said.

"Are you sure?" Alaric asked.

Cassie sighed and leaned against the car. "No" she answered. "But I can't risk her doing something like this again, it puts Jeremy at risk and I know Faye would have killed her the moment she was done with her."

"After all of this you are still worried about her." Alaric said.

"A lot of what happened to her is my fault," she whispered.

"Hey" Alaric said hugging her "no its not"

Cassie returned the hug. "Its time you learned the truth too" she said.

"What do you mean?" Alaric asked breaking the hug.

"The main reason Elena hates me is because its my fault our parents were in the car crash." She said.

"I'm sure that's not true," Alaric said trying to comfort his daughter.

"No it is, and its ok that she blames me, but I don't want to go into this right now, I don't think I am going to be able to talk about this more then once." She said.

"Ok" Alaric said, "as soon as Elena is back we will gather whoever you want and you can tell us."

Cassie nodded.

"I'll drive" Alaric said taking the keys from Cassie and walking her around to the passenger side of the car.

"Thanks" she whispered.

* * *

Pain.

That's what Elena felt when she woke up.

She groaned.

Cassie, her mind yelled, Cassie did this.

Elena rolled over to her side and saw on the nightstand a cup of blood and some aspirin with a note.

_Its time you learned the whole truth, come downstairs when you're ready. – Cassie._

* * *

**AN: ch 30 is done! Elena got her ass kicked and rightly so, now its time for her to finally learn the truth and what does Alaric need to learn?**

**as usual i hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Review with your opinion so i know what you are thinking.**


	31. Alls Forgiven in the Past

**Chapter 31**

Elena stood up and drank the blood that was sitting on her nightstand. Rage was running through her veins.

She decided to take her sweet time and take a shower, a long shower just to be a pain.

* * *

Downstairs Cassie walked through the door, "is she up yet?" she asked Stefan.

Stefan turned on his vamp hearing. "She is in the shower," he told her.

"Well it's about time" Katherine said, "It's been two days"

Stefan chuckled. "Well Cassie did do a number one her" he said.

Cassie smiled. "Well its time to get the gang together." She said.

Katherine stood up and walked over to her, "are you sure you want everybody to know?" she asked.

"Pretty much everyone knows something, I might as well tell everyone at one time." She said.

Katherine nodded and Damon walked into the room. "What are you guys talking about."?

"How Cassie kicked your girlfriend's ass" Katherine said.

Cassie clenched her jaw at hearing Katherine's words but didn't say any comment.

Damon glared at Katherine who smirked.

"Ok I'm calling everybody" Cassie said standing up.

"I'll help" Stefan said wanting to be out of this conversation just as much as Cassie did.

Cassie nodded and the two of them walked into the kitchen to call everyone.

* * *

Elena stepped out of the shower, thirty minutes later and decided to do her hair. Smiling she grabbed her blow dryer and started to dry her hair, anything to keep Cassie waiting on her.

* * *

Everyone was sitting in the living room.

Alaric, Mason, Katherine, Stefan, Damon, Katherine, Jeremy, and Cassie, the only person that wasn't there was Elena.

"I swear if she isn't down here in five minutes I'm going to get her" Katherine said.

Cassie laughed. "She is doing it on purpose, she wants me to wait on her."

Jeremy handed Cassie a mug. "Here" he said.

She smiled and took a drink. "Is that hot chocolate with"

"Vodka" Alaric said. "I figured you needed some extra comfort"

Stefan laughed. "You two are defiantly related," he said.

Cassie smiled and took another drink.

"Finally" Katherine groaned "the princess has decided to grace us with her presence"

Elena walked into the room. "I didn't realize this would be a family affair," she said.

"They deserve to know and I am only telling this story once so," Cassie said trailing off.

Elena didn't say anything and sat next to Damon who put his arm around her.

"So what is it you wanted to tell me?" Elena asked snuggling into Damon.

"Well I wanted to tell you that you are" Katherine began.

"Not today Rin" Cassie interrupted.

Katherine looked at her and nodded sitting back in her seat.

Cassie took a drink of her vodka chocolate. And stood up.

"You need to know why I didn't come home," Cassie said.

Elena scoffed "I know why you didn't come home" she said, "You didn't come home because."

"Elena" Jeremy said. "Let her explain."

Elena rolled her eyes.

"And to know the reason why, you need to hear the entire story" Cassie kept going like nothing had happened. "You all do"

Cassie gulped and stood to face the fireplace watching the flames as she traveled back into her past.

"It was November 2008, Mason and I were at a bonfire during our first year at college." Cassie began. "Well we were stupid and drunk and had sex without protection."

Alaric blushed and coughed trying to get what he heard out of his mind.

"I found out I was pregnant in December when I came home, my dad's a doctor and could spot the signs. I decided to keep going through college and everything was fine until May 23" Cassie said.

Mason stood up and walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"I could tell something was wrong so I called my dad, he was keeping me calm telling me the pains I was having were normal, until the blood came. I started screaming and it distracted my dad who was driving. The last thing I remember hearing is my parents screams as the went over the bridge and then I passed out." She said at a whisper.

Mason hugged her.

"I woke up three days later to find out that I lost the baby because of the stress I put myself through especially during finals week, and that my parents were dead." She said. "I went to the funeral to find that my sister wouldn't talk to me, turns out she was in the car and she blamed me for the accident."

Alaric and Stefan looked at Elena who didn't say anything.

"But it was ok, I blamed myself too, so Mason and I went down to Florida for the summer, where he triggered his werewolf gene and then he met Katherine. We decided after that summer that we still loved each other but not in love with each other so we broke up, and I went back to college."

She turned around to face them and sat down in a chair.

" I took a parapsychology class and the professor had these tattoos on his arm, I thought I was going crazy because everyone else I talked to couldn't see them. But he called me in and explained why I could see them and no one else could. Turns out he was apart of the brotherhood of the five. And since I was a potential I could see them. Uncle John had told me about the vampires and legends of Mystic Falls so that wasn't a shook, but what was a shock was when he to my the hunter's headquarters." She said.

"Headquarters?" Alaric asked

Cassie nodded " the headquarters for the hunters of the supernatural, its where they train hunters so they aren't hopelessly lost when they face a supernatural. With their help and Katherine's explanation I soon understood everything and started training. I finished that semester of college but I couldn't keep up the training and the classes so I dropped out. Aunt Jenna asked me to come home and help, Jeremy was doing drugs and Elena spent her days in the graveyard. So I did. I wanted to see my sister and talk to her so I found her sitting at the Mystic Grill, with Stefan" she said looking over at him.

Stefan looked confused at Cassie.

"My heighted hunters instincts told me he was a vampire, but the way the two of them were talking and looking at each other, they were happy and I knew I couldn't control myself, I wasn't that trained yet, so it would have been either I killed Stefan or more then likely Stefan killing me. So I left, but I made sure to keep tabs on them, knocked some sense into my baby bro and kept training."

Jeremy laughed, "she ripped me a new one, you didn't have to compel me to stop doing drugs, Cassie already did."

Alaric and Cassie laughed.

"Then Jeremy called me freaking out, Elena was a vampire and he had the mark of the five on him." Cassie said.

"You told her?" Elena said, "How did you know she knew about vampires"

Cassie laughed, "He didn't, after he said it at first you should of heard how he tried to cover it up."

"Yep then she called moi and dragged me back to mystic falls." Katherine said.

Cassie shrugged her shoulders "its true" she said simply.

"So that's it," Elena said.

"That's it" Cassie said

"I have questions," Elena said

"I knew you would" Cassie said looking at Katherine.

"Alright everybody story time is over lets leave the two of them to their Q&A" she said getting everybody else out of the room.

Cassie mouthed a thank you to Katherine who mouthed good luck to her. Cassie chuckled.

"Shoot" she told Elena sitting down in a chair.

"Is what you said the truth?" she asked.

Cassie nodded "every word"

"So you are one of the hunters like Jeremy is" she said.

"Yep" Cassie said popping the p

"And you came back earlier?" Elena said.

"I did" Cassie said.

"Why didn't you stay?" Elena said.

"I wasn't ready to live in peace with vampires yet, and you looked so happy." She whispered. "I wasn't going to be the one who took that from you again"

"You knew how mad I was going to be that you didn't come back," Elena said.

"I did, and I was ok with that, because I saw you smile for the first time in months at that table." Cassie said.

Elena was quiet for a while. "I blamed you for the accident." She said.

"I know" Cassie said.

"But what I really didn't want to face the truth, it was just as much my fault" Elena said.

"It was an accident" Cassie said, "it took my several bottles of whiskey and one or two therapists for me to learn that, but it was no one's fault."

"Why didn't you say anything to me?" Elena asked.

"I didn't know what to say," Cassie said, "Why didn't you call me? You know the phone works both ways"

"Because as long as I didn't hear you explain anything, you could be the bad guy." Elena said. "I remember growing up, you always could say things to calm me down."

Cassie laughed "did it work this time?" she asked.

"Yes" Elena huffed. "Everything you did you did for me and Jeremy," she started to cry. "I'm so sorry Cassie"

Cassie hugged her. "Its ok" she said

Cassie stood up and left the room.

"Where are you going?" Elena asked. "I thought we were having a moment."

"We were and now every thing up to when I got here has been explained and forgiven. But forgive me if I don't want to be all buddy buddy with my sister who literally hit on the guy I liked the moment I left the house." Cassie said and left.

* * *

Elena didn't say anything as she watched her sister leave. Everything she had thought for the past two years almost had been changed. Her older sister had been protecting her happiness and choosing to not be with her family all for her. Shame and guilt were coursing through her, when Katherine walked in.

"So mini me, tell me how does the crow taste?" she asked.

Elena looked at Katherine. "Is it true?" she asked.

"Yep" Katherine said popping the p "its true she stayed away from her family so you could have your epic love story with Stefan. Turns out it was for nothing."

"What do you mean?" Elena asked.

"I mean, that after everything your sister and hell even Stefan have done for the two of you to be together, you literally spat in their face the moment Damon wasn't worshiping at the Elena alter." She spat at her.

Elena stared at Katherine.

"Even I will admit what I did to those two boys was bad, but what you are doing to your sister" Katherine said. "Its horrific" and with that she left the living room leaving Elena alone.

* * *

Stefan and Damon were upstairs.

"I don't understand, you said you were over Elena" Stefan said. "You told me that you liked Cassie."

"I thought I was, then Elena came and was all I pick you Damon, and well you know the rest." Damon said.

"Well, what about Cassie, you told her you loved her Damon" Stefan said.

"That's not something you say lightly, even you"

"I was drunk," Damon said. "I say a lot of things when I'm drunk. And why are you even concerned about this brother? Upset that Elena chose me?"

Stefan shook his head. " Of course I am upset Damon I love her, everything I have done for the two of us. But that's not the point. The point is Damon that you have done some terrible things, but this I think is the worst thing. You played with Cassie, said you loved her then dumped her for her sister. You did exactly what Katherine did to us, and you destroyed a pair of siblings." Stefan yelled.

"Please they will be fine, after this big heart to heart they had, all will be forgiven between the two of them." Damon said ignoring the whole Katherine comment.

"Are you drunk. Do you honestly think that the two of them will be ok after what happened?" Stefan asked.

Damon rolled his eyes, and walked past Stefan.

* * *

Cassie walked to the bar where she found Alaric sitting at the bar. She hopped on the stool next to him and ordered a glass.

"We still aren't done talking" Alaric said.

"I know" Cassie said. "That's why I am here."  
"Why was Katherine being rude to Elena, well more then normal?" Alaric asked.

"Damon and I slept together after I took him home, and before the whole Faye thing we were going to tell you that we were going to try being a couple" she said.

"What happened?" Alaric said.

"Elena did" Cassie said. "She threw herself at Damon, and he caught her."

Cassie drained her drink and ordered another one.

"It was the first time I felt something since Mason" she said.

"I'm sorry" Alaric said. "About your baby"

Cassie nodded tears in her eyes. "They had to preform an emergency hysterectomy, I was bleeding out, so I cant have kids anymore."

Alaric put his arm around his daughter.

"All I got was a scar, and some apologies," she said.

Cassie laid her head on Alaric's shoulder.

"Is there anything else?" she whispered.

"Can you tell me about the hunter's headquarters?" Alaric asked.

"Tomorrow, Jeremy needs to know to" she said.

Alaric kissed the top of her head. "You called me dad"

Cassie smiled as tear came down her cheek. "I did," she agreed.

* * *

Klaus and Rebecca were sitting at the both and overheard the entire conversation, including about Cassie losing her baby and the whole Damon Elena thing.

Klaus stood up to go walk over there.

But Rebecca grabbed his arm. "Not now Nik" she said. "Let her be with her family"

Klaus nodded and sat back down at the table thinking about how he was going to handle this new development in the Cassie situation.

* * *

**AN: so Elena knows and was put into her place! about time if you asked me.**

**So i have absoultly no idea if vodka and hot chocolate are good together, but i think it would have a better chance then bourbon and hot chocolate. **

**and what do we think klaus is going to do?**


	32. Humanity

**Chapter 32**

The next day after training and school, Cassie sat Alaric and Jeremy down with dinner.

"Ok so what's going on?" Jeremy asked

"What?" Cassie asked "cant I make dinner for my dad and little brother?"

"No" Alaric and Jeremy answered at the same time.

Cassie laughed, "Ok you got me" she said "I know that you guys have questions about headquarters and the super secret hunters club, so I figured that I could make dinner and you could ask them."

"Ok" Jeremy said and he started eating.

Alaric and Cassie watched Jeremy shovel the food into his mouth.

"That's gross Jer," she said.

Alaric laughed. "So headquarters?"

Cassie nodded "its where you can go to train yourself against the supernatural."

"Does it have a structure? Rules?" Alaric asked

"It has the council, its five elected hunters" Cassie said, "Elections are every three years."

"That's crazy" Jeremy said "there is no way its that organized"

Alaric laughed.

"Its true, we have rules and everything" Cassie said.

"Rules?" Jeremy asked, "Am I breaking the rules?"

"No" Cassie said, "You aren't officially apart of our hunter's society. So they can't punish you."

Jeremy nodded and kept eating.

"What are the rules?" Alaric asked.

"The usual, don't talk about the hunters club," Cassie said joking.

"Ha, ha" Alaric said.

"But seriously its just don't lead a vampire to where headquarters is. They understand that not all vampires are evil but they would rather not have any vampires in headquarters so if a vampire is found in there, its killed." Cassie said.

Alaric nodded and the three of them started to eat.

* * *

Klaus walked up to the boarding house and rang the bell.

Stefan opened the door. "Can I help you?" he asked confused seeing Klaus there.

"Actually you can't, but your brother can." Klaus said walking in.

"You rang the doorbell" Stefan asked confused.

"Well considering what I am about to do I figured showing some manners before hand would be appropriate." He said.

Damon walked down the steps seeing Klaus and Stefan.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Damon asked.

"Looking for you mate" Klaus said walking towards him. "You see I need the cure to make more hybrids, which means I need the mark complete, which means that I need you" he said sticking his hand into Damon. "To not hurt the person I have making sure my hunter stays safe"

Damon groaned.

Stefan took a step foreword.

"Do you understand?" Klaus growled.

Damon nodded.

Klaus smiled "good" he said and he pulled his hand out of Damon.

Damon dropped to the ground and Klaus turned to Stefan.

"Here" he said dropping something in Stefan's hands. "Your brother might want this back" and he blurred away.

Stefan looked down and saw Damon's spleen.

Katherine walked into the living room and saw Damon on the floor. She looked at Stefan who had his spleen.

"What happened?" Katherine said laughing.

"Klaus" Stefan said walking over to Damon and dropped his spleen next to him.

Katherine sat down on the couch, she was laughing so hard. "Why?"

"He somehow found out what Damon did to Cassie" Stefan said sitting next to Katherine.

Damon groaned as he put his spleen back into his body. "That's not funny," he groaned.

"Yes it is" Katherine said pulling out her phone "Cassie has to know about this"

"Why?" Stefan said.

"Why do you think Klaus came over here?" Katherine said.

"He said it was because he needs Cassie to help Jeremy and if she gets hurt she might leave" Stefan said.

"Oh sweetie tell me you aren't that naïve still," Katherine said standing up and walking out as Cassie picked up her phone.

* * *

Klaus walked in to the manor.

"Who did you kill this time?" Rebecca asked seeing the blood.

"I didn't kill anybody, I just reminded someone about the importance of manners." Klaus said.

"What did you do to Damon."? Kol asked.

Klaus didn't say anything and sat next to Rebecca.

"That was sweet" Rebecca said.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Listen Becca we have been slowly putting the pieces of this family back together these past couple of months," he said looking at Kol who sat down, knowing where this was going.

"Yes" Rebecca said. "What's wrong?"

"well sister there are rumors that Mikael is back," Kol said.

"And we just thought they were rumors so I sent Kol and Elijah out to see if it was true." Klaus said.

"But then Faye was un-daggered" Kol said.

"So you guys think that Mikael is back?" Rebecca asked.

"At the very least someone is trying to make us think that he is back" Klaus said.

Rebecca put her face into her hands. "I thought we took care of this"

"I know" Klaus said really feeling bad for his sister. "But I have something that might help"

"What?" Rebecca asked.

The doorbell rang.

* * *

Cassie, Alaric, and Jeremy were sitting at the table talking about school and work when Jeremy got called in for a shift at the grill.

Alaric turned to Cassie "I have to grade some papers, are you ok cleaning this up?" he gestured to the dinner mess.

Cassie laughed. "Go on, go grade the papers of America's future" and she stood up to start doing the dishes.

She just finished putting the last dish in the dishwasher when her phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered.

_"You will not believe what just happened" Katherine said over the phone._

"What happened?" she asked.

_"Klaus came over and literally ripped Damon's spleen out of his body for hurting you" Katherine said._

"What?" Cassie asked sitting down in a chair. "Why?"

_"Well his excuse is that he needs you to help Jeremy out," Katherine said._

"And you don't believe that?" Cassie asked.

_"No, he so likes you" Katherine squealed. _

"Rin I am so not doing this right now, four days ago you were telling me Damon liked me so forgive me if I don't follow your advice this time" Cassie said.

_"Ok, granted the thing with Damon didn't go as I planned. But…"_

"Rin, you're my best friend and I love you for trying to make sure I am happy but I don't need a guy in my life right now."

_"Cass you know that's not true, and I know that what happened between you and Damon hurt"_

"Of course it hurt Rin! He left me for my sister. But I have to help Jeremy so I can get Elena's humanity back then, maybe I'll worry about finding a guy."

_"Fine, but we should talk about who un-daggered Faye"_

"I have a theory," Cassie told Katherine.

_"Care to elaborate?"_

"Not until I know I'm right," Cassie said shutting the dishwasher.

_"Fine" she huffed,_

"Bye Rin" she said and hung up, she grabbed her keys and left the house.

Cassie opened the door and ran straight into someone. She would have fallen had a pair of arms caught her and steadied her.

"Careful" Damon's voice said softly.

"Damon" Cassie said.

* * *

Damon groaned as he shoved his spleen back into his body. Elena had walked down the steps.

"Damon?" she asked seeing the mess. "What happened?"

"Klaus" he groaned and sat up.

"Here" she said offering him her help and the two of them sat on the couch.

The two of them sat together, it was nice but Damon couldn't shake the feeling that someone else fit together with him better.

"Why?" Damon asked.

"Why what?" Elena asked.

"Why now? I was trying with your sister or I was going to try, I can't really remember but I know you and Stefan were getting back together, so why?" Damon asked trying to voice his confusion over the sudden change in Elena's heart.

"Honestly I don't know, I wanted to make it work with Stefan but, all of the sudden it was you, I wanted you Damon so I decided to let you know." She said honestly. "But I'm surprised that you were ok with that."

"Why is that?" he asked again.

"I saw how you looked at her, and when you kissed me I could tell you didn't love me anymore but I guess I was wrong." Elena said.

Damon took in her answer in silence, he kept thinking there was something he should remember but he couldn't.

Damon stood up and left to go see if someone could fill in the blanks.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Cassie asked noticing his arms were still around her.

"I'm sorry" Damon said.

Cassie scoffed and rolled her eyes; she stepped out of his grasp and started walking down the steps. "Save it Damon," she said.

Damon blurred in front of her. "Cassie I need your help"

"You have got to be kidding me," she said.

"No, and I know that this is a bad time."

"Your damn right this is a bad time, why don't you go talk to your girlfriend." She said and walked past him again.

But Damon blurred in front of her again. "I can't"

"You can't ask her for help" she laughed "no offense Damon but that is something you should of figured out before you decided to be with her." She moved to get into the car but Damon grabbed her arm and pushed her against the car.

"I can't remember the feeling of the night we were together, in fact I can't remember any feeling I felt towards you " Damon said.

"Is this your way of trying to get me to help you?" she asked.

Damon put his other arm on her other side effectively boxing her in. "I remember what we did and I remember getting jealous when you were dancing with that other guy, but I don't remember feeling jealous." He said.

"Still doesn't make me feel any better." Cassie retorted.

"Damn it Cassie I'm trying but you know I have a hard time getting to my point with you." Damon growled.

Cassie took a deep breath. Clearly Damon wasn't going to leave until he said his piece. "Ok, just say what you need to say and I'll save the commentary till after." She said.

"What did you feel when we slept together?" he asked.

Cassie sucked in a breath she really didn't want to go over this now. "seriously? Damon are you going to make me tell you" She asked.

"Please" he begged.

Cassie closed her eyes. "It felt right" she whispered "I felt safe and especially after what you had told me before we slept together."

Damon groaned and put his forehead on hers. "Why can't I remember? What did I tell you?"

"Do you really not remember?" Cassie asked.

"No" he said looking her in the eyes begging her to see that he was telling the truth.

Cassie looked into his eyes. "Damon, you told me that you loved me." She whispered.

Damon took a step back, "something is wrong. I say a lot of things Cassie but believe me, I don't say I love unless I mean it," he said.

Hurt flashed through Cassie's eyes. "I don't know what to believe anymore Damon, but worrying about your feelings is my sister's job now not mine. So excuse me," she said cutting him off and getting into her car and driving off.

Thoughts were running through Cassie's head, she thought it was weird that Damon came to her and that he kept saying he remembered what happened, just not feeling what happened. "We were drunk," she said softly to herself. "That's what happened, we were drunk."

She pulled into the long driveway of the manor and parked her car. Cassie took a deep breath, ran her hands through her hair and got out of the car and walked to the front door and rang the bell.

* * *

Klaus opened the door and saw Cassie standing there. She was standing in front of him but he could see in her eyes, she was miles away. He smiled, Anita used to get that look when she was thinking. It amazed him how she could be so different from her and yet almost the exact person with other things.

"Come in" he said.

His soft voice snapped Cassie backed to reality and she gave him a soft smile.

"I'm sorry for coming over here all of the sudden."

Klaus gave her a soft chuckle. "Cassie you will never have to apologize for coming over here, your welcomed all of the time."

She smiled "thanks" she said. "I wanted to talk about who you think un-daggered Faye, if you guys are up for it."

Klaus held out his arm "we were waiting for you"

Cassie rolled her eyes and took his arm. He led her to the living room where Kol and Rebecca were.

Cassie looked at Rebecca and saw that the poor girl as close to tears.

She looked up at Klaus _she knows_ was the question in her eyes. Klaus nodded his head and Cassie let go of his arm and sat next to Rebecca.

"Becca" she said putting an arm around the girl.

Rebecca looked up at her and smiled. She hugged Cassie and pulled back. "Now's not the time for tears" she said pulling herself together. "Now is the time to plan."

Kol laughed. "Lets do this"

Cassie and Rebecca giggled as Klaus sat down in a chair across from Cassie.

"So Faye was hidden, pretty well and they only people who knew where she was, is Katherine and I." Cassie began.

"But with a witch they could of found her." Kol said.

Cassie nodded. "But it would of have to been at least two powerful witches, we had a few of our own put a spell on it to be un-detectable."

"I still cant believe you guys daggered Faye," Klaus said.

Rebecca glared at Klaus while Cassie looked up at him, her expression unreadable.

"I mean that Faye is just about as ruthless as me" Klaus said "and you guys got her twice."

Cassie nodded her head. "The first time we almost failed, she nearly killed me and Katherine."

"But I was there this time, and don't get me wrong it was a great plan that you and your mates came up with but it was almost to easy." Kol said.

"I agree, there is no way that Katerina should have been to hold her as long as she did." Rebecca said.

"It was to easy," Cassie said. "But what would she get out of being daggered again?"

"Who knows what Faye has planned?" Kol said.

The four of them settled into silence while they thought.

Cassie chewed on her lip and stared into the fireplace.

Klaus watched Cassie. He could almost imagine the wheels of her brain working. He smiled as he saw the fire danced in her eyes.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Nic please" Anita begged him._

_ "Come on Anita, it will be fun" Klaus joked _

_"Please just stay here" Anita kept begging "its not worth the risk"_

_ Klaus walked over to her and cupped her face in his hands. "I'll be fine," he said kissing her lips softly._

_"Your not indestructible Nic no matter if you think you are, just stay in the caves with me tonight" she said._

_ Klaus looked in her eyes and saw concern for him. "Do you worry about me?" he asked just as softly, their voices barely above a whisper._

_"You know I do" she replied._

_ Klaus leaned down and kiss her again, only this time it was deeper then the last. _

_When they came back for breath Anita was still staring into Klaus's eyes waiting to hear his answer._

_ "Yes" he said, "I'll stay with you"_

_Anita smiled and stood on her tiptoes to give him a chaste kiss "thank you" she said._

_"Nic" a voice rang from the village. Anita and Klaus quickly stepped apart. _

_ "There you are" Tatia said, "I have been looking all over for you"_

_"I've been here" he replied._

_ "Are you going to out to see the beats transform?" she asked._

_Anita opened her mouth to reply for him when Tatia cut her off. "It would be very brave of you," she said putting her hand on his arm._

_ "It would be very foolish" Anita quipped back to her younger sister._

_But Klaus wasn't paying any attention to her anymore, he was to entranced with Tatia, "of course I am," he replied._

_"Fantastic" Tatia said with a smile, " I knew you were braver then your brother."_

_She grabbed his hand and the two of them left, leaving Anita by herself. _

_ Her heart broke, and it was then she realized that she would always be second best to her younger sister. She took a deep breath when she felt a small hand grab her own. "He is a fool" Rebecca said, "he doesn't realize how much he loves you yet." _

_Anita squeezed her hand "thanks, Becca but know is not the time to cry, now is the time to prepare the caves for tonight."_

_End Flashback._

* * *

Rebecca was staring at her brother, watching the emotions play through his eyes, he kept them off of his face like Cassie did but just like her his eyes gave away everything.

Kol was on his phone, he got the text from Elijah that he had put Faye and Robert in a safe place.

Cassie's head snapped up and she looked straight into Klaus's eyes.

"She gets near her brother." Cassie said.

"What?" Rebecca asked.

"Faye knew that when you daggered her you would give her to us" Klaus said.

"And that I would give you Robert too" Cassie said.

"Putting them both together" Kol finished.

"So whoever un-daggered Faye could grab Robert as well." Cassie said.

"We can lay a trap," Klaus said. "Leave Elijah and we can send Kol and wait for whoever comes to get her."

"Hey!" Kol whined, "I don't want to go with stuffy Elijah I want to stay, its fun here"

Cassie and Rebecca giggled while Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Come on Kol" Cassie said "you get to play super secret spy with your big brother."

"Fine" Kol huffed and he blurred up the stairs to get his bag.

"How did you do that?" Klaus asked.

"Have you ever tried to get Jeremy to school?" Cassie asked

Rebecca looked between her brother and Cassie. "Well as fun as this is I have

a history project. Cassie tomorrow you are mine and we can eat ice cream and you can whine about how Damon broke your heart." She said and stood up and blurred up the stairs.

"Rebecca" Cassie said although it didn't matter, she was gone. Her cheeks grew red as she stared down at her shoes.

Klaus's gaze never left her.

"We have to talk about what you did," she said.

"I know," he said.

She looked at him "Damon hurt my feelings that's a given, but I wasn't with him or anything, I shouldn't be hurt" she rambled. "But regardless of what happened or didn't happen between us, it's between me and him."

"I know," he repeated, his eyes never leaving hers.

"I don't need some big protector, I can take care of myself." She said.

"I know," he said again.

"Good" she replied.

Cassie stood up and Klaus did as well. She walked to the door and Klaus followed her.

She stopped and turned back to face Klaus. "Thank you" she said and kissed his cheek.

She turned to leave but Klaus grabbed her hand. "I know you don't need someone to protect you," he said. "But if I can do anything to make sure you are treated right then I'm going to do it"

She smiled. "You know it's been a rough couple of days in this department so thank you, it's nice to hear that."

Klaus kept her hand in his, "if you want to talk," he said, "I over heard what you and your father were talking about in the grill, I know it's none of my business." He trailed off.

"Its hard to talk about it" she whispered. "To anybody, today was the first time I talked about it since the therapist"

She didn't noticed that Klaus had walked her back to the living room. They were sitting on the couch facing each other.

"Why is it so hard?" he asked.

"I don't like to look back, I've had a hard life and I don't like the memories because the tears come to easily, and then I break the promise I made myself." She said softly.

"What promise?" he asked.

"To not dwell in the past," she said whispering. "Because if I do then I remember its all my fault, and then all of the constant hours of therapy comes back and I have two different sides waging a war in my head. And because it's a constant battle, between remembering and forgetting."

"Love," Klaus said, "I'm not going to try and say it's not your fault because that's going to go in one ear and out the other. But I am going to say it's going to get easier. The pain of your loss."

"How do you know?" she whispered a tear trailing her cheek.

"Because I know from experience, you still remember, but the pain it fades." He said.

"I feel so broken" Cassie said "and the pieces that are missing can't ever be put back"

"No, your not ever going to be the same person you were" he said.

"I liked her, she was put together had her life planned out, and never cried" she said wiping her face.

"She sounds boring," Klaus said.

Cassie laughed. "Its true though, I never used to cry, I think I've cried more times since I got back then I had in high school."

"I like this person" Klaus said. "She is strong and beautiful."

Cassie scoffed at that.

"It's true and I'm not talking about how pretty are you on the outside because that's a given, but the most beautiful people I've known are the ones who have known loss or suffering." He told her.

"Why?" she asked.

"You have an understanding of life and this passion and gentleness inside of you and its beautiful," he said.

They sat in silence listening to the fire crackling. Cassie was thinking about the words Klaus had said to her.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked.

"I'm telling you the truth sweetheart," Klaus said.

"Then why don't you let people see this side of you?" she asked.

"That's complicated love" he replied.

Cassie shook his head "no, its not. You can be this sweet guy, and I know how much you care for your siblings. And I get daggering them, you wanted them to be safe, in a weird twisted way but, I don't know how to put this without sounding cold, but what about the way you treat everyone else?"

"Oh love, its, its" he ran his hand through his hair. "Would you believe me if I said I didn't know how?" he said.

"Is that the truth?" she asked back.

Klaus didn't say anything for a while. Cassie knew that this answer was going to be hard so she gave him time.

"It is" he said, "believe it or not even when I was human the only friend I had was Anita,"

"What was she like?" she asked.

Klaus smiled, "she was a lot like you, she didn't like anyone fighting her battles and knew what was right and wrong and didn't mind telling someone that"

Cassie smiled.

"But you guys are different, so I don't want you to think for a second that is why I am being nice to you." He said trying to explain.

"Klaus calm down, I know that I'm not a replacement for her." She said.

Klaus took a deep breath. "But I did some stupid things to her."

Cassie tilted her head.

"Her sister was Tatia," he said.

"Oh" Cassie said.

"But, Anita was the one who could talk me down from doing something stupid or calm me down when I was angry. When we turned all of our feelings were heightened its true, but it also strips away all the confusing parts. I realized that I loved her, it was always her." He said.

"But why did you go after Tatia?" she asked.

"Elijah wanted her." Klaus said. "And she showed interest in me, bringing the total to two people who I knew cared about me because they wanted to not because they were family."

Cassie frowned "you didn't have anybody?" she asked quietly.

"I had my siblings, believe it or not Rebecca and I were close." He said.

"You two still are," she said. "Klaus, she loves you"

"She cant" he said, "not after everything I have done to her"

Cassie grabbed his hand. "Even after everything, because that's what families do. They forgive you, no matter what"

"Did you forgive Elena" Klaus asked.

Cassie retracted her hand. "I did," she said.

Klaus looked at her "your lying" he said.

Cassie shook her head "I'm not, after everything I did to her, if she felt that she needed to do this to me and she is truly happy with Damon, then I'll forgive her, eventually" she said.

"I'm sorry, that was a low blow," Klaus said.

"Don't be" Cassie said. "I understand your concern."

"You do?" Klaus asked.

"Ya" Cassie said standing up "it wouldn't be very productive to have me kill your doppelganger. You need her and all of that big bad hybrid threats you just gave Damon would go to waste."

She headed back to the door.

Klaus frowned and stood up and started to follow her.

"Thanks for tonight" Cassie said "those words, I needed them" and she left.

Klaus stood there, and looked at where she was standing.

"What the bloody hell happened?" Rebecca said as she came down the steps.

"I don't know" Klaus said. "We were talking and then I mention Elena"

"You talked about her sister" Rebecca asked.

"It, I, what I don't understand is that she wasn't mad, her heart beat and everything was as calm as if we were talking about the weather." Klaus said.

"I'll talk to her tomorrow and see what happened" Rebecca said. "But I overheard the two of you Nic,"

Klaus looked at his sister maybe she knew what he said.

"And she is right" Rebecca said walking over to him and grabbing his hand

"Kol and I wouldn't be here if we didn't forgive you or wanted to be a family again."

Klaus smiled. "Becca, I'm sorry," he said soundly sober, "I just wanted to"

"I know" she interrupted him "we all do"

"What has this girl done to us sister?" Klaus said.

"I don't know but its bringing back something in us that we haven't had for a while." Rebecca replied.

"our humanity" Klaus said.

* * *

**AN: I am so sorry for the long break between chapters but, unfortunatly i have this thing called school...**

**so this chapter we find a little bit more about the super secret hunters club. =)**

**and we have a klaus/cassie moment! **

**As usual Read, Review and i hope you you enjoyed!**


	33. Road Trip

**Chapter 33**

Cassie let Jeremy have the weekend off so he, Matt, Mason, and Tyler went to the lake house.

* * *

Cassie walked into the grill.

"Cassie" Caroline squealed from a booth, Cassie turned and walked over to where Caroline and Bonnie were sitting.

"hey girlies" Cassie said sliding next to Caroline.

"since the boys are having a guys weekend, we decided to have a girls weekend, you in?" Caroline asked.

Cassie smiled. "I promised Rebecca we would eat a ton of ice cream tonight" she told them.

"she can come" Caroline said.

"Care" Bonnie said,

"Oh get over it Bonnie, she has been better since Cassie came and I don't mind spending time with her." Caroline said.

"Bonnie what's your problem with Becca?" Cassie asked.

"she is an original" bonnie said.

"and you're a witch" Cassie said.

"I didn't ask to be" Bonnie defended herself.

"and neither did she, but you need to give her a chance" Cassie said.

"Fine, we can all have a girls night with ice cream" Bonnie said.

Rebecca walked in and looked and saw Cassie and the girls, she smiled as Caroline waved her over to them.

Rebecca walked over and sat next to bonnie. "what's up" she asked.

"that ice cream night we planned." Cassie said.

"ya" Rebecca said hesitantly. "We can take a rain check, if that's what you need" she was looking at Caroline and Bonnie.

"no, I promised we were going to have it, I just wanted to know if we could add people to the party?" Cassie clarified.

"really?" Rebecca asked perking up. "that would be lovely, of course you guys can come" she said talking to the two other girls.

"Anybody else?" Bonnie asked.

"well Rin left town, said she wanted to track down a few things so she isn't here" Cassie said.

"Elena?" Caroline asked.

Rebecca and Cassie looked at each other, the other two girls didn't know that Elena was with Damon, and that Cassie wasn't.

As if fate made it so Elena and Damon walked into the grill, holding hands.

Caroline's eyes grew wide and she looked at Cassie who looked anywhere but the two of them.

"What?" Bonnie asked turning around to see Damon and Elena give each other a kiss.

"when?' Caroline asked.

Elena heard the girls and walked over to them.

"hey guys, what's up?" she asked.

"Girls night" Bonnie said.

"oh, let me grab a chair." Elena said looking for an empty chair.

"Here don't bother, take mine" Cassie said standing up and grabbing her bag, " I have some super secret hunters stuff to deal with"

"Cassie" Rebecca said but Cassie ignored her and started to leave before Alaric walked in.

"Daughter of mine, you look like you need a drink," Alaric said.

"oh father of mine, you know me so well" she teased back "but unfortunately, I cant be buzzed in the middle of the day, I have some things to deal with."

Alaric looked to the bar and saw Damon. "oh I understand" he said.

Cassie looked back at the bar. "nope, that was yesterday's problem I have officially moved on and don't care about it, we have bigger things to worry about."

"Hey" he said giving her a hug. "There isn't anything out there that isn't bigger then you"

"Your good at this dad thing you know that?" she asked.

"so I've been told" he said "come on, lets go deal with this "bigger problem"" he said using air quotes.

The two of them left the grill and headed to the boarding house.

* * *

Caroline looked at Elena "are you serious" she asked.

"what?" Elena said.

"Damon" Bonnie clarified.

"I'm just going to go" Rebecca said slipping out of the booth.

"look" Elena said once Rebecca had left to go sit at the bar. "I know its sudden, but it feels right."

"feels right? Feels right!" Caroline said "Elena, you and Stefan are meant to be together, you have that epic romance."

"Caroline" Elena said.

"No, think about everything Stefan has done for you two" she said. "Not to mention Cassie, how can you do that to your sister"

Elena ran her hands through her hair. "look, all I know is that I want to be with Damon and I told Damon that, he is the one who decided to leave Cassie so if you are angry then be mad at him."

Caroline didn't say anything but glared at Elena. Her fists were clenched on the table.

"Look lets just drop this" Bonnie said. "Elena we are having a girl's night tonight are you coming?"

"sure, I would love to" Elena said.

"great" Caroline said before getting up and leaving.

"What's her problem?" she asked Bonnie.

"Elena I don't want to get into this" Bonnie said.

"Tell me" Elena told her.

"your sister was into Damon and he was into her, and then you just walked in and pretty much stabbed her in the back and went after him. It pretty much goes against every girl code there ever was and Caroline thinks of Cassie as an older sister." Bonnie said. "Look, its none of my business, so I'm staying out of it. I am just here to meet the professor who took over my grams class"

"Really?" Elena asked "who is he?"

"His name is Shane" Bonnie said "he called me and said he found some of my grams things and wanted to give them to me."

"That's great Bon" Elena said.

Bonnie smiled. "So I'm going to ask one time then I'm never going to mention it again. You and Damon" she said. "are you happy?"

Elena looked over at Damon who was talking to Rebecca. "I don't know, we really haven't had any time to be happy, but I know that I want to be with Damon"

Bonnie squinted her eyes at Elena trying to decide about what Elena was saying.

"What?" Elena said noticing Bonnie staring at her.

"Nothing" Bonnie said

"So what are we going to do tonight?" Elena said

* * *

Rebecca walked over to the bar and sat next to Damon. "you're an ass" she told him.

"well I have been called worse" Damon said downing his drink.

Rebecca slapped him over the head "I'm serious" she said. "What you did was unforgivable"

"Ok a its none of you business and b… what I just said" he said

Rebecca rolled her eyes and looked over and saw Cassie and Alaric. "Well its clear that she has gotten over you" she said.

"Well that's probably the best seeing as how I can't remember any feelings I felt for her." He mumbled downing another drink.

"That's just rude" Rebecca said. "What do you mean you don't remember your feelings"?

"Its just that, I remember everything I just don't remember feeling anything, its like I saw what happened between was in a movie" Damon said.

"That's… weird" Rebecca said taking a sip of her drink.

"I thought so too, but Cassie didn't think it was" Damon said.

Rebecca did a spit take. "You told her you don't remember having a feelings for her"

"I thought it was weird so I wanted her opinion on it." Damon said.

Rebecca shook her head, "you and Elena deserve each other" she said standing up and leaving Damon as Elena came over.

"Hey" Elena said taking Rebecca's seat "what was that about?"

"No idea" Damon said.

"Are you happy?" Elena asked.

Damon looked at her "what do you mean?"

"I mean," she said grabbing his hands "are you, Damon Salvatore, happy that you are with me?"

Damon leaned toward her and kissed her. Pulling back he looked her in the eyes. "Yes, Elena gilbert, I am happy"

"Good" she said smiling.

* * *

Alaric and Cassie walked into the boarding house. "Stefan" Cassie called.

The two of them walked into the living room.

"Stefan" Alaric called.

Stefan leaned up from where he was laying on the couch. "You guys do know that I am a vampire right, that means heightened hearing"

"Oh sweetie" Cassie said taking in his appearance.

"You need a shower," Alaric said.

"Stef go take a shower then you can help us with some super secret hunter stuff" Cassie said walking over to Stefan and taking his drink from him. She downed it herself as she pulled Stefan off the couch.

Stefan grumbled some words as Cassie pulled him off the couch. He walked up the steps showered and got changed.

After Stefan walked up the steps Cassie turned to Alaric who was smiling.

"You can't get buzzed in the middle of the day," he said.

"Oh shut it," she said playfully shoving him as she cleaned up a little bit in the front room.

"Why is he so torn up?" Alaric asked.

Cassie shook her head, "you are such a guy, Damon and I weren't anything but Stefan and Elena were"

"Oh" Alaric said, the pieces of the puzzle where fitting in.

"Yep" Cassie said

"Ok, I'm nice and clean again what did you want to tell me?" Stefan asked

"You can't tell anybody that you two know this" Cassie said sitting down.

"Why is it a secret?" Alaric asked

"It's a super secret hunter secret" Stefan said mockingly.

Cassie scrunched up her nose and made a face at Stefan. "If you cant respect the super secret hunters stuff, you cant hear it"

Alaric laughed as Stefan held up his hands in surrender.

"Ok, so there have been rumors flying around that Mikael is back" Cassie said.

"Mikael" Alaric said.

"As in daddy original Stefan clarified.

"Yep" Cassie said popping the p "Klaus has had Elijah and Kol running around trying to track down the rumors, everybody thought they were rumors."

"Until Faye was un-daggered," Stefan said.

"That's who they think un-daggered her?" Alaric asked

"Well we don't have any other leads" Cassie said

"And when we daggered Faye, we gave them her twin Robert" Cassie said.

"Putting them both together" Stefan finished off.

"We have Elijah and Kol with the coffins but" Cassie trailed off.

Alaric and Stefan both nodded.

"So what do we do?" Alaric finally asked.

"I have know idea," Cassie said sitting down. "This is a brand new territory"

"Well, what use are you?" Alaric teased.

"Easy now" Cassie said.

"Ya, can we get a new hunter" Stefan continued to joke "there is Jeremy and you how about the other three?"

Cassie laughed. "Well there is Vaughn but if you thought Connor was crazy"

Stefan groaned "looks like we are stuck with you"

Alaric laughed while Cassie threw a pillow at him. "There is no need to be mean," she said.

"So do you guys have any plans?" Cassie said.

"The last time Mikael came he made it pretty clear that he didn't care who died in his quest to kill Klaus" Alaric said.

"Right, that's why you brought Katherine in" Cassie said

"Right" Stefan said

Cassie groaned and laid her head back on the couch "is it always like this in mystic falls?" she asked.

"Pretty much" Stefan said sitting next to Cassie.

Cassie groaned again.

"I need a drink," Stefan said.

"Sorry boozy" Alaric said "no more today"

Cassie chuckled and Stefan hit her with a pillow.

"Hey" she said while Alaric laughed.

Alaric left leaving the two of them sitting on the couch.

"Stefan?" Cassie asked.

"Mmm" he replied.

"Have you talked to Damon?" she asked.

"No" Stefan said "why?"

"Two reasons" Cassie began "one, don't hate your brother because you think he broke my heart or anything"

"Dually noted, I hate my brother because he took my girlfriend away from me," Stefan said.

Cassie laughed "good"  
"what's the second reason" Stefan said.

Cassie took a deep breath. "Damon came over the other day, and we was saying that he didn't remember feeling anything towards me."

"Ouch" Stefan said. "Can I hate him for that."

Cassie laughed again. "That's what I thought, but he said he remembers being jealous when Skylar was dancing with me, but he doesn't remember how it felt to be jealous about me."

Stefan turned his head towards Cassie "that's weird"

Cassie turned her head to Stefan "that's what I thought, but then he said he didn't remember saying he loved me, so I yelled at him to go talk to Elena about his feelings."

Stefan laughed. "Nice"

Cassie laughed with Stefan.

"How are you feeling?" she asked him.

"Drunk" Stefan

Cassie laughed "that's because you didn't eat anything while you were drinking"

"I am a vampire those rules don't apply" Stefan said.

"Of course they do, why do you think we eat ice cream and drink" Cassie said.

"So I forgot the ice cream?" Stefan asked.

"Yep" she said popping the p

"Damn" Stefan groaned. "next time"

Cassie laughed. "I like drunk Stefan, he seems more at ease"

"At ease?" Stefan asked.

"Ya," Cassie said turning her head so she was facing the ceiling again "when your not drunk, your so uptight and tense, you walk with the weight on your shoulders, and I know why you are so cautious around people, its just that I trust that you can be yourself around people, why cant you?"

"I'm trying" Stefan said. "And its getting better, I have Caroline helping me but, it's going to take some time." He finished staring back at the ceiling.

"Do you think you can do it?" she asked

"I think I will be able to after some time" Stefan replied.

Cassie swatted him across the chest. "That's not an answer, do you think you can do it?"

Stefan was quiet for a while.

Five minutes went by,

Ten minutes went by.

Stefan still hadn't answered.

"Well I think you can" Cassie finally said. "Not for Elena, or for your brother." Cassie got off the couch. "But for you Stefan Salvatore." She said poking him in the chest. "You're a good person Stefan, I know you can control it, have a little faith in yourself." She finished as she left the house, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Cassie walked into the gilbert house. She sighed as she set her bag and coat on the couch and walked into the kitchen.

She had a bunch of mundane household chores she needed to do. Strangely Cassie enjoyed doing chores, especially after she became a hunter; it brought back a sense of normal that she desperately missed. She turned on he music and jammed while she picked up the living room and kitchen.

She finished cleaning and sat down with all of the financials trying to make sure the house and Jeremy and Elena were ok, when her phone rang.

"Hello" she sang.

"_Cassie I don't want to" Kol whined_

"Kol?" she asked laughing.

"_Make Elijah do it" Kol whined_

"Kol, put Elijah on the phone" Cassie said.

_"Cassandra" Elijah said._

"Elijah, my very levelheaded friend what is your little brother whining about" Cassie said.

_"I heard that" Kol said from the background._

_Hey" he said as Cassie heard a thump_

Cassie laughed.

_"Cassandra pardon my brothers whining I apologize for the inconvenience," Elijah said._

"Its, ok Elijah, is there anything I can do?" Cassie asked.

_"No, thank you" he replied, "I can handle Kol"_

"Ok" Cassie said laughing, "I'll talk to you two later"

_"Goodbye" Elijah said before hanging up the phone._

"That was so weird" Cassie said to herself.

Cassie put away all of the files and walked upstairs to her room.

She laid down on her bed and thought for a while. As much as she played it off, it hurt her that her sister would do that to her. And if she was being honest with herself she really didn't want to go spend the night hanging out with her, she wasn't ready, not yet.

She picked up her phone and called Caroline.

_"What's up Cassie" Caroline's voice said through the phone._

"I think I am going to skip out on girls night," Cassie said.

_"What?!" Caroline yelled "why?"_

"I just, I don't want to feel like I am crashing your girls night," Cassie said.

_"Cassie" Caroline said "your not"_

"Yes, I would be, its all of you guys and your in high school and I would just feel out of place" she mumbled.

_"Cass" Caroline said, "Is it because Elena is going"_

"No, Caroline its not, I would just feel out of place" Cassie said.

_"Fine, but you are telling Rebecca" Caroline said._

"Cant you just tell her I am sick or something?" she asked.

_"Nope" Caroline said._

Cassie groaned. "Fine, have a nice night care" she said before hanging up.

* * *

Cassie took a shower while she thought about how she was going to tell Rebecca she wasn't coming tonight.

She got out and dressed in jeans and a dark blue button up shirt. Her hair hung in her natural curls and she walked down to the couch.

She laid on the cushions and put her feet over the back so she was effectively sitting upside down. She picked up her phone.

"Don't even think about it" a voice came from outside the front door.

Cassie froze and rolled off the couch. She slowly walked over to the front door.

"Becca?" she asked from the other side of the door.

"Who else?" Rebecca called.

Cassie shook her head and opened the door.

Rebecca was standing there, her hands on her hips. "You are not cancelling on me," she said.

Cassie stepped to the side and held out her arm for Rebecca to come in.

"I brought the good stuff," she said holding up bottles.

"And that's why you're my favorite" Cassie said as Rebecca walked in and sat on the couch. "So what are we going to watch?"

"Watch?" Cassie asked.

"Yes, what movie are we going to watch?" Rebecca said.

"Um, we could watch the breakfast club" Cassie said.

"Hm, never seen it" Rebecca said.

"Oh my god" Cassie said. "Go get some glasses and sit, we are watching this movie"

Cassie walked up to her room, while Rebecca got the glasses.

Cassie walked back down the steps and she heard the knock on the door, she opened it and saw Stefan.

Cassie turned her head to side to show her confusion and Stefan held up a bag of ice cream. "I want to do it right this time," he said.

Cassie laughed. "Becca, grab another glass" Cassie stepped to the side while Stefan walked in.

The three of them sat and ate ice cream and drank while they watched the breakfast club, pretty in pink, and they were in the middle of sixteen candles, when they heard music outside.

Cassie paused it and the three of them looked at each other in confusion.

"What is that?" Cassie asked.

"It sounds like music," Rebecca said.

"Uh, guys" Stefan said peaking out the window.

The two girls walked over to the window.

"Shut up" Cassie said.

The music was coming from Klaus who was standing outside the car, holding

a boom box.

"Did you?" Cassie asks.

"No, he didn't even know I was here" Rebecca said.

"What should I do?" Cassie asked.

Stefan and Rebecca looked at Cassie, "Cassie we have spent the entire night watching eighties movies, here is your eighties movie" Stefan said.

"Why is he here?" Cassie asked.

"Maybe its because he thought he said something to upset you the other night" Rebecca said.

"The other night" Cassie said "no, he didn't say anything to upset me, if fact he was actually really nice and comforted me"

"Love" Klaus called. "This is actually really uncomfortable and if you could come out"

Cassie and Rebecca laughed.

"Ok guys, you two are more then welcome to stay here and finish the eighties movie marathon." Cassie said slipping on her black ballet flats and going outside.

* * *

Elena walked up to Caroline's door and knocked before going inside.

"We are missing a few people, aren't we?" she asked seeing only Caroline and Bonnie.

"Your sister was needed for some hunters stuff with Rebecca" Caroline lied to her.

"Plus, we haven't gotten to spend a lot of time together recently" Bonnie said.

Elena smiled and sat down with the girls at the table, she grabbed a slice of pizza.

"So Bonnie, how did the meeting with the professor go?" Caroline asked.

"Good" she said smiling. "He really knows his stuff, plus I think that he is going to help me with my witchcraft."

"That's great Bon" Elena said.

The three settled back into uncomfortable silence.

"Caroline just say" Elena finally said.

Bonnie looked at Caroline silently begging her not to say anything

"Nope, I have nothing to say" Caroline said. "Cassie and I have talked about it, and I am over you totally stabbing your sister in the back"

"Subtle" bonnie said to Caroline.

Caroline shrugged her shoulders.

"I didn't stab her in the back Care." Elena said.

"Lets agree to disagree" Caroline said.

"I have a great idea" bonnie added "lets change topics"

"Great idea" Caroline said. "I think Tyler is hiding something from me"

"What makes you think that?" bonnie asked.

"He was on the phone with some girl named Hayley and they were talking about something in hushed tones" she said sadly

"Who is Hayley?" Elena asked.

"I don't know," she said. "And I asked Tyler about it and he blew it off,"

Bonnie rubbed her shoulders "I'm sure its nothing" she said trying to reassure Caroline.

Elena walked over to the sheriff's alcohol cabinet and pulled out a bottle.

"Here" Elena said pouring some into three glasses.

"To getting things back to normal" Elena said.

"I'll drink to that" bonnie said.

"I just want all of this cure drama done with," Caroline added.

The three girls smiled and drank to there toast.

* * *

Rebecca and Stefan watch Cassie walk out of the house.

"Do you really not know what he is doing" Stefan asked.

"No idea," Rebecca said.

"What did you mean maybe he is trying to make up for the other night?" Stefan asked.

"Cassie came over and we were talking about who could of un-daggered Faye and Nik being an ass and said something about Elena. I thought Cassie got upset and left but apparently that wasn't the case," Rebecca said.

Stefan laughed "yep, Cassie is a big girl, she isn't going to let the high school antics of her sister upset her" he said taking a drink from a bottle.

The two of them sat on the couch in silence for a while.

"Why do you want the cure?" Stefan finally asked.

Rebecca smiled "because I want to grow old and have a family, and have someone who loves me enough to stand outside with a boom box" she whispered.

Stefan grabbed her hand "you'll get that someday" he told her.

"How do you know?" she asked

"Because I know you, and that means I know that somewhere deep inside of you is a beautiful girl who is capable of being a person, she is just scared to show it sometimes" he told her.

Rebecca turned to Stefan, tears shining in her eyes. "That was the nicest thing that someone has said to me in a long time" she whispered.

Stefan smiled "so, should we continue our movie marathon?" he asked jumping topics.

Rebecca laughed, "of course, there are still a bunch of movies I haven't seen yet."

* * *

Cassie walked over to Klaus. "Ok where do you find the boom box?" she asked laughing.

Klaus shrugged his shoulders "I know a guy"

She smiled "what are you doing here Klaus?" she asked.

"Well love, I was on my way over here to talk to you and I heard the movies so I decided to take you away from your movie marathon with style" he said.

Cassie shook her head and rolled her eyes "what did you need?"

"Fancy a road trip?" Klaus asked.

Cassie stared at him. "Why?"

"Someone tried to steal the coffins so I figured me and you could take a trip and go see Elijah and Kol and find out what happened." He said.

Cassie was quiet for a minute; all she had was her phone with her.

Klaus held his breath; he wanted to spend some time with Cassie. She was beautiful. Dressed in her button down shirt, her hair hung naturally in curls and it was clear she wasn't trying to impress any one with her dress. In Klaus's opinion this was the prettiest he had ever seen her, she was at ease.

"Sure," she finally answered "why not?"

Klaus smiled "why not" he repeated.

He held open the car door as Cassie got in and then blurred over to his side. He smiled as he started the car.

"It was very impressive" Cassie said.

Klaus looked over at her in confusion.

"The boom box, it was a nice way to drag me away from my movie night" she clarified.

Klaus laughed, and Cassie slipped her shoes off so she could put her feet up on the seat, effectively curling herself into a ball in the car seat. The two settled into comfortable silence as Klaus drove away from Mystic Falls.

* * *

**AN: So yes, i took some themes from last weeks episode, dont shoot!**

**as always read, review and i hope you enjoy!**


	34. Quite a Pair

**AN: I am so sorry guys. It has taken way to much time to put this chapter out but unfortuntly i cannot lock myself up for hours to write (no matter how much i want to) Real life got in the way.**

**But without futher ado**

**Chapter 34**

* * *

**Chapter 34**

Cassie rolled over on the bed; she rolled onto something warm so she snuggled into it.

"Well good morning to you to" a British voice said.

Cassie tilted her head up and opened one eye.

"Morning Kol" she said sleepily.

"Is that all the reaction I get from you" Kol asked "you wake up in bed with me and I get a morning Kol"

Cassie laughed and sat up. "Kol," she began "we are both still dressed."

Kol looked down at his jeans and t-shirt. "Point taken," he said.

Cassie laughed "how long was I asleep"

"Well my brother brought you in a couple of hours ago" Kol said, "Elijah thought he had kidnapped you actually"

Cassie laughed again and the two of them got off the bed.

"How did that play out?" Cassie asked.

"You don't want to know" Kol said.

And that was true.

* * *

_The Night Before_

When Klaus brought Cassie in he was carrying her, carefully so he wouldn't wake her up.

She snuggled into him causing her hair to move from her hair.

Klaus looked down at her, when she was like this she seemed relaxed, a look he hasn't seen on her since she arrived to Mystic Falls.

"What have you done brother?" Elijah asked seeing an unconscious Cassie in his arms.

"Relax Elijah, she is just sleeping" Klaus replied

"I asked you to see if Cassandra wanted to come, not kidnap her, " Elijah told his younger brother

"I didn't kidnap her" Klaus growled, "I would never do something like that her"

Klaus walked into one of the several bedrooms in the house and laid Cassie on the bed. He slipped off her shoes and tucked her in. he stared down at her for a moment. He smiled, there was something about this human that made him feel something, actual genuine feel something.

He tucked her hair behind her ear and trailed his finger down her cheek.

"Brother" Elijah said watching Klaus interact with Cassie. "She's not Anita, nor can you make her Anita"

"I know she's not" Klaus said "she is something much more, I just can't put my finger on it, she lights up a room while she tries to fight every ones battles with them, she is so strong and" he trailed off.

"Good, as long as you know that" Elijah said and left the doorframe.

Klaus stared at Cassie for a little longer before leaving the room.

"Well it's about time" Kol said when Klaus finally left the room "it was getting a bit creepy"

Elijah just laughed while Klaus rolled his eyes at his brother's comment.

"Forgive me brother, Kol has filled me in on the extent of your relationship with Cassandra" Elijah said.

Klaus stopped and looked at Elijah, "what did Kol tell you Elijah?" he asked

Elijah just smirked and said nothing.

"Kol" Klaus growled.

But Kol didn't say anything either. The two brothers stood up and left the room to go to their own bedrooms, leaving Klaus with his thoughts.

_Back to Present_

* * *

"So" Cassie said looking around the bedroom "where am I?"

"Elijah's house" Kol replied with a scowl

"What?" she asked "not your taste?"

"Its to classy" Kol replied.

Cassie laughed and the two of them walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen where Elijah and Klaus were already sitting.

"Cassandra" Elijah said "good morning"

"Good morning Elijah" Cassie replied smiling as she sat down at an empty chair next to Elijah.

"Told you I could get her up" Kol sang plopping down in the last empty chair next to Klaus, who was still pouting that Cassie, had not sat next to him.

"I apologize Cassandra for the way my brother woke you up" Elijah said quickly.

Cassie just waved the apology away. "Its fine, no harm no foul" she said.

"Please like it's the first time Cassie has woken up with an original in her bed" Kol said winking at Cassie.

Elijah choked on his tea.

Cassie tilted her head to the side trying to figure out what Kol was doing.

Klaus however growled. "What?"

"How do you think she daggered Rob?" Kol said

It took all of the self-control Cassie had to not laugh as the pieces of Kol's trick fitted themselves together.

"How did you manage to dagger my brother?" Elijah asked.

"Please lets not go into the details," Klaus practically begged.

"Calm down Klaus" Cassie teased standing up she walked barefoot over to the kitchen counter so she could pour herself a cup of coffee. "Kol was teasing you. And actually Elijah, I didn't dagger Rob" she finished sitting back down at the table.

"What do you mean, you didn't dagger him?" Klaus asked. "You daggered Faye?"

"I did" Cassie said "but I considered Rob a friend, he wasn't putting anybody in danger and I didn't see a reason to dagger him. However, my team thought he wouldn't take it to well if he found out we daggered his twin so while Katherine and I were taking care of Faye, they sent a team to dagger Rob. I didn't know about it until, they had hidden his body. I didn't know where he was until I called in several favors so I could get you guys the address" she finished.

Klaus seemed less tense knowing that Cassie hadn't slept with his brother while Kol was laughing at the tension he created for his brother.

Elijah however turned to Kol and gave him a small smile. "That wasn't nice," he said.

Kol just shrugged his shoulders. "I thought it was funny and so did you and Cassie"

Klaus turned his glare to Elijah, then to Cassie who was having a hard time trying not to smile.

"Well I'm glad you all had a laugh at my expense" Klaus said standing up.

Cassie sobered up hearing how hurt Klaus said. She looked up at Klaus who left the kitchen.

She opened her mouth to say something but no words came out. She turned back to Elijah and Kol who looked just as confused at Klaus's outburst. She stood up and followed Klaus.

* * *

Stefan walked back into the boarding house the next morning.

Damon, Alaric and Elena were all sitting there.

"What's the emergency?" Stefan asked

"Have you seen my sister?" Elena asked.

"Yep" Stefan said popping the p " she took off with Klaus last night"

"What?" Elena asked

"What do you mean she took off with Klaus last night?" Alaric said.

Stefan smiled "I mean that Klaus showed up at the house, interrupting our movie night I might add and flew Cassie off into the night with his car."

"Where did they go?" Alaric asked

"Movie night?" Damon asked "what were you doing watching movies with Cassie?"

"No idea Ric" Stefan said ignoring Damon "but she took her phone if you need to call her."

Alaric nodded and walked away so he could call his daughter.

Elena and Damon kept looking at Stefan.

"What?" Stefan asked.

"What do you mean movie night?" Elena asked.

"Rebecca and I were over with Cassie and we watched a whole bunch of eighties movies," Stefan said, "What's the big deal?"

"What are you guys like best friends now?" Damon scoffed.

"Why do you two care?" Stefan asked

There was a pause.

"I don't know" Damon said before walking off.

* * *

"Klaus" Cassie called following him.

Klaus kept walking down the steps, and out the back door into the garden.

Cassie followed him but stopped once they reached the gardens.

She looked around the breathtaking flowers.

Klaus heard her stop so he turned around and saw that she had found a rose bush that held only white roses.

She took a step closer to the bush and knelt to them while Klaus watched her.

"Most people would think those roses a mistake for not having a color" Klaus voice came out softly behind her.

"Those people cant see the beauty in unique things." Cassie replied just as softly, as if talking to loudly would break the moment.

Cassie stood up and turned toward Klaus.

Cassie looked up into Klaus's eyes, but found that Klaus was staring at something behind her.

Klaus grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"Behind me there is a greenhouse, the second row of plants there is a hatch, I want you to go and hide there until I come get you." He whispered.

Cassie's breath caught in her throat at hearing Klaus's words.

"Promise me that you wont come out until I come get you" Klaus said squeezing her hand.

Cassie opened her mouth to protest, after all she was a hunter, she could do something.

"Cassandra please" Klaus begged finally taking his eyes off of whatever was behind her to look into her eyes.

"I promise," she whispered.

"Go now" Klaus said letting go of her hand.

* * *

Cassie took off to the greenhouse, she ran as fast as she could while her mind raced. What could possibly be so bad that Klaus would beg her to go hide?

She threw opened the door and took off to the second row.

When she turned the corner she tripped over a flowerpot. She tried to catch herself by grabbing onto the table but she just managed to drag down some plants with her as she fell.

"Damn it" she cried trying to get up and dust the dirt off. She felt something wet drip down the side of her face she put her hand to her forehead and saw that she had cut herself.

"Great" she said to herself.

She found the hatch and lifted it. Cassie grabbed a pair of shears from the table and close the hatch.

Darkness closed around her as she felt her way down the steps and for the first time Cassie felt scared, scared for herself and whatever Kol, Elijah and Klaus were dealing with outside.

* * *

Klaus remained rooted to where he was. His eyes never leaving the demon that had haunted so many of his nightmares when he was a child.

"Elijah, Kol" Klaus called loud enough for his brothers to hear. "He's here"

It took two seconds for Elijah and Kol to blur to Klaus's side.

"Cassandra?" Elijah asked.

"Safe" Klaus replied.

Elijah nodded

"Lets end this" Kol said.

The man stepped forward "Nicklaus"

"Mikael" Klaus replied, "You look good for a burned corpse"

"Yes, your mother had a hand in making sure I got a second chance at killing you." Mikael replied with ease.

Elijah and Kol stood side by side with Klaus.

"Father" Elijah began "it doesn't need to be this way"

"Step aside Elijah" Mikael commanded, "I have no quarrel with you or Kol"

"He is our brother" Kol replied.

"And if you have a quarrel with him, you have a quarrel with us" Elijah replied.

Mikael however just laughed, "even still you drag others into your fights Nicklaus instead of fighting your own battles. I see that you found sweet little Anita's doppelganger, hopefully she has a better fate then Anita did"

Klaus growled at hearing Mikael threaten Cassie.

"She has no place in this fight," Elijah replied coolly also not liking that Mikael had mention Cassie.

Mikael laughed again "she has everything to do with this"

"Who is dragging people into the fight now?" Kol asked

"Why not fight your own battles" Klaus added.

"She is just a pawn in the grand scheme of the plan" Mikael said and with that he blurred away.

The three brothers looked at each other in confusion to where he went, until they heard Cassie scream.

"Cassie" Klaus called taking off towards the greenhouse with Elijah and Kol right behind him.

* * *

Cassie slowly descended the steps till she got to the bottom. There were torches lighting the room. Cassie looked around there was a huge closet and a dresser in it, along with two coffins.

"Well I found Faye and Robert," she muttered to herself.

"I found them too" a voice came from behind her.

Cassie turned around and saw a vampire standing there.

"Well Mikael told me to make sure to get the two coffins safe but he didn't say anything about you" he said taking a step towards Cassie.

"Mikael?" she asked.

"The very one" the vampire said.

"So are you going to kill me?" Cassie asked.

"Yep" the vampire sad and he lunged at Cassie.

Cassie sidestepped the vampire she took the gardening shears she grabbed and stabbed the vampire; she wrapped her hands around his neck. "Not if I kill you first" she whispered and snapped his neck.

He fell to the floor dead.

* * *

Alaric began pacing the front room of the boarding house.

"I can't get ahold of Cassie" Alaric said

"I'm sure she is fine" Stefan said, "Klaus won't let anything happen to her"

"You so sure of that?" Damon scoffed.

"Come on its clear he has a thing for her" Stefan said.

"No, he doesn't, he is Klaus" Elena said "he needs her for the cure, that's all"

"I don't think so," Stefan said.

"Can we please stop talking about the hybrid that killed my last girlfriend crushing on my daughter" Alaric said.

"If I makes you feel any better I don't think she likes him" Stefan said

"It doesn't" Alaric said.

"There is no way Cassie is interested in Klaus" Damon said

"And why is that" Stefan challenged

"Because Cassie has good taste" Damon said.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Rebecca said walking into the room "she slept with you"

"You slept with him," Elena said

"And now you are" Rebecca quipped before turning to Stefan "have you heard from Cassie?"

"No" Alaric answered

"I haven't heard for any of my brothers either" Rebecca said.

"So they all packed up and left you here, it wouldn't be the first time" Damon said

"Don't be an ass" Rebecca replied. "Elijah and Kol had a problem so Klaus and Cassie went up to help with the coffins"

"So you think something happened," Stefan said

"I think that there is no way all four of them aren't answering their phones" Rebecca said.

"Do you really think that he would attack?" Alaric asked.

"I honestly don't know what he would do anymore" Rebecca replied sadly.

"What the hell is going on?" Elena said.

"Well, while you two were going behind and stabbing everyone in the back" Rebecca started "everybody else had had to deal with Mikael coming back"

"Mikael is back?" Elena cried

"Papa original?" Damon asked

"The very one" Alaric said.

"And we haven't heard from any of our big players in the fight against him" Stefan said.

All five of them sat down in a seat.

"So what do we do?" Alaric asked.

* * *

Mikael was back and it was clear that he doesn't have a care about who is used in plans in killing Klaus. Cassie looked around the room, there were no weapons, and she was trapped.

She heard the hatch open. Cassie let out a breath of relief. "Klaus?" she called.

There was no answer.

"Klaus?" she called taking a step towards the steps.

Mikael came out of the darkness of the steps "afraid not"

Cassie took a step breath, her breath caught in her throat while her heart went into overdrive.

"I don't believe we have officially met," he said. "I know who you are Cassandra for I have been using you in my plans since you arrived back in Mystic falls. But you don't know who I am"

"Your Mikael" she said her voice barely a whisper. "Your Elijah and Kol's father, and you have been trying to kill Klaus since you turned your family into vampires"

"Good, you've heard of me" and with that he lunged at Cassie.

Cassie had no time to react, her hunter's skills were useless and she had no weapons to even put up a halfway decent fight with him, so she did the only thing she could do.

She screamed.

* * *

Mikael threw her across the room into the wall.

Cassie fell to the floor and struggled to get up as Klaus came running in.

He blurred right to Cassie "are you ok?" he asked

"I'm fine" she replied breathlessly.

Klaus helped her up and stood in front of her.

Elijah and Kol came right in after him and stood next to Klaus.

Cassie grabbed on to the back of Klaus's shirt she tried to get her heart rate and her breathing back to normal.

"Leave her alone" Klaus said, "Your fight is with me, not her"

"So the monster has a heart" Mikael taunted Klaus. "Tell me is it just because you need her blood for the cure so you can make more hybrids, or do you actually like her.

Cassie's grip tightened on Klaus's shirt.

"And you two, he has daggered you for years, years of your life gone, wasted in a box and yet you still stand here, as brothers" Mikael said addressing Elijah and Kol

"We're family" Elijah said.

Mikael scoffed at that "what a family to be apart of, the moment you anger the bastard he stabs you in the back."

"You forget who stabbed us first," Kol said.

"So this is who you side with, the half breed who doesn't know how to love or how to be apart of a family" Mikael sneered

"It is" Elijah said

"It is" Kol said as well.

"So be it he sneered" and blurred away taking the two coffins with him.

Silence between the four of them.

Until Klaus walked out of the room and up the steps.

Cassie watched him leave until reality came crashing back down.

* * *

Klaus stopped dead in his track at hearing Cassie call him that.

She caught up to him and turned him so he was facing her.

Klaus was looking down at the ground.

Cassie wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug.

Klaus was shocked and just stood there.

Cassie didn't mind, she knew that he needed someone right now.

She pulled back and cupped his cheeks so he was looking her in the eyes.

Her heart broke seeing the pain in his blue green eyes.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"I'm fine" he replied

"Its ok to admit that you were hurt by what Mikael said" she said

"Please being called a monster, bastard, and a half breed, which could be hurt by being called that by the man that raised you" he replied bitterly

"None of those things Mikael said was true" she whispered.

"Yes they are," he said staring into her eyes reading every emotion that past through them.

"You saved me" she said, "does that sound like a monster?"

"But I daggered my siblings" Klaus said

"Why?" she ask "why did you dagger them?"

"I needed them to make sure that they would be safe," he said "and if they left me then I wouldn't know"

"That sounds like someone who is fully capable of love and is willing to do anything for his family" she said. "Not a monster, plus your brothers made their stand today, they are going to help you. You still have your family"

"I'm still a bastard," Klaus said sadly

"Do you really want Mikael to be your biological father?" she asked.

Klaus thought about it for a minute. "Point taken" he said with a smile.

"All better?" Cassie asked.

Klaus put his hands on her cheek, mirroring her actions. Seeing the concern for him in her eyes. Klaus realized that he wanted to kiss Cassie and that he wanted her. Something he hadn't felt since Anita.

Klaus closed his eyes and rested his forehead on Cassie's who still had her hands on his face. "Oh Cassandra, what are you doing to me?" he asked

"I'm sorry," she said ignoring the question, for she didn't know the answer "that was what I was going to tell you earlier, that I'm sorry I hurt your feelings when I was teasing you with Kol"

Klaus chuckled "I wasn't mad at you"

Cassie pulled back, confusion in her eyes "then why did you leave?"

Klaus took a deep breath, "I'll tell you, but not right not, it's not the time"

"Ok" she said, "tell me whenever you're ready."

Cassie removed her hands from Klaus's face but he kept his on hers, the two of them just staring at each other, making sure the other was ok.

Klaus looked down at Cassie, he saw the cut on her forehead, she had dirt on her clothes and she was barefoot. He looked at the cut with concern.

"Does that hurt?" he asked.

"I've had worse," she said

"You screamed," he said remembering why he felt scared too.

"Don't remind me," she said taking a step away from Klaus.

"Why?" he asked taking a step towards her, closing the distance between them again.

Cassie turned away from Klaus. "Because I became the one thing I swore I was never going to be."

Klaus remained quiet and walked right behind her.

"I was the damsel in distress, I made a promise to myself when I become a hunter that I was always going to defend myself, and today I was unarmed and trapped." She said. "And scared" she finished so softly Klaus almost missed it. "I haven't been that scared since the night my parents died."

"I quite enjoy saving you" Klaus joked trying to lighten the mood.

Cassie didn't say anything.

"Hey" he said grabbing her shoulders and turning her around "do you want to know something"

But he stopped what he was saying.

"Love, what's wrong?" he asked looking at the tears that were coming down her cheeks.

"I'm scared" she whispered "when I was by myself I was scared for myself and for Elijah and Kol and you. And now Mikael is apparently using me in his plan to kill you. I'm scared Nik, and I feel like I am crying every time I see you, I have spent years of my life training so I could defend myself and be strong, and all you see is this scared crying girl"

It was Klaus's turn to hug Cassie; she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his shirt, and kept crying her silent tears.

"Cassandra Gilbert" he said into her hair. " I see how strong you are, even I was scared today. And I will not let Mikael use you in his sick plan I promise"

"How?" she asked "we don't have a clue what Mikael has planned"

Klaus rubbed her back "we are going to find out"

The two of them stood there for a while both comforting each other.

"we are quite a pair aren't we" Klaus asked softly

"a broken pair" Cassie said "but somehow I feel less broken when I'm with you.

Klaus smiled hearing that "I feel the same way" he replied.

"I'm sorry," she said after a few minutes of silence.

"Why do you keep apologizing sweetheart?" Klaus asked.

"Because you're comforting me while I cry, when I came out here to comfort you" she said.

Klaus chuckled into her hair again.

"You're laughing?" she asked pulling away from the hug looking up into Klaus's eyes again.

"Love, you did comfort me, but I'm not the only one that went through something today, you did too, so its perfectly ok if you need a big strong hybrid to hug you and save the day, I will step up and do it" Klaus told her.

Cassie smiled and started to laugh. "Thanks" she said stepping out of the hug and wiped her eyes.

"All better?" he asked

"Shut up" she said playfully shoving him "lets go back to your brothers"

Klaus threw his arm over her shoulders. "Lets go"

"You called me Nik" Klaus said smugly.

"I did" Cassie said "is that ok?"

"That is very ok" Klaus said.

They walked into the green house and saw the mess Cassie made when she fell.

"Road trip" Klaus said

Cassie laughed "why not"

Klaus laughed as the headed back down the steps.

* * *

"Ok" Rebecca said hearing her brother over the phone. "Is she ok? And are you guys ok?"

"Ok, be safe" Rebecca said hanging up the phone.

She turned back to the group.

"Is Cassie ok?" Alaric asked.

"What happened?" Stefan asked.

"Mikael attacked" Rebecca said. "Cassie is fine, all of them are"

"But" Stefan said

"But Mikael got the coffins" Rebecca said.

"Great" Damon said, "Point for papa original"

"Are they on their way?" Alaric asked ignoring Damon's comment.

"They were going to clean up then head out," Rebecca said.

Alaric nodded and stood up "I'll be at the loft" he said before leaving.

"I should go too," Rebecca said.

"Are you going to be ok by yourself?" Stefan asked. "Your father is out there and you're by yourself"

"I'll be fine," she said "but thanks"

Stefan nodded and Rebecca left as well.

"Are you sure your going to be ok by yourself" Damon mocked "god, Stefan why don't you just jump her bones here"

Stefan rolled his eyes "don't be stupid Damon."

"You moved on quick" Elena quipped.

Stefan looked at Elena "your joking right?" he asked before leaving the room leaving Damon and Elena by themselves.

Damon walked up to Elena "are you ok?" he asked her.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Elena asked.

"Your sister was attacked by papa original" Damon said, "You could be a little but worried."

"Like Stefan said, Klaus wouldn't let anything happen to her, he needs her." she said. "But its good to know that she is ok"

Damon kissed her on the lips.

"Are you ok?" she asked, "I know that you and Cassie are friends"

"I wasn't really worried" Damon said, "I didn't really feel anything"

* * *

**AN: so here it is chapter 34, read Review and i hoped you enjoyed.**

**is there something off with Damon and Elena.**

**and what exactly is Mikael's plan?**


	35. Wait for It

**Chapter 35**

Klaus, Cassie, Elijah and Kol were standing in the room that held the coffins.

"So Mikael got the coffins," Klaus said bitterly

"Yes" Elijah said, "Mikael now has Faye and Robert"

"But" Kol said looking towards Cassie "we did find a pair of bloody gardening shears. Cassie care to explain"

Cassie smiled "there was a vampire who was sent to get the coffins while Mikael was distracting you guys." She began "I grabbed the shears when I fell so I stabbed him and snapped his neck"

"So where is the vampire?" Elijah asked.

Cassie walked over to the closet and opened the door. She caught the vampire who fell out and laid her on the ground.

"That vampire is currently in Faye's coffin" Cassie said.

Kol laughed. "This is why I like you" he walked over to where Faye was.

"Elijah where do you me to put her?" Kol asked.

"The cellar" Elijah said.

Kol nodded and blurred off, leaving Elijah, Klaus and Cassie.

* * *

"Lets get out of this room shall we" Elijah said.

Cassie nodded and took Elijah's offered hand as he helped her up the steps.

Once they got back up to the greenhouse, Elijah stopped and looked at the mess Cassie made when she fell.

"Sorry Elijah" she said noticing how Elijah stared at it.

Klaus laughed while Elijah looked at Cassie. "Its ok Cassandra, I'll just have to replant them next year"

"Were they his favorites?" she whispered to Klaus.

"No, but they were incredible rare" he whispered back.

Cassie put her face in her hands

"But its fine because you stopped Mikael from grabbing Faye" Klaus said back to his normal tone.

Cassie looked up and smiled "then I have something that might make me killing several rare plants completely forgotten."

Elijah and Klaus both looked at her.

"I didn't have time to get Robert out but I slipped my cell phone into his coffin" she said.

Elijah took a step forward "what are you saying Cassandra"

Cassie took a deep breath "I'm saying that we can use the GPS from my phone to find out where Mikael is keeping the coffins, we can get Robert back"

Elijah and Klaus looked at each other and smiled.

"Well I guess this means I cant be mad at you for the plants anymore Cassandra" Elijah said.

Cassie smiled at Elijah.

"You know what this means" Elijah said talking to Klaus

"It means that Cassie single handedly tipped this back in our favor" Klaus said staring at Cassie in awe.

But Cassie didn't noticed because she was looking at the exotic flowers that Elijah held in his greenhouse.

* * *

They were all sitting in the kitchen of Elijah's house.

"Well the human needs to eat" Cassie said getting up "I'm going to find some food. Do you guys need want anything? And no Kol or Klaus I am not offering my blood, good old human food"

Elijah chuckled as Kol pouted because he couldn't make some innuendo.

"Well love, I'm offended you put me in the same category as Kol" Klaus said

"Were your going comment?" Cassie asked.

Elijah chuckled again while Klaus didn't answer the question Cassie asked.

"Were fine Cassandra" Elijah finally answered for them.

Cassie nodded and left to go find some food.

Klaus stood up "I have an errand to run before I take Cassie back to Mystic Falls"

Elijah nodded "I'll get in contact with some of my witches and we will hide Faye from Mikael"

"And I will be discreet and track the GPS from Cassie's phone to scope out where Mikael put Rob" Kol said.

"And I" Cassie said walking back into the room "will continue helping Jeremy with his mark. And leave the Mikael business to you boys" she finished bitterly while she sat in a chair.

"Good, now that everybody knows their roles" Klaus said with a smirk and he left.

Kol left soon after that.

Leaving Elijah and Cassie alone.

"I apologize for what happened earlier today with Mikael" Elijah said

"Elijah, you have no control over what he does, there is no need to apologize" Cassie said.

Elijah nodded and the two sat in comfortable silence while Cassie munched on her toast.

"Excuse me" Elijah said. As he phone started to ring.

* * *

Cassie finished her toast and walked back to the kitchen to clean up her dishes. After she was done she walked back into the room that she woke up in and laid down on the bed.

"Here you go" Klaus said tossing her a bag.

Cassie sat up on her elbows and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Clothes for the trip home" he said " no offense love but your not getting in my car covered in dirt"

Cassie laughed as she opened the bag, there were new jeans and new undergarments but the shirt, she knew she had seen that shirt before.

"I knew you wanted to be comfy for the ride home so I gave you one of my shirts" Klaus added seeing her expression at the shirt.

"Why?" she asked, "I could have just borrowed something from Elijah, it is his house"

"No dice sweetheart," Klaus said taking a step forward "I want you in my shirt"

Cassie's breath caught in her throat as she looked into Klaus's eyes after hearing that. "Well we can't always get what we want" she quipped.

Klaus chuckled. "You'll find love that I always do"

"Cocky much?" she asked.

"Very much" he said taking another step towards her.

Cassie grabbed the bag and walked towards the bathroom.

"What no more friendly banter" Klaus asked

"Like I said, you cant always get what you want" she said and she closed the door.

* * *

After twenty minutes Cassie came out in the clean clothes. Her hair hung in damp curls on her back.

"Took you long enough" Klaus complained. "I will never know what takes women so long to shower"

"Waiting on you now" Cassie teased, "I will never know why men complain about all the things women do"

Cassie walked out of the room. "I'll drive" she called.

Klaus laughed and blurred to where she was. He grabbed her waist from behind and pulled her to him. "Nice try love" he whispered in her ear and blurred away towards the car.

Cassie however just stood there; her heart was racing, what was happening to her?

Why did all of the sudden being close to Klaus and having him whisper in her ear cause her to have such a reaction?

It took three seconds, three second for Cassie to put all of the puzzle pieces together.

Cassie was starting to have feelings for Klaus

"Shit" she whispered to herself.

"Hey sweetheart" Klaus said blurring back to her. "Are you coming?"

"Oh ya," Cassie said "I'm coming"

Klaus grabbed her hand "come on then" he said dragging her over to the car.

Cassie couldn't tell you how she got in the car, how she buckled her seat belt, or how the first half of the car trip went. She was only brought out of her mind when Klaus interrupted her thoughts.

"Penny for you thoughts love" he asked

Cassie looked at him "my thoughts cost more then a penny" she said

"Fine a dime then" Klaus said continuing the banter.

Cassie's lips turned up at the corner, she looked back down at her lap

"Are you mad at me?" he asked turning his head so his full attention was on Cassie and not on the road. "Because I don't want you to be involved with Mikael"

Cassie had to laugh at herself, if only he knew that was the furthest thing from her mind.

"I'm mad" she began "but I understand why you don't want me involved, but Nik clearly I am already involved and I'm not helpless, I know I was today but its never going to happen again. I can take care of myself, I thought I had proved to you that to you"

Klaus took her hand "Cassandra,"

Cassie loved hearing her full name roll off of his tongue, especially with that accent, she watched his lips and all of the sudden got the urge to stop whatever he was going to say with hers.

"I know your strong, and fully capable of defending yourself against other vampires, but this is Mikael, he is in a completely different category." He finished not knowing Cassie wasn't paying any attention.

"I understand that, but Mikael said I had been doing exactly what he wanted me to do from the start, I'm involved whether you want me to be or not" Cassie said. "This isn't something you can control Nik"

"Like hell it isn't" Klaus growled "Mikael is done using you and I am going to make sure you are as far away from this as I can you"

Cassie didn't say anything but took her hand from Klaus and returned to staring at the window.

Klaus groaned, "I didn't mean that" he said softly

"Yes you did," she said just as softly

"Love, you have enough on your plate with dealing with Jeremy and his hunter's mark, plus there is the family drama with Elena stealing Damon from you" he said

Cassie snapped, she whipped her head towards him "why does everyone seem to think that I'm some poor heart broken girl! I'm fine! Elena didn't steal anything from me, Damon wasn't mine to be stolen, and we hooked up one night! And who are you to say what I can and cannot handle. You know nothing about me and what I have had to deal with!" She yelled "and family drama! Seriously you want bring that into the conversation"

"You and Damon hooked up?!" Klaus growled as they pulled into the boarding house drive way

"That's what you got from that!" Cassie yelled. "After all I just said, you only picked up on that"

"When" Klaus asked, "when did you sleep with Damon?"

Cassie shook her head and got out of the car.

"Cassandra when!" Klaus yelled following her out of the car.

"The night of the party" she yelled right back "not that it is any of your business who I can and can't sleep with"

She stormed off from him and walked into the boarding house.

Klaus followed her and walked in as well.

* * *

Stefan, Damon, and Elena were sitting in the living room.

"Well, its about time" Elena said.

Cassie glared at Elena.

Stefan seeing that a fight was going to break out between the sisters quickly intervened. "Cass, your dad is at the loft, he was pretty worked up, you might want to go see him," he said.

Cassie nodded and turned to leave.

"I'll drive you" Klaus said.

"No" she snapped, "you have done enough, besides they need to know what happened"

"I'll drive you" Stefan said trying to defuse another fight. He grabbed his coat and keeps before anybody could say anything. "Lets go Cass"

The two of them walked out of the boarding house. Klaus turned to Damon and Elena.

"So tell me about how papa original kicked your ass" Damon said sitting down.

"And just how screwed we are" Elena said sitting next to Damon.

Damon threw his arm around Elena.

* * *

Stefan and Cassie got into the car

"Thanks Stef" she said leaning her head on the backrest.

"You ok?" he asked "you normally don't get that mad the first time Elena says something rude to you"

Cassie didn't answer, Stefan knew she wanted to say something but she was afraid.

"Have you ever liked some one you have had to lie to?" she finally asked.

"So its true" Stefan said "you like Klaus"

"It just happened while we were gone," she said "but it doesn't matter"

"Why?" Stefan asked

"I'm lying to him Stefan, to their entire family, they just think I'm some dime a dozen vampire hunter." She said

"And that's why your mad?" he asked

Cassie sighed "no, Nik and I got into a fight on the way home"

"Ah, about what, if you don't mind me asking"

"He doesn't want me anywhere near this whole Mikael problem"

"Do you want to be near it? I've seen the problem first hand Cass and its bad"

"I know it is Stefan, and its not like I'm happy to join, but Mikael said I've been apart of his plan since I arrived. I have to know what Mikael thinks I'm doing for him, and how to stop it. This is something Nik can't control"

"And that right there is what you two were fighting over. Control"

"Yep" Cassie said popping the p "I'm not somebody who is going to do whatever he says because he thinks he in charge"

"I know that" Stefan said, "I guess Klaus is going to have to figure out the hard way"

They arrived at the loft and Cassie started to get out. "Damn it I didn't tell you what happened"

"It's fine" Stefan replied, "I'll find out later"

"You sure?" she asked

Stefan nodded.

"Well thank you for the ride, and listening to my rant" she said

"What are friends for" Stefan said "plus you have heard me rant about Elena enough, I figured it's my turn to listen."

Cassie smiled. "Stef, about the whole Nik thing"

"I wont tell anybody," Stefan promised.

"Thanks" she said before shutting the car door and going inside.

* * *

"Dad?" Cassie called knocking on the door.

Alaric opened the door. Seeing it was Cassie he pulled her into a hug.

"Your grounded" he said

Cassie laughed and walked into the loft. She sat on the couch while Alaric poured her and him a drink.

"So how long am I grounded?" she asked

"Forever" Alaric replied sitting next to her and handing her a drink

Cassie raised her drink as her acknowledgement.

Alaric chuckled. "Is there anything else I need to lay out for this grounding?"

"Well" Cassie said taking a drink. "You should lay out exactly what I'm grounded from"

Alaric nodded.

"Well after that drink you're grounded from alcohol" he said.

Cassie looked at him in shock "I hate you" she said

Alaric laughed

"You're the worst father ever," she said

"And for that lip" Alaric said grabbing her drink "you can't finish that drink"

Cassie looked at him, her eyes big. She pouted a little bit.

Alaric looked at his daughter.

"I'm sorry," she said

Alaric sighed and handed her back her drink.

Cassie smiled.

"Damn it" Alaric said

It was Cassie turn to laugh, "that is puppy dog pout, learn that now father"

The two sat in silence for a while.

"So no more alcohol, anything else?" Cassie asked.

"Well I would say your phone, but seeing as you don't use it in the first place" he said bitterly

Cassie laughed "about that, my phone is kinda stuck in the bottom of a coffin with an original in it"

Alaric choked on his drink "what?"

Cassie then launched into the story of what happened while they were gone.

After she finished hanging out with her dad, she decided she needed to go out and burn off her anger on some vampires before she hurts one of the gang. And after a ton of begging she convinced Alaric to let her and Jeremy go out and hunt to help him grow the mark.

* * *

"So, your telling me" Damon began "that Mikael thinks he has the upper hand but actually we are ahead?"

"Yep" Klaus said popping the p

"Point for us" Elena said.

"Point for Cassie" Stefan said walking back into the boarding house after he dropped Cassie off. "We didn't do anything"

"Ya, but by default we all get the point" Damon said "no matter who it was that brilliantly gained us the point"

Klaus glared at Damon.

"Well mate as wonderful as you theory is, you guys are not involved. You are going to focus on working on the hunter's mark" Klaus said "the last thing I need you guys screwing up my plan"

"Hey" Damon protested, "We never screw up plans"

Klaus raised an eyebrow "how many times have you and the Scooby gang tried to kill me" he asked.

There was a moment of silence

"Point taken" Damon agreed

"Well, that was before" Stefan said.

"Before mate?" Klaus asked.

"Before you pissed off Cassie" Stefan said. "Next time it might go as planned"

Elena laughed, "You pissed off Cassie? Good luck to you"

"Cassandra and I had a misunderstanding," Klaus said. "She'll get over it."

Stefan's phone beeped. He looked down at the text. He laughed.

"Your right" Stefan said "she is over it"

Klaus, Damon, and Elena looked at Stefan confused.

Stefan didn't say anything he just grabbed his keys and turned to go back out.

"Another movie night" Damon teased, "she sounds over it"

Stefan turned back to them "we're going to the club" he said.

Stefan opened the door and saw Rebecca there, dressed and ready to go.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Becca?" Klaus said "your going?"

Cassie walked up next to Rebecca, she was wearing a burgundy dress that had a halter-top and stopped about mid thigh, she had on a pair of black lace heels, and her hair was up.

"So I just called the boys," she said to Rebecca "they are going to meet us there"

"Everyone is going?" Elena asked.

"It's a hunting trip," Cassie said looking at Klaus "gotta work on Jeremy's tattoo"

"At a club" Klaus said.

Cassie shrugged her shoulders "you told me to work on his mark, so I am. If I get a little fun out of it well then, it's a win, win."

"Is that everybody?" Stefan asked.

Cassie looked back to Stefan.

* * *

Klaus being the gentleman he was took that opportunity to stare at Cassie, she wore heels and with her dress being short in the back, it gave the illusion that Cassie's creamy legs never ended. The back also left her shoulders and upper back bare.

Her hair was pulled up so her neck was exposed to Klaus.

Klaus could barely keep his self-control. All he wanted to do if take her back to the mansion and find something for her legs to wrap around.

* * *

Cassie did a quick head count. "We are one girl short" she told Rebecca and Stefan

"Caroline?" Rebecca suggested

Cassie looked at Stefan "she is going to be your partner"

"Caroline works" Stefan told her.

"Great, call her" Cassie said, "I need to grab something Rin left in her room"

Ignoring the three who were sitting in the living room Cassie walked up the steps.

Klaus stood up and quietly walked behind her.

Rebecca and Stefan just shook their heads and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Elena asked.

"Wait for it" Rebecca said.

Two second went by and they hurt Klaus groan.

Cassie walked back down the steps, tucking the stake she had in her hand back into it holder.

"Can't take care of myself my ass," she mumbled to herself.

"Lets go" Rebecca said.

"Are you really not going to invite us?" Elena asked.

The three of them stopped. Cassie pinched the bridge of her nose.

Rebecca and Stefan looked at each other.

"Of course you two get to go" Klaus said walking back down the steps. His shirt had a hole in the stomach from Cassie had staked him. "In fact you two are going to take Cassie's place, because she isn't going"

Cassie's head snapped up "excuse me" she growled.

* * *

Stefan and Rebecca blurred away as fast as they could, while Damon and Elena blurred upstairs to change then they both used the window exit.

* * *

No body wanted to be around for this fight.

* * *

**AN: so there you go chapter 35!**

**Klaus and Cassie are starting to fall for each other, but will cassie lying to him break things before they even happen?**

**find out next chapter!**

**as always read, review, and i hope you enjoyed!**


	36. Truths Uncovered

**Chapter 36**

Klaus and Cassie stood there looking at each other after the others had left. Both shaking with anger and rage.

"Who do you think you are" Cassie growled.

" I am the most powerful hybrid in the world and right now I am protecting you from Mikael, love" Klaus said.

"I don't need your protection, and you told me to grow Jeremy's mark, while you take of Mikael" Cassie said "that is what I'm trying to do"

"Not the very same night Mikael attacked us" Klaus growled.

"Why not?" Cassie countered, "This is the last thing he would expect"

"I'm not taking that chance," Klaus said "not with you"

"Well to bad, you don't get to make that call " Cassie replied "I understand that you need me to help Jeremy grow his mark, if you want the chance for you hybrid army back, you have to let me do this"

"I don't have to do anything, love" Klaus said, "that's the perk of being me I get to do whatever I want"

Cassie rolled her eyes and turned around starting her way to the door.

Klaus blurred in front of her, putting himself in between the door and her. "You're not going anywhere sweetheart," he said coolly.

"Move" Cassie gritted out.

"No" Klaus said

"Move" Cassie said again. "I'm done playing this game with you Nik sooner or later your going to realize that you cant dictate what I do and right now I have to go and make sure that my brother is ok"

"Hate to disappoint sweetheart, but your not going anywhere" Klaus said, "I'll make sure my sister watches over Jeremy"

Cassie looked up in Klaus's eyes. "What about Rebecca? What if Mikael goes after her."

"Rebecca is perfectly capable of taking care of herself," he said

Why aren't you as concerned about your sister as you are me?" she asked, "I'm just here to make sure your hunter stay safe,"

Here was the moment Klaus thought to himself, he had two options

* * *

Klaus put a hand through Cassie's hair.

"Because I care about you Cassandra Gilbert," he whispered.

"Nik, I" she started but was cut off by Klaus's lips crashing against hers.

She returned the gesture with equal passion. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

Klaus wrapped his arm around her waist and pushed her up against the wall.

They broke for air.

Cassie was breathing heavily while looking into Klaus's lust filled eyes.

There was a snapping sound, and reality crashed down around Klaus.

"Hello" Cassie called snapping her fingers in front of his face "I asked you a question."

_Option two I guess _Klaus thought to himself.

* * *

Klaus growled and grabbed her hand.

"I am not all that convinced that you can actually handle yourself if Mikael did find you" He seethed.

Cassie wrenched her hand our of Klaus's grasp. "I can handle myself just fine," she said biting out every syllable.

"Your just a human" Klaus said

Cassie slapped her hand across his face.

Klaus snapped. He grabbed Cassie and shoved her into the wall, pinning her arms above her head.

Cassie brought up her knee only to have it shoved back down.

Klaus then used his body to prevent her body from moving by pressing himself against her. "Now tell me again how you can handle yourself in situations," he growled.

* * *

Cassie's chest was heaving as she took angry breaths. All she could think about was how Klaus was pressed up against her and she could feel his muscles and that Klaus really didn't think that she could handle herself.

* * *

"All vampires are stronger then you" Klaus bit out. " They are faster and stronger and they can control your mind."

"So what now?" Cassie said, "you don't want me to help with Mikael, you don't want me to leave with Jeremy."

Klaus laughed "I'm glad that you see how out matched you are."

"I am not some helpless little girl" she spat out.

"But you are" Klaus said, "you may be smarter and able to think a little bit faster but your still a human, your still weak."

"I'm not weak," she yelled trying to get free from Klaus's hold.

"Yes, you are, your mind and your body are weak, which is why I am going to compel you" he told her, his anger rising as she continued to fight him.

"Compel me?" Cassie asked "to do what?"

"Well for starters, maybe to get you to stop fighting, although I must admit I am quite enjoying you squirming underneath me." he smirked.

* * *

Cassie's breath caught, as she took in the words Klaus was saying. She couldn't help it when she imagined the feeling of his body pressed against her if they were to ever kiss.

* * *

"You're an ass" she finally spat out having her thoughts cleared from the sexual fantasy that is Nicklaus Michaelson. "And I hate to disappoint but you can't compel me"

"It's not like your wearing vervain" Klaus said "now, stop fighting" he compelled

"I can't believe you were actually going to do that" she yelled she trying to break free of him.

Klaus tilted his head "I know you didn't drink vervain, so this should work"

"Stop fighting" he compelled her again

"No" she yelled back managing to stomp on his foot.

Klaus snapped, his anger at her was just too much.

"WHY ISNT THIS WORKING" he yelled.

"BECAUSE YOU CAN'T COMPEL ME," she yelled right back.

"WHY NOT?" he countered.

"BECAUSE I AM ONE OF THE FIVE," she screamed.

* * *

Klaus froze in shock. No, there was no way, his Cassie couldn't be on of them, and there was no way he fell for one of the five. "You're lying," he whispered taking a step away from Cassie, releasing her from his grip.

"I'm not" she whispered right back.

"You can't be" he said, his voice still soft.

"I am" was all she replied.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked

"Because if you knew I was both one of the five and a doppelganger, it kills two birds with one stone, and Jeremy would be left without protection."

"Was this your plan all along?" he asked, his voice louder then before.

"My plan?" Cassie asked confused.

"To come here and play nice so my family would trust you, so that the moment you had the cure you could kill us all" he asked

"What? No? Nik…. I" she said.

"Save it" he spat out. "I don't want to hear any more of your lies"

"I'm not lying," she screamed out. "I didn't come here to hurt your family"

"Lies" he growled "all of it. I bet your working with Mikael from the start. Helping him kill me at last, all he needed was someone on the inside and here you come. Beautiful and bright, looking just like Anita. Didn't take you long to worm your way into everything."

"I'm not working with Mikael, Nik, I have no interest in hurting your family" she said softy.

"I am tired of hearing your lies Cassandra," he growled.

"But I'm not" she said.

"From now on, I want you to stay away from my family." Klaus warned cutting her off "I wont kill you because I don't want to deal with the hunters curse again, but I swear if you come near my family again I can and will make you feel so much pain that you will beg for death." And just like that, Klaus turned around and left. Leaving behind the girl who had started to make him feel again.

* * *

The image of her as he spit out his warning haunting him.

Her bright eyes close to tears as she struggled to find the words to tell him the truth. Some of her hair had fallen from her bun and they hung in curls around her face.

Part of Klaus wanted to kiss her like he had imagined before and another part wanted to squeeze the life out of her with his bare hands for making him feel like a fool for trusting her.

* * *

Cassie watched him leaving. She struggled to find something to say, anything to make him turn around one last time but she couldn't find them. She had been trained in everything but this. Tears leaked out of the corners of her eyes as she squeezed them shut. Trying to wake up from this nightmare.

But it didn't work.

She opened her eyes, she was alone a feeling she had grown used to the past year. Alone kept you fast. Alone kept you from caring. However, Cassie had grown used to having people care about her these past couple of months and she forgot one thing.

Alone was lonely

Cassie left the boarding house, numb to the cold and decided to walk home, to give her time to clear her head. How did everything get so screwed up? How did her telling Nik that she was a hunter end up with she was working with Mikael?

* * *

"Please tell me it isn't true" Rebecca's voice broke her from the silence.

Cassie stared at her in confusion. "Becca what are you doing here you are suppose to be with Jeremy?"

"Nik called and told me the truth, so we all decided that it would be best to call it a night. Now answer my question" Rebecca said pleading with Cassie.

"Its true" Cassie whispered, tears coming back to her eyes as she watched Rebecca's heart broken expression.

"So you being my friend was just a ploy to get close to my family" Rebecca said

Cassie shook her head "no, Becca I have no interest in hurting your family, I came here for mine"

"Then why, why did you lie, to me, to Elijah, to Nik" she yelled.

"Because if you guys only thought there was one hunter, my brother would be protected." Cassie said, "If all of the sudden there were two,"

"Nik thinks your working with Mikael" Rebecca said

"I know" Cassie replied meekly "we just had that discussion"

"This wasn't suppose to happen" Rebecca yelled "your were suppose to fall in love with Nik because he was falling for you and he would finally be happy"

"I know" Cassie whispered.

"I'm going to ask once, and try not to lie anymore, are you working with Mikael?" Rebecca asked

"No" Cassie replied looking Rebecca into her eyes.

Rebecca took two seconds to look into Cassie's eyes to find if she was telling the truth or not.

"I don't believe you," she growled, her fangs sliding out of her mouth as she attacked Cassie.

* * *

Cassie groaned, waking up, she tried to remember what happened.

Rebecca attacked her.

She told Nik that she was one of the five.

Rebecca attacked her because she lied to her.

She lied to Nik.

Rebecca is hurt.

Nik.

Cassie tried to move and see the damage.

Nothing broken as far as she could tell, her hands were bound to some form of shackle and she was currently hanging from the ceiling.

Cassie pulled of the shackles seeing how much weight they could hold. Maybe she could pick the lock with the knife she had hid in her shoe.

"Good, your up" Rebecca said.

Cassie looked up into Rebecca eye's not saying anything.

"Now, I have been tasked to find out what Mikael is planning. Nik wanted me to play nice" Rebecca said walking over to a table with a bunch of knifes on it, "but let's face it," she said picking up a knife and walking over to Cassie. "I'm not nice" she finished as Rebecca slowly brought the knife down the length of her arm blood following the knife as it traveled down.

Still Cassie said nothing. _She deserved this_ she thought to herself, _for lying_. And torture she could get through, she had been trained for this. She could survive.

* * *

Klaus was pacing back and forth in his study, how could he be so stupid, the signs were all there staring it in his face from the first time the met her.

He stopped and stared at the painting he was working on.

It was Cassie; she was smiling and looked happy.

Anger and pain boiled into him as he grabbed the painting and threw it into the fire with a yell. He watched as the flames captured the painting.

He knew that caring about someone made you weak, and this was just an ugly reminder that we was right, he made the decision to be alone a long time ago. After all if you didn't have anybody, you didn't have a weakness.

He heard Rebecca start her work and decided to leave, as much as he hated himself for it. He still cared for her and didn't think he could bear to hear her screams.

* * *

Stefan and Alaric were sitting in the loft.

"What do you mean she told them?" Alaric yelled.

"I mean, Cassie and Klaus got in an argument and in a moment of anger she yelled it out." Stefan said.

"Where is she?" Alaric asked.

Stefan shook his head. "She left her car at the boarding house, Caroline and Tyler are searching the woods and Bonnie and Jeremy are searching the town."

"Where are Elena and Damon?" Alaric asked.

Stefan didn't say anything.

"Well cant you use my blood to track her, like you did before." Alaric asked, desperation was seeping into his tone. "I can't lose her Stefan"

"You're not going to have to" Stefan said "because I know where she is"

"Where" Alaric asked standing up and grabbing his coat.

"Rebecca was the first person Klaus told about Cassie being a hunter, she and Cassie were friends, you were there when she hurt Damon for playing her." Stefan said not finishing the sentence, because Alaric already knew where this was going.

"Lets go" Alaric said grabbing the keys.

"We are going to break into the Originals mansion and take Cassie right from underneath their noses" Stefan said.

"If you don't want to come the don't" Alaric spat

"Oh no, I'm coming, I just wanted to make sure we were on the same page" Stefan said following Alaric out of the loft.

Stefan's phone beeped.

"Hold on" he said.

"Stefan we cant wait" Alaric began.

Stefan held up the text to Alaric. "Klaus is at the Grill"

"Lets go" Alaric said.

* * *

Alaric and Stefan sat on either side of Klaus at the bar.

"Gents, what do I owe this pleasure" Klaus said after he took a drink form his drink.

"Where is she" Alaric seethed.

"Who?" Klaus asked.

"Klaus, lets not play this game," Stefan asked.

"Why not?" Klaus asked, "Games seem to be Cassandra's specialty"

Alaric growled and his hand slowly formed a fist.

Klaus saw this and laughed, "Easy their tiger, never fear your daughter is with Rebecca,"

Klaus's phone rang.

"Excuse Me," he said answering it why he walked away from them.

* * *

"I'm going to kill him," Alaric said as soon as Klaus was away from them.

"I'll help, but we need to get Cassie first" Stefan said

Alaric nodded as Klaus walked back over there.

"I'll get Cassie and make she isn't harmed, don't worry" Klaus said grabbing his jacket.

"Wait" Alaric called, but it was to late, Klaus was gone.

* * *

"What just happened" Alaric asked turning to Stefan.

"I think the more important question is who was that on the phone." Stefan replied.

* * *

Klaus walked into the room where Rebecca was holding Cassie.

"What are you doing Nik?" Rebecca asked.

"Leave sister" Klaus commanded.

Rebecca left leaving the two of them alone.

All of Cassie's hair had fallen down and it now hung in her face as she was hanging her head.

Her body was covered in blood and dirt from Rebecca's treatment.

Her dress was torn and her shoes were off and across the room.

Klaus's heart tightened, Cassie wasn't moving. Please he begged in his mind, move or make a sound please still be alive. This sight reminded him too much of when he killed Anita.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Once he was sated with Anita's blood he pulled back and stared at his love._

_ "Come on" he said "there is no need to play, love I know you still love me, you said you would always love me"_

_But there was so sign of life from Anita._

_"No" Klaus said looking for a pulse "Anita, come on you cant leave me," he begged as he bit his wrist and forced blood down her throat. But it was to late._

_"You said you would always be there," he cried holding on to her body, her lifeless eyes staring right back at him._

_Pain was radiating through Klaus, his body was on fire._

_Later he would realize that, the pain was from triggering his werewolf gene but all he felt was heartbreak as the one girl who could make him smile wouldn't be there with him anymore._

_And it was his fault._

_His mother tried to warn him of the bloodlust but he had to see her, to tell her that he loved her, not her sister, her._

_"I'm so sorry" he cried into her hair "please come back to me. I need you here with me"_

_He remained like that for hours until Elijah and Rebecca found him._

_ They helped him bury her._

_End flashback_

* * *

_No, _Klaus thought to him, _I'm not going to let this happen again._

Klaus walked in front of Cassie. He put his pointer finger underneath her chin and lifted her head.

"Is it your turn" she managed to gasp out.

Klaus just shook his head and took one of his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her voice still quiet.

"Sshh" Klaus whispered. "I'm so sorry love"

Klaus took his other hand and undid the restraints; Cassie fell forward and leaned on him, thankful he was so close to her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered again as he picked her up bridal style.

Cassie didn't say anything; she closed her eyes and turned her head into Klaus's body.

Klaus carried her up the stairs and into his room.

He laid her on the bed.

"Here" he said softly bringing his wrist up to his mouth so he could bite it.

Cassie sat up with the help of Klaus's other arm and drank from him.

She leaned into Klaus who sat next to her and supported her.

Once she had, had enough Klaus pulled his arm away and picked her up again.

"I don't understand" she whispered, still tired and barely consciousness.

"I know," he said as he brought her into the bathroom. Klaus sat her on the end of the tub and slowly slipped her dress off. He filled the tub with warm water and sat her in it.

"Nik" she said softly "I don't understand"

"Sleep sweetheart, I'll explain in the morning." He said softly.

Cassie closed her eyes and Klaus slowly and as gently as he could, wash the blood and grime off of her. "I should have listened to you little one" he said to himself, "I'm so sorry, you were right"

All Cassie replied was the deep even breath of her sleeping.

Once he was done, he drained the tub and dried her trying not to wake her; he dressed her back in one of his shirts and some sweatpants. Tucking her into his bed, he kissed the top of her head and walked out of the room.

* * *

Guilt and shame were coursing through him as he walked into the living room where Rebecca was sitting.

"What the bloody hell was that about" she asked him "I didn't get anything from her."

"And you weren't going to" Klaus said, "Because we were wrong. I was wrong, she wasn't working with Mikael"

Silence was in the room as Klaus's words sunk in.

"No" Rebecca whispered, "If she was telling the truth, then we, I just"

"Just tortured the only person to treat us decent in along time." Klaus finished off for her.

"How is she ever going to forgive us?" Rebecca asked us, tears know falling from her eyes.

Klaus kept walking out to the living room and stopped right next to door.

"She wont" he replied and he opened the door and kept walking.

* * *

Klaus kept walking into the woods until he came across the clearing where Cassie and the boys practice.

"Well you have screwed everything up haven't you?" came a voice behind him.

"Not now" Klaus replied.

"She told you Nik, she told you the truth, why didn't you believe her?" the voice asked again.

"Because she lied to me in the first place" Klaus told the voice.

"Did you ever ask her if she was one of the five?" the voice countered.

Klaus turned around to face the voice. "Why do you even care?" he asked.

"I owe Cassie" the voice replied. "And when I heard from Kol that you thought she was working for Klaus I knew I needed to find the proof that she was telling you the truth."

"Thank you" Klaus said, "For telling me before I did something even more incredible stupid."

"Anytime brother, we are family," the voice replied. "I have to go, goodbye Nik"

Klaus held out his hand to his big brother, "goodbye Robert"


	37. A New Problem to the List

**Chapter 37**

Cassie rolled over and snuggled into the soft bed, she inhaled the musky scent of Klaus, then everything came back to her. Her snapped opened and she looked around as much as she could with out lifting her head, she kept her breath steady in case any originals were close by.

Everything was clear.

She stepped out of the bed and walked over to the bathroom, she turned on the shower and closed the door. She went over to Klaus's dresser and grabbed a pair of his sweatpants and walked over to the window. It was on the second floor facing the woods.

"This is too easy" she mumbled to herself. She opened up the window and stepped out. Sliding the window back into place, Cassie grabbed the edge of the window ledge and lowered herself down before just jumping the rest of the way.

* * *

"is she up?" Rebecca's quite voice brought Klaus out of his thoughts. Klaus turned his vampire hearing towards to his room.

"she is in the shower" Klaus said.

"I don't understand" Rebecca said, "why didn't she say anything?"

"she tried" Klaus said bitterly.

"I mean during" Rebecca said, her voice barely audible even with Klaus's hearing, "she didn't say anything"

Klaus stood up "probably because she knew it wasn't going to do any good, why waste energy you can't afford to lose"

"what do you think is going to happen?" Rebecca asked.

* * *

Cassie took off running, she knew how to get home through the forest, she had done it enough times.

* * *

"I honestly don't know" Klaus said. "it has been a thousand years since I haven't known the end of a situation. But we need to prepare for the worst."

"the worst?" Rebecca asked.

* * *

She was halfway there. Her feet here bleeding from the ground, but Cassie kept running, she let all of her hunter instinct take over and she hoped. Hoped that she could make it back to the house.

* * *

"we just spent the night torturing a hunter, one of the five." Klaus said "we would be fools, to think that she isn't going to come after us."

"but, Nik this is Cassie" Rebecca said.

"no, this is Cassandra, the hunter" Klaus said "we lost Cassie the moment we became convinced she was working against us"

"no" Rebecca said "we didn't lose her, we can't have, Nik"

"do you think I want this!" Klaus yelled "but she is gone Rebecca,"

"she can't be" Rebecca said.

"she already is" Klaus said walking up the stairs into his room.

Rebecca followed him, "Nik, what are you, you can't"

"Rebecca, that shower has been on, for twenty minutes" Klaus said walking into the bathroom. "She's gone" he finished turning off the shower.

Rebecca took in the empty room, "Elijah once told me that not being able to trust anybody was going to drive everyone away from me" she said

Klaus gave one heartless chuckle, "he told me the same thing."

"and it looks like I was right" Elijah said from behind them.

Klaus and Rebecca turned around, Elijah and Robert were standing there.

"Kol is going to try to fix what happened" Robert said. "but don't hold your breath."

"why?" Rebecca asked.

"Because Cassie isn't one to forgive and forget, not anymore" Robert said "she learned that lesson the hard way and its not one she is going to forget easily."

"why" Klaus asked

"Its not my story to tell, and from the looks of it, its not one your going to hear anytime soon." Robert answered sitting down.

"Well then" Klaus said, "how about you tell us the story you can tell, maybe how you came to be un-daggered?"

* * *

Cassie saw the house, she picked up the last bit of speed she had and ran into the house from the back door.

* * *

When the door opened. Alaric, Stefan, Mason, Katherine, Jeremy, and Matt all snapped their heads towards the sound.

"Cassie" Alaric said running over to her and hugging her.

Cassie let out a sob.

"its ok" he said running his hands over her back.

Cassie closed her eyes, five seconds, she was going to give herself five seconds of this.

One. She took a breath and took in the smell of her dad.

Two. She listened to the sound of him trying to comfort her.

Three. She closed her eyes and tried to pretend everything was going to be ok.

Four. She tasted the salt tears that were falling down her face.

Five. She let her self relax into her father's soothing hug.

Then she pulled back.

* * *

"I'm ok" she said stepping out of Alaric's grasp. "but Stefan I'm bleeding so if you need to leave I'll understand"

"nope" Stefan said walking over to her "I can control myself" he gave her a big hug.

"ok, I need to know what happened" Cassie said.

"me too" Katherine said walking over to Cassie "one minute I'm enjoying a Spanish pool boy, the next Mason is calling me telling me to get it back to Mystic Falls, here" she added handing Cassie a glass with her blood in it.

Cassie nodded towards her and shot back the blood. "gross" she complained.

"ok" Jeremy said walking over to her, "my turn"

"hold on" Cassie said, "everyone can get there turn, I just need a few moments to change" as she said these last few lines she caught Katherine's eye.

Katherine nodded and slipped away.

"of course" Mason said

Cassie walked up stairs and into her room.

"what happened?" Katherine asked.

"I was stupid Rin," she replied. "I got angry, and lost my head"

"come here" she said pulling her close.

"I can't Rin, this is my own fault" she said.

"five seconds Cass," she replied

"I already used mine"

"then use mine"

* * *

after five seconds went by the two girls pulled apart.

"why aren't you more, cut up and bleeding" she asked taking in Cassie's appearance.

"I don't know Rin" she told her, "the last thing I remember was Klaus walking into the room I was being held in, the next thing I know, I'm in his bed wearing his shirt and clean of blood and injuries."

Katherine raised an eyebrow, Cassie knew this what she did when she was trying to figure out a problem.

Cassie's stomach turned.

"Rin" she said feeling nauseous.

Katherine looked at her, and saw her friends pale. "shit"

Cassie took off to the bathroom.

* * *

Stefan" Katherine yelled blurring back down to the kitchen, "its about to real ugly real fast so please tell me that you have a handle on your bloodlust. "

"I got, it" Stefan replied.

"What's wrong" Jeremy and Alaric said at the same time.

"She has to much vampire blood in her system." Katherine replied.

"damn it" Mason swore.

"Its time to play dad Ric, you going to have a sick kid" Katherine said turning towards Alaric, "go hold her hair, and keep calm, Cassie is about to freak out enough for the both of you."

"what?" Alaric said.

"look" she said grabbing his chin so he was looking in her eyes. "Hunters, can't handle a lot of vampire blood, and right now, she has to much, so her body is going to try and purge itself"

"purge itself?" Alaric asked "what does that"

But he didn't need to finish the statement, because everyone heard it.

"Rin" Cassie screamed "it's starting"

"go" Katherine told him.

Alaric nodded and ran off to go help his daughter.

* * *

"quarterback, you and Stefan need to get, water, lots of bottled water and some applesauce." Katherine commanded.

The two boys nodded and left.

"baby gilbert, you and me are on mess patrol." Katherine said.

Mason started his task having done this before.

"Tell me what I need to do" Jeremy said.

"you need, to pay attention" Katherine said, "because this can happen to you if your not careful enough, and I'm going to need you to keep calm."

"I can do that" Jeremy said.

"make sure that you do, and the moment you can't you leave and go get Mason, do you understand" Katherine said.

Jeremy heard Cassie crying as she threw up more blood.

"Jeremy" Katherine yelled "do you understand"

"yes" Jeremy said looking her the eye.

"good, get some rags wet and take them to Ric." Katherine said.

Jeremy nodded and went to go get some.

* * *

"this is bad" Katherine said walking over to Mason.

"we don't know how much blood Klaus gave her" Mason said.

"but its his blood, Mason, it's the strongest blood in the world" Katherine said

* * *

"Kol un-daggered me" Robert said. "woke up and saw my little brother smirking at me. Why didn't you un-dagger me, brother" he finished looking at Klaus.

"I didn't know why you were daggered Rob" Klaus said "for all I knew you could be a ripper on a huge bender."

"bullshit, Nik" Robert said. "tell me the truth"

Klaus stood up and motioned for his brother to come outside with him, away from his siblings.

Once the two of them were outside Klaus turned towards him. "Cassie told me that she had no idea that they wanted to dagger you only that she was the one who daggered Faye, I know how close the two of your are, I was afraid of you going after her, Rob."

Robert nodded, "Faye and I were close, but at the turn of the century, something happened she started treating humans as if they were nothing, leaving a trail of bodies wherever we were. She wasn't my twin anymore Nik. Then I met Cassie and we became friends, but she wouldn't let Faye treat people like they were nothing, I knew that something was going to happen sooner or later."

Klaus nodded and "Rob, I don't know if Elijah told you or not, but Mikael"

"I know" Rob said, "and it makes me sick at what he has done to this family, to my family Nik." He said turning around to his brother. "it's always been you and me Nik, you're my brother and nothing like who your biological father, changes that."

Klaus nodded and held out his hand to his brother. "just like old times"

Robert clasped it. "just like old times"

* * *

Kol came running "Rob, its Cassie" he said out of breath to his brother.

"what's wrong" Klaus asked.

"she's sick," Kol said, "and there is blood, everywhere"

Robert turned to Klaus, "how much blood did you give her."

"what?" Klaus asked.

"how much blood did you give her" he yelled again.

"a lot" Klaus said "she was gravely injured"

Robert blurred away.

Klaus turned towards Kol. "what happened?" he asked.

"I overheard Katherine saying that as a hunter, her body will reject large amounts of vampire blood." Kol said, the panic in his voice.

Klaus whipped his head towards his brother. "I didn't know" his voice soft.

"it was bad, Nik" Kol said just as soft.

The two of them sat in silence.

"damn it Nik" Kol suddenly yelled. "why did you do it!"

Klaus remained quiet, letting his brother vent.

"You couldn't let go of your pride for one minute and listen to what she was saying" Kol kept yelling.

* * *

"Dad" Cassie sobbed, "I can't breathe," she leaned over the toilet and vomited the some more blood.

Alaric had tied her hair up and just held her. "yes, you can Cass."

Katherine walked into the bathroom. "Rin" she cried. "it's getting worse"

Katherine nodded and sat next to her. she took a wet rag, "tell me what's wrong" she told Cassie.

"my stomach" she said, "it's still churning."

"ok" Katherine said, "You know that the worst is almost over, you can do it."

"its never been this bad" she whispered.

Alaric took a rag and dabbed Cassie's forehead. "sweetie, you heard, you're almost done with the worst." Alaric looked at Katherine for confirmation, she nodded.

"ok" Cassie said "I can do this"

Alaric grabbed her hand "I know you can"

Jeremy walked in and took the mess of bloodied rags from Katherine and handed her a new batch.

"Jer," Alaric said, "Take Cassie"

Jeremy nodded and took Alaric's spot as he walked out with Katherine.

* * *

"believe it or not" Katherine said, "you're doing really well"

"well" Alaric said exhaling a breath, "I'm sure what do, or say"

"I know" Katherine said.

"how many times" Alaric asked "has this happened."

"this is the third" Katherine answered. "the first time, Mason and I weren't with her, she called us right before she passed out, none of us knew that she couldn't have a lot of vampire blood."

"What happens next?" Alaric asked.

"think of it as when someone gets a blood transfusion that doesn't match their blood type" Katherine said.

"ok" Alaric said nodding.

"Cassie's body is fully rejecting the vampire blood, her stomach is the first thing, she throws most of it up, but as you can tell, it suffocates her. Cassie's worst fear is suffocation so it just freaks her out more. But once most of it gets out of her system, her ears start to bleed the rest out." Katherine said. "it's not pretty, but Cassie calms down and we can get some food in her to help keep her strength up."

Alaric nodded. "that's my daughter in there" he whispered. "and I can't do anything, for her."

Katherine put her hand on her shoulder. "she searched for you for years, she knew that Isobel had taken her away from you. It means the world that she found you and you're trying to be her dad"

"really?" Alaric asked "because I feel like it's too late, she is an adult now and all I can do is drink with her and now hold her while she loses all the blood in her body."

Katherine took a deep breath "look, I'm not going to say it doesn't suck, because it does, Cassie deserved a normal life, she has done so much good. But she doesn't and she accepts that, but she savors every normal moment that comes. So, yes your holding her while her supernatural body rejects vampire blood, but your holding her, you're here, and at the end of the day, that's all that's going to matter to her."

Alaric didn't say anything but walked back inside the bathroom as Katherine heard the door knock downstairs.

* * *

Jeremy held his older sister.

"I'm sorry" she whispered, her voice hoarse from everything. "Jeremy you shouldn't be here."

"do you think I would leave you, you have taken care of me so many times Cass, let me take care of you" Jeremy said as his sister leaned over the toilet again.

"but I didn't" Cassie said taking a drink of the bottled water. "I ran away Jeremy, I know that I say it was to be a hunter, but I was scared when mom and dad died. I thought you would blame me like Elena does."

"I don't" he said "I never did, and you were there for me, every time I needed to talk to you Cass, you were there." Jeremy said.

"I'm a terrible sister" Cassie sobbed as she started to heave again. "that's why Elena isn't here, she doesn't care anymore, and why should she? What have I done for you guys but run away"

"Cassie, you are the best big sister I could ever ask for, and yes you ran, but I turned to drugs, and Elena hid everything every emotion away. Who is to say what the best method of coping is." Jeremy said. "and don't worry about Elena, think about me and Alaric and the group of people you have waiting for you down stairs"

Cassie gave a weak chuckle "when did you get to be so smart"

"I had a great role model."

Cassie was quiet as she leaned over one more time.

Alaric walked in. "hey, princess" he said.

Cassie chuckled "what princess do you know that fights vampires?"

"mine" he replied and sat on the other side of Cassie.

The three of them sat there for three minutes.

"ok" Cassie said sitting up. "time for stage two"

Alaric and Jeremy helped her up and Alaric picked her up as they walked down to the kitchen.

* * *

Robert knocked on the door of the gilbert house.

Katherine answered it. "Rob?" she asked, "When did you get un-daggered?"

"later, I wanted to tell you that Nik gave her a lot of blood. He didn't know she couldn't handle it and wanted to make sure everything was healed." He told her.

Katherine nodded "I knew it would be hard for her because of how strong his

blood is, but with that much blood." She trailed off.

"how far is she" he asked.

"she isn't even halfway through throwing it up yet" she said

"shit" he said. "I don't understand, how did this even happen"

"from what I gathered, Klaus and Cassie got into a fight and Cassie told him she was one of the five" she told him

"Nik, thought she was working with Mikael and then Rebecca proceeded to torture her" Robert informed her.

"until Klaus came in and stopped it" Katherine said "he healed her and then cleaned her up, only she doesn't know why, neither do I"

"I told him the truth" Robert said "that she wasn't working with Mikael, and showed him some proof"

"that still doesn't explain why he cleaned her up" she said.

"he likes her" Robert said "I've never seen him this way, even with Anita it wasn't this bad, for the first time Nik has no control and its driving him mad, he thinks Cassie is going to start a war against us now."

"She wont do that," Katherine said "I know that she started to have feelings for him too, so she wont start a war, but I cant guarantee everything will go back to the way it was."

"Cassie holds no obligation to put things exactly where things were, but we can talk about this later, you just make sure she gets through this, I'll keep my family away till its over and then we can sit everyone down and deal with it then" Robert says

"Ok" Katherine said.

Robert nodded and blurred away.

* * *

"Here you go" Matt said sliding her the jar of applesauce.

"Thanks" Cassie croaked.

"Here" Mason said handing her a rag as her left ear started to bleed.

"Is there anything else I can do to help" Stefan asked

Cassie gave him a heartless chuckle "only if you can get Elena here, I need to talk to her."

"Can't help you there" Stefan replied solemnly.

"There is something up with Elena and Damon" Cassie said. "Dad, have you noticed anything different with Damon?"

"Not really" Alaric said.

"Ok, well I'll talk to Bonnie tomorrow about it" Cassie said.

Mason laughed, "You know perfectly well your going to sleep through tomorrow"

"Besides Bonnie has been spending time with that Professor Shane guy" Matt added

"He is helping her work on her magic, its been a little unreliable and with us trying to find cure, we need her magic" Jeremy said.

"Well, Mason has a point, so Jeremy, you and Matt talk to Bonnie and see how her magic is going and see if she can see what 's up with my sister" Cassie said mumbling while she laid her head on the table.

Katherine came walking back into kitchen. "Eat," she commanded seeing Cassie lying on the table.

"Yes mom" she said taking a bite of the applesauce.

Jeremy laughed at seeing Katherine and Cassie together, they were close and it was almost like how Elena and Cassie use to act.

After an hour of planning their next step, Katherine finally took Cassie upstairs to sleep.

She watched Cassie sleeping; making sure everything was done for the night when she sent an all-clear text to Rob.

* * *

When she came back down she address the group. "Whatever happened tonight, we don't talk about it" she explained.

"What do you mean, you don't talk about it?" Matt asked.

"I mean, whether Cassie actually forgets or just chooses not to talk about it, we don't bring it up." Mason said.

"So every conversation," Jeremy said "its like it never happened?"

"Yep" Katherine said "when she wakes up, the story will be that she made it home right before passing out"

"Well, anything else" Stefan asked handing Alaric a drink before sitting next to him.

"What happened, with Klaus" Katherine started.

"Cassie is going to blame herself, she is in the mind set that, it happened because she lost her temper and caught in a lie." Mason said

"Which is rule number one for a hunter," Katherine finished.

"Well, that's Cassie for ya" Jeremy said running his hand through his hair. "Always taking the blame"

"So she is going to do what Cassie does best," Mason said.

"What's that?" Stefan asked.

"Detach" Katherine replied coldly.

"She is going to pull back" Alaric replied softly.

"And start to turn back into the hunter she was when she first arrived" Matt finished.

"More then likely she will head back to headquarters for a few days when she wakes up, get some training then come back" Katherine said.

The group sat in silence for about five minutes.

"Well everything is cleaned up and Cassie is sleeping, quarterback and baby gilbert you two are make sure that Cassie is ok, other then that there isn't anything else we can do tonight." Katherine said.

"Is there nothing else?" Stefan asked.

"Unless someone can tell me where the hell Elena is so I can drag her in here and give her kick her ass." Katherine said nonchalantly.

"I don't know where she is," Stefan said solemnly. "Or Damon, those two just seem to be in their own world"

"Well there is defiantly something up with Elena" Matt said. "Cassie had that right"

"Well we can start thinking about that tomorrow, every one get a good nights rest, we're going to need it." Mason added.

Everyone left the house except, Matt, Jeremy, and Alaric.

* * *

Stefan and Katherine were walking back to the boarding house.

"You know" Stefan began. "The way you treat Cassie"

"Stop" Katherine said "stop right there Stefan, don't look into this to try and find some good. Cassie is my only friend and if she needs me on a night she will not remember, then I'll be there because she deserves it, that's it, no more no less"

Stefan nodded. "I'm worried about Elena and Damon," he said.

Katherine nodded, "in all honestly, with Mikael back, we should probably consider the fact that they are being compelled."

Stefan groaned. "I was thinking the same thing, I just hoped you were going to say something else"

Katherine chuckled "well, at least your starting to think like the enemy. The old Stefan wouldn't even know where to begin."

They were silent as they finished walking back to the boarding house.

They walked in and Katherine started to walk up the stairs.

"Katherine" Stefan called.

"Hm" she said turning to look at him.

"Cassie told me that she started to have feeling for Klaus" Stefan said.

Katherine flopped onto the couch "I knew that she was starting to feel something for him, but the fact that she actually admitted it" she trailed off.

"How bad is Cassie going to get?" Stefan asked.

"The only way I can explain it is that she thinks because she let herself get attached and started to let her guard down, she got weak. And the way her hunter senses have programmed her brain it's going to try to revert back to the original settings that Cassie has worked so hard to overcome." Katherine said.

Stefan sat across from Katherine in a seat. "Are there anymore hunter rules we should know about?" he asked.

"No, I think you know them all. Don't have too much vampire blood, um there hasn't been one of the five to turn into a vampire, so we don't know how that will turn out, and how hard it is for a hunter to distinguish between good vampire or bad vampire." Katherine said.

* * *

Rob pulled out his phone, "Cassie is good, she is going to be out for at least a day but she is going to be fine," he told his siblings.

Klaus relaxed, he was shocked to find how tensed he was.

"Thank god" Rebecca said.

"Look, I know you guys have gotten close with Cassie" Robert said. "But, Becca and Nik, I wouldn't hold your breath. She won't start a war, she is outnumbered and she still wants the cure for her sister, but to say all is forgiven and you guys are going to pick up where you left off, it's a long shot."

"Rob, what about Elijah and I?" Kol asked.

"Kol, you can't honestly believe that we can still be friends with Cassandra on the outs with Nicklaus and Rebecca." Elijah said.

"Like hell I can't, Cassie is the first person since I was un-daggered this time to treat me as Kol, and not as Nik's brother" Kol said "I'm not losing that."

* * *

Klaus stood up and walked out.

He kept walking until he got to the Gilbert's house.

He found Cassie's window and blurred to it.

Her window was opened and he saw her asleep, the smell of her blood and bleach were fresh in the house.

He just sat there and watched her, the barrier keeping him away from her; all he wanted to do was make sure she was ok.

* * *

"Who was at the door?" Stefan asked. "Before, when Cassie was sick."

"Robert" Katherine said

"As in Faye's twin?" he asked.

"Yep" Katherine said popping the p

"Do we need to worry about him?" Stefan asked.

"No" Katherine said standing up "he is one of the good guys, Cassie and him were close before the whole daggering, look it's a long story and it's been a long day, maybe tomorrow"

"Goodnight Katherine" Stefan replied.

Stefan watched Katherine walked up the steps waited for a few minutes then pulled out his phone.

_Time to add a new problem to the list_

* * *

**AN: here it is my lovely readers ch 37, i know the updates are few and far between but its spring break so i'm going to get at least one more chapter up.**

**I realized that i don't put this in every chapter but i don't own the Vampire Diaries, wishes i did but i don't.**

**so as always, read, review and tell me what you think about this chapter.**

**and i hoped you enjoyed**


	38. Calling in the Favor

**Chapter 38**

Cassie woke up and rolled onto her back. Thoughts of her escape from Klaus flooded her mind, as she decided to go on a run.

She stretched and changed into some running shorts, her black sports bra and a jacket.

She walked downstairs and made an egg while she wrote a note to whoever was currently in the house that she needed to go on a run.

She opened the door and took off running.

She couldn't tell you how long she ran or how far she ran, only that she ran until her muscles were screaming for her to stop.

* * *

She stopped in the clearing where they practiced and started to stretch. Her senses were going off.

"I know your there, you might as well come out" she called into the woods while she continued to stretch.

Klaus walked out, Cassie tensed slightly while she continued to stretch, she took in his appearance. He was wearing jeans and a white t-shirt with his usual arrangement of necklaces.

"Can I help you" Cassie said as she started to calculate ways to escape, running wasn't an option, she wouldn't last long in a fight, she was going to have to find a way in incapacitate him then run.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok love," he said as he kept walking towards her.

"I'm fine" she replied

"Good" he replied.

"Is that it?" she asked coldly.

"Don't you think we should talk?" he asked just a softly not letting how cold Cassie was being affect him.

Cassie scoffed "now you want to talk? Why should I listen, why should I extend you the same curtsey you denied me?"

Klaus stopped in his advance towards Cassie. He started to laugh.

"I'm glad you find this amusing" Cassie deadpanned.

"It's not that, sweetheart, because you're absolutely right, it's the fact that after everything, you still call me on my bullshit" he said.

"Well, somebody needs to deflate your ego." Cassie said.

Klaus nodded. "Despite our difference of opinions on whether or not my ego is to big, there is a bigger elephant in the room we should talk about"

"Don't worry, I'm not about to start a war against you and your family," she said.

"Well, that's good news, but is that it?" Klaus asked.

"There isn't anything else to say" Cassie said she turned around and started to run away.

Klaus blurred in front of her, Cassie stopped right in front of him, her heart was pounding. "Oh Cassandra" he said wiping a piece of hair from her face "there is so much more to say"

Cassie looked up into his eyes, those blue green orbs that were begging for Cassie to say something. She almost broke, she wanted to be there with him and talk like they used to, to forget the past.

Almost.

"Not today" she whispered taking a side step and kept running back to her house, leaving Klaus standing there.

* * *

Cassie walked up the porch and saw Robert standing there.

"Rob?" she asked.

"Hey girlie" he said as she ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, "last time I saw you, you were dead-ish"

Rob laughed "Kol un-daggered me, then I came here and defused the bomb that is my little brother before you lost a limb."

"Thanks for that, by the way" Cassie told him.

Robert just waved the thanks away with his hand "I owed you one, and speaking of owing one, who did you have to make a deal with to get my coffin back. Because I know they wouldn't of just let you have it."

"Vaughn" Cassie said

"Cass" he started "you didn't need to"

"Yes I did, it wasn't right for you to be daggered in the first place and if I have to owe Vaughn one then its fine." She replied.

"But Vaughn" rob said.

Cassie just shrugged her shoulders, "it is what it is"

"My brother seems to think that you are now planning a war against us," Rob said.

Cassie laughed, "I know, he cornered me this morning on my run"

"He did what?" rob asked "damn it I told him to let you come to us and not to pressure you, Cass I'm sorry did he at least act like a human being."

"He didn't threaten me if that's what your asking, and don't worry its not beneficial to for me to start a war" she told him.

Rob just gave Cassie a sad smile.

"What?" she asked

"Your detaching," he said "its sad"

"What happened was a wake up call, a well needed wake up call"

Cassie said. "I got relaxed and let my guard down."

"I know that, it's just that this is your home Cassie, you should be able to let your guard down," he told her sadly. "I've seen what you have here, it's a shame that you're not going to get to enjoy being around your family."

The corner of Cassie's lip turned in a sad smile.

"So I heard that you caught my brother's eye," he said teasing as the two of them sat on the porch swing

"If by that you mean that I look like the Anita, then yes," she replied.

"No, this is much more then that" Rob said "he defiantly likes you, not Anita, you"

"Oh" she said softly.

"Oh, that's all you have to say about that is oh" Robert said "come on Cass I know your not completely detached I can see it in your eyes, so tell me"

"Rob" she said softly "it doesn't matter, after what happened"

"Tell me" he whined, "Cassie come on, I have been in a coffin for a year and a half, you're my best friend. You have got to have some sort of reaction."

"I can't Rob" she said.

"Fine" he huffed

Cassie laughed "oh Rob, I've missed you"

Rob smiled and put an arm around Cassie "glad that I could be here"

The two sat in silence as they rocked on the swing.

Cassie sighed, "I should go inside"

"Yep, and I should go check on my siblings" Rob said standing up

"Until next time?" Cassie asked

"Next time" Rob said giving her another hug before she went inside.

* * *

Rob walked into the mansion. Klaus, Elijah, and Rebecca were sitting around the living room.

Rebecca was reading a magazine, Elijah was reading a book, and Klaus was sketching something on his sketchpad.

"Klaus" he said Klaus looked up. "Well that's good"

"What?" Klaus asked. Elijah and Rebecca had stopped what they were doing and watched their siblings.

"I just wanted to make sure your hearing was working." Rob said "because you sure as hell didn't listen to me when I said to leave Cassie alone"

"You did what?" Elijah asked

"What did she say?" Rebecca asked.

"I was just taking a walk through the woods, and I happen to see Cassandra there so I took the opportunity, after all its been two days" Klaus said.

"Bullshit" Rob said sitting down.

"Well what where you doing over there" Klaus said

"I wanted to see my best friend and how she was after last night" rob said.

"What exactly happened" Elijah asked.

"Long story short" Rob said "as a hunter Cassie's body is programmed to fight vampires, not use any advantage a vampire can offer. Cassie had too much vampire blood so her body rejected it and purged herself."

Klaus stood up his sketchpad falling to the ground "is it painful?" he asked.

"Nicklaus, her body purged itself of all of her blood, of course it was painful" Elijah replied.

Klaus just walked out of the room.

* * *

Cassie walked into the house; Bonnie, Matt, Jeremy, and Alaric were sitting around the kitchen table.

Cassie sat down as Jeremy slid her a cup of tea. "Thanks" she told him.

Jeremy just nodded.

"So how long did I pass out?" Cassie asked.

"Two days" Alaric told her.

Cassie nodded, "alright Bonnie, tell me how your magic is going with Shane"

"Great, he is teaching me this new form called expression" she said happily.

"Expression?" Cassie asked.

"Ya, it means that I can do magic without worrying about the spirits" bonnie said

"I know, Danny was telling me about it, how well do you know this Shane guy?" Cassie asked.

"Why?" bonnie asked.

"Just a question" she asked.

"Well, we were talking about Elena" Matt said trying to defuse the fight.

Cassie took a drink of her tea. "Something is defiantly up with Elena and Damon but I think Stefan, Caroline and Katherine are taking that problem, so we have the cure."

"Got it," Jeremy said

"So Bonnie, I'm going to call Danny and see if I can get him down here and help with you and Shane." Cassie said

Bonnie nodded.

"Jer, we need to work on expanding the mark, so I want you to draw the mark as it is right now." Cassie said.

"Got it," Jeremy said.

"Matt, you get the day off, go be a normal teenager" Cassie told him.

"As long as you promise no bad ass hunters trip" matt said.

Cassie laughed, "I promise"

"What about me?" Alaric asked.

"You, father get to grade that stack of papers," Cassie said.

"Team break" Jeremy joked as everyone got up to do his or her job.

Alaric and Cassie walked into the living room.

"Alright" Alaric began "what's up with expression"

"If I remember correctly its bad news" Cassie said pulling her cell phone out.

* * *

Stefan, Caroline, and Katherine were sitting around the boarding house living room.

"So you think Elena and Damon are being compelled?" Caroline asked.

"That's just a theory," Stefan said.

"But something is up with mini me" Katherine said.

"Where are they anyway?" Caroline asked.

"Damon called this morning" Stefan said, "they are chilling at the lake house, Elena needed a break"

"I am not going near that," Caroline said.

"Good idea Blondie" Katherine said, "Besides we have more pressing matters"

"Like what we are going to do about those two" Stefan said.

"And how we are going to fix it" Katherine finished.

"I don't understand, why would Mikael compel those two, and to fall in love and run away?" Caroline said.

"I don't know" Stefan said.

"Blondie does your mom still have any vervain?" Katherine asked "because we need to get everyone back on it"

"I'll find out" Caroline picking up her phone and walking out.

Katherine's phone beeped and she pulled it out to look.

"Cassie up" she told Stefan.

"How is she?" Stefan asked

"Eager to get going, apparently she went on a run this morning" Katherine replied.

"So we have the Elena/Damon problem, and Cassie is working on the cure" Stefan said.

"The original family is taking care of their daddy issues," Katherine said

"And our wolves are working on the hybrids" Stefan finished.

"Is that the most pressing problems on our list?" Katherine said.

"I believe so" Stefan replied.

Katherine nodded, "it doesn't make sense, why focus on Elena and Damon?"

"To keep us distracted" Stefan offered

"Keep us distracted from what?" Katherine asked, "besides killing Klaus what else his he going after?"

"That's what we need to figure out" Stefan replied.

* * *

"I couldn't get ahold of Daniel" she told Jeremy and Alaric "but I'm pretty sure that expression is wrong."

Alaric could tell the way she interacted with Jeremy that Cassie had already pulled back.

"Here you go" Jeremy said handing her the mark that he drew.

"Thanks" Cassie said. "Jeremy your training has started to slip, so I'm going to pick up on the hunting trips, we need to get this cure."

"Ok" Jeremy said softly.

"I want to meet with this Shane guy," Cassie finally said.

"I'll tell Bonnie" Jeremy said pulling out her phone.

The three of them sat in silence. Alaric watched his daughter; he could tell her mind was going a million miles a minute.

"I'll be right back," Cassie said standing up and walking out.

"Cass is there anything else?" Jeremy asked.

"No" Cassie said, "take the day, be a teenager and go have fun"

Jeremy stood up and gave Cassie a hug.

Cassie pulled back "thanks" she whispered and left the house.

She walked, still in her running outfit, to nowhere in particular. Cassie needed to think and she thought best when she was moving around.

* * *

After a while Kol fell into step with Cassie, she was quiet for a while; Kol didn't know if she didn't notice him or if she was ignoring him.

"Care to share darling?" Kol finally asked not being able to handle the silence.

"Sorry" Cassie said "I know how you feel about silence, I'm just thinking."

"Maybe I can help" Kol offered

"How is your information on witches?" Cassie asked.

"Surprisingly a lot, I have the utmost respect for them, how about you and I go grab a milkshake and I'll tell you about them." Kol asked

"Deal" Cassie said.

Kol smiled as the two of them started to head for the grill.

After they had ordered and received their milkshakes Kol turned towards Cassie.

"Shoot" Kol said "let me awe and astound you with my knowledge"

Cassie smiled, "ever heard of expression?" she asked.

"I have" Kol said "it's powerful, to be sure but its unreliable and dark, tends to drive the witch using it mad"

"Is that why most witches avoid it?" she asked

"No, witches are the balance of nature, expression makes it so the witch doesn't have to answer to the spirits." Kol explained.

Cassie nodded.

"Why the sudden interest?" he asked.

"The professor that blew into town that is helping Bonnie is teaching her it and I just remember Daniel that said something about It." she told him.

It was Kol's turn to nod.

"I don't trust him," Cassie said after a while.

"Why?" Kol asked interest in where Cassie's train of thought was going.

"He is too eager to help, what does he gain from this, he doesn't need the cure so why help?" Cassie explained.

"You think he is hiding something?" Kol asked

"I do" Cassie confirmed.

The two of them finished their milkshakes.

"Ok, ask" Cassie said as they started the trip back home.

"Ask what darling?" Kol asked

"Whatever you wanted to ask since you saw me, I have to say I'm impressed that you managed to keep it to yourself." Cassie said.

Kol stopped and turned Cassie so she was facing him.

"Where do we stand?" he asked. "Because I've come to grow accustomed to your friendship Cass, I don't want to lose it."

Cassie smiled. "I would hate for people to judge me on the actions of my family, so don't worry Kol"

Kol smiled and picked Cassie up in a hug, "I'm so happy to hear that"

The two separated "but, Kol its not going to be the same" she warned

"Why?" he asked

"I can't allow myself to make the same mistakes again," she said.

"Mistakes?" Kol asked.

"I let my guard down and it clearly bit me in the ass" she said

"Fine" Kol whined.

Cassie laughed, "your just like your brother."

The two of them continued to walk.

"I'm glad I could help" Kol said, "It feels good to be able to actually help, instead of just keeping watch."

"Kol, give yourself some more credit" Cassie told him "beside, you'll always be on my team"

Kol smiled as they arrived at the Gilbert's place. "Here you are," he said.

"I'll call you later" Cassie said walking up the porch.

* * *

Kol blurred away leaving Cassie there by herself.

"Your brother is gone" she called "I know you here just come out."

Klaus once again blurred in front of her.

"You know, you have a hard time listening" Cassie said sitting on the porch swing.

"My brother said the exact same thing," Klaus said smirking as he sat next her. Klaus couldn't help the pang that went through his heart as she tensed up when he sat next to her.

"Nik, what do you want" she asked sounding exhausted.

"To apologize for so many things love," Klaus replied.

"You can't just say you're sorry and expect things to be what they were," Cassie said.

"I know that, but it's a start" Klaus said.

"I'm just not sure if I'm ready to hear it" Cassie said.

Klaus leaned back on the swing, that wasn't what he expected to hear.

"But, I should ask if your ready to hear mine" she said

"What?" Klaus asked.

"Are you ready to hear my apology?" Cassie asked.

"Sweetheart what do you think you need to apologize for?" Klaus asked

"I lied to you," she said

"You didn't lie" Klaus said remembering the words Robert said. "I never asked you if you were one of the five"

"That sounds like something Rob would say" Cassie said

Klaus chuckled "he did say it,"

"Ya, and we both know that I lied to you," Cassie said, "so that brings me back to are you ready to hear my apology"

"Cassandra" Klaus said turning towards her.

"Are you ready or not" she said her voice soft.

"Sure" he said saying anything to keep talking to Cassie.

"I'm sorry," she said turning to him and looking him in the eye. "I shouldn't of lied to you, I broke your trust, and I'm sorry"

Klaus nodded "all is forgiven" he said taking a hand and putting it on the side of her cheek.

Cassie flinched back, sadness filled Klaus. "Cassandra" he began

"Nik" she interrupted "it can't go back to what we were"

"Sure is it love, you've apologized and I'll apologize whenever you are ready then we can go exactly to where we were" he said

Cassie laughed "why are you so sure of that?"

"Because Cassie, one thing I have noticed is that you and I" he said motioning a finger between himself and Cassie "we are alike, and if I want to get this incident forgiven and forgotten and to go back to how it was, I know you do too"

"If we are alike, then you know that we let our guard down, let ourselves be vulnerable and it bit us in the ass, and we cant afford to relax, because if we relax then who will watch over our family." Cassie replied.

"As skilled as you are at distraction love, you didn't answer my question" Klaus said.

"What about you" Cassie asked, "You are ignoring the facts"

"Cassandra" Klaus said "I'll answer you, after you answer me."

Cassie stood up and walked towards the door, Klaus grabbed her wrist. "Cassandra"

"Yes" she said so quietly Klaus would have missed it if he wasn't paying attention. "I want to go back to the way it was."

Klaus's heart leapt and he blurred himself and Cassie so she was pressed up against the wall of the house; he was pressed up against her.

"See, love, you and I can get pass this" he said his accented voice whispering in her ear.

"Nik, just because I want to, doesn't mean I can," she said looking up in his blue-green orbs.

Klaus pulled back "well love, I'm not giving up on this"

Cassie pushed him off of her gently. "And why do you think you have a choice"

"Because you are still calling me Nik," he said simply.

Cassie didn't say anything else just stared in his blue-green eyes, her own shining with want.

Klaus broke the silence when he turned to leave, but stopping he turned around. "Your right love, I let my guard down with you and I shouldn't want to do it again but I'm willing to take the chance if you are" he said then he blurred away.

* * *

Cassie walked into the house and sank down to the floor after she shut the door.

She pulled out her phone as it started to ring.

"Hello?" she answered not recognizing the number.

"_How is my favorite American" came the Scottish tilt _

"Oh Vaughn, how I miss you" she said laughing.

"_We lass, miss me no longer cause its time for me to call in that favor" Vaughn said_

"Alright, what do you need?" she asked.

"_Well, word on the street is that you have taken a young hunter under your wing" he said_

"Your point?" she asked

"_The point is that I'm going to need you to grab him and put a team together, I'll be in mystic falls tomorrow" he said_

"See you then" Cassie before hanging up.

Groaning she sent a text to Katherine.

* * *

Katherine picked up her phone "damn it" she said.

"What?" Stefan and Caroline asked.

"Cassie has someone calling in the favor she gave when she got Rob's coffin" Katherine said.


	39. Vaughn's in Towm

**Chapter 39**

Vaughn swaggered into the Mystic Grill and sat at the bar and ordered a drink and picked up his phone.

"_Hello" Cassie answered._

"I just arrived at the grill," Vaughn told her "you didn't tell me just how many lady killers are in this town"

"_Vaughn they are all off limits" she warned._

"I know, I know lass, just get here there's a British gent who is looking at me funny" he replied.

"I'm already here" she replied sitting next to him at the bar.

Vaughn smiled "miss me?" he asked.

"That depends" Cassie said taking a drink from his drink "what do you need?"

"I'll tell you during dinner" Vaughn said grinning.

"What makes you so sure I'll have dinner with you?" Cassie asked.

Vaughn slid a piece of paper over to her.

Cassie picked it up and read what was written on it.

She nodded and took out a lighter a lit the piece of paper on fire.

"You're buying," she said as she stood up and walked over to the booth.

"Thought so" Vaughn said following behind her.

"You going to tell me about the Brit behind me shooting daggers behind me lass?" Vaughn asked.

Cassie glanced over Vaughn's shoulder and saw Klaus. "That is a long story," she said.

"Well" Vaughn said in his Scottish accent "how original"

Cassie smiled "you have no idea"

Vaughn gave Cassie a half grin, "so that's him"

Cassie took a look a Klaus who seemed confused at how the two of them were talking. "That's him," she said.

"So shall we?" Vaughn asked standing up.

Cassie wrote something on a napkin and gave him a hug so she could slip it into his pocket. "Yes" Cassie whispered in his ear.

Cassie left the grill but right before she got to the do Vaughn yelled, "you never answered my question"

Cassie stopped and turned back to Vaughn "of course I missed you Vaughn" she said.

Vaughn gave her a wink and a grin.

Cassie rolled her eyes and left the grill.

* * *

Cassie kept walking into the town square where she saw professor Shane.

"Hey" she called seeing him "your professor Shane right?"

Shane turned to face Cassie "that depends" he answered

"I'm Cassandra Gilbert" Cassie answered holding out her hand for Shane to shake.

"Oh yes" he said "Bonnie was telling me about you" Shane shook Cassie's hand.

"Yes, I actually wanted to talk to you" she said motioning to the bench "do you have time?"

"Sure, I can make time" Shane said sitting down "but please call me Shane, none of that professor stuff"

"I can do that" Cassie said laughing "look, pardon the bluntness but I am well aware of the supernatural in the world and Bonnie happens to be a close friend of my sister so"

"So you want to know what I am doing with her?" Shane summed up for her.

"Among other things but that is a fantastic place to start." Cassie replied.

"Well I am teaching her this form of magic called expression," Shane explained.

"Yes, its a form that doesn't adhere to the spirits" Cassie said "which is what concerns me, witches are suppose to keep the balance of nature, and expression isn't exactly the balance of nature."

"True, but why hinder Bonnie to the rules of some dead witches?" Shane replied "what I am doing is going to help us get the cure, we need Bonnie to master expression."

"Why are you even helping us for the cure?" Cassie asked "your not supernatural, what do you get out of this?"

"I'm not helping for the cure" Shane replied. "I'm helping for what's buried with the cure."

"And that is?"

"Silas" Shane replied.

"Silas? As in the first immortal being?" Cassie asked.

"I'm impressed" Shane replied, "Most people aren't caught up in their parapsychology"

"Well I'm not most people" Cassie replied, "What do you want with Silas?"

"Its been told that Silas can raise the dead, I'm going to raise him so he can raise the dead." He replied.

Cassie didn't have anything to say as all of the puzzle pieces went sliding into place. "That's why you need Bonnie" she finally said "not for the cure, to raise Silas"

Shane started to get antsy as Cassie was close to putting all of the pieces together he looked at his watch "look I'm suppose to go meet the mayor something about being a judge for the miss mystic falls pageant, so it was nice to meet you Cassandra but I have to go" he said quickly before getting up and leaving Cassie sitting on the bench.

* * *

Cassie started at where Shane ran off to until her phone rang.

"Hello" she answered.

"_The Scottish bane of my existence is complaining because you didn't stick to the plan" Katherine's voice came on from the other side._

Cassie rolled her eyes, as much as she enjoyed playing spy with Vaughn sometimes his dedication to it was ridiculous "tell Vaughn that as much as he wishes he isn't MI-6 and that he needs to calm down before I go Braveheart on his ass, I'll be there in a few" she told Katherine before hanging up.

* * *

Cassie stood up and started walking when a familiar presence fell in step with her.

"You know" Klaus said, letting his British accent take full effect "if its MI-6 your looking for Hamish MacHaggis is the wrong island"

Cassie didn't say anything but couldn't help the half smile that was brought to her lips hearing Klaus make fun of Vaughn.

"You know for someone who is suppose to leave me alone, your not doing a good job mate" she told him as they kept walking.

"I'm simply escorting a beautiful young lady home, there are terrible things that reside in the shadows, wouldn't want anything to happen to you" Klaus said.

Cassie rolled her eyes " and lets hear your excuse for eavesdropping on my conversation"

"Ah I would tell you but I'd have to kill you, you know how it is, the queen and her secrets" Klaus said.

Cassie couldn't help herself as a giggle escaped her lips.

"So what's the deal with you and the Scott anyway" Klaus asked.

"Are you jealous?" Cassie asked.

"Depends love, is there anything between the two of you that I should be jealous over?" Klaus asked.

"You mean besides the fact that he isn't suppose to be leaving me alone?" Cassie asked as they arrived to the Gilberts.

"Besides that" Klaus said

"Well I guess we'll have to see how this mission goes" Cassie said as she opened the car door.

"The meeting isn't here?" Klaus asked

"Nope" Cassie replied popping the p "kinda defeats the purpose of a secret meeting if you have it where you live."

"Then where is it" Klaus asked.

"Now Nik, if I told you that I would have to kill you" she said before sliding into the car door and driving off.

* * *

Klaus stormed into the mansion slamming the door.

"I told you to leave Cassie alone," Rob said seeing the state his younger brother was in.

"Well I had to see just how far gone she was" Klaus said.

"I tried to tell you, this is Cassandra she's all business" rob said

"Well perhaps you can gleam some information on the Scottish bloke that Cassie was with earlier." Klaus growled as he poured himself a drink.

"Vaughn?" rob said "Vaughn is back?"

"Is that a bad thing?" Klaus asked looking at his brother.

"For you brother, it is" Rob said grabbing his car keys "Vaughn and Cassie's history is long and tangled"

"Who's Vaughn?" Rebecca asked walking into the room

"He is another member of the five" rob answered "and because of that Cassie and Vaughn hardly ever work together unless the take down is big. But even then when they work together, its explosive"

"Explosive?" Klaus asked

"A hunter's high as Cassie calls it isn't something that you can slowly come down off of, you gotta use all of the extra energy that your body gives off, so Vaughn and Cassie always take down a huge number of vampires, then they use the left over energy to celebrate." Rob explained.

"Oh" Rebecca said softly

"Celebrate" Klaus growled

"Don't worry brother" Rob said heading out of the mansion "I'm on it."

* * *

Cassie drove up to the boarding house where she let herself in.

"All right Vaughn I'm here" she called.

"Finally" Katherine groaned "he has been driving me up a wall"

Cassie laughed "who annoys you more, Vaughn or Elena?" she asked.

Katherine paused looked at Cassie, "Vaughn" she replied, "I can't kill Vaughn"

Cassie rolled her eyes as Vaughn strolled in "ah, finally I thought Kitty Kat was going to explode" he said.

Cassie sat down in a chair "alright, so I followed your stupid clues, now what are we dealing with?"

Vaughn became serious in an instant and handed her a folder "your not going to like it"

* * *

After Cassandra finished reading she looked up at Vaughn.

"Well you know I'm already in, so what do you need." She asked.

"I have a way in, I just need a pretentious vampire and a willing human to put on a show, and I thought, well Cassie is dealing with all of those elitist original, surely there is one that isn't terrible" Vaughn said "from there I figured Kitty Kat, you, me, Mason, and maybe two others will be all that we need."

Cassie laughed and turned to Katherine "I'm thinking Jeremy and Alaric" she said,

"You want your dad there?" Katherine asked, "It's going to be dangerous."

"Ric, not only has an arsenal of weapons at his disposal but an eternity ring, but do you have any other ideas?" she asked.

Vaughn laughed "I have a felling like your dad and I are going to get along just fine"

"Stefan" Katherine put in.

"I'm ok with those three" Vaughn said "less work for you and me" he said motioning between Vaughn and Cassie. "That just leaves us with our distraction."

"I've got just the vampire" Cassie said "Vaughn your in charge of our human."

Vaughn nodded and jumped up to make the phone call, while Cassie pulled out her own phone.

"Who are you going to call?" Katherine asked "Klaus?"

"No" Cassie said making a face "someone who I promised I would call if I needed them."

The phone rang a few times.

"_Hello" the voice answered_

"How's your foxtrot?" Cassie asked.

* * *

Kol was lounging in the living room with a pouting Klaus, and Elijah who was looking at a map.

"This is boring" Kol complained. "Why did we get stuck with Mikael duty?"

Klaus just rolled his eyes while Elijah replied with a slap upside Kol's head.

"Ow" he said rubbing his head just then his phone rang.

"Finally a distraction" he said looking at who was calling.

"Hello" he answered

"_How's your foxtrot?" Cassie's voice came from the other end._

Klaus's head snapped up at hearing Cassie's voice.

"Well you know me darling and how I hate bragging about myself," Kol said

"_Got it,"_ _Cassie said "so what are your plans for tomorrow night"_

"Well I thought I would get a little foxtrot practice in" Kol said.

"_Great see you at eight" Cassie said before hanging up_

Kol was grinning as he stood up "well it seems that I'm in need of a suit" he said "and some foxtrot lessons" as he blurred up the steps.

* * *

"We need to figure out this Mikael business fast so wee can get back to the cure." Klaus snapped.

"So we can get back to the cure, or so you can get back to Cassandra?" Elijah smirked.

Klaus didn't answer as the two of them continued there brainstorming.

"It doesn't make any sense" Elijah said turning to Klaus "how was Kol able to just un-dagger Robert so easily,"

Klaus raised an eyebrow "do you think that Mikael wanted us to un-dagger Rob?"

"I'm saying that until we know his plan for sure, we shouldn't dismiss it" Elijah replied.

"But then that means that Rob is betraying us" Klaus growled

"That's just a possibility," Elijah said.

* * *

Stefan, Jeremy, Mason, and Alaric all arrived at the boarding house after Cassie had called them.

"Guys this is Vaughn" Cassie said introducing them.

"We called you guys here because we need your help" Katherine explained as they all sat down.

The doorbell rang again. "I'll get it" Cassie said standing up "you two fill them in on the situation."

* * *

Cassie walked over and answered the door.

"Rob?" she asked, "what are you doing here?"

Rob motioned his head outside and Cassie stepped outside.

"I wanted to talk to you about my brother" rob said

"Which one" Cassie questioned.

"Nik" he said.

Cassie sighed and sat on the hood of Alaric's car. "Why do you want to talk about Nik?" she asked.

"Because I know just how crazy it's driving him that you two aren't talking" rob said

"Rob" she said

"No just hear me out Cass" Rob interrupted "he is sulking around and has resorted to following you around like some puppy just to see you and I can't believe he is acting this way over a girl"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Cassie asked a little offended.

"I mean that ever since Anita, he never even considered anybody else, and he believed love made you weak, and would tease us when we found it, and now."

"Nik's not in love with me" Cassie said

"No, but he is certainly smitten" Rob replied "and its killing me that his trust issue is what is preventing two people I care about from being happy"

"Its not his trust issues, Rob. Its me, I can't allow myself to think about being in love or even "being smitten" with someone. Finding this cure stuff is dangerous and my family is all at risk, I can't afford to be distracted." She said.

But Rob just laughed, "you have no idea how much you sound like Nik"

"Even he knows that it's not a good thing" Cassie retorted

"Maybe, but I know he is willing to try for you" Rob said "he is willing to throw years and years of living like letting anyone one in is a bad thing just for you Cass. You could at least give him another chance."

"I don't give second chances Rob, you know why" Cassie said softly

"But here I am vouching for him, saying you could be happy if just this once you thought about yourself and gave him one" Rob exclaimed "why do you keep running from it?"

"I " Cassie began but couldn't finish it because the truth was she was scared.

Scared of getting hurt, of her family getting hurt again because of something she had done. She wanted nothing more than to give Nik a hundred more chances because truth was; she missed him just as much as Rob claimed that he missed her.

She just couldn't.

"Rob, that all sounds fantastic, but its from you" Cassie said. "You know what I want and it's just like your just trying to throw me and your brother together."

"It's the truth Cass" Rob said, "I wouldn't lie to you, you know that"

Cassie pulled her knees up and hugged her arms around them while she rested her chin on top of them.

"I'll think about" she said softly "about giving him a second chance"

Rob smiled as he wrapped one arm around her. "That's all I wanted to hear."

Cassie smiled "I should probably get back in side, Rin and Vaughn might have actually killed one another this time."

"What are you doing with Vaughn?" Rob asked "every time the two of you get together, you guys kill a shit ton of vampires, then hook up the rest of the night."

"Your point?" Cassie asked, "I'm a big girl Rob, if I want to hook up with Vaughn then I'll hook up with Vaughn."

"And your second chance with my brother?" Rob questioned.

Cassie rolled her eyes and walked back into the boarding house ignoring Rob's question.

* * *

As she walked in she could hear Vaughn finishing up.

"What I don't understand is" Stefan begun "is why are we going after these guys?"

"There selling humans" Katherine replied

"Since when did you care about humans?" Jeremy asked.

"These aren't just humans" Cassie said stepping into the living room "they are selling kids."

* * *

**AN: well another chapter up!**

**does anybody have any theories on what Mikael's evil plan is?**

**let me know in a review aling with what you think of the story!**

**as always Read, Review, and i hope you enjoyed!**


	40. Making Amends

**AN: well i just want to thank you guys for all of your wonderful reviews and inputs, they have really helped.**

**and because i have realized that after forty chapters i was putting my tag of Read, Review and i hope you enjoy.**

**(if you made it to the bottom, you have already read duh me!) so i decided to switch things up and put them at the top!**

**wow another chapter and its number 40! thats super crazy, and don't worry my wonderful reviewers i know i havent thanked you personally yet, but i'll do a nice big wrap up at the end of this story!**

**so i haven't gotton any comments about the timeline of my story but i just want to clear up any confusion there might be.**

**cassie has been in mystic falls for almost four month (its the middle of october) and it has been a week since klaus and rebecca "kidnapped" cassie.**

**as for the timeline of the whole vampire diaries, i'm slowly but surely sneaking cassie into season four, onve everything gets all nice and settled i'll start to follow the episodes more closely.**

**and thats about it.**

**so without furth ado**

**Chapter 40-Making Amends**

* * *

**Chapter 40**

Alaric walked into the kitchen of the boarding house. He needed to get away for a second and let the information sink in.

"Dad?" Cassie asked softly from behind him.

Alaric turned around and smiled seeing her.

"Hey Cass, what's up" he said.

"I just wanted to see if you were ok?" Cassie said, "You looked a little overwhelmed"

Alaric smiled "nothing a drink can't fix"

Cassie gave him a halfhearted smile "you know, if you don't want to go, you don't have to. We'll be fine."

"Do you think I would honestly let you go by yourself?" Alaric asked

Cassie hopped on the counter next to where Alaric stood. "I wouldn't be by myself, I would have my team there," she countered.

"What's this really about?" Alaric asked "and don't say nothing, I can see it in your eyes Cassie something is bothering you."

Cassie closed her eyes and took a deep breath "I've been doing a lot of thinking this past week" she began. " And I'm not going to lie to you dad. I am going to do everything I can to get these kids back to their families, and its not going to be pretty, I have spent a good time building a reputation as Cassandra the hunter and I'm afraid of what everyone is going to think of me after they see it."

"Is that why you have been so distant this week?" Alaric asked, "Your afraid of what we will think?"

"That's part of it" Cassie whispered, "I know my parents haven't been dead a long time but I learned to be by myself. But now? I loved getting my family back, and I don't want to lose this"

"Cassie, no one is going to judge you on how you act when you get these kids back" Alaric tried to comfort her.

"But that's not the only reason" Cassie said "a lot of the bad things that have happened since I got here are my fault"

Alaric laughed "what bad things? Cass I know it feels like its been nothing but bad things right after the other but honestly, its been slow in the realm of the supernatural here. And you're a big part of that."

"Really?" Cassie asked softly her voice still barely above a whisper.

"Of course" he said hugging her. "You have done a great job at protecting your siblings, and I think its because you love them so much, you would do anything for them."

"Thanks dad" she said hugging Alaric back.

Alaric closed his eyes just hugging his daughter, someone who he thought he would never see again it was a piece of the life he had always wanted and he was going to do everything he could to protect it.

Cassie pulled out of the hug, "I've got to go talk to two people and make amends" she said hopping off the counter.

"Cass" Alaric called after her.

Cassie turned around.

"I just wanted to say that, I may not like the guy but if he makes you happy" Alaric trailed off.

Cassie gave her dad a genuine smile "he understands me, I don't know how but somehow in these past few months." She trailed off too not knowing what else to say.

Alaric nodded, "I'll see you tonight, then" he said shooing her away.

Cassie nodded, turned, then left the boarding house and made her way to the Michelson's mansion.

* * *

Rebecca was sitting in the front room with a magazine, she wasn't really reading it, she just needed something to do otherwise she would go crazy.

"Please can I go talk to her" she asked Elijah "I just need to apologize"

"Give her time Rebecca" Elijah said "I'm sure Cassandra will find you."

"Elijah, you don't understand she is my only friend in this town and I need to do something." Rebecca protested.

"And you are, your giving her the space she needs to get over this unlike Nicklaus." Elijah said.

Rebecca remained quiet not knowing what to do or say, she knew Elijah was right and after spending months with Cassie she knew that Cassie needed space to think things thru.

But then again Rebecca never had been patient.

* * *

Cassie walked up to the door.

She stopped and took a breath.

She knocked on the door and prayed that Klaus didn't answer the door, she couldn't see him.

Not yet.

* * *

Rebecca and Elijah heard a soft knocking on the front door.

"Who is that?" Rebecca asked as Elijah stood up and walked over to the window.

"Its for you" he said.

Rebecca stood up and looked at her brother confused, but she walked to the front door anyway.

* * *

Cassie turned her back to the front door.

Maybe they weren't home and she should come back later.

The front door opened

* * *

"Cassie?" Rebecca asked seeing her.

"Hey" Cassie said softly turning back around to face her.

"Rob isn't here," she said

"I actually wanted to talk to you, if that's ok?" Cassie said.

"Really?" Rebecca asked glancing around to see if there was anybody else out there.

"Ya, um do you want to take a walk?" Cassie asked.

Rebecca hesitated, she wanted to believe that it was just Cassie out there and that no was waiting for her with a dagger and a box, but that thinking had got her there before.

"No, not really" Rebecca said

Cassie was shocked; she didn't know what to say.

"But you can come inside" Rebecca said opening the door.

"Ok" Cassie said walking past Rebecca into the front entryway of the mansion.

"Cassandra" Elijah said as he saw her walk in.

"Elijah" Cassie replied with a smile

"I'll just leave you two alone, do not worry, there is nobody else here" Elijah said as he walked out of the house.

"Thank you" Cassie called knowing that the original vampire could here her.

"This way" Rebecca said

Cassie followed Rebecca into the kitchen.

Cassie sat on one side of the island while Rebecca sat on the other.

* * *

Neither girl knew how to start this conversation.

So they sat in awkward silence for a few minutes.

Cassie had used most of her hair to veil her face and was chewing on her lip.

Rebecca was staring at Cassie.

* * *

"Well as fun as this has been" Rebecca said

Cassie snapped her head up, locking eyes with Rebecca she nodded and took a deep breath.

"I want to get past this" Cassie said, "I want to forgive and forget"

"Really?" Rebecca asked, her defenses finally coming down.

"I know that for you time isn't a factor but for me it is, and I think that me not talking to you over this is pointless" Cassie told her.

"I'm sorry" Rebecca blurted out "Cassie you have to know that I'm so sorry. Nik told me that you were working with Mikael and I was so hurt because you are the only person here who judges me on my actions and not my brothers." She rambled on.

"Hey come here," Cassie said running over to Rebecca seeing that the rambling was going to keep going on unless she stopped it.

Cassie gave Rebecca hug, and held the girl until she had calmed down. "I know, that your sorry, and don't worry I forgive you" she said.

Rebecca took a calming breath and nodded her head as she finally put herself back together. "So we're good?" she asked.

Cassie smiled "we're good" she replied.

Rebecca smiled "good, because I need a dress to wear for the miss mystic falls pageant we are going to" she said.

Cassie laughed "ok, we can go shopping in a few days, I need to take care of some hunter stuff before though"

Rebecca was about to reply when they heard the front door open.

The two girls walked out of the kitchen and into the hallway to see whom it was.

Cassie's breath caught in her throat.

"Nik" she gasped.

* * *

Klaus looked at Cassie, she was dressed in a simple blue button up top and some jeans, and her hair hung naturally in its curls down her back.

"Cassandra" he said, "may I ask why you are in my home?"

"I was just talking to Rebecca," she said

"We were making amends Nik" Rebecca piped up from behind Cassie.

"Oh I see" Klaus said glaring at Cassie. "So you can talk to and forgive the person who spent hours torturing you but you can't give me the time of the day" he finished.

All during his rant Cassie was just staring at him, looking him directly in the eyes while the rest of her face was expressionless.

"Nik" Rebecca began "we were"

"Leave us Rebecca" Klaus demanded.

Rebecca gave one last look to Cassie who nodded her head and blurred away.

"How" he growled, "can you give her a second chance but I'm denied it"

"Are you done?" Cassie asked.

Klaus looked at her and nodded, wanting to see where this was going.

Cassie took a step towards Klaus.

There was less then an inch between them now.

"I came here looking for the both of you," she said.

* * *

Those nine words made Klaus' heart leap; he was going to get a second chance.

"Oh" he said.

"Ya, oh" Cassie said, a small smile forming on her lips.

"Are you still here for the both of us." He asked, worried that his outburst already had blown his chance.

Cassie looked down and grabbed both of Klaus' hands.

"Nik" she said looking back up at him, his hands still entwined with hers. "This is hard for me, giving second chances but what you said to me was right, you are willing to give the a second try, so for you I'm going to as well."

Klaus was looking down at her, her eyes were full of passion as she spoke and he knew not only was what she saying the truth, but that she was going to try.

For him.

"For me" Klaus said.

Cassie stared up into in blue-green orbs that's were begging for this to be true. She opened her mouth, but couldn't find the words to make him see that this was real.

So she just nodded.

"Cassandra" he whispered pulling their entwined hands closer.

Cassie took another half step forward; there was no space between them.

Klaus took one of his hands and wrapped it around her waist while his other hand came up and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Cassie brought her hands up and rested the on Klaus' chest; she could feel the hard defined muscles underneath his cotton shirt.

"Say it again" he said softly, his breath on Cassie's face made her shiver.

"For you" she said just as softly.

Klaus crashed his lips down to meet Cassie's.

Their kiss was filled with a longing and desperation to be closer to each other.

Cassie wrapped her arms around Klaus' neck bring him closer down to her so she wouldn't have to stand on her tip toes. She pulled at the soft curls of his hair.

Klaus wrapped his other hand into her silky locks.

Cassie opened her mouth and allowed Klaus's tongue to enter her mouth as they continued to kiss.

Finally they had to break apart for air.

Cassie rested her head on Klaus's chest after coming down from her tiptoes. Her chest was heaving from her trying to get her breath back.

"Cassandra" Klaus said.

Cassie tipped her head back. "Nik" she said back to him.

Klaus smiled and leaned down to kiss her again.

This kiss was different, it was sweet and soft.

Cassie brought her hands to cup his face while Klaus was just holding her close, determined to never let her go again.

They broke apart again.

Cassie looked into Klaus' blue-green eyes, they were shining with happiness and she knew her eyes were reflecting the same emotion.

* * *

"Well its about time" a snarky voice came from behind them.

Klaus and Cassie jumped apart to see Kol leaning against the doorway. "I thought the two of you would never get together," he said.

Cassie blushed as Klaus put his arm around her and pulled her back to his side.

"Can we help you Kol?" Klaus asked

"Nope" Kol said smirking.

"Leave" Klaus growled at his younger brother.

Kol smiled and walked past them into the kitchen.

"Nik and Cassie sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Kol sang.

"Love excuse me for a second," Klaus whispered in Cassie's ear before blurring off.

"Ow" Kol yelled.

Cassie laughed as a swell of happiness came crashing down on her.

* * *

Klaus blurred back to her, pulling her close. "Now, where were we" he asked against her skin as he trailed kisses down her jaw line.

Cassie sighed as Klaus made his way down to the crook of her neck.

"I need to go," she said breathlessly.

"I can convince you stay" Klaus said pulling her closer to him.

"Not tonight" she said as she remembered what they were doing tonight.

"I'll take that challenge," Klaus countered.

"Nik" she said.

Klaus pulled back at the serious tone her voice took.

"I have to go, we still have so much to do," she said

"Can I help?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No, we got it covered" she said.

Klaus' face faltered for a second.

"But thank you for offering" she added.

Klaus nodded "one more question, then I'll leave you leave love" he said.

"Shoot" she said.

"What about us?" Klaus asked nervously

"What about us?" she asked.

"How do you want to play this?" Klaus asked.

"Well first, I don't play" Cassie said "and second whether we tell people or not that's up to you because I'm not going to hide what I feel about you because of how others will think of me."

Klaus smiled hearing that.

"But, Mr. Michaelson I must warn you." She said

"Oh really Ms. Gilbert and what must you warn me about." Klaus asked smirking.

"You're going to have to work if you are serious about this," she said smirking right back.

"I can do that sweetheart, flowers, chocolates. The works" he replied.

Cassie shook her head "not going to work"

"Then what pray tell what can I do to keep you Ms. Gilbert" Klaus asked.

Cassie laughed "its quite simple Mr. Michaelson."

She stepped closer to him "seduce my mind" she whispered in his ear "and you can have my body." she moved a planted a feather light kiss on his lips "find my soul, and I'm yours forever"

She pulled back from him and turned and left the house, leaving Klaus there stunned and ready for the challenge of keeping Cassie because he refused to allow her to meet the same fate as Anita.

He wasn't going to let that happen.

Not this time.

* * *

Cassie was back in the boarding house, not really listening to Vaughn go over the plan for millionth time, she knew it by heart.

* * *

Kol and whomever Vaughn had managed to get, are going to enter the ball and be the distraction while Mason, Katherine, Cassie, and Vaughn sneak inside.

Alaric and Jeremy ware going to be the eyes and ears from the home base they set up earlier today.

While Stefan was going to play a waiter and slip some vervain in our head guy's drink.

From there it was pretty by the book, Mason and Katherine were going to find the kids while Vaughn and Cassie were going to do what they do best.

They were going to get the information from the vampires that Stefan vervained.

Then they were going to kill them.

Plain and simple.

* * *

So Cassie decided to keep thinking about Klaus and what had happened between the two of them.

Did she feel something for Klaus? Of course she did.

She also knew that what she told him was true; she didn't care who finds out, she didn't care.

So why was she so scared?

* * *

"You have got to me kidding me" Katherine's voice came shaking Cassie out of her mind.

Two people had walked into the boarding house.

"I see the prodigal doppelganger has returned" Katherine said her voice dripping with venom. "Did you have a nice break?"

"Elena" Cassie said standing up "Damon, how was the lake house?" she asked trying to defuse the fight that Katherine would have won.

"It was good" Damon said

"But we wanted to come home" Elena said taking ahold of Damon's hand.

"So what is all of this?" Damon asked seeing the blueprints and stuff that cluttered the living room.

"Did you find the cure?" Elena asked hopefully.

"Well, if you hadn't of run away to hide while we did all your dirty work, you would know" Katherine quipped.

"No" Cassie said before Elena could retort. "This is something else"

"So what case does the Scooby gang need to solve this time?" Damon asked sitting down and picking up a blueprint.

Katherine smacked his hand "this isn't the Scooby gang, this is more like the Avengers, you know Earth's mightiest heroes kinda deal."

"Great" Damon said turning towards Stefan "so what's the plan."

Katherine however just laughed, "We need the best Damon," she said

"So" Damon asked.

Alaric huffed "so not you" he clarified to Damon.

"Or you, mini me" Katherine said looking towards Elena.

"Well, not that this episode of my great big family reunion hasn't been great but we need to focus" Vaughn said.

"Who are you again?" Damon asked.

Vaughn laughed, "Apparently I'm one of earth's mightiest heroes"


	41. Working the Crowd

**AN; here we are! now this chapter is importan because I hit 100,000 words in this chapter! 100,000 i cannot believe how much i have written, and its all thanks to you guys! your comments and thoughts have really helped in me keeping up this story.**

**sooo Snaps for you guys!**

**Read, Review and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 41**

Cassie walked up to the Michaelson mansion later that evening.

She rang the doorbell.

Rob answered.

"Can Kol come out and play?" Cassie asked him smiling.

Rob laughed, "He is finishing getting dressed come on in," he said opening the door wider to let her in.

"What do you mean he still is getting dressed?" Cassie asked as she walked into the hallway.

"I'll go find him," Rob said walking up the steps.

Cassie stopped at looked at the spot where Klaus and her had kissed earlier that day.

She blushed a little thinking about it.

"Reliving what happened today?" Nik's voice whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around Cassie's waist and pulled her close to his chest.

"Nope" Cassie said, "I'm just here to pick up Kol"

"And does Kol make you blush like that?" he asked kissing Cassie's neck.

"Maybe, are you jealous Mr. Michaelson?" she whispered turning her head to face him.

"Extremely Ms. Gilbert, I might not let you leave with him" he said.

Cassie turned around and put her arms around his neck stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on his lips.

Klaus returned the kiss just as eagerly.

"God, what are with you two and this hallway?" Kol asked coming down the steps.

Cassie and Klaus pulled apart but Klaus still kept his arms around Cassie, Cassie buried her face into Klaus' shoulder.

"Kol, are you ready?" Cassie asked.

"Is that what your wearing?" Kol asked

"What?" Cassie asked turning around to face Kol.

"Not, that you don't look great, cause clearly my brother thinks so." Kol teased

"Kol" Klaus growled.

Cassie just smiled and rolled her eyes as she leaned in Klaus's chest.

"But why am I wearing a suit?" Kol asked.

"Kol, I'm flattered, but I'm not your date." Cassie said finally taking a step away from Klaus "and we should go if we are going to meet your date"

Kol held out his arm "well I can't say I'm a little disappointed," he said.

Cassie took his arm "lets go get some bad guys" she said walking out with Kol.

* * *

The made it all the way out the door, and down the first two steps when Klaus called out for them.

The two of them turned around and saw Klaus leaning against the doorframe.

Cassie stared at him. His arms were crossed and so were his ankles, his whole body seemed relaxed but as Cassie stared into those eyes she was starting to adore, they were flashing with hope and concern.

"Go talk to him" Kol whispered in her ear, "I'll see you at the house." Then he blurred away.

Cassie walked back up the steps and stood in front of Klaus. "Don't worry, I'll bring your brother home in one piece"

Klaus grabbed Cassie's hand "I want to say something but I'm afraid of how you'll take it" he mumbled.

"I'll tell you what, you say it, then I'll tell you if it's a god thing or a bad thing," Cassie said.

"Promise you won't get mad?" he asked

"Nik, I'm going to say this once ok," she said.

Klaus nodded his head.

"I'm just as scared as you are, about this" she said "and I have no idea what to say or how to act with you, so I am just going to say or do how I feel, and I want you to do the same."

Klaus nodded and took a deep breath, "I know that you will get Kol, and everyone else back in one piece, but I just want you to come back in one piece" he said staring into Cassie's brown eyes watching the emotions that played out in them.

Cassie stopped, her breath caught in her throat and her heart skipped a beat.

"Cassandra?" Klaus asked "its not that I don't think you can take care of yourself, its just that you put everyone else before you, and I just want you to know that" he said not being able to finish the thought.

Cassie smiled, "tell you what, you finish that thought, when I come back." She said. "Because that was a very ok thing to say."

Klaus took a deep breath, "good, because I know that we only just started this, but I want to do nothing more then lock you up in a room and make everyone else take care of this problem, so that I know your going to be safe, and especially since I can't come with you and make sure that you are safe."

"I'll be safe" Cassie promised "and I'll come back in on piece, I promise"

Klaus nodded "I'm trusting you to keep that promise"

Cassie gave him a light kiss on his lips "there is a town 30 miles west of here," she said against his lips, "the town hall is in the center of town, and 2 blocks south of it, there is a black van, My dad and brother will be there." She finished.

"Thank you" Klaus said kissing her back.

"I gotta go" Cassie said walking away from him and back towards her car.

* * *

Klaus watched her leave then got in his own car and drove to the town to find the van.

He knocked on the back of the van and Alaric opened it. "Come in" Alaric said

"Alaric, Jeremy" Klaus said acknowledging each one of them with a head nod.

"Coffee?" Jeremy asked.

"No offense mate, but I just showed up out of the blue and you're offering me coffee?" Klaus asked a little confused.

"Cassie called us," Jeremy said.

"And she warned us to play nice" Alaric said laughing.

"So sit down," Jeremy said kicking a rolling chair towards Klaus. "It's going to be a long night.

Klaus took a seat and slipped a headset on while turning towards a screen. "Well gentlemen lets get started" he said

* * *

"Cassie" Rob called after her as she made her way back to the car.

"Rob?" she asked

"I just wanted to make sure your still thinking about what we talked about earlier," he said.

Cassie took a deep breath, "Rob, why are you so concerned about this, I have seen you four times and this is all you ever want to talk about"

"Just think about my brother before you do whatever you and Vaughn do to celebrate" Rob warned before walking back into the mansion.

* * *

Cassie drove back to the boarding house furious, and walked in.

"Its about time" Katherine said. "Alaric and Jeremy are in position, all of the cameras are working. Stefan is already playing servant, and Kol and his date are two minutes from town. Vaughn and Mason left, it's just you and me"

"Got it," Cassie said. "Are we ready to go?"  
"Uh huh" Katherine said "because this is such an important mission I'm going to drop this but, we are going to talk about why Kol arrived before you and why you are in such a bad mood, after we get all of the kids home."

Cassie smiled and nodded her head.

Once they arrived they parked Katherine's car and walked to the back of the building where Vaughn and Mason where.

"Well, its about time" Vaughn said, "I almost thought you were going to ditch us."

"Never" Cassie said taking the headset Mason handed her.

* * *

_"Testing" Cassie, said into the headset._

_"Loud and clear" Jeremy said over the headset "you too Katherine"_

_"Alright now that the avengers have assembled," Vaughn said, "lets go save some kids"_

Cassie rolled her eyes.

_"Our distraction is in place" Stefan said "and he is doing a good job at it"_

"Ok ready?" Vaughn asked.

The three of them nodded.

"Ok Mason and Katherine go, the kids normally are on the top floors where they wait." Vaughn said.

Katherine and Mason nodded and the two of them snuck through the back.

Vaughn turned to Cassie "are you ok?" he asked

"Ya" Cassie said nodding "I'm going to be fine"

"Cass, look at me" Vaughn said grabbing her shoulders "we are going to get everyone of those kids out and back to their families"

"We are" Cassie said, "So lets go"

Vaughn smiled "lets go, lass"

* * *

_"Room one, basement" Stefan's voice came over the headset "he is the one who finds clients"_

_"How do you know?" Mason asked_

_"That would be because he asked me if I was interested in something younger" Kol's voice said _

"Alright lass" Vaughn said turning to Cassie "room one"

Cassie and Vaughn walked into the room where Stefan put the vampire, he was tied to a chair and was just gaining conciseness.

"So all we need is the name of the guy he reports to?" Cassie asked

"Ya but I figured we could have some fun" Vaughn said

"You have fun, I'll go find us our second guy." Cassie said.

"Just like old times then" Vaughn said

The vampire groaned and looked around "where am I?" he asked.

Cassie and Vaughn stopped talking and turned to look at the vampire.

"Well good morning sunshine" Vaughn told the vampire.

"Where am I?" the vampire asked again.

"Your in the basement of the town hall" Cassie said, "you know where you were selling the kids"

"I don't know what your talking about" the vampire said.

"Look this is going to be a long night" Cassie said "so lets just skip the I don't knows and the I'm never going to talks, and just get right to the part where you tell us what we want to know"

"Ah come on Cass, please can we have a little fun" Vaughn pleaded.

"Cassandra" the vampire choked out "your Cassandra"

"You've heard of me" Cassie said taking a step forward "that's fantastic, so now that you know who I am." She grabbed a knife from Vaughn "are we just going to skip the hard part or I'm I going to have to live up to my reputation?"

* * *

Klaus, Jeremy, and Alaric were sitting in the van.

Klaus just started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Alaric asked.

"I may have said something along those the lines once or twice in my day" Klaus said.

Jeremy turned to Klaus "I have an updated version of the map, we are about three fourths of the way there."

Klaus nodded "Cassandra is doing a good job"

Jeremy and Alaric looked at each other.

"Gentlemen" Klaus said, "If there is something you need to say"

"Cassie is my daughter, I may have just found her but she is my daughter" Alaric began.

"And she is my big sister, I would do anything for her" Jeremy said.

"So if you hurt her" Alaric said.'

"I will show you what it means to have one of the five curse you" Jeremy threatened.

Klaus nodded "did she tell you?"

"No" Alaric said

"She didn't have to, I noticed how unhappy she was this past week" Jeremy said

"And then she smiled again, doesn't take a genius to figure out why" Alaric finished.

"And you're ok with that, with us?" Klaus asked.

Jeremy held up his hands in surrender. "Cassie is an adult and if you make her happy, then who am I to say otherwise"

Klaus looked at Alaric.

"I'm her dad" he shrugged his shoulders "I have to hate everyone my daughter dates"

The three guys just laughed and went back to watching the screen, the tension in the room slightly eased.

Klaus didn't know what to say, for the first time in a long time. People outside of his siblings were not accepting of him, not yet.

But they tolerated him, no hate, no resentment; they were going to be ok with him all for Cassie.

Cassie.

His thoughts trailed back to the girl in that room that was doing god knows what to that vampire to save some kids. He meant what he said; he trusted her to bring herself home in one piece because he knew that the people she cared about would come first.

He understood that.

But Cassie was right, he was scared, not that he would ever admit that to anybody. But the fact that Cassie could just tell, could read him like a book, that scared him.

After thinking that he couldn't be loved or be able to love ever again. This girl crawled her way over the walls he had built and hid behind all of these years. Without her even knowing it.

* * *

_"Stefan" Cassie's voice came over the headset "next guy we need, his name is Carson"_

_"Got it," Stefan said._

Vaughn and Cassie looked at each other.

"I can't believe he just told you" Vaughn said.

Cassie laughed, "I can't believe you are actually pouting."

"At least I got to stake him," Vaughn said.

"This guy is bound to be tougher to crack" Cassie countered.

"Fine" he pouted; he grabbed the dead vampire and dragged him to the back corner of the room.

_"Rin?" Cassie asked through the headset "how's your part going?"_

_"Still making our way up to the top floor, had a bump in the road but its taken care of," Katherine said._

_"Please tell me you were discreet kitty Kat?" Vaughn asked _

_"Discreet is my middle name" Katherine replied._

_"Discreet may be your middle name, however its not your look a like's middle name" Kol said._

_"What?" Cassie asked_

_"Oh my god" Alaric's said_.

_"Darling, Elena and Damon just walked into the party," Kol said._

_"And they are sticking out like a sore thumb" Stefan said. _

_"Get them out of there" Vaughn growled_

_"Vaughn, Cass we found the kids." Mason said._

"_Get them out of there, and see if there are any kids in the other rooms" Cassie said._

Cassie turned to Vaughn.

"What are we going to do?" she asked him.

Vaughn ran his hand through his hair.

_"Guys I got Carson in the next room" Stefan said "but I can't get to Elena and Damon without causing a huge scene."_

_"Alright, Cassie go deal with your sister and I'll get our next guy." Vaughn said, "Mason and Katherine you guys are going to have to speed it up"_

* * *

Cassie walked into the ballroom and stood in the shadows.

Stefan slid next to her.

"What are they doing?" Cassie asked.

"Everyone here knows they weren't invited and they have been asking questions, a few high profile people have left." Stefan replied.

"Shit" Cassie said. "_Vaughn did you get that?"_

_ "Lass, we can't let anyone else leave, what if we lose our head honcho?" Vaughn said._

"_Ok, time to cause a scene" Cassie said "Kol, grab Damon and Stefan you have Elena, I don't care if you have snap their necks, when you see a moment get them out of here."_

"Party time" Cassie said to herself as she walked over to where the orchestra was playing, she picked up the microphone.

_"I could use a name," Cassie said to Vaughn._

_"Hold on lass, he is about to crack" Vaughn told her._

"Ladies and gentlemen" Cassie said into the microphone. "I hate to do this but the party is over, so everyone take a seat, it's going to be a while."

The vampires all turned towards Cassandra and stared at her.

Cassie rolled her eyes "where are my manners?" she said "let me introduce myself, the name is Cassandra,"

The vampires started to find seats and sit down.

"That's better," she said.

Kol quickly blurred in and grabbed Damon, snapping his neck.

Stefan did the same for Elena, and the two of them dumped the bodies in the van with Alaric, Jeremy, and Klaus.

"Boys" Katherine said, "We need help with the kids."

Kol and Stefan blurred away to help Katherine and Mason.

"So you all know why I'm here" Cassie said still addressing the crowd "and you all know that I don't play around, so lets just cut to the chase, I want whoever is in charge"

A vampire stood up "why should we be afraid of you, there are hundreds of us, and only one of you."

Cassie laughed, "Do you really think I would just walk into a ballroom and demand the head of a huge operation give himself up without any backup?"

"You don't scare us" another vampire called.

"Carson and Ethan thought that too," Cassie said

Silence fell in the ballroom.

"So I'm going to ask nicely one more time" Cassie told them "then its going to get ugly, I want whoever is in charge."

_"All the kids are clear" Mason said._

_ "Lass, Carson talked I'm on my way." Vaughn said "Mason and Kitty Kat, go help Cassie, Kol we are going to try and keep the original out of it"_

"I believe you are looking for me" a six-foot tall vampire stood up "I'm Adrian"

"Are you in charge?" Cassie asked "are you the one who has been taking these kids from their families?"

"I am" Adrian replied

"Good" Cassie said, "so are you going to let me kill you, or are you going to do this the hard way?"

Adrian laughed, "I'm afraid that I have no intention of dying tonight."

It was too sudden for Cassie to catch it but there was another vampire behind her, he pulled Cassie to him, an arm around her body crushing her to him, and his other arm around her neck.

"Why don't we take this upstairs?" Adrian said to Cassie and the bodyguard holding her.

They blurred upstairs to an unoccupied room. Adrian shut the door and locked it. "Now, where were we?"

* * *

The moment the vampire grabbed Cassie. Klaus, Alaric, and Jeremy had stood up and made their way out of the van.

"I'm going to get her," Klaus growled.

_"Hold on" Vaughn said, "Katherine is outside the door, we have a code word, Stefan go help Mason with crowd control."_

"Don't tell me to hold on," Klaus said

Alaric, Jeremy, and Kol all froze and looked at each other.

_"Cassie can take care of herself, she has a code word, you heard her she wants to keep any originals out of it, now quiet so I can hear what's going on!" Vaughn yelled at Klaus_

* * *

"My dear, it was foolish for you to come here," Adrian said walking towards Cassie.

"Why because I'm stopping you from selling children to vampires?" Cassie spat out.

"Tell me my dear, you think you so much better then me, but you kill the same as I" Adrian said.

Cassie moved her arms a little so her hands could reach the stake she had hidden.

"You are killing innocent, I only kill the guilty." Cassie said.

"And who judges who is right, and who is wrong?" Adrian asked.

"I do" Cassie said.

"I see, so you kill based on your own sense of right and wrong" Adrian said.

"I never said I was better then you" Cassie gasped out, the vampire's arm still around her throat "you did"

Adrian laughed "so I did, well Cassandra I'm afraid your time as a notorious vampire hunter is drawing to a close"

"My contract isn't up" Cassie said.

"Well, I'm afraid for you it is," Adrian said walking towards her.

"Sorry" Cassie said. "But I made a promise to someone"

She head-butted the vampire behind her and kicked Adrian in the chest.

Pulling the stake out from behind her she quickly staked the vampire holding her.

Adrian walked towards her and Cassie jumped towards him and tackled him.

She was straddling Adrian and holding him down.

"What promise did you make?" Adrian asked

"Guess you will never know" Cassie replied as she drove the stake into Adrian's chest.


	42. Farewells and Goodbyes

**AN: ahhhh cliffhanger! how dare I**

**Honestly i had planned this as one whole chapter but it was just to long, so i decided to break it into two and give them to you back to back.**

**So i'm for given a little bit right?**

**Read, Review and I hope you enjoy ch 42!**

* * *

Cassie took the stake out of his chest, walked to the door and opened it.

Katherine was leaning against the doorframe.

"Problem solved?" Katherine asked.

"Yep" Cassie said, "Crisis diverted"

"Well, I wouldn't say that" Katherine said.

"Why?" Cassie asked.

"Well Vaughn told your boyfriend to sit down and shut up. You might want to go and defuse that situation, before he kills him" Katherine said.

"Shit" Cassie said, "Have we gotten downstairs and the kids taken care of?"

"Yep, Mason, Stefan, and Vaughn took care of it." Katherine told her.

"And you" Cassie asked.

"You had it covered" Katherine said with a smile.

Cassie rolled her eyes "lets go defuse the bomb"

"You know you didn't correct me," Katherine said

"What do you mean?" Cassie asked

"About Klaus being your boyfriend" Katherine teased.

"I honestly don't know what Nik is to me," Cassie said.

"But you so want him to be your boyfriend" Katherine teased.

"Your just as bad as Kol, you know that right?" Cassie asked as they made their way back to the van.

* * *

They arrived and everyone was standing in a circle with the seven kids they saved.

One of the girls ran over to Katherine and hugged her.

"You saved me," she cried.

Katherine picked up the toddler "lets get you home sweetie," she said to the kid.

They three of them walked over to the group.

"Lass, we have five minutes until the police get here to take the kids home." Vaughn said.

"Sissy" one of the toddlers cried reaching up to the girl Katherine was holding.

Cassie picked up the little girl "hey, your sister is all right, and so are you" she soothed the girl.

Cassie locked eyes with Klaus. "Later" she mouthed to him.

Klaus nodded his head.

"Is this all of the kids?" Cassie asked looking to Vaughn.

"Yes lass, no casualties, except for you sister" Vaughn said.

"What do you mean?" Kol asked.

"He means" Jeremy clarified "that Cassie is going to kill Elena when she wakes up"

* * *

The police came shortly after that.

Cassie and Katherine gave up the kids they were holding as all of the kids were getting checked up on.

Mason walked over to Klaus "look, these cases with kids are really hard on Cassie, she would never say it, but that's why she take them so seriously." He told him.

Klaus looked towards Mason "I'll take care of her" he promised.

Mason held out his hand to Klaus "I know you will, but I'm leaving and she is going to need someone to be there for her, even if she won't say it."

Klaus shook his hand "good luck mate"

Mason laughed, "you're going to need the luck" he said.

Mason got into his car and left.

* * *

"Well Kitty Kat, lass" Vaughn said walking over to the two girls "its been a blast, we did some good work"

"Besides mini me and her current boy toy crashing our party" Katherine added.

"That's what happens when you involve family, they get in the way "Vaughn said" but I have places to see and people to do, I'll see you later."

Vaughn got into his car and drove off.

* * *

Stefan, Jeremy and Alaric got into the van.

"Cassie, Katherine" Stefan called.

The two girls walked over to the van.

"We need to get Damon and Elena out of here" Alaric said.

"Take them to the boarding house" Cassie said, "I need to talk with my little sister."

Stefan nodded and drove off leaving Cassie, Katherine and the two originals.

* * *

"I'm going to go" Katherine said.

"Hey, Rin" Cassie asked, "Are you ok"

"I'll be fine" Katherine said "they same as you"

Cassie nodded. "Maybe you could go talk to him"

"I wouldn't know what to say" Katherine said solemnly.

"Take care Rin" Cassie said giving the girl a hug "don't be a stranger"

"Never, and try and talk some sense into mini me" Katherine said before blurring away.

* * *

Cassie walked over to Kol.

"Thought I would never get my goodbye from you" Kol said.

"You did good today Kol" Cassie said giving him a hug.

"I did, didn't I" Kol said "and I looked damn good doing it"

Cassie laughed, "You did"

"So did I earn a position on what did Vaughn call it, the avengers?" Kol said

"I think you defiantly did" Cassie said.

"Good" Kol said, "now if you excuse me, I feel like celebrating a job well done," Kol said walking away.

"Hey Kol!" Cassie called.

Kol looked back at Cassie. "You really did a good job tonight"

Kol nodded and blurred away.

* * *

Leaving Cassie and Klaus alone.

The entire time Cassie was saying goodbye to everyone all Klaus did was stare at him, his fingers twitching, itching to grab her and hold her.

Finally when Kol left he blurred over to her.

He hugged her, burying his face into her hair and inhaling her scent.

"I knew I shouldn't have let you go" Klaus said.

Cassie had wrapped her arms around his middle and rested her head on his chest.

"I thought I had everything pretty covered," she said.

Klaus chuckled "well sweetheart, you certainly know how to bluff your way through a crowd."

"It's a gift, I talk a big game" Cassie said

"You certainly can back that game up" Klaus chuckled.

Cassie didn't reply but just remained in his arms.

"Thank you" Klaus whispered in her ear.

"For what?" she asked pulling her head back so she could look him in the eyes.

"For keeping your promise," he said just as softly.

Cassie blushed "you heard that?" she asked.

"Love I never took my eyes or ears off of you" Klaus said. "And I would have come and saved you if that Scottish bastard hadn't of gotten in my way"

"Nik, I'm flattered but Vaughn was right, besides Katherine was there, we had the situation under control." Cassie said

"Didn't look that way from where I was sitting," he said.

"Honestly it didn't feel that way from where I was standing either" Cassie told him.

Klaus suddenly leaned down and kissed Cassie, it was filled with tenderness that Klaus and Cassie couldn't explain, and they both returned it with equal measure.

When they finally broke apart so Cassie could get some air, Klaus brushed his thumb across her cheekbone.

"We should head home," Cassie whispered.

"Ok" Klaus said, he scooped up Cassie bridal style and blurred to the car.

Cassie yelled as he picked her up and buried her face in his chest again so she wouldn't get dizzy.

Klaus put her down but held on to her as she tried to regain her balance.

"Are you ok love?" he asked.

"Shut up" she said shoving him playfully.

Klaus smirked at her and opened the door for her as she got in.

He blurred to the other side and started the car.

They drove in silence for a few minutes.

Cassie was staring out the window deep in thought when Klaus grabbed her hand.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked taking his eyes off the road to look at her.

"A bunch of different things" Cassie replied.

"Care to share?" he asked "don't tell anyone but I'm a great listener"

Cassie took her eyes off the window and looked at Klaus "do you think those kids are going to be ok?" she asked him.

"Um, do you want me to be honest?" Klaus asked "or are you looking for some comfort, I don't know how to handle it"

Cassie gave a small smile "The truth, always" she said quietly.

"Honestly, I think those kids are going to have a hard time," he began his thumb rubbing a circle on Cassie's hand, his eyes back on the road. "The monsters underneath the bed are real now and it's going to be a hard time, but they will get over it, and once they do, those kids will be stronger because of it."

"You don't give yourself enough credit," Cassie said as she entwined her fingers with his.

"Maybe you give me to much" he said.

The two sat in silence some more; they kept the hands entwined, as both of them were lost in thought.

"Is there anything else crossing your mind love?" Klaus asked.

Cassie took a deep breath "Nik, do you think that Vaughn was right?" she asked him.

"Did he say something to you" Klaus asked, anger seeping into his voice.

Cassie tightened her grip on his hand. "Easy tiger, all he said was what happened tonight, with Elena and Damon, those mistakes only happen when you involve family. Do you think he is right?"

"What do you think?" Klaus said.

"I think that I involved my dad, and my brother without a worry about their safety." Cassie said.

"You did, but you put them in the van blocks away from the actual danger." Klaus countered.

"That doesn't make it ok" Cassie said "I brought my family in with little training, I just wanted to be with them, to show them my world, to share a part of them with me. And look what happened, my sister showed up and made a mockery of what we were trying to do, because I brought Jeremy and Ric who hadn't had a lot of training and she thought she could do it too."

"Are you done?" Klaus said giving Cassie a rare smile.

Cassie took a moment to think. "Yes" she finally answered.

"Well first of all, your brother and father understood how serious the situation was. Second, you trained them so I know that they can handle themselves. And third, you are not responsible for your sister's actions, Elena is a big girl and she screwed up that is completely on her." Klaus comforted her.

Cassie didn't have time to say anything because they pulled into the Michaelson mansion.

"Nik, what are we doing here, I have to go to the boarding house and take care of my sister." She said.

"Sorry, sweetheart" Klaus said as he blurred around to her side of the car, "your sister will be there in the morning, tonight, I'm taking care of you."

Cassie looked up at him and smiled, she took his outstretched hand and let him lead her into the house.


	43. Fireplaces and Strangers in the night

**An: so another chapter! up and done**

**another author's note at the end**

**Read, Review, and i hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 42**

Klaus walked Cassie into the kitchen and sat her at the island.

"Now your going to have to give me a clue sweetheart, because you drink hot chocolate when your upset, alcohol when your angry or need to calm down, but what do you drink after single-handly taking over a room full of vampires?" Klaus said as he searched through the cabinets.

"How do you?" Cassie said but her voice caught in her throat, "how do you know that?" she repeated.

Klaus froze, his back still turned away from Cassie. "Well, I've been paying attention" he said.

"How long?" Cassie asked as she walked up behind him "how long have you been paying attention?"

"Since you arrived," he said softly.

Cassie grabbed Klaus's shoulder and turned him around to face her.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really" he told her.

Cassie took her hand and put it on his face. Klaus closed his eyes and pressed him cheek into her palm.

"How did I miss it?" Cassie asked so softly Klaus almost missed it.

She stood on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss his lips.

Immediately Klaus wrapped his arms around her waist while Cassie brought her other hand to cup his face.

Klaus's hands slipped down to cup her ass she gasped against his lips. Klaus quickly shot his tongue into her mouth, her taste buds exploded at the taste of him.

She pulled back for air. Klaus rested his head on her forehead.

"So about that drink?" Klaus asked.

Cassie laughed, still trying to catch her breath.

"Rob told me about what happens after you have a big take down like tonight." Klaus said. "so if you need me,"

Cassie busted out laughing, "sit down Casanova" she said pointing to the island.

Klaus sat as Cassie turned and grabbed a teapot. "I'm going to let you in on a secret." She said as she turned her back to Klaus and started to make the tea.

"Its true that everyone of the hunters have a ritual that they do after something big like this, and its true that Vaughn likes to go out and have a good time but not with me" Cassie said looking over her shoulder at Klaus.

"Not with you?" Klaus asked

"Nope" Cassie said

The teapot started to whine and Cassie poured herself and Klaus one.

"Then why did Rob?" Klaus started.

"Think that I did?" Cassie asked as she set the cup in front of Klaus. "Because I made him believe it."

"I'm afraid I don't understand" Klaus said.

Cassie took a sip of her tea "I was covering for someone, in all honesty what I do is make myself some tea and curl up in front of the fire and I read a book"

Klaus took a drink of his tea, "well I feel a bit stupid." He said.

"Well, it was very sweet of you to offer your services" Cassie said.

"I do what I can," Klaus said.

Cassie gave him a small smile.

"So why books?" Klaus asked

"Books have always had this power over me I guess, a good novel can change the way I think about the world. And after I took the lives of so many people that night it always feels good to live a different life, if only for a little bit." She told him.

"You know you're not a bad person, because you kill vampires," Klaus said.

"I'm a murder Nik" Cassie said looking into her tea, "I've taken lives, too many to count, me and Vaughn both."

"You really don't see yourself in the same category as Vaughn?" Klaus asked reaching a hand across the island to grab hers. "You and that Scottish bloke could never be on the same level."

"How are you so sure?" Cassie asked "you've only known me for four months"

"Because of how you handled yourself tonight, love" Klaus replied.

"I don't play with vampires before I kill them, but that doesn't mean that I didn't enjoy killing them, its how I'm hardwired" Cassie said "but its ok, I've made peace with the fact that when this is over for me I'll have a spot reserved for me in hell"

Cassie froze, her eyes shot up to meet Klaus's, she pulled her hand out of his and walked out of the room.

Klaus followed her "Cassie" he called after her. But Cassie just shook her head refusing to look at him.

"Cassie!" he yelled grabbing her hand and pulled her back to him.

"What are you doing to me?" she asked

"I don't understand" Klaus said.

"I've never said that to anyone I've never even said it out loud before and here I am just talking to you about it, like I'm talking about the weather!" she yelled back

Klaus just stood there, silent.

"Why aren't you saying anything!?" Cassie kept yelling.

"Because it's the same for me" Klaus said

"What?" Cassie asked

"Cassie, there is something about you, your light, your beauty but the most of all you get me, from the moment you turned around at the Lockwood's I was entranced by you." Klaus said.

"Why" she cried "why can I be with you, talk with you, tell you everything I've always been afraid to speak aloud to myself"

"I don't know" Klaus said "but I do know that I feel the exact same way when I'm with you, you see right through the walls I've spent centuries building, straight to the very core of me."

"Those walls are there for a reason," Cassie said "they can't be broken down."

"You don't think I know that!" Klaus roared "you don't think I am fully aware of how dangerous it is to be defenseless, to be stripped down and exposed, but I am when I'm with you!"

"This wasn't suppose to happen, people die and love changes but as long as I remained unattached I was going to be fine." Cassie said "I wasn't going to be hurt."

Klaus pulled Cassie into a hug, "I'm just as scared as you are, sweetheart"

"Nik, I'm not scared, I'm terrified" Cassie mumbled into his shirt "I'm terrified of how close I feel to you, I'm terrified of how much I love being here in you arms."

Klaus closed his eyes and let the words Cassie said sink into him. He buried his face in her hair, "I'm scared of how much I want you here in my arms, I'm scared of how easily I just told that to you." He whispered.

Cassie buried her face into his shoulder, "what are we going to do?" she asked.

"We are going to go sit in the study, I'm going to light a fire, and then I'm not going to let you go" Klaus said.

"Promise?" Cassie asked.

Klaus picked Cassie up and blurred into the study, by the time Cassie blinked the fire was already blazing and Klaus had wrapped her back up in his arms "promise" he whispered in her ear.

Cassie laid her head on his shoulder and watched the fire dance.

Klaus's fingers started drawing on her arm, leaving her skin burning where he trailed them up and down her arms.

"You never answered my question." Cassie finally spoke up.

"Which question?" Klaus asked.

"Do you think Vaughn was right?" Cassie asked "about family"

"I think that when you involve family over someone more qualified it does open up for mistakes" Klaus said

"Do you think I shouldn't have involved my dad and Jeremy?" Cassie asked.

"No, I think you made the right call, there was no way Alaric was going to let you go without him" Klaus said "and besides I'm starting to think that those chances of mistakes are worth it to be with family"

"Really" Cassie asked she started to let her fingers dance across Klaus's jeaned leg.

"I have never been closer to my family then now love, and that is all I wanted, for us to be together," Klaus said.

"Speaking of that, how is the hunt for Mikael going?" Cassie asked, "Have you any idea on what he wants?"

"No" Klaus said "and that what's so frustrating I have no idea what he is up too"

"You'll figure it out" Cassie said "I have faith in you"

"Why are you so sure about that?" Klaus asked.

"Because you love your family and would do anything for them, and right now that requires you to figure out Mikael's plan" Cassie said with hesitation.

"Sometimes I think you think to highly of me" Klaus said his fingers moving from her arm to her hair.

"The same could be said of you" Cassie said.

"Maybe your right" Klaus said. "So how is your part going?"

"Good, I'll have Jeremy add on to the mark tomorrow" Cassie said, still dancing her fingers on his leg. "But, I talked to that professor Shane guy that's helping Bonnie"

"Ah yes, I overheard the Bennett girl talking about him" Klaus said

"I don't trust him" Cassie said "he's not helping us for the cure, he is helping because of what's buried with the cure"

"What does he think is buried with the cure?" Klaus asked

"Silas" Cassie said

"As in the first immortal" Klaus said.

"Yep" she said popping the p "he wants to raise Silas who in turn will raise the dead"

"Raise the dead?" Klaus asked.

Cassie nodded her head "there is something off about him Nik, I don't like it, he is teaching Bonnie expression and I just know he is up to no good, I can feel it"

"Hey, I believe you, if you say this professor is up to something I'll have Kol and Rebecca check out this professor some more tomorrow" Klaus said.

"This is nice" Cassie said.

"What us talking about our plans to find a supernatural cure to vampirism?" Klaus asked tugging on one of her curls.

"The us talking part " Cassie said "its nice to finally talk to someone who gets it"

"And that would be" Klaus said

"The willingness to do anything for family" Cassie said.

Klaus tugged softly on Cassie's hair making Cassie look up at him. The hand that wasn't in her hair cupped her face and he slowly brought himself down to her lips.

They kissed, soft and tender almost afraid to put anything else behind it in case it broke.

* * *

Two figures stood outside in the woods, watching Klaus and Cassie's every moment.

"Its about time" the first stranger said.

"You have no idea how stubborn those two are" the second replied

"Which is why they are perfect for each other, they balance each other out" the first said

"You were right," the second said

"I've been watching the girl for a while now, I wouldn't have put her in my plans if I wasn't sure that she and Nicklaus wouldn't be good together." The first said.

"I've done everything you've asked now where is she?" the second one said turning to face the first.

"The two of them aren't completely in love, not yet, they still need to get over there insecurities. Make that happen and you'll get her back," the first one growled and the blurred away.

The second one took a deep breath then blurred away too.

* * *

**An: now this chapter is pure Klassie! I thought it was needed to kinda keep showing just how similar Klaus and Cassie are.**

**which means that they are afraid of being completly honest and open with someone.**

**which might provide some tension in the future...**

**We see where in the hunt for the cure we are.**

**Plus the two strangers at the end... Who could they be?**

**Leave your thoughts and comments!**


	44. Revalations with some French Fries

**AN: Well, here is chapter 44!**

**Read, Review and i hope you Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 43**

Klaus woke up the next morning on the couch, the fire had died out and there was no Cassie next to him.

Klaus looked around trying to find any sign of the little brunette that had captured him.

A piece of paper fell off of his forehead.

_Time to face the music and deal with my sister_

_ Thanks for last night, I needed it._

_- Cassie _

* * *

Cassie had already showered and changed into new clothes when she walked into the boarding house.

Elena and Caroline were talking in the living room.

"Hey Elena" Cassie called "what's two plus two?"

"Four?" Elena asked confused at where her sister was taking this.

"Well your brain works so you want to explain to me what the hell you were doing last night?" Cassie asked.

Caroline's eyes widened and she looked from sister to sister. "I'm just going to go," she said before she blurred away.

"Well!" Cassie yelled

"We were helping" Elena said

"No you weren't, you were causing a scene and drawing attention to yourself" Cassie said "you knew you weren't suppose to be there Elena why did you show up"

"We wanted to help" Elena said

"No, you wanted to be the hero!" Cassie yelled "you and Damon walked straight into Vaughn's operation and put all of those kids lives in danger!"

"I didn't know" Elena began

"Yes you did" Cassie interrupted "we told you, you and Damon weren't needed last night, so answer the question Elena why did you show up"

"I wanted to show you up," Elena said

"So you put the lives of everyone in danger?" Cassie asked.

"I didn't think" Elena said, "I never thought that everyone else would be in danger."

"Elena, you have got to start thinking about the consequences of your actions, you're an adult, hell you're a vampire now, its time to stop reckless." Cassie said.

"Don't talk to me about consequences of my actions" Elena hissed, "I'm well aware of them"

"Then act like it" Cassie said, "start thinking about something else besides yourself."

"Like you do?" Elena asked, "Is that why you didn't come home after mom and dad and staying in school, because you were thinking about everyone else."

"Elena, we've already talked about this" Cassie said, "You know why I didn't come back"

Elena didn't answer her.

"Do you really hate me that much?" Cassie asked, "that you would do something this reckless just to show me up?"

"Its not fair" Elena said, "how come you get to graduate high school and go to college and live a normal life"

"Do you seriously think that being one of the five is a normal life?" Cassie yelled,

"Your still alive" Elena countered, "you get to live, that sounds pretty normal"

"I'm programmed to kill!" Cassie said, "So if that's your definition of a normal life then hell you as a vampire must be living the dream"

"I didn't ask for this" Elena said

"Well you sure as hell didn't stay away from it, you have no one to blame but yourself Elena!" Cassie yelled "but here we are bending over backwards so you can have a second chance a do over and all you can do is think about yourself. Did it ever occur to you how think effects me, how this effects Jeremy?"

"I don't understand" Elena said confused

"We have to kill Elena, in order for the mark to grow and you to get the cure, we have to kill, we have to deal with the blood of people on our hands, all for you!" Cassie said "and here you are walking around and trying to blow our cover at every turn"

"I didn't realize" Elena mumbled.

"Of course you didn't Elena" Cassie said her voice back to normal "God, I don't know what to do with you anymore, I thought after the last talk we had you understood, that you would finally grow up."

"I really thought, you know" Cassie said "I really thought that we could be close again, but with you trying that thing with Faye and now this"

"Cassie" Elena said, "I'm so sorry"

"No, don't say it" Cassie spat out "don't say it, I know you don't mean it"

"What are you going to do?" Elena asked

"Honestly, I don't know I was planning on kicking your ass, because talking to you obviously isn't doing a damn thing, but I'm tired Elena, I'm tired and I'm done. You're my sister and all I ever have tried to do is what's best for you. And you hate me" Cassie said softly. She turned and headed towards the door.

"Elena," Cassie called softly "once we have the cure, and you have your life back, are you going back to all of this? Right back to the exact place you were at before you became a vampire. Because if you are ask your self how long your going to last as a human this time?" she finished and walked out of the door.

* * *

Elena watched her sister leave, her words were still ringing in Elena's ears.

Elena ran out of the house and ran straight to Caroline's house.

"Hey Elena" Caroline said answering the door. " What's wrong?"

"Cassie and I had a fight Care" Elena whispered.

"Oh sweetie you two fight all the time" Caroline said "but you guys fix it and move on"

"I don't know Care, this time it feels different" Elena said, "She said she was done"

"Done?" Caroline asked, "What else did she say?"

Elena and Caroline walked in Caroline's living room.

"She said that I don't think about the consequences to my actions, that I'm reckless, and that this is my fault" Elena said.

"Well, it is" Caroline said, "I wouldn't have put it that way, but she's right"

"What?" Elena asked

"Elena, you being a vampire that's your fault, you chose to stay in the supernatural world, you need to accept that and stop blaming everyone else" Caroline said.

"God, Caroline I wanted you to make me feel better," Elena said

"You know what, no" Caroline said "that's all everyone has tried to do since you became a vampire, its time to face the truth Elena"

Elena was quiet for a while "what's wrong with me?" she finally asked turning to Caroline. "Why am I so different as a vampire"

"We think that maybe you and Damon are being compelled or there is a spell over you guys" Caroline said.

"Compelled?" Elena asked, "Why would any one compel us?"

"We don't know why" Caroline said "but you have to admit that you and Damon have been living in your own little world while everyone else is trying to get this cure"

"I don't want lose my sister Caroline" Elena said

"Then you need to grow up" Caroline said, "You need to realize that this is the life you chose and deal with it."

* * *

Cassie was sitting in the Grill; she had a plate of fries and a beer in front of her.

"Well you look troubled" Stefan said sliding across from her in a booth.

"I'm thinking" Cassie said

"Care to share?" Stefan asked grabbing a fry from her plate.

"I talked to Elena today" Cassie began "about her and Damon ruining our mission"

"Oh, was it productive?" Stefan asked

Cassie shook her head "she hates me Stef. "

"She doesn't hate you Cass" Stefan tried to comfort her.

"Ya, she does, she doesn't think its fair that I got a "normal high school" experience and she is a vampire" Cassie said as she took a swig of her drink.

"You also didn't date a vampire," Stefan said.

"I told her the same thing, more or less," Cassie said.

Stefan raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, more" Cassie said.

"Is that the only thing bothering you?" Stefan said.

"Why Elena?" Cassie asked, "Why compel Elena and Damon?"

"I'm been thinking the same thing, no one can figure it out" Stefan said

"That's what I mean, assuming it was Mikael, what does he gain from putting the two of them together?" Cassie asked.

"That's what we can't figure out." Stefan said

"Ok, so with Elena and Damon together, that leaves you single" Cassie said.

"It leaves you single too" Stefan said eating another fry.

"What?" Cassie asked.

"It leaves you single too," Stefan said again "this only happened after you and Damon got together"

"Your right" Cassie said, "it leaves me single"

"Not that you stayed single for long" Stefan said "Klaus swept you up pretty quickly"

Cassie dropped her fry that she was holding "oh my god" she said looking up at Stefan.

"What?" Stefan asked

"Stef, getting Elena and Damon together, left me single so I could get together with Klaus." Cassie explained "Mikael said that I was apart of his plan since I arrived here."

"So what if Mikael's plan is involved with you and Klaus together." Stefan said.

* * *

Sheriff Forbes got out of her car and walked towards the crime scene. "What's the situation?" she asked.

"You're not going to like it," the deputy said walking with the Sheriff towards the body.

"It's the medical examiner the deputy said pulling back a sheet.

"Is that a stake in his chest?" Sheriff Forbes asked.


	45. No Contest

**Alrighty chapter 45**

**I'll have a longer AN at the bottom but for now**

**Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 45**

Cassie walked up to Alaric's apartment door and knocked.

"Dad?" she called through the door.

Alaric opened the door.

"You look terrible" Cassie commented seeing her father hung-over

"Well, I feel terrible" Alaric quipped and opened the door wider so Cassie could come in.

"What happened?" Cassie asked

"I had a dose of reality last night when you were taken in front of me and I was stuck in the van" Alaric said sitting down on the couch next to Cassie.

Cassie felt guilt flash through her "oh" she mumbled "I'm sorry, I didn't think"

Alaric looked her at "I'm not going to tell you things if you keep blaming yourself for them."

"But, this is my fault" Cassie said leaning her head back and covering her face with her hands "I thought bringing you but keeping you away from harm would be the answer"

"It's was a good thought" Alaric told her trying to comfort his daughter.

"Obviously not if you had to get this hammered last night" Cassie exclaimed. "I'm trying to so hard to bring the two parts of my life together and its not working"

"Cass" Alaric said putting a hand on her shoulder, Cassie removed her hands and rolled her head towards her dad "what's going on with you?"

"Nothing" Cassie said "I'm fine, it's just hard to see other people in pain because of my actions"

Cassie stood up "I have the perfect cure for your hangover." She said walking towards the little kitchen in his apartment.

"Thanks" Alaric said dropping the subject for now.

Cassie was like Damon; Alaric noticed they both just keep things in until it just explodes. He'll get it from her.

Eventually.

"So tell me what happened after you poured your first drink?" Cassie asked handing Alaric a cup.

"Honestly, I can't remember, but I'm pretty sure it involved a drunken two hour phone call to Meredith." Alaric said taking a drink after he finished.

"Ouch" Cassie said "but I know Meredith, she'll be pretty forgiving"

"How do you know Meredith?" Alaric asked trying to get more information from his daughter.

"Jenna and her were close" Cassie told him "she used to help babysit me when Jenna would come over."

Alaric nodded "so tell me about you and Klaus" he prodded.

Alaric could have sworn that he saw Cassie's cheeks turn a faint pink.

"There isn't a whole lot to say," She shrugged, "I told him he has gotta work for it, and me to. We're not stupid we both know that it's going to be hard. But he wants to try"

"And you?" Alaric asked

Cassie took a breath "I want him to want to try" she said looking at Ric "does that make any sense, I'm not trying to play him or string him along, but its good to know he is going to make an effort."

Alaric let out a breath "thank god, I was so afraid you were head over heels in love and planning to run away with him."

Cassie looked at her dad, one of her eyebrows were raised.

Alaric looked down sheepishly "Elena might have mentioned the fact that you tended to fall in love pretty quickly and I was concerned"

Cassie scoffed "dad, I was with Mason for seven years, and besides a few one nighters, I haven't been with anybody else long term"

"Oh" Alaric said a blush creeping up his face "now, that is taken care of can we talk about anything else"

"please" Cassie said sliding a plate of eggs and toast to Alaric.

"how about we talk about what you plan on doing after we get the cure?" Alaric asked.

"I kinda want to stay" Cassie said quietly "if you guys let me"

"Don't be ridiculous Cass, of course we want to stay" Alaric said taking a bite of the eggs "especially if you cook like this all the time" he finished.

Cassie gave a small smile "I'm not quite sold on Elena wanting me to hang around"

Alaric walked over to her and hugged her.

It broke his heart a little bit that she tensed and didn't really know what to do, but eventually hugged him back.

"I just found you again" his whispered kissing the top of her head "I'm not letting you so easily."

Cassie pulled away and smiled up at him. She turned back around and washed the pan she had used.

"Well, I have a younger brother to go train, so shower and finish all of your teachery stuff so we can hang tomorrow as a family" she said and walked out the door.

"I love you Cassie" Alaric said once the door shut behind her.

* * *

Cassie was walking back the Gilbert house when Damon blurred in front of her.

Cassie not knowing it was him, kicked him in the chest. Knocking him down and Cassie jumped on top him, straddling him; a stake raised high and poised to strike.

"Cassie" Damon yelled.

Cassie froze, seeing Damon. "Damn it Damon" she said getting off of him.

"You should really know better then to sneak up on me" she finished stretching out her hand to help him up.

"I needed to talk to you," he groaned using Cassie's hand to help him up.

"And you thought sneaking up on a hunter was the way to do it?" Cassie asked.

"Point taken" Damon said.

"Well talk" Cassie said as she continued walking, Damon soon fell into step.

"Heard you've had a conversation or two with my brother and your sister" Damon said.

"I do tend to talk to people I call friends" Cassie said

"What did you talk about?" Damon asked.

Cassie and Damon arrived at the Gilbert house and they both walked in.

"Why do you want to know?" Cassie asked throwing her jacket and keys on the side table before walking into the kitchen.

"Why are you hiding the conversation from me?" Damon asked plopping down into a chair.

Cassie sat in a chair as well, "I'm not hiding it from you, and none of them had anything to do with you."

"Humor me" Damon deadpanned.

Cassie shrugged her shoulders, "Elena and I had a heart to heart about how stupid she was last night, and Stefan and I were talking about what we think Mikael's plan is"

"Care to inform what daddy original's plan is?" Damon asked.

"you asked for it, we think Mikael has compelled you and Elena to be together so I could be with Klaus." Cassie said looking in the eye.

"You're with Klaus?" Damon asked.

"That's what you got from that?" Cassie asked

"Well its ridiculous so I didn't pay attention to the first part." Damon replied.

"Why is it so ridiculous?"

"Because Mikael didn't play match maker with me and Elena"

"Are you sure?"

"Extremely sure Cass, I'm not compelled"

"Are you drinking vervain?"

Damon stopped and paused "no" he said after thinking about it, "we stopped drinking vervain when we all teamed up to find the cure"

"So your not extremely sure" Cassie told him.

Damon stood up "why is it every time I finally find someone there has to be an ulterior motive?" he asked looking at her. "Are you still that hung up over what happened?"

Cassie stood up as well, "get over yourself Damon, I'm over you, been over you for a while, I'm with Nik and it starting to piss me off that everyone thinks that I'm still crazy about you." she snapped.

Damon was stunned silent.

"And I don't care if you're happy with Elena, that's great. But don't you want it to be on your terms? After everything Katherine put you through, do you really want someone else manipulating your feelings?" Cassie asked.

Damon sat back down "I just want" he trailed off.

"I know" Cassie said softly

"What did you say to Elena about last night?" Damon asked.

"The usual, you're a dumbass for trying to ruin the mission and putting the kids in danger." Cassie said.

"Ya" Damon said running his hands through his hair. "About that, if I apologize now, can I avoid the lecture?"

"Depends, if you mean it or not" Cassie said.

Damon grabbed Cassie's hand "I'm sorry, truly I wasn't thinking about the kids or what it meant for you and your friends when we walked in." he said his blue eyes shinning.

"I believe you, and I forgive you, no harm or foul but Damon if one of those kids had been hurt" she warned

"I don't know what I would have done," Damon said, "to earn your forgiveness"

"You wouldn't have gotten it no matter what you did, those kids were innocent and I don't know your pathetic excuse for crashing, and honestly, after hearing Elena's I don't want to hear yours," Cassie said

"I understand" Damon said removing his hand from hers. "But what I don't understand, after I woke up in the van I saw you and Katherine with those kids"

"And?" Cassie asked.

"And I was shocked how good you two were with them, you two are some of the scariest people I know, and it was strange to see you two so caring and willing to do anything for those kids." He finished.

Cassie took a deep breath and put her face in her hands for a second.

"It could have been our kids" Cassie said quietly in her hands.

"I don't get it" Damon asked confused.

Cassie looked up at him, "I don't know if I can make you understand," she told him honestly.

"You don't have to try" Damon said "I just thought maybe you would talk to me about it."

"Why?" Cassie asked

Damon shrugged his shoulders "we have this older sibling team badass thing going on, and I know we have told everything to each other before, so I thought"

Cassie rolled her eyes "well since we have this older sibling team badass thing. But your right, we have been pretty up front with each other."

* * *

Cassie was just about to start telling him when someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it," she said getting up and walking the way to the door.

She opened the door. "Nik?" she asked seeing him leaning against her doorframe. "What are you doing here?"

Klaus held up the post it note "I wanted to talk about your forms of communication." He said with a smirk on his lips.

Cassie laughed.

Damon sauntered over to the door. "Well, if it isn't the big bad hybrid" he said standing next to Cassie.

"Damon, what are you doing here?" Klaus asked standing up straight, his playful tone gone.

"Oh, you know just two old pals catching up, discussing Jersey Shore and baking cookies." Damon said smirking at Klaus.

Cassie pinched the bridge of her nose "guy, can we not have a pissing contest between the two of you, same team remember." She said.

"Of course love" Klaus said.

"Ya, of course sweetheart" Damon said slinging his arm around Cassie.

Cassie's head snapped up and she elbowed Damon in the ribs, "no," she said sternly to Damon "I'm with Nik, I don't play games."

Klaus smirked at Damon while Cassie wasn't paying attention to him.

"Dually noted" Damon said "well, thanks for our lovely talk, I'll be back later to finish it, maybe in your bedroom" he finished before blurring out of the back door before Klaus could attack him.

Klaus growled and tried to get through the barrier in front of the Gilbert's house.

Cassie raised an eyebrow at him "seriously?" she asked.

"What love, he just made plans to meet my girl in her bedroom right in front of me," Klaus said looking down at Cassie.

Cassie gave him a small smile and took a step over the threshold and wrapped her arms around his waist, looking up at him she told him "you can't get into my room without another invite, besides the one to get in, it was built on"

"And he doesn't have it?" Klaus asked.

Cassie shook her head "only Rin's has one"

"Oh" Klaus said sheepishly.

"Oh" Cassie said teasing him.

Klaus cupped her face with his hands and kissed her lightly on the lips "I have to say I enjoyed how quickly you shot down Damon" he said after the kiss, his hands still cupping her face as he looked down into her eyes searching for the emotions that passed through them.

"I told you, I don't play games when it comes to this" Cassie said.

"I know, its just warming to see it in effect," Klaus told her.

Cassie closed her eyes and pulled Klaus tighter to her, she rested her head on his chest.

Klaus's hands moved from her face to over the top half of her body he started to rub circles on her back.

"Something wrong?" he asked placing a kiss on top of her head.

"It's been a long day," she told him

"Do you want to talk about it?" Klaus asked.

"I don't know" Cassie said honestly "I've never really had someone to share this kind of stuff with."

"You mean Mason never talked with you?" Klaus asked.

"No, we did, but that was before we were both thrown into the supernatural world, and the only thing we had to worry about was the baby." She said.

Klaus felt her stiffen tightly at the mention of her child. "Well come on" Klaus said reaching down to grab one of her hands "lets take a walk and we start with what you were thinking putting a post it note on my forehead"

Cassie laughed "you mean you want to know how I managed to do it without waking you up" she said

"Exactly love" Klaus told her.

They starting walking.

"So tell me" Klaus said "why were you so quick to dismiss the contest between Damon and me, you know sometimes I have be a man, stake my claim on things that are mine."

"well first things first, you can't stake your claim with me I'm not property" Cassie said

"apologies, love" Klaus said quickly

"And second," she said looking up at Klaus smiling "because there was no contest."

* * *

**AN: so another sort chapter, i know its the second in a row, but college is in super hard mode with finals in two weeks so i've wanted to get something out for my lovely follwers, and i really didn't want to just post an author's note to tell you school is rough, (most of you guys understand that) so i comprosmised this and am posting small chapters. i hope that its ok with you guys.**

**so this chapter i wanted to focus mainly on Cassie and her relationships with three important guys in her life.**

**First up alaric, yes, they have bonded quickly but Cassie is really a lone wolf (no pun intended) at heart and having someone to lean on is a new and scary experince for her.**

**second up damon, we really haven't had much interaction between them lately and i felt the need to show them together and show that the two of them really understand a part of each other, so while cassie is not completly open with him, its more the Ric.**

**and lastly Klaus, i feel like its the same energy with damon because i really feel like damon and klaus are the same in alot of aspects. but cassie is really starting to uncounciessly (spelling?) rely on him and vice versa, where it goes? well only i know it ;)**

**So i hope it makes as much sense with you guys as it does in mine.**

**Love it? Hate it? don't really care about the love part and just want to get to the big bad plan? let me know.**

**this is fanfiction and while i love writing, if the fans don't enjoy where i'm taking it. **

**well whats the point?**

**so thanks for reading an authors note that might almost be the length of the chapter!**

**-rycbar123**


	46. Eternity

**AN: well another chapter up!**

**Read, Review and Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 46**

"So tell me about this Jersey Shore Damon was talking about" Klaus asked Cassie as the kept walking.

Cassie laughed, "it's a TV show, but that's not what we were talking about." She told him.

"Can I ask what you two were talking about or am I overstepping" Klaus asked wary of making her upset again.

Cassie was quiet for a while "we were talking about the different conversations I had today" she said "I had talked to Elena, Stefan and my dad and Damon wanted to know what was going on."

"Why do you think he wanted to know?" Klaus asked his curiosity piqued.

"Because we haven't told him anything," Cassie answered honestly

"Why? I may not like the commoner but even I have to admit his intuition is pretty good" Klaus asked.

"Stefan and I think Damon and Elena are compelled." Cassie said, "So we haven't been involving them. Which is why they backlashed last night."

"Compelled?" Klaus asked

"Ya, we think Mikael compelled Elena and Damon to be together," Cassie said.

"What would he gain from that?" Klaus asked.

Cassie stopped walking and took a deep breath.

Klaus turned to face Cassie.

"That's what Stefan and I were talking about," Cassie said softly looking straight into Klaus's eyes, "with Damon and Elena together, it frees Stefan up but it also leaves me without whatever Damon and I could have had."

"It frees you to be with me," Klaus said numbly taking in what Cassie was saying.

"Mikael said I was apart of his plan since I arrived" Cassie continued in her soft tone "what if this is it, us getting together."

"Before I killed him the first time, the closest he ever got to me was when he killed my favorite horse. Chopped his head clean off." Klaus said, "Just because I favored it"

"So its something he has done before" Cassie said.

Klaus slowly dropped his hand from Cassie's. Cassie watch him remove his hand and felt herself grow cold.

The two of them stood still neither of them not moving.

"Can we go someone else, private to talk about this?" Klaus asked.

Cassie nodded her head and whispered a location in Klaus's ear.

Klaus picked her up and blurred them away.

Klaus took them to the falls and set Cassie down.

"Why here?" Klaus asked as Cassie led him to the top of the falls where there was a bench.

"This is where I go when I need to think" Cassie said sitting on the table top of the bench that faced the falls.

Klaus sat next to her.

"What are we going to do?" Klaus asked. " Because I think you and Stefan are right, that Mikael wants the two of us together."

"I don't know" Cassie confessed, "I think there is only two options. We can continue to play into Mikael's plan, or we don't"

Klaus shook his head "no, I refuse to believe that this is our only options."

"Do you have a better idea?" Cassie asked still not daring to look at him.

"I refuse to believe that he gets to win with this, I'm not going to let him take something else from me." Klaus said.

"That wasn't an idea," Cassie said.

"How are you doing with this information?" Klaus asked

"I'm angry that Mikael thinks that playing with something like this is ok, how can he call you a monster and yet play with us like its nothing." Cassie told him.

Klaus felt his heart soar at the words she was saying and kept fighting the urge to reach out and kiss her.

"Well love, as much as I enjoy hearing that you don't think I'm that bad, but I meant more with the whole, Damon being compelled thing." Klaus said not really wanting to hear the answer.

Cassie hung her head back and closed her eyes feeling the heat from the sun.

"It sucks that Damon is being compelled but Mikael isn't manipulating my feelings for you, all he did was take away the competition." She told him.

Klaus took a moment then finally he scooted close to her "Cassandra" he said cupping her face.

Cassie opened her eyes, her brown orb shining into his.

Klaus ran his tongue over his lips "when I kill Mikael and the compulsion is going to wear off Damon, his feelings for you are going to run right back to him, if that happens what are you going to do?" he asked.

Cassie turned her body towards him. "Nik, I'm going to say this once so listen. I don't care if Damon feels something for me, because I'm with you. I feel something for you. And when we take down Mikael together, Damon and my sister will be free from his compulsion but that's it. I'm not going to go run straight to Damon."

Klaus crashed his lips to her. Cassie returned it eagerly her mouth parting as Klaus's and hers tongue battled for dominance.

Klaus slowly pushed Cassie down on the table his hands roaming her body while Cassie's hand were playing with Klaus's curls at the nape of his neck.

Klaus trailed kisses down her jawline and to her neck where he playfully nipped the crook of her neck.

Cassie gasped and arched her back when he did, her hands trailed to his lean toned chest.

Klaus's hands pushed the bottom of her shirt up his hands running over her smooth stomach.

Cassie grabbed Klaus's hair and brought his lips back to hers.

Klaus's fingers trailed up and down her bare sides. He heard her moan into his mouth.

The two of them broke apart.

Klaus still straddling her, his hands on her waist. While Cassie's hands remained locked in his curls.

"I guess we made a choice," Cassie said breathlessly.

"I guess we have love," Klaus said.

It was Cassie's turn to kiss his neck. Playfully biting him then kissing the spot right after.

Klaus groaned "Cassandra" he said as she moved to suck on his Adams apple.

Klaus took one hand and buried it into her curls while his other hand kept trailing higher and higher.

Finally, Klaus tugged on her hair pulling her to his lips as the battle began again. Cassie slipped her hands up his shirt, her fingers playing over his toned abs.

Klaus's hand underneath her shirt finally reached her bra, he ran his thumb right along the edge of the material.

He felt her shiver beneath him he smirked against her lips and went to her ear.

"Love, as much as I don't want to stop, not here" he whispered in her hear.

Cassie looked up in him, her eyes filled with lust.

She gulped "right" she said shaking her head trying to clear her thoughts.

Klaus slid off of her as she sat up and fixed her shirt.

They returned back to sitting next to each other.

They were quiet for a while; Klaus enjoyed listening to Cassie's heartbeat as she tried to calm it down.

Klaus's hand reached out and grabbed hers. "I am fully planning on ravishing you love," he whispered in her ear. "But, not on this bench you deserve more then that."

Cassie shivered again as the feeling of his hot breath on her neck.

Klaus pulled back but kept his hand in hers, his thumb tracing over the top of her hand.

"You told me before that you had conversations with Elena and your dad, want to talk about those" Klaus said.

"Well, I can think a something else I would rather do" Cassie said smirking in Klaus's direction. "But as far as Elena, it was just the normal conversation between us."

Klaus stood up from the bench and pulled Cassie along with him. "Why do I have a feeling that this conversation wasn't just a normal one." He said.

Cassie scoffed "it was for us. I yelled, she yelled then said she hated me, I stormed away."

"She said she hates you?" Klaus asked.

"Its fine, like I said its par the course for us." Cassie said.

"Then why are you so sad?" Klaus asked.

Cassie stopped and turned towards him "maybe because we were doing something and now you want to talk" she said coyly running her hands up his thin cotton shirt.

Klaus smirked down at her, he placed his hands over hers "nice try love, but I invented distraction you can't pull it on me." He said "why are you sad, I can see it in your eyes."

"Damon was talking about something before you showed up" Cassie confessed

"He upset you" Klaus growled.

"No," Cassie said "the topic made me think and I guess it made me sad."

"What is it?" he asked.

Cassie plopped down in the grass.

Klaus sat behind her and pulled her close to his chest.

"We were talking about the kids from last night, and how Rin and I were with them." Cassie said. "I don't know how I can make you understand"

Klaus wrapped his arms around her as she laid her head back on his chest. "I'll try my best," he whispered in her ear.

"Those could have been either of our kids." Cassie said so softly, Klaus had to strain to hear her.

"I mean not literality, Rin had her child in the 15th century and well, mine" she trailed off. Klaus tightened his arms around Cassie. "But we were both going to be moms, I always wanted to be a mom even when I was little. And to see those kids all alone and scared. I don't know, I can't explain."

"No love" Klaus whispered in her ear "that makes perfect sense"

"But that's what Damon and I were talking about" Cassie said, her voice a little bit louder.

"And that's why you were so sad" Klaus said, "Because you were thinking of the life you could have had."

"Do you?" Cassie asked as she trailed her fingers of his thighs "ever think of the life you could have had?"

Klaus was quiet for a moment "sometimes" he answered, "If I'm being honest to myself, my siblings all grown up and having families of their own,"

"And you?" Cassie asked, "Would you have had a family of your own."

"I never thought I would be a good father" Klaus answered "but when I think about it I always see myself with Anita, that's it."

"I think you would have been a good dad" Cassie said almost absent-minded.

"Well, it doesn't matter now" Klaus said.

"Are you happy?" Cassie asked, "When you think about what could have been, are you and your family happy?"

"Why so curious love?" Klaus asked.

"Because I see Rebecca and even Kol, they are lonely, eternity is a long time to be without someone who loves you." Cassie said.

"It is" Klaus concurred "but it's an eternity,"

"Eternity means nothing if you don't have someone to share it with" Cassie said.

"Well love, now you have made me sad" Klaus said.

Cassie turned around and smirked. "Well" she said straddling Klaus's lap. "I guess" she leaned in and whispered in his ear "we are going to find something to distract us." She grinded herself against Klaus's lap.

Klaus's growled and grabbed her hips. "Love, if you keep teasing I'm not going to be to hold back." He said.

"That's the point," Cassie said as she trailed kisses down his jawline.

"Cassandra" he groaned, cupping her face to pull them face-to-face. "You told me that I had to work and woo you. I want to do that for you, to show you that I'm serious"

Cassie looked into his blue green orb "really?" she whispered.

Klaus kissed her sweetly on the lips "really" he said against her lips, "I'm going to prove to you and myself that I am capable of not screwing something up."

"Ok" Cassie said nodding, "I understand, but for the record, you're doing extremely well."

"I am?" Klaus asked eagerly, his face lighting up.

"You are" she assured him,

They kissed one more time before Cassie got off of Klaus's lap.

They both stood up and started walking again.

"Feeling any better sweetheart?" Klaus asked.

"I am" Cassie said "thanks"

"Its what I'm here for, distractions and fun" Klaus said smugly.

"Mmm, fun" Cassie said, "I miss fun, its been a rough couple of days."

"You want fun?" Klaus asked, "I'll give you fun"

"What?" Cassie asked.

Klaus didn't answer but just scooped her up and took of running towards he falls.

"Nik," Cassie screamed as the two of the jumped off of the top.

Cassie screamed and Klaus laughed as they hit the water.

* * *

Damon walked into the boarding house, thinking about what Cassie had said.

"Stefan" Damon called out.

Stefan blurred into the room where Damon was. "Damon" Stefan said, "What do you want?"

"Is it true?" Damon asked as he poured himself a drink, "that you think Elena and I are being compelled?"

"Cassie told you?" Stefan asked

"Ya, we have that kind of relationship, you know if one of us is being compelled we let each other know." Damon spat out.

"Would you have believed me if I was the one to tell you" Stefan countered pouring himself another drink.

Damon didn't answer Stefan but just glared at him.

Damon's phone rang breaking the Salvatore stare down.

"Hello" Damon answered.

Stefan couldn't hear the other person on the phone and had to rely on Damon's side either.

"I'm on my way" Damon said hanging up the phone.

"What was it?" Stefan asked

"That was Liz, something happened to Alaric" Damon said before shutting the door and leaving.

* * *

Cassie and Klaus were walking back to the bench where there phones and such where sitting.

Just as they arrived Cassie's phone went off.

"Jeremy" Cassie answered with a smile on her face.

"What?" she asked, her face shocked.

"Jeremy calm down" Cassie said. Klaus walked over to her.

"Ok, I'm on my way" Cassie said hanging up the phone.

"Love?" Klaus asked

"Its my dad" Cassie answered "can you take me back to his apartment"

Klaus nodded and the two of them speed off.

* * *

Once they arrived Cassie and Klaus walked straight into the apartment.

"Dad?" Cassie called.

Jeremy, Damon, and Liz were all standing in the front room.

Alaric was lying on the couch.

Dead.

"Dad" Cassie whispered, her knees giving away a little bit. Klaus caught her and they walked over to the rest of the group. Klaus sat her down on a chair.

"Cass" Jeremy said walking over to her, "listen when I came over he had a knife in him"

"What?" Cassie asked looking up to her brother.

"He had his ring on, so I killed him because I'm supernatural," Jeremy said grabbing her hand. "He is going to come back"

Cassie nodded her head telling Jeremy that she understood but Jeremy couldn't help but notice her body was still shaking slightly.

Klaus walked over to Liz and Damon.

"What happened?" Klaus asked.

"It looks like a break in," Liz said "he was stabbed in the stomach with this," she told him holding up an evidence bag with a stake in it.

"A stake?" Klaus asked taking the bag.

"He is the third" Damon told him, "the medical examiner, Caroline's dad, and now Alaric."

"All with a stake?" Klaus asked looking at Liz

"All with the same set of stakes" Liz confirmed.

"Leads?" Klaus asked as he glanced back to Cassie and Jeremy.

"None" Liz said "except whoever is doing this, knows about vampires and knows who is on the council."

Klaus nodded.

"I have to get back to station" Liz said "call me when Alaric wakes up"

Damon nodded and walked Liz back to her car.

When Damon had returned he noticed everyone was still in the same spots.

"Well, we have some time" Damon said talking to Klaus "Ric, likes to be dramatic when it comes to coming back from the dead."

"So tell me Klaus, why are you Cassie soaking wet?" Damon asked looking Klaus up and down.

"We fell in some water," Klaus answered. "Heard you are being compelled by Mikael"

"I heard that to," Damon asked "turns out your daddy enjoys playing matchmaker as a hobby."

Klaus growled.

"Are you ok?" Cassie finally asked, looking at Jeremy.

"I'm fine" Jeremy reassured "this isn't the first time that I've seen Alaric come back from the dead."

"And he just comes back" Cassie asked, "nothing is wrong with him?"

"Nope" Jeremy said, "He comes back Alaric. Why?"

"Because this isn't natural," Cassie said, "all magic has consequences, and this ring lets him come back from the dead for nothing."

"We will worry about that when we figure out who is killing the town council members, love" Klaus said walking over to Cassie "I promise"

Klaus turned to Jeremy "how are you doing?" he asked him.

Damon and Jeremy were looking at Klaus in shock.

"I… I" Jeremy mumbled trying to formulate words.

"I know that killing people drives your hunter instincts" Klaus explained.

"Oh" Jeremy said, "No, I'm fine killing someone I care about pretty much sobered me up"

Cassie squeezed Jeremy's hand.

Alaric gasped and shot up.

"See" Damon exclaimed, "I told you dramatic"

"Dad" Cassie said shooting over to her dad; she grabbed him in a hug.

"Cass" Alaric said wrapping his arms around her.

He looked over Cassie's head to Damon and Klaus "what happened?" he asked.

"What do you remember mate?" Klaus asked.

"I was grading papers and then I blacked out," Alaric explained.

Cassie pulled back a little bit but didn't let go of him. "You were attacked" she told him "like the medical examiner was with a stake."

"You called me so I came over" Jeremy said "and when I saw you, I snapped your neck so you could come back because I was supernatural."

Alaric nodded as he processed the information. "Thanks" he said to Jeremy.

"So you don't remember who stabbed you?" Cassie asked him.

"No" Alaric answered truthfully.

"Alaric Saltzman" Damon teased "vampire hunter, taken down by a serial killer." He handed him a drink.

Alaric downed the drink, and handed to cup back to Damon.

"Ok" Klaus said, "I'll go to the station and tell the sheriff Alaric is alive"

Cassie stood up and walked over to him "he doesn't know" she said running her hands through her wet hair. "Where are we going to start?"

"Right now" Klaus said placing his hands on her shoulders. "I'm going to go talk to the sheriff and you are going to be with your father, then we are going to change into clean clothes and play Nancy drew."

"Ok" Cassie said nodding "call me when you're done with the sheriff"

"I will do" Klaus said leaning down and placing a kiss on her lips "stay safe."

He blurred away and Cassie walked back over to the rest of them.

"I'm going to go tell the rest of the Scooby gang what happened" Damon said turning to Cassie.

"Ok" Cassie said.

Damon kept standing there.

"What?" Cassie asked seeing him.

"No goodbye kiss" Damon asked smirking.

"That's what Elena is for" Cassie said slapping him on his chest lightly, "and the sooner you go, the sooner you can get your kiss"

Damon placed his hand over where Cassie slapped him "you wound me" he teased before blurring away.

"Ok, dad go get cleaned up" Cassie said "your still covered in blood."

Alaric nodded and got up, walking to his bedroom.

* * *

Cassie silently walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a bucket to fill it with water.

"Cass" Jeremy said walking over to his sister "I have work"

"Ok" Cassie said nodding "Jeremy go, I'll clean up."'

"Cass" Jeremy said grabbing her hand "I don't have to go"

"Go, Jer." Cassie said softly "go live a somewhat normal life."

Jeremy pulled Cassie into a hug, "I'll call you on my break." He said.

Cassie nodded and Jeremy left.

Cassie filled up the bucket and grabbed a rag. She walked over to the spot where Alaric's blood covered the floor and rug.

She kneeled down and started to scrub.

She kept scrubbing until Alaric came back in.

"Everyone gone?" he asked.

Cassie nodded "Jeremy had work, he had to kill you, cleaning the mess is the least I could do."

"Cass" he said grabbing her arm and gently pulling her up.

"He is sixteen and a half" Cassie said, "He shouldn't have had to do this."

"There are a lot of things that none of us should have had to do" Alaric countered.

Cassie nodded and kneeled back down to finish cleaning.

"You don't have to do that," Alaric said.

"You said, that you were grading papers" Cassie said ignoring him "but Jeremy said you called him after you were stabbed."

"But I don't remember anything" Alaric said

"Where you hit on the head or something?" Cassie asked.

"I honestly can't remember, I was grading papers then I woke up and everyone was standing around me on the couch." Alaric said.

Cassie finished up and walked over to the kitchen to empty the bucket.

"Cassie, please talk to me," Alaric pleaded.

Cassie shook her head, her hands still shaking. "You died," she said.

"I came back," Alaric said.

"You were dead," she whispered again turning towards Alaric

"Come here" he said pulling her into a hug. Alaric could feel Cassie's entire body shaking.

Cassie ran to her dad and buried her face into him, inhaling his scent.

"I will come back every time with my ring, I promise" Alaric said.

"good, " Cassie said into his shirt "because I just got you back, I'm not letting you go"

* * *

**AN: Ok! here we go, leave your thoughts, comments, if you have any crack theories or ideas running through your heads tell me, i love to hear what you guys think!**


	47. Munity

**AN: Read, review and Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 47**

Klaus knocked on Alaric's apartment. "Cassie?" he called through the door.

"Its open" she yelled.

Klaus walked in to see the living room to see Cassie standing in front of a white board.

"I was gone for an hour," Klaus said walking behind her and wrapping his arms around her. He rested his chin on top of hers. "How did you manage all of this?"

"I was student body president, I learned how to organize" Cassie said still looking at the board but she put her arms over his.

"What's this?" he asked.

"This is all the information about the three murders," Cassie said.

"You are going to go crazy if you add one more thing to your plate." Klaus said.

"Nope, I can handle this" Cassie said. "So all three of these people were on the founder's council"

"Anything else connect them?" Klaus asked looking over the board with her.

"Besides all three of them being directly involved with vampires and looking the other way, no" Cassie said

"That could be something." Klaus said.

"I thought that, but that means, that Carol, Liz, Meredith, and I would be on the list." Cassie said.

Cassie felt Klaus growl.

"Easy there" she said rubbing her hands over his arm to calm him down. "But, everyone else on the council isn't capable of killing."

"So who could it be?" Klaus asked.

"I have no idea, the last time mystic falls had a serial killer and not a vampire problem, it was Samantha Gilbert." Cassie said.

"Hmm a Gilbert, I always knew they were crazy." Klaus teased.

Cassie chuckled.

"Ug, I have nothing," Cassie groaned.

"Maybe you should take a step away from it, and maybe it will come to you." Klaus said.

"Your right" Cassie said she took a step forward and flipped the board to the other side.

"You know I was going to be disappointed if the other side was blank." Klaus teased as Cassie stepped back into his arms.

"So is this all the hunter stuff?" Klaus asked.

"Yep, everything to do with the cure" Cassie said

"And why is Silas's name writing and circled three times?" Klaus asked.

"Because that's why professor creepy pants is helping us, and Kol seemed to freak out when he heard the name." Cassie said

"Silas is nothing but a bedtime story love," Klaus whispered in her ear.

Cassie shivered as Klaus's breath hit her skin.

"Well, creepy pants thinks he is real and so does Kol so I think we would be stupid to flat out ignore it." Cassie said.

"Alright" Klaus said turning Cassie to face him "tell me"

"Tell you what?" Cassie asked.

"What's wrong" Klaus asked

"Nothings wrong" Cassie said.

"Cassandra Gilbert" Klaus said placing his hands on each of her shoulders, "you are lying to me, tell me what's wrong"

Cassie shook her head.

"Tell me" he said softly "you can tell me anything."

Cassie was quiet for a minute. Klaus could tell she was going to need some time.

"You are still in your wet clothes" Klaus scolded lightly "come on, we need to change your clothes and you need a good nights sleep."

Cassie shook her head and turned back to the white board. "I can't, there is to much to worry about."

"Cassandra, you are going to exhausted your self and then your not going to be any use to anybody" Klaus said "ok, a good nights sleep will do us all some good."

"And what if somebody else dies!" Cassie yelled, "what if another person dies because I'm getting a good nights sleep!"

"Love, you said yourself, Carol, Liz, Meredith and you. But all of you have someone protecting you, you all will be ok tonight and tomorrow we will look more into the who dun it of mystic falls." Klaus said.

"Promise?" Cassie asked, her voice small "I care about these people and seeing my dad, dead" her voice cracked.

"I promise" Klaus said pulling her into a hug

"God" she said into Klaus's shirt "you must think I'm just some sentimental sap"

"Not at all sweetheart" Klaus said "I think you are a strong beautiful women who would sacrifice anything for the ones you love"

Cassie hugged Klaus back squeezing her arms around him.

"Now lets get you in some dry clothes." Klaus said

Cassie nodded and Klaus picked her up and he blurred them to the Gilbert house.

* * *

Cassie looked up and saw that they were on the porch of her house.

She frowned.

"What's wrong" Klaus asked confused that something had upset her.

"I just thought we could" she said a blush started to creep up on her cheeks.

"Oh really?" Klaus asked smirking as he pulled her flush up against his body.

"We don't have to" she mumbled.

"I thought" Klaus whispered in her ear "we decided we were going to wait"

"We did" Cassie said, "I just, never mind

"What" he asked kissing the soft skin behind her ear. "Tell me"

"Nothing" Cassie said as she put her arms around his neck.

"Cassandra" Klaus said pulling back to look here in the eye.

"I don't want to be alone" she whispered her face fully flushed. "not tonight."

"And you want to be with me?" Klaus asked just as quietly.

Cassie bit her lip and nodded her head.

Klaus smiled and the two of them blurred away to the mansion.

* * *

Elena walked into the boarding house; Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy, Damon, Stefan, and Matt were all there.

"Why did you call us here?" Bonnie asked.

"Because Cassie has sided with the originals." Elena said.

"Elena, that's ridiculous" Jeremy said.

"Ya, we are all on the same side," Caroline said.

"Well that's not true" Damon said.

"Right now we are" Matt said.

"And Cassie is the only person holding us all together." Stefan added.

"Exactly" Elena said, "this whole crap of a plan is based on Cassie, she hasn't been a part of the entire plan and now she walks in her, and can control all of us?"

"What exactly are you saying?" Caroline asked standing up.

"Who do you know that can control Rebecca? Let only Kol and Klaus? And yet Cassie walked in her and she suddenly the puppet master?" Elena asked.

"So Cassie took the time to get to know the originals what's the harm?" Matt asked.

"She is doing a little more then getting to know Klaus" Damon teased

"That's my point" Elena protested, "This is just to easy for Cassie to walk in and be in charge."

"Do you think that she is hiding something?" bonnie asked.

"I think she is working with Mikael." Elena said.

"That's ridiculous" Caroline said.

"Elena" Stefan said

"Elena this is stupid" Jeremy said standing up.

"Hold on," Damon said, "say that what Elena is saying is true, and Cassie is playing all of us."

"Which she isn't," Stefan said

"Its more likely then Elena and I being compelled" Damon said.

"Cassie can't be compelled" Jeremy countered.

* * *

Klaus and Cassie walked into the study of the mansion.

"So I was thinking" Klaus said grabbing her hand.

"I don't know if I like the sound of that," Cassie teased as they sat on the couch, Elijah and Rebecca was sitting in there as well.

"You know what" Bonnie said walking over to Elena "Cassie was talking to Shane and apparently she doesn't want his help"

"See" Elena said, "Shane is out best bet at finding the cure"

"She doesn't trust him" Stefan defending.

"Who gets to decide that Cassie's trust is the one we are following?" Elena asked

"I was thinking that maybe we could all go to the Miss Mystic Falls pageant together," Klaus said.

Rebecca looked up at him. "Really?" she asked.

"Why not?" Klaus asked.

Rebecca shot up and grabbed Cassie's hand "come on, we need to find something to wear" she said pulling Cassie away from Klaus.

Klaus growled as Cassie left him.

Elijah chuckled.

"What's funny brother?" Klaus asked.

"It's been a thousand years" Elijah said "who would have thought that it would only take a thousand years for us to be a family again."

"You know ever since we found Elena, I never thought, I never dared to hope that she might have an older sister who was Anita's doppelganger." Klaus said staring into the fire.

"Why?" Elijah asked.

"I never dared to think that I could be lucky enough to find her again, that I could have another shot at happiness." Klaus said.

"She isn't a replacement for Anita" Elijah warned.

"I know" Klaus said, "She is so much more"

"You love her," Elijah stated.

"Cassandra and Stefan came up with a theory." Klaus said ignoring Elijah's statement "that Mikael has compelled Elena and Damon to be together, so there only leaves me as an option for her to be with"

"Which means that as soon as you let yourself fall in love with her" Elijah said

"He is going after her" Klaus finished.

* * *

"So what's your plan?" Caroline asked, "Have a munity against Cassie?"

"No, we are just going to hunt our way" Damon said looking towards Jeremy,

"No" Matt said

"This is taking to long" Damon said looking towards Matt "how long until Elena snaps and kills somebody else?"

"Cassie is trying to keep everyone safe," Stefan said

"Cassie has way to much on her plate" Elena countered.

"Which brings us back around to why is Cassie in charge" Damon added.

Caroline looked towards Stefan. The two of them shared an everything is going to hell look.

* * *

Rebecca and Cassie were going through Rebecca's closet.

"So tell me about you and Nic?" Rebecca asked.

Cassie blushed a little bit. "There is nothing to tell." Cassie said, "We are taking things slow"

"Really?" Rebecca asked sitting down on the bed. "Why?"

Cassie sat down next to Rebecca, and launched into the story.

* * *

"So you have two options," Elijah said sitting down next Klaus.

"We already talked about them," Klaus said.

"And judging by the family outing, you're going to stay together." Elijah said.

"I'm not losing her, she's mine" Klaus growled.

Elijah chuckled. "Is Cassie aware of this?" he asked.

"I might have mentioned it " Klaus said.

"How did she take it?" Elijah asked.

"Do you remember how Anita took it?" Klaus asked.

Elijah laughed.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Anita was hanging out with a neighbor in the town square, Klaus and Elijah were there as well._

_ The two of them were talking to Tatia. _

_Klaus's attention was drawn away from Tatia when he heard Anita's laugh._

_ The boy she was talking to had made her laugh!_

_Jealously surged through Klaus and he walked over to were the two of them were._

_"Nik" Anita said, "What can we do for you?"_

_ "Anita," Klaus said still staring at the boy. "Can I talk to you?"_

_"Sure?" she said hesitantly, Klaus grabbed her hand and dragged her to their spot in the forest._

_"Nik!" she called "what are you doing?"_

_ "Why were you talking to him?" he asked._

_"What?" Anita asked._

_ "I saw you with him, you were laughing" Klaus said._

_"Yes, I was speaking to Benjamin," Anita said "what's wrong with that?"_

_ "What's wrong with that?" Klaus said "what's wrong with that! Anita you were throwing yourself at him."_

_SLAP._

_Klaus's head whipped to the other side._

_"How, dare you" her voice shaking "what gives you the right."_

_ Klaus snapped his head back to face her._

_"The right" Klaus said his voice dangerously calm "you're mine Anita,"_

_"Yours?" Anita scoffed. "Nik, you do realize that you were flirting with my sister."_

_ Klaus was silent._

_"That's what I thought," Anita said "the next time you try to lay claim to me, make sure you're willing to leave my sister and just be with me."_

_She turned around and stormed away, leaving Klaus standing there stunned._

_End flashback_

* * *

"Well she didn't slap me" Klaus teased.

Elijah laughed, "You know when Cassie first showed up, Kol saw her and ran over to tell me, I was so worried about what you would do when you saw her,"

"Why is that?" Klaus asked.

"Because I know deep down, you still feel guilty about killing her, she is your humanity."

"That's ridiculous"

"Then why do you still have her necklace?"

Klaus was silent, but he picked up Anita's necklace that was around his neck.

"You know I don't think that you'll make it for the pageant" Klaus looking to his older brother.

"And why is that?" Elijah asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because I know a beautiful women, who is upset and could use some comfort" Klaus said.

Elijah stood up. "Brother?"

Klaus stood up and held his hand out for his brother "you deserve to be happy, Elijah and if Katerina is that girl"

Elijah shook his hand "its been a thousand years Nicklaus, but I think you are finally becoming the man I knew you could be." He said then he blurred away.

Klaus walked up the stairs to Rebecca's room. "Sorry to interrupt ladies." He said to the girls. "But I'm going to steal Cassandra away for the night."

Cassie smiled at him and walked over to Klaus.

"Night Becca" she called before Klaus scooped her up. She giggled as Klaus took her to his bedroom.

* * *

"So you're saying that you want to go behind Cassie's back and kill more vampires?" Jeremy asked.

"Exactly" Damon said, "Cassie is getting to spread thin and we are more then capable of killing a few vampires"

"This isn't going to end well" Matt said standing up. "Leave me out of this"

"Well the quarterback is out" Damon said as soon as the door slammed shut when matt left. "Barbie?"

Caroline scoffed "this isn't going to end well" she said before leaving.

"I agree" Stefan said, following Caroline.

* * *

Klaus threw Cassie on his bed, she giggled as she bounced up and the bed.

Klaus grabbed her ankle and pulled her down a little bit.

Klaus crawled over her and leaned down to kiss her.

Cassie wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her, her hands grabbing the curls at the base of his head.

Klaus rested his hands on her hips his thumb trailing over her bare skin right above her jeans.

Cassie opened her mouth and allow Klaus's tongue access too her.

"Mmm" Cassie moaned into his mouth.

Klaus pulled back, a smirk on his face.

"Miss Cassandra gilbert" he said leaning down to kiss her jaw right by her ear.

"Will you?" he continued kissing the other side of her face.

"Do me the honor," he said kissing the side of her mouth.

"Of being my date" he kissed the other side of her mouth.

"To the pageant?" he finished, hovering right above her mouth.

"Nicklaus Michaelson, I would love to be your date" Cassie said bringing her lips up to his.

Cassie ran her hands through his hair, her fingernails scrapping his scalp.

Klaus started to kiss her neck, biting her collarbone just hard enough to leave a mark.

"Nik" Cassie groaned as Klaus ran his hands up her sides, she shivered as his fingers trailed up and down her body.

Cassie cupped his face pulling him back up to her face.

"Nik" she said smiling, her thumb rubbing across his cheekbones.

"Say it again" he commanded.

"Nik" she whispered running her hands down to the edge of his t-shirt.

"Nik" she whispered again, slipping the shirt off of him.

"Nik" she flipped the two of the around, so she was on top.

"Nik" she said leaning down to kiss him on the mouth.

Klaus grasped Cassie's hips as she ran her fingernails lightly over his chest.

* * *

"Jeremy," Elena pleaded. "We need to find the cure as soon as we can,"

"This is the only way" Bonnie said.

Jeremy ran his hands through his hair. "We can't just backstab Cassie"

"We aren't backstabbing Cassie, we are taking over where she is being lax." Damon countered.

"Fine" Jeremy said.

* * *

Klaus was lying in his bed, wearing his boxers.

"You know" Cassie said walking out of the bathroom "you keep saying no to a girl, she might get the wrong idea,"

Klaus smirked seeing Cassie standing there in one of his shirts.

"Get over here," he said.

Cassie smiled and ran and jumped on the bed.

She curled up into Klaus's side; Klaus wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close.

"You are rather playful this evening" Klaus said.

"I guess I am" Cassie said, "I'm happy, deal with it"

"You know, Cassandra," Klaus said "I want nothing more then to"

"Ya, ya, I know" Cassie said, "I told you to work for it and you are. But not only for me, for yourself too."

The two just sat in silence, enjoying each other's company. Cassie was playing with the necklaces on Klaus's chest.

"Are you going to tell me what's got you so upset?" Klaus asked.

"Tomorrow" Cassie said, "I don't want to ruin the night."


	48. Red or White?

**AN; here we go chapter 48.**

**i promise you guys wont be disappointed!**

**read review and enjoy!**

* * *

Rrrriiiinnnnnng.

"Ug" Cassie groaned curling into Klaus's side "make it stop"

"Its your phone, love" Klaus said kissing the top of her head.

"Fine" Cassie huffed rolling out of bed.

"Damn" she said looking at her phone "something happened, Stefan, Caroline and Matt have called me a thousand times"

Klaus blurred behind her and looked at the phone.

"Son of a bitch" Cassie yelled seeing the message.

* * *

"Elena, Damon" Jeremy yelled walking into the boarding house. "I got your message."

There was silence.

"Elena?" Jeremy asked.

Jeremy was thrown to the ground.

He tried to throw a punch but it was blocked.

Before Jeremy could realize both of his hands were pinned and he was trapped.

"Your dead" Cassie's cold voice came from above him, a stake digging into his chest.

"What the hell" Jeremy yelled.

"That's how quick it takes for me to kill you" Cassie said her voice still cold and hard. "You let your guard down for one second and boom," she said digging the stake a little harder.

Jeremy cried out.

"Your dead" Cassie finished.

"That's why I'm training with you" Jeremy said.

"Really?" Cassie yelled, "Because it seems to me, that you're going behind my back with Damon and Elena!"

Jeremy froze "how did you find out?" he asked.

"That's not the point!" she yelled finally getting off of Jeremy.

"The point is that I trusted you!" Cassie yelled "I trusted you to stick with my plan, so you wouldn't get yourself killed!"

Jeremy stood up as Elena and Damon walked in.

"Cassie, we weren't going behind your back" Jeremy said.

"Oh, really, then what exactly do you think you were doing?" Cassie asked.

"Taking back control." Damon said

"Control?" Cassie asked.

"Ever since you got here you have been calling the shots," Elena said.

"So this your plan," Cassie said, "Completely destroy the plan we have worked so hard to make, and go back to being reckless and stupid."

"Oh please" Damon said "we were never reckless and stupid."

"Really?" Cassie said, "Is that why Elena is a vampire? Or how about the fact that you brought Jeremy here in a house where any vampire can enter?"

"That's not fair" Jeremy said, "You come here all the time."

"Because I can take care of myself," Cassie quipped back "because I have been training for a lot longer, and I never let my guard down."

"Oh really?" Damon asked.

He blurred towards here, but Cassie was ready she threw Damon towards the ground and staked him two centimeter away from his heart.

"Really" Cassie growled.

Damon groaned.

Cassie stood up and faced the three of them.

"You called me" Cassie asked, "you needed help and you called me"

Cassie turned around and left the house.

* * *

Caroline and Stefan were sitting at a booth,

"How do you think Cassie is taking it?" Caroline asked worriedly

"I think she killed them," Stefan said.

"Stefan" Caroline reprimanded, "I'm serious, Cassie and Elena have deep serious problem, kinda like you and Damon. And after what happened earlier."

"What happened earlier?" Stefan asked.

"Elena, told Cassie that she hated her, and Cassie said after she finds the cure for Elena, she's done." Caroline said sadly.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it" Stefan said.

"Not then, but now? Stefan there is a reason Cassie hardly ever comes here, its too painful. But Jeremy called and asked her to come, only to find out they are going behind her back?" Caroline said.

"They are sisters" Stefan said, "now, I don't know what's going with Elena but I do know that means something to Cass, she is going to fix it. Fix this."

"What if she doesn't want to?" Caroline asked.

"Honestly, if Cassie won't or can't fix this how mess with the cure and Mikael." Stefan replied. "Then no one can."

* * *

Cassie walked into the Gilbert house, pissed and angry. She went to her room and pulled out her duffel bag.

Her phone rang.

"Hello" she answered.

_"Cassandra, are you ok?" _ Klaus's voice came out.

"No, I'm not ok" she said pulling out one of her guns and started loading wooden bullets in it. "I'm pissed and I'm angry and if one more person tells me that its Mikael compulsion I am going to scream."

_"How about I tell you to calm down and stop loading a gun." _ Klaus asked.

"Nope, I'm done playing games," Cassie said sliding the clip into the gun.

_"What is that suppose to mean?" _Klaus asked his voice rising in concern.

"It means that I'm not going to be home for dinner," Cassie said.

_"Cassandra"_

"Don't wait up for me honey" she finished before hanging up the phone and throwing it on the bed.

* * *

Stefan walked into the boarding house.

"Brother" Damon said, "finally come to join the rebellion"

Stefan just glared at his brother. "I'm here to make sure nothing happens to Jeremy." He replied coolly.

"That's what I'm hear for" Elena retorted.

"No, your to wrapped up in becoming human again, and lets face it Damon you're to stuck up Elena's ass to even notice anything else." Stefan quipped.

Damon growled.

Jeremy laughed.

"Fine," Elena huffed "you can help"

"Gee thanks" Stefan replied walking over to Jeremy.

"Look Stefan" Jeremy started.

"Save it Jeremy" Stefan said " I don't have it in me to hear how you have justified this to yourself."

* * *

Bonnie was sitting in professor Shane's office.

"I mean who does she thinks she is just coming back into town and taking control like that?" Bonnie ranted.

"Cassandra is intelligent when it comes with the supernatural. You should be wise to trust her decisions." Shane said.

"She doesn't trust you" Bonnie pointed out.

"She's right" Shane said "a mysterious stranger pops out of the blue claiming to know all of the answers to the cure of vampirism. And wanting to raise an immortal being, I'm surprised she is the only one who doesn't trust me."

"You're helping us," Bonnie said

"No, you're helping me" Shane answered.

Bonnie stared at Shane, confusion in her eyes.

"Now, where were we?" Shane asked handing Bonnie a cup of tea.

* * *

"Cassandra" Klaus growled throwing his phone against the wall.

"What's wrong?" Rebecca asked walking into the room.

"She is going to get herself killed." Klaus yelled.

"Cassandra?" she asked.

"The rift rats of mystic falls decided to take Jeremy and fight vampires behind Cassie's back" Klaus spat out.

"Oh" Rebecca said. "This isn't good"

"No" Klaus said grabbing his coat "it isn't" he finished before walking out of the door.

* * *

Cassandra walked into the hunter's headquarters.

"Oh Cassandra" Vaughn's Scottish tilt rang through the hall "did you miss me already?"

Cassie turned to Vaughn "I need your help" she said.

"What's wrong lass?" Vaughn asked concerned at hearing her tone.

"Where do you want to start?" she asked.

8 hours later.

Cassie walked up the steps to the gilbert house.

She set her bag on the ground and started searching for her keys.

Cassie stood up and turned around she had a stake in her hand.

"Ok" she called "I know you're there"

Klaus blurred in front of her. He took in her appearance, her hair was piled on top of her head and she had dirt and blood on her clothes, arms, and face.

But it was her eyes, her eyes that Klaus noticed and was concerned about.

The bright shining eyes that he adored were dimmed and they looked, worn down and tired.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she said looking down at herself "its not mine."

Klaus just nodded.

"Is that all you wanted to say?" she asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"No, that is not all I want to say" he growled out.

"I thought so," Cassie said sitting down on the porch swing. "Ok, I worried you so go ahead"

Klaus started pacing in front of her. "I'm furious, Mikael is out there and you just ran off, I know you can take of yourself that's not what I am angry about."

"Then what are you angry about?" Cassie asked confused.

"I couldn't find you!" Klaus yelled. "I searched everywhere for hours and I couldn't find you"

Cassie stood up and walked in front of him.

"What if you were hurt and dying" Klaus continued "I couldn't have saved you"

Cassie cupped his face with her hands. "Is that it?"

Klaus leaned his forehead against hers "no, I'm worried about you, and no matter how angry I am, I'm more worried"

Cassie sighed, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you my plan I just needed to cool off and get some answers. I'm not use to having to give someone caring enough about me to want a play by play"

Klaus kissed her lightly on the lips.

"And I am not used to this feeling of desperation, but I felt it Cassandra I was desperate to find you, to cover your back so I knew that you were ok. I was desperate and I hated it. Please don't ever make me feel this way again." Klaus pleaded to her.

"I'll try," she promised.

"Don't think I didn't notice you avoided the question," Klaus said, their soul bearing moment over.

"Its cold out here" Cassie countered "lets not"

Klaus pulled her close and blurred away.

"Stay out here" she finished looking around Klaus's bedroom.

Cassie turned back to Klaus, he was smirking.

"Shut up" she said.

"Come on" Klaus said grabbing her hand and leading her to the bathroom.

"Um" Cassie began "Nik?"

"Love, your covered in dirt and some poor souls blood, I'm not letting you in my bed."

"So you're making me take a shower?"

"On the contrary love" Klaus said pulling her flush against him "I plan on you and me taking a bath and talking about what happened today, because if anyone knows about sibling problems its me."

"I'm going to need some wine," she told him

Klaus let go of her and walked over to the counter where two wine glasses and two bottles of wine were sitting.

"Red or white?" he asked.

* * *

Damon, Elena, Stefan, and Jeremy walked into the boarding house.

"That was to close" Stefan said throwing his jacket on the couch.

"Oh please" Damon said pouring himself a drink "we were fine"

"Jeremy almost died" Stefan said looking between Elena and Damon "you went out hunting one time and Jeremy almost died. This is why we need Cassie."

"I'm going home," Jeremy said walking out the door "we will talk about what happened in the morning."

"I'll go with you," Stefan said "just to make sure you get there."

Jeremy nodded and the two of them walked out.

Elena turned to Damon, "we're doing the right thing right?" she asked.

"Hey" Damon said hugging her "Jeremy killed three vampires, that means we are three more vampires closer to finding the cure for you."

Elena just nodded and kissed Damon

* * *

Cassie was sitting across from Klaus; her foot was on his shoulder as he massaged her arch of her foot.

"Nik, I am never going to leave if you keep doing this" Cassie say lying her head against the edge.

"Is that a promise?" Klaus purred.

Cassie smirked at him.

Klaus leaned forward towards Cassie as she pulled him closer with her foot that was still on his shoulder.

He kissed her as he ran his hands up to her thigh.

Cassie returned the kiss eagerly.

Klaus gripped her thigh and pulled her into the water.

Cassie gasped as water ran into her mouth; she tried to sit back up but, a hand kept her underneath the water.

Cassie looked up and saw that it wasn't Klaus shoving her underneath the water, it was Mikael.

Cassie doubled her efforts to get air but she was slipping into blackness fast.

Cassie shot out of bed, gasping for air. She turned and saw Klaus asleep next to her.

Cassie calmed her breath and pushed her still damp hair out of her face.

She slipped out of the bed as quietly as she could and walked over to the balcony.

She grabbed a book from Klaus's desk and sat on one of the plush chairs that were outside.

She curled up and opened the book.

"That's one of my favorites" Klaus said softly as he set two mugs down next to the chair.

Cassie leaned forward and Klaus slipped behind her.

"Bad dream?" he asked kissing the top of her head.

"Did I wake you?" she asked.

"I heard your heart beat racing, and when you didn't come back to bed I was worried." Klaus said.

"I'm sorry" Cassie said.

"Hey, sweetheart, its alright" Klaus said handing her, her mug.

"Thanks" she said

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked.

Cassie just shook her head and took a sip of her hot chocolate.

Klaus reached his arms around her and picked up the book.

"What makes King Arthur one of your favorites?" Cassie asked as she watched Klaus trail his finger over the cover.

"I think its because Arthur is noble and he invokes such a loyalty and love in his knights, and he is human." Klaus said.

"You admire him?" Cassie asked.

"Very much so" Klaus said.

Cassie opened the book and snuggled into Klaus. "Read to me," she said.

"Tell me what your dream was about, it terrified you, the only time I have ever heard your heart that fast was when I saved you from the Russians" Klaus said.

Cassie took a deep breath and took a small sip of her hot chocolate.

"We were sitting back in the bath tub" she began "and then we started to make out but you pulled me underneath the water."

Klaus tightened his grip around Cassie

"I couldn't breathe and I tried to get air but when I looked up it wasn't you anymore, it was Mikael."

Klaus growled.

"And then I woke up" she finished.

Klaus was silent for a moment.

"I made you that scared" he asked, his voice braking.

Cassie turned to face him. "No" she said firmly taking his face in her hands.

"Nicklaus Michaelson it wasn't you, I am terrified of suffocating, and drowning is a part of that." She said.

Klaus searched into her eyes looking for confirmation that it wasn't him that scared her.

Finding it her kissed her, passionate and eagerly, she returned it just as much.

Klaus pulled back to let her breathe, now extremely aware of how much air she actually needed.

"For I have promised to do the battle to the uttermost, by faith of my body, while me lasteth the life, and therefore I had liefer to die with honour than to live with shame" Klaus started to read.

Cassie leaned her head back and listened to Klaus's voice as she drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Cassie rolled out of Klaus's bed to find Klaus gone,

She picked up her phone and saw missed calls and messages.

"Screw it" Cassie said throwing the phone on the bed.

She slipped on a pair of Klaus's boxer shorts and padded down the steps into Klaus's study where he was.

She slipped into a chair as quietly as she could and watched as Klaus painted.

He was shirtless and in low hanging pj pants. His back was to her, Cassie stared and his back, watching as his muscles moved as he made each stroke calculating.

Ten minutes passed and her then her stomach growled.

Klaus turned around.

"Hi" she said shyly,

"How long have you been here?" he asked setting his paints down.

"Like ten minutes," Cassie said shrugging "I hope that it's ok that I was watching."

"You could have said something," Klaus said walking towards her.

"I could have" Cassie said standing up, she wrapped her arms around his neck "but you were busy"

Klaus leaned done and kissed her.

"Good morning" he said against her lips

"Mmm" Cassie hummed "I could get used to this"

Klaus wrapped his arms around her waist "I could too"

Klaus leaned down to kiss her again, but Cassie's stomach growled.

"Breakfast for the human" he laughed.

Cassie blushed.

"What do you want?" Klaus asked.

"Umm" Cassie said hopping up on the counter next to him "waffles?" she asked.

"Waffles it is" Klaus confirmed as he started grabbing the ingredients.

"No, Nik" Cassie said.

Klaus looked at her, confusion in his face.

"You don't have to make them from scratch for me, waffles from a box are just as good." Cassie said.

"Cassandra, as long as I'm around, I'm going to make sure that I can do everything for you, up to and including making anything that you want from scratch." Klaus said.

Cassie smiled, she felt happiness radiate through her, something she hadn't had in a while.

"So we might be in trouble," Cassie said as Klaus went back to making the waffles.

"And why is that love?" Klaus asked.

"Because I had several missed calls from our Scooby gang and I might have ignored them," Cassie said

"Why is that?" Klaus asked

"Whatever they need, has either something to do with the cure or Mikael and I don't leave here and deal with them." Cassie said.

Klaus just smiled and kept on mixing everything into a bowl.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Cassie asked, "I feel useless just watching you."

"Nope, I have breakfast" Klaus said.

"Fine, but I have lunch" Cassie countered "no arguments"

Klaus laughed "fine sweetheart"

The two of them were sitting in silence Cassie was staring at Klaus; his hair was curling around his ears her eyes traveled down to his neck where several necklaces were sitting.

"Its rude to stare at people" Klaus said after seven minutes of silence.

"Its also rude to ignore your girlfriend" Cassie said smiling.

Klaus dropped the whisk and turned to face her.

His eyebrows were raised; his blue green orbs were holding hope.

They seemed to doubt if this was true, that maybe Cassie wasn't saying exactly what he thought she was saying.

Cassie saw this hesitation and just kept smiling, she nodded her head yes to his unasked question.

Klaus gripped her and the next thing Cassie knew, she was back in his bed. "lets find a way to fix this." He told her.

Klaus was on top of her, he stared down at her, and her hair was splayed out against his maroon sheets.

"Darling, are you sure?" he asked.

Cassie just leaned up and kissed him. "You have proved to me, I'm sure, the only question is, are you sure?" she asked.

Klaus answered her question with a kiss just as fervent as hers. He knew, he always knew that as soon as he could prove to her that he was capable, then he would have proven to himself.

Proven that he could be loved.

He unbuttoned his shirt that was on Cassie slowly, kissing every inch of bare skin each button revealed.

Cassie's hands were running through his hair, her fingernails scraping his scalp.

Klaus had finished unbuttoning the shirt; Cassie sat up while Klaus shrugged the shirt off.

Cassie's arms wrapped around while her fingers clenched at the base of his curls. Klaus's fingers were slipping her bra straps off of her shoulders.

Neither one of them were speaking, both lost in the passion of each other.

Klaus's hands wrapped around her and his fingers trailed up and down her spine, Cassie shivered and Klaus unhooked her bra, throwing it to the side.

Klaus pulled back from her, his eyes lustfully taking in Cassie's body as she started to breathe heavily.

Cassie blushed a little under the scrutiny of his gaze.

Klaus cupped her face "you're beautiful" he said seriously looking straight into her eyes.

Cassie gazed straight back into his eyes.

She nodded and she flipped over, so she was on top of Klaus.

She smirked down at him as her fingers trailed around his body.

She started to his him, light butterfly kisses down his jaw line and further down.

She slipped his pj pants down as Klaus kicked them off of him.

Klaus growled as her fingers started to play at his thighs.

He quickly flipped them back and slowly slid her underwear down.

"Nik" she finally gasped.

Klaus smiled as he finally ripped them away, both of them naked now.

His fingers ran up to her breasts, Cassie gasped as Klaus leaned down and captured on in his mouth.

Cassie arched her back; Klaus smirked as he turned his attention to the other breast, as his hands were still massaging the other one.

Once he was done he kissed his way back up to her mouth. The two of their tongues fighting for dominance.

Klaus positioned himself over her.

"Are you sure?" he asked one more time.

Cassie just kissed him again as he buried himself in her.

* * *

Caroline was rushing around the backyard of the Lockwood mansion.

"Caroline" Tyler called out.

"No, Tyler I don't want to hear it" Caroline said.

"I need your help Caroline" Tyler said.

"Tyler, you can't tell me that your un-siring hybrids because then I have to lie straight to Cassie's face and that's not apart of the plan," Caroline said

"There isn't another way, Cassie's plan covers everyone but the hybrids I have to help them." He protested

"Cassie's plan doesn't involve in any backstabbing which means that nobody dies"

"We have to get them free of Klaus's control"

"And you think Klaus is just going to let them go?"

"We have a plan for that too"

"Tyler!"

"Caroline we have an opportunity that we need to jump on, Klaus is distracted and wont see this coming."

"Your plan is going to get someone killed, and I don't want any part of this, lets just take care of getting the cure then Mikael then we can work on the hybrids"

"No, we are doing this my way" Tyler said leaving Caroline alone.

"Ahh" Caroline screamed. "You" she said pointing to a helper.

"Yes?" the girl asked.

"I want these centerpieces at every table, this year is going to be perfect no screw-ups" she snapped.

The girl ran off and Caroline looked down at her clipboard, so far everything was going to plan, and she was determined to keep this pageant perfect.

* * *

Klaus pulled Cassie closer to him and nuzzled her neck.

Cassie hummed as her hands found there way back to his hair.

"So much for breakfast." She joked.

Klaus chuckled sending his breath over Cassie's shoulders, she shivered.

Klaus tucked a stray curl behind her ear "your beautiful" he told her looking her straight in the eye.

"Stop" she said playfully swatting his hand away, she rolled off the bed taking the sheet with her.

"What makes you think you can leave this bed?" Klaus asked laying back watching her.

Cassie turned around smirking at him "I'm taking a shower, your welcome to join" she teased as she dropped the sheet walking into the bathroom.

Klaus blurred into the bathroom picking Cassie up as the two of them got in the shower.

"Nik" Cassie yelled. "The water isn't warm yet"

"My bad sweetheart" Klaus said looking down at her "let me find someway to warm you up."

Cassie laughed and pushed her wet hair out of her face.

She reached up pulled Klaus down to her lips.

* * *

**AN: toda! finally! trust me i had cassie and klaus both yelling in my head that they were ready for the next step.**

**do that sound weird?**

**anywho quick question for you my lovelies, who saw that twist in the originals? i for sure didnt, unfortunatly that does throw a kink into my plan but i have come up with two possible ways this could go.**

**we could go true cannon or just keep this AU?**

**any thoughts?**


	49. Miss Mystic

**An: here we go! first chapter of the summer.**

**A big thank you for everyone who was patient and understanding of finals week!**

**i'll put another author's note at the end.**

**so withouth further ado**

**I do not own any thing vampire diaries =( just the stuff you don't know**

**Read, Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 49**

Cassie walked into the police station, "hey Liz" she said seeing the sheriff.

"Thanks for coming Cassandra" Liz said seeing her.

"No problem" Cassie said waving her hand.

Liz looked down at Cassie's outfit. "Going to the pageant?" she asked

"I was on my way before you called" she said explaining the mint green dress she was wearing.

"Well he is over here" Liz said leading Cassie to holding.

"Well, well" Cassie teased seeing Alaric sitting on the bed in a cell. "I'm pretty sure you're the one who is suppose to bail me out of jail, not the other way around."

"Not funny" Alaric deadpanned "I shouldn't even be here this is ridiculous"

"You attacked Meredith" Liz said.

"She shot me!" Alaric exclaimed.

"Because you went after her," Liz countered.

"Ok, this is ridiculous" Cassie said. "Liz you know my dad wouldn't hurt Meredith or anybody else."

"You are the only person connected to the other murders" Liz said "you had a fight with the first victim"

"Because he was a douche" Alaric countered "doesn't mean I killed him"

"Can you tell me where you were that night during the murder?" Liz asked

"No" Alaric said leaning his head against the wall "I can't remember"

"See that means he has a drinking problem, not that he is a murder" Cassie said turning to Liz "you honestly don't think he did do you?"

"No I don't but the amount of evidence against him is to much for me to just turn the other way, this isn't vampires this time, its humans"

"So all we need to do is figure out your alibi" Cassie said "easy"

"Cassandra, I have to keep him in holding, for him as well, Meredith used vampire blood to heal him as long as he is here he is safe." Liz told her.

Cassie nodded "ok, so can you give me the exact times of the two murders" she asked Liz

Liz nodded and walked away.

As soon as she was gone Alaric stood up and walked over to Cassie. "I didn't do it," he said.

Cassie turned to look her dad in the eyes "I know that, Liz knows that, and so does everyone else"

"I mean come on, I was a victim!"

Cassie scoffed "according to the police report, Meredith thinks that the wound could be self inflicted."

Alaric rested his head on the bars of the cells "so what do we do?" he asked.

"Right now, you need to think and try to remember what you were doing during those times, I'm going to go talk to Meredith and see what she thinks."

"She thinks that I'm a lunatic who attacks people"

"And she also shot you and healed you with vampire blood but somehow I don't see that making it into the police report" Cassie countered.

That stopped Alaric's protests, and then he looked at his daughter.

Her wavy hair was curled and pinned back; she had put some make up on and was wearing a dress and heels.

"Did you dress up just to come and see me?" Alaric asked.

Cassie opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted.

"No, she dressed up just to come and see me" Damon said strutting over to where Alaric and Cassie were.

"Damon" Alaric said, "What are you doing here?"

"I was waiting at the bar to see my best friend, only to find out he was arrested for murder." Damon said shrugging his shoulders "so I came here."

Damon turned to Cassie and slowly his eyes traveled down her body. Luckily Cassie and Alaric weren't paying attention, both lost into the conversation they were having.

"Cassie seriously why are you dressed up?" Alaric said.

"I had a date," she said, "I was on my way then I got a call that you had been shot and were in jail."

"A date?" Damon asked "with whom?"

Cassie just glared at him then turned back to her dad.

"Cass, go on your date, I'll still be in jail when you get done with it." Alaric said.

"But" Cassie began

"Go, have fun" Alaric said.

"No" Cassie said "we have to figure out what is going on with this stupid who done it in town, there isn't time"

"Cassandra Stephanie Gilbert, you go out with that boy right now" Alaric said in his dad voice.

Cassie stared at her dad and raised an eyebrow; while Damon turned to Cassie "your middle name is Stephanie?"

"Shut up Damon" Cassie said turning to her dad.

"Dad, I have to figure this out." She said, "I'm not going to go out while you sit in a jail cell."

"So I'll break him out," Damon said walking over to the door and grabbing to of the bars.

"No you wont" Liz said walking back into the room "or I'll lock you in there as well." She told them handing the papers to Cassie.

"Thanks" she told Liz.

"I'm serious Damon, until we get some hard core evidence that clears Ric he has to stay in lock up" Liz warned Damon.

Damon just nodded while Alaric nodded.

Cassie's phone rang.

She looked at the caller id with a frown, she didn't know the number.

"Hello?" she answered walking away from the boys.

She sighed, "really?"

Alaric and Damon looked at each other in confusion.

Cassie pinched the bridge of her nose. "And your sure?" she continued.

"Hell on earth"

"No, you don't need to put a stop to it"

"Yes I will take care of it."

"Monday?" she asked looking to the clock in the room.

"Yes sir"

"No sir"

"Yes sir" she finished and hung up.

"Ok" she said turning back to Damon and Alaric "new plan."

"What was that?" Damon asked.

"First things first" Cassie said walking towards Damon; she slapped him across the face.

Alaric chuckled.

"That was for almost getting Jeremy killed, and you are in charge of talking to Meredith, I apparently need to go have another talk with professor creepy pants." She finished.

She turned around and left the room without another word, just the soft sound of her heels leaving the building.

* * *

Cassie left the papers in the car as she walked up to the Miss Mystic Falls pageant.

She scanned the area until she saw Shane talking to Bonnie.

She walked up to them. "Excuse Me," she said "Shane can I talk to you?"

"Can't it wait?" Bonnie asked.

"No" she said slipping her arm around Shane's as they walked away.

"You failed to mention something," Cassie said to him in a hushed tone.

"I did?" Shane asked confused.

"Yep" Cassie said popping the p "apparently raising Silas will cause hell on earth."

"Really?" Shane asked.

"There are several cultures that say this" Cassie said stopping to face them once they had walked away from the people. "And I would appreciate it if you didn't treat me like a two year old, I'm not some teenager you can give some stoner tea too."

Shane nodded. "There are some cultures that say raising Silas will cause hell on earth, yes this is true."

"So my question is what exactly is your plan with Silas." Cassie asked.

"That's my business Shane said.

"And now it's mine, unless you want to find another witch and group of vampires to help you." Cassie quipped right back.

"Silas is going to raise the dead." Shane said.

"Raise the dead?" Cassie repeated "all the dead?"

"No, only the supernatural"

"That takes some serious juice"

"I have Bonnie working on completing an expression triangle"

"An expression triangle? As in three sacrifices of twelve?"

"You know I have to say, you continue to surprise me, not just a pretty face."

"Answer the question."

"Yes, I already have the first one done."

"Pastor young and the farm" Cassie said, "they aren't supernatural, they were humans"

"A necessary sacrifice, no matter how unfortunate"

"A necessary sacrifice" Cassie hissed, "they were twelve innocent people with lives and families."

Shane remained quiet.

"I can't let you keep doing this." Cassie said, "twenty four people are going to die"

"Then those twelve people died in vain."

"Those twelve people were never coming backing in the first place, their death was a means to an end for you."

Shane looked down at his watch. "I have to go judge the pageant, we can finish the talk later." He said and walked away before Cassie could say anything.

* * *

Cassie groaned and headed back to where the people were.

"Cassie" Caroline's voice came out of the blue "thank god you're here, I need your help"

"Care? What's wrong?" Cassie asked.

"Come on" she said grabbing her hand. "You look hot by the way"

"Thanks" Cassie said as she was dragged into the Lockwood house.

"Here" Caroline said opening the door and walking in with her "it's a disaster"

Cassie looked around the dining area, noticing what was wrong.

"Caroline" she said facing her. "Breathe"

Caroline nodded "but the table cloths are different colors"

"Yes, so we need to move tables four and seven, then it looks like we planned it." Cassie told her.

"But then tables two and five are clashing" Caroline said pointing out.

Cassie and Caroline looked over the dining room.

"Ok we have three off white table and nine champagne ones." Cassie said. "How many does each table sit"?

"Six" she answered.

"So what if we put those three in the center" Cassie said. "And put the girls and their escorts there with one table for the judges?"

Caroline looked over trying to picture it in her mind.

"That'll work!" she said hugging Cassie "thank you so much"

Cassie laughed, "I understand being miss mystic falls, come on lets switch these tables."

The two girls switched the tables and admired their handiwork.

"Beautiful" Klaus's voice came from behind them.

The girls turned.

"Caroline if you are done with my date I would love to have her back" he asked looking at Caroline.

Cassie turned to Caroline rising an eyebrow "am I free?" she asked.

"Go" she said waving her off "and thanks"

* * *

Klaus held out an arm and Cassie took it "thank you" she said smiling up at him.

"You know I was talking about you" Klaus said

Cassie blushed "thank you, you look rather dashing as well"

"Would you like to dance?" Klaus asked.

"I would love to" she replied

Klaus led the two of them to the dance floor.

He swung her around and put one hand around her waist and one hand still holing her hand.

"Sorry it took me so long," she told him

"No problem love, Caroline needed your help" Klaus said.

He spun her around.

"It wasn't just Caroline," she said "its been a long day"

"Well, for right now, it's just you and me" he said dipping her.

Cassie smiled up at him "I like the sound of that" she said.

Klaus pulled her back up and gave her a small peck on her lips.

The two of the just swayed for a while until Klaus chuckled.

"What?" she asked.

"Even with heels love, your still short" he told her.

"Shut up" she said smiling at him the top of her hair ending just under his chin.

Cassie put her arms around his neck while he put both of his arms around her waist.

"Have you thought about what you're going to do after we find the cure?" Klaus asked.

"You mean after the whole Mikael thing if finished," she asked.

Klaus nodded.

"Ya, I have thought about it, and I kinda want to stick around for a while." She said.

"Really?" Klaus asked.

Cassie nodded "I have a family and things to keep me here, might do me some good to take a break."

"Things?" Klaus asked a smile on his face.

"Ya" Cassie said looking up at his face "I have my dad and siblings, friends, and there is this guy"

"A guy?" Klaus said "he sounds pretty special if he can keep the great Cassandra gilbert home"

"He is" Cassie said.

Klaus turned her again.

"He is tall, always impeccably dressed in a suit, maybe you have heard of him, his name is Elijah." Cassie said smirking at Klaus.

Klaus pulled her close to him and growled.

He leaned close to her ear, his hot breath hitting her neck.

"Do you want to try that again?" he whispered.

Cassie shivered and was about to answer when Caroline stepped up on the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is time to start the pageant so if you could please find your seats we will begin"

Klaus and Cassie found their seats in the back of the yard.

Cassie stared at Klaus's profile taking in every detail, the way his hair would curl around his ear. His sea green eyes, that she loved so much, were staring ahead. She could see the small dip around his mouth where his dimples would form when he smiled. Her eyes continued to travel down to his mouth, where his rose colored lips that she loved to kiss sat.

She meant it when she told him that she was going to leave for him and for her family. And it amazed her just what she was going to give up for him, her life for the past to years, her friends. Vaughn and Daniel for sure wouldn't understand. Mason would but Katherine?

Katherine who had been her best friend almost her sister for two years would she understand Cassie walking away for love, especially her feelings for Nik?

But deep down Cassie was terrified, the last time she loved someone was Mason and she was nearly destroyed when everything blew up. The thought of letting herself go again, she didn't know if she could do it.

Which is why she threw herself into hunting in the first place. Taking orders from headquarters, being apart of a team that were just a dedicated to avoiding their problems by throwing themselves into the job as she was.

But when was the time to walk away.

Headquarters called, under no circumstances was she to allow Shane to raise Silas. She knew that meant it is going to take longer to find the cure for Elena, plus the Mikael problem, and now her dad was being framed for murder. Those were huge problems that had no easy solutions.

The questions were.

a) Which one to tackle first

And

b) Who could she trust to tell everything to

"Ok, I know I said everything could wait but I can see something is wrong" Klaus said turning to face Cassie. "But tell me what's wrong"

Cassie stared into his eyes, those striking eyes that she could get lost in, that could show so much care and emotion, or could go so cold and hard at the drop of a hat depending on whom he was trying to fool. She searched those eyes for confirmation that her heart and head could work together, that trusting Nik is something that is smart and not something she just wants to be smart.

"Please" he asked, "I can help"

Cassie took a deep breath, it was time to decide take the plunge or walk away.

"Take a walk, with me" she said grabbing his hand.

Klaus allowed himself to be lead away by Cassie.

He stared at her from behind. Her brownish red hair was curled into big curls and pulled out from in front of her face, hung to about her mid back and it swayed as she walked. Even in her dress and heels Klaus never saw her a just a pretty girl, to him she was Cassandra.

Even from behind he could see her tense and ready for action, there was no doubt that she had some weapons hidden, although Klaus could never guess where. To him she was someone who understood him completely, she judged him on his present actions not his past.

To him they were the same.

They got far enough away that no one could overhear them supernatural or just natural.

She turned around.

"Nik, I am about to throw two years of training and rules out the window" she said.

Klaus remained quiet, he knew she needed to say this, all of this, and she didn't need to be interrupted.

"I'm about to do the one thing I was trained not to do, I'm going to trust someone, and I'm going to fully trust you, no more half truths or avoiding it all together. I'm going to tell you everything because, I need help. I'm not stupid enough to think that I can do this all by myself and instead of calling for backup like I'm suppose to do I'm going to you" she continued.

"And I need to know for sure, I need you to say one more time, that this" she gestured between the two of them

"I need to know that this is real, its not some ploy to get me to stay or some strategy to make sure that no one stabs you in the back, that what's going on is because you have feelings for me, true feelings not influenced by who I look like or who I'm related to."

Klaus stride forward grabbing her face into his hands and pulled her close, his lips crashing down on hers, trying to show just a true and how deep his feelings for her were, he understood her hesitation, its not like he hadn't played with someone's heart for strategy or his own amusement. She needed to know without a doubt that he had no hidden agenda's with her.

And that was exactly what he was going to do.

For her.

"What I feel for you" he whispered against her lips when he pulled back "is not influenced by who you look like from my past or who you care enough about to call family. Cassandra Gilbert what I feel for you is completely and entirely based upon you."

Cassie smiled against his lips "thank you" she whispered back before kissing him back.

And then she launched into telling him everything.

From Alaric in jail to headquarters warning her to stop Shane, all of it every detail she knew she told him.

Once she finished Klaus started pacing, he started thinking about each situation and what he could do to help.

The cure.

Mikael.

Alaric.

Shane.

He took it very seriously when Cassie asked him for help instead of her not calling in somebody else.

He turned to face her. "I see now why you have that white board," he told her.

Cassie smiled at him "it does help" she said

"When we were over at your father's you were talking about the ring he was wearing." He said.

"Yes, I don't think that you can just keep coming back from the dead without consequences" Cassie told him.

"Do you think that maybe what's going on has something to do with the ring?" he asked.

"I hope not because Jeremy is wearing the other one." She replied.

Klaus nodded "well, let go, we can get some dinner and go over the paperwork, figure out what or who is trying to frame Alaric."

Cassie tilted her head to the side

"What's wrong love?" he asked seeing her puzzled expression.

"After everything that I told you, we are going to work on Alaric's problem first" Cassie said.

"Of course," he answered without hesitation "he is your dad and that makes him my first priority out of these messes."

Cassie ran to him and threw her arms around him. " Glad to see we are on the same page, now lets go save my dad," she said.

* * *

Elena and Damon were sitting a few tables from where Cassie and Klaus were.

"Where do you think they are going?" Elena asked eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Probably somewhere better then the miss mystic pageant." Damon replied.

Elena swatted Damon on the chest.

"Have you seen Jeremy?" Elena asked looking around "we need to finish the mark soon"

"Probably following around Sabrina the teenage witch, like some lost puppy." Damon quipped.

Elena rolled her eyes and walked away to find her brother.

Caroline walked up to Damon. "Trouble in paradise?" she asked.

"Well if my brother is right then apparently there is no paradise" Damon said.

"Is that's what is making you sad? Caroline asked.

"Don't," Damon said, "lets not do this whole chick flick sharing our feelings bonding thing Blondie."

Caroline huffed "Damon, this effects you more then anyone probably realizes."

Damon just rolled his eyes.

"Its true" Caroline protested, "If we are right then Elena's feelings for you are fake"

"And Cassie's feelings are gone" Damon said quietly looking over to the table were Klaus and Cassie were.

Caroline gave him a sad smile and patted his arm before leaving to go talk to the judges.

* * *

Cassie and Klaus were sitting in Alaric loft. Cassie had made grilled cheese for the two of them and they were sitting in front of the board Cassie had made.

"Ug this doesn't make sense" Cassie exclaimed after staring at the board.

"Talk to me" Klaus said.

"Taking away all feelings, and looking at this as an outsider, I would say my dad did it. All the evidence points to him plus how he can't remember where he was during the first murder."

"But he is your dad"

"Exactly, he is my dad and I know that there is no way that he did do it"

The two fell into silence until they heard the door open.

Alaric walked in.

"Aren't you suppose to be in jail?" Cassie asked.

"Ha ha" Alaric deadpanned "they dropped the charges."

Cassie went to give her dad a hug.

"I'm glad your ok" she told him.

"Well I may be out of jail, but I don't think I'm ok" Alaric said.

Cassie pulled back "what?" she asked

Alaric looked to Cassie then to Klaus.

"According to Meredith, I attacked her" he explained.

Klaus gestured for Alaric to sit on the couch, which Alaric did.

"That's why she shot me, I was going after her and wanted her to be punished for using vampire blood to heal people" he said, his head in his hands.

"I don't understand" Cassie said standing next to Klaus.

"I don't remember attacking Meredith, I blacked out and when I woke up she shot me"

"Do you think that maybe during these blackouts you are actually killing people?" Klaus asked

Alaric looked down at his ring he twirled it around his finger.

Cassie noticed it. "The ring" she said looking down at it "after coming back from the dead so many times it's starting to take its toll on you"

Alaric nodded his head.

Cassie sat in a chair across form Alaric.

"But, I don't see how it turns you into this stone cold killer," Klaus protested "and why harm you self?"

"Well, I came to this town to avenge Isobel, hell bent on killing vampires" Alaric said. "And here I am friends with them."

"But why stab yourself?" Klaus asked trying to find anyway to prove that Alaric is innocent.

"It makes sense" Cassie replied deadly "the medical examiner hid vampire attacks, Caroline's dad let Caroline go, and you are friends with vampires"

"Exactly" Alaric replied, "Its like my alter ego comes out to kill anyone who tries and cover up or protect vampires. Which means Cassie I could go after you?"

Klaus sat on the arm of the chair Cassie was sitting on.

"So this is a magic problem," Klaus said, "which means there is a magical solution."

"Which means we need to talk to witches" Cassie finished for him.

Klaus nodded.

"I don't know guys, what can witches do?" Alaric said. "This is apart of me, it's a side of me"

"No, this is not you" Cassie said "not even close"

"So call on some witches, that's the big plan," Alaric asked looking between Cassie and Klaus.

"We need to get your head scanned" Cassie said after thinking about it for a while "to make sure that nothing physically is wrong"

Cassie's phone rang.

"Its Matt" she said picking it up.

"Hello" she answered.

"What?"

"Is he ok?"

"Is she ok?"

"Damn it, I'm on my way" she finished then hung up.

Cassie turned to the boys, "Jeremy attacked Elena at the pageant, everyone is ok but I have to go check up on Jeremy."

Alaric nodded.

"I'll walk you to you car, then I can stay with Alaric?" Klaus asked looking between Cassie and Alaric.

Cassie looked at Alaric, giving him a silent look telling him that it was his choice.

"If you could, I really can't afford to black out and kill somebody." Alaric said.

Klaus nodded and lead Cassie out to the car.

"Thank you," she said once they got to the car.

Klaus just shrugged his shoulder.

"I mean it," she told him "for staying with my dad and for understanding."

She didn't finish the statement; she didn't need to Klaus understood.

Klaus leaned down to kiss her, it was sweet but there was a new emotion there that neither one could explain.

"Call me when everything is ok" Klaus said once they broke apart.

Cassie nodded "call me if something happens with my dad" she replied.

Cassie got in the car and drove to the Gilbert house.

* * *

She walked into the house where Matt and Jeremy were sitting in the living room.

Jeremy and Matt turned their heads at hearing her.

"Cass" Jeremy began.

"Shut up" she said walking over to him. She grabbed his face in her hands and looked into his eyes, she moved his head to the left, then to the right. Looking for any hint of him being hurt.

"Are you ok?" she finally asked.

"Ya" he replied moving his face out of her hands.

Cassie shot Matt a look, Matt got up and went to a different room.

"Your going back on the training program I made for you" she snapped at him.

"Cassie" Jeremy protested.

"No Jeremy, I let you do what you want to do, and you almost were killed the first time you went out with them, and now this. Jeremy you could have killed Elena" she told him.

"You were taking to long" Jeremy yelled jumping up from the couch "Elena has already killed one person, how much longer until she kills again."

"That's not your problem" Cassie yelled getting up from the couch as well. "That's on Elena, but protecting you and making sure that you don't hurt an innocent, that's on you. And you almost failed twice"

"I'm not going to fail again," Jeremy said

"Damn straight your not, because we are going to get you back on your training schedule so you can learn to control being one of the five." Cassie quipped back.

Jeremy stopped; he glared at Cassie then stormed up the steps and ran into his room.

Matt came in a few minutes later.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked.

Cassie nodded then turned to face him.

"Can you help me watch over him?" she asked "keep him on his schedule and such"

"Of course" Matt said "anything"

"I have the guest room all cleared out" Cassie said "feel free to move in"

"Cassie I cant" Matt protested.

"Of course you can" she said waving him off "Matt you've been my little brother ever since you came over here when you were six months old. Move in, hell sell your house get some extra cash for college."

"I'll think about it" Matt said.

* * *

Klaus walked back into Alaric's apartment.

"Still Alaric or do you want to murder everyone?" he asked seeing Alaric staring at their workstation.

Alaric gave a heartless chuckle.

"Still me" he replied, "what is this? CSI?"

Klaus chuckled "that would be your daughter, she set all of this up"

Alaric laughed, "Caroline wasn't joking, she really is just like her."

"You have no idea," Klaus said flipping the board over to all of her information about the cure and Mikael. "You should have seen her helping with the pageant, calmed hurricane Caroline right down."

"What was the situation, center pieces?" Alaric asked.

"Close, table cloths" Klaus said.

The two men laughed.

* * *

Cassie walked out onto the porch off her house, she needed to get some air.

How did everything get so screwed up? Today was supposed to be just her and Klaus. Finally getting a date where nothing was screwed up.

These thoughts were running through her mind when professor Shane walked up to her.

"Cassandra gilbert" he said.

Cassie looked up at him. "Shane" she replied.

He just smiled at her "you know I have to say I was shocked a beautiful girl who knows everything about cultures and supernatural creatures I had to do some research"

"Excuse me?"

"You took some classes at Duke, in fact you exceled at them. But after a year you slowed down and eventually dropped out all together."

Cassie walked right up to him "I would be extremely careful at what you say next" she hissed at him.

"Had a relationship with a werewolf, met a vampire who is the exact replica of your younger sister." He continued. "And then you went underground, dropped Cassie gilbert and became Cassandra the vampire hunter. Didn't come back home until her little brother called because he was one of the five"

"Congrats you looked at my Facebook profile, is there a point to this story?"

"The point is nothing brought you home, not death, not your siblings, but you brother drops the five and you come rushing home. Now I think this is a little strange don't you?"

"Not really" Cassie retorted crossing her arms "my sister was a vampire and my brother was suddenly a vampire hunter, I came to keep the peace."

"The peace? I heard about what happened today between them, your doing a great job at that"

"Sorry I didn't update my twitter feed, Elena and Jeremy thought we weren't moving fast enough so they went rouge kinda blew up in their face if you ask me"

"Seems you have your hands full. So why don't you leave the cure business to me"

"Because I'm not to keen on releasing hell on earth. So why don't you stop building your very own Bonnie bomb. Your services are no longer required."

"I'm afraid that's not for you to decide"

"Your right" she said.

A police car pulled up with its lights on.

Sheriff Forbes got out of the car "Atticus Shane, your under arrest for the murder of pastor young and eleven other." She said handcuffing Shane.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me" he exclaimed.

"You should really think about who you confess to" Cassie said watching Liz stuff Shane into the police car.

* * *

**An: so i wanted to show that Cassie may be a bad ass but Caroline and her see eye to eye on certain things. and while Cassie is a hunter, she was Miss Mystic first.**

**i hope i did that part right and you guys just didnt think they were being shallow because i love caroline and she is my favorite charater.**

**Poor Damon, i wanted to show just how much he was getting the short end of the stick with the present situation, he really took what cassie said to heart... foreshadowing? **

**alaric and klaus are getting along, i think they both see the need to "protect" cassie but what will cassie think this?**

**Leave your opinions, thoughts, concerns, any input you would like me to see! **

**Thanks!**


	50. Recovery

**AN: I"M BACK!**

**thanks for all of your support.**

**two notes before i give you the chapter.**

**one i do not own the vampire diaries just the things you don't see in the show**

**two read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 50**

After everything was settled down and taken care of, Cassie grabbed a bottle of whiskey and headed to the falls.

"Well look at you" Katherine's voice called from behind her.

Cassie patted the table next to where she was sitting.

"So I'm suppose to find out if you took care of the Shane problem?" she said swiping the bottle from Cassie.

"I took care of it" she replied. "had Liz arrest him for the town council slaughter"

Katherine chuckled "well that's one way to do it, And I heard about today" she said "is everything ok?"

"I took care of that too" Cassie replied taking a drink from the bottle.

"Are you ok?" she asked

"My brother has officially gone full on pyscho hunter attacking any vampire, which I swore to him I would never make him go through, so now he has to go somewhere where there aren't vampires to start all over. Plus my dad has an evil alternate personality which was caused by a magic ring that allows him to come back from the dad." She deadpanned.

"But you have Klaus" Katherine countered.

Cassie smiled and bit her lip, "I do," she said still not facing Katherine.

"Oh my god" she laughed "you have it bad"

"And you're not upset?" Cassie asked turning to her in surprise.

Katherine turned her head towards Cassie, "what that my best friend is together with the man who has been chasing me for five hundred years"

"Yep" she said popping the p " that's the one"

"Who can't help who you love" she replied softly.

"Still in love with Elijah then?" Cassie countered.

"I've been running for five hundred years" she replied "I don't have time to be in love"

"Maybe someday" Cassie told her sadly leaning her head on her shoulder.

Katherine laid her head on top of hers.

The two girls sat in silence, taking turns taking a sip of the whiskey.

"He asked me what I would do when this cure business is done" she absentmindedly told Katherine while she played with her ring on her finger.

"Really?" Katherine asked shocked "what did you say?"

"That I wanted to stay" Cassie confessed lifted her head up from her shoulder.

Katherine nodded her head "I wanted to know what was going to get you out of hunting, guess I know now" she replied.

"What?" Cassie asked confused.

"I knew you weren't going to hunt forever, I just wanted to know what was important to you." Katherine said.

"Its not just him" Cassie said " my siblings are so screwed up I have to help them put the pieces back together, and now I have my dad here, its almost home again."

"Your getting your family back" Katherine said "I get it"

"Not all my family" Cassie said, "Rin, I'm leaving you"

"But I'm not enough to make you stay away from here" she pouted.

"Rin" she started

"Save it," she said taking one last long drink from the bottle.

Katherine stood up and walked away.

"Rin!" Cassie yelled after her.

But Katherine just kept on walking.

"Ug" Cassie yelled before lying on the table once more, she closed her eyes and just listened to the sound of the water for a while.

* * *

"You know its not safe to be out here by yourself" Damon's voice rang out as he sat on the bench next to the table she was laying on "there could be monsters out here." He finished swiping the bottle from her. "See this is what I like about you and your dad" he exclaimed seeing the bottle "good taste in drink"

"Wish I could say the same about the company" she teased back sitting up.

"You wound me," he said clutching his heart as he rocked back in his seat.

Cassie gave a half smile at that.

"So mini you was giving me some chick flick moment today and she had a point" Damon said.

"mini me?" she asked looking up at him.

"yep Caroline, your basically her hero so I have dubbed her the mini you." Damon said. "and she made me sit and listen to her, so now its your turn."

"Ok, I'm going to stop you right there," Cassie, said holding her hand up to stop him.

"Why?" Damon asked confused taking a drink from the now half empty bottle.

"Because there where several things which you just said which tells me you are completely wasted," she countered.

"Name one" he challenged

"Caroline was right" she said raising an eyebrow to him.

"Ok, so maybe I am a little drunk, but I do my best thinking while I'm drunk." He reasoned.

"Ok" Cassie held her hands up in surrender "what was Caroline right about"

"Then when this is all done, when the dust settles Elena and Stefan will ride into the sunset, and now that you and the original hybrid douche bag, are together, that I'm going to be all alone again." He confessed.

"Oh" Cassie breathed out, not knowing what to say.

"Yep" Damon said taking another drink "oh"

"Damon, I" she started before trailing off again.

"Pretty much" he spat out.

"Its not fair" she whispered

"Not its not fair" Damon said standing up suddenly "you're right, its not fair but do you know what, I'll be expected to do it anyway."

He started to pace in front of her.

"Yes" she said.

Damon stopped pacing to turn and look at her.

"What?" he asked.

"Yes, you will be expected to do it, because it's the right thing, and its not fair to you, but do you know who it is fair for, your younger brother. And I know you like to play "I don't care about Stefan"" she said using air quotes "but you and I both know that we will do anything for our younger siblings, even if it means we our unhappy" she said quietly.

Damon just stood there taking in everything Cassie just said before looked up at her. "Are you happy?" he asked

"What?" she asked shocked.

"Are you happy?" he said taking a step forward towards her.

"Yes" she answered without hesitation "I'm happy"

"Are you sure?" he asked taking another step forward.

"Damon" she said, "stops"

"You said that you would do anything for your siblings, even if it means you being unhappy" Damon said.

"I would do anything for my siblings," she told him "but I'm not with Nik because it helps my siblings, I'm with him because I care about him. End of story."

"Oh come on Cassie, you said it yourself we both are older siblings" Damon began.

"Damon" she said standing up "end of story"

Damon was quiet. And then shook his head. "No, I don't believe it" he said.

"Damon" she sighed.

"Your first choice was me, hell Klaus wasn't even an option. And now all of the sudden you're head over heels for him?" Damon said.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked standing up off of the table, her voice rising.

"Because I remember the night we had together, I remember spending all of that time trying to convince you to give me a chance, I just don't remember the feelings behind my actions and your just going to throw it all away" Damon exclaimed

"What are you saying?" Cassie asked.

"I'm saying that when you come up with a way to defeat Mikael, which I know you will, my feelings for you are going to come back, just as strong as they were that night." He said closing the gap between them.

"We can go back to where we were," he whispered cupping her face and kissing her.

Cassie was shocked, until she realized what was happening, she pulled back and slapped him across the face.

"I'm happy with Nik, I want to be with Nik," she said before turning and leaving Damon alone.

Damon put his hand to his cheek.

* * *

"Well done" Mikael said standing next to Damon.

"Right, and why did I do that?" Damon asked turning to face him.

"Because I had to make sure that they both has true feelings for each other before I moved on to phase two" he said.

"Now go" he compelled Damon "and forget this conversation." He finished before blurring away.

* * *

Cassie walked into her dad's apartment, "dad?" she called.

She didn't hear anything.

She sat down on the couch and ran her hands through her hair.

What just happened?

She tried to process through each event by person, Katherine pretty much just told her to go screw herself because she was staying in Mystic Falls. She understood her hurt and pain how Katherine was losing someone she was close to, probably the only person she was close to since she started running was leaving her. But, she still had held out hope that she was going to understand and would have been happy for her.

Then there was Damon.

Oh Damon, she didn't even to go there.

She wasn't drunk enough for that.

Once again she understood where he was coming from, she knew his past and when they broke the compulsion his feelings would go right back to where they were the night they slept together, and that sucks.

It sucked and it wasn't fair.

And it was too much to ask of him; it was too much to ask of everyone, to once again let go of someone you have feelings for.

To be alone again.

Cassie laid her head back against the back of the couch.

She heard a noise in her dad's bedroom.

"Dad?" she called loudly "is that you?"

Silence.

She stood up, slipping a stake from her boot on her way over there.

"Dad?" she called a final time.

Still no answer.

She pushed the door opened a little bit. Peeking into it she slipped into the room.

She tensed feeling somebody else in the room.

She turned to go back out when someone grabbed her shoulder.

She grabbed it and twisted around and threw the person to the ground.

Cassie saw who it was.

It was her dad.

"Damn it" she said jumping over him, to get to her bag where her Taser was.

She hopped over the island in the kitchen and was just about to go around the board when her dad tackled her into it.

They flipped over it and onto the coffee table. Papers flying everywhere.

Cassie cried out as her side fell onto the corner.

She kicked him off of her and stood up.

"Dad this isn't you" she said taking a fighting stance.

"Your right this isn't him" evil Alaric said as he took a stance against her "this is a much better version of him."

He sent a kick to her stomach but she caught it and dropped an elbow to his nerve center in his thigh.

Alaric grunted as she threw his leg away.

He charged at her but she sidestepped him, managing to lay a punch to his face.

She reached her bag and found her Taser. But Alaric recovered faster then she thought he could and charged at her again. She landed on the hardwood floor with Alaric on top of her.

She gasped seeing stars, Alaric managed to punch her across the face again.

He lifted his arm again, but Cassie managed to throw her arms up again.

"You are one of the five," he hissed at her grabbing her hair and bashing her head against the ground again.

Cassie's head was swimming; she didn't know what was going to happen first, her passing out or her throwing up all the whiskey she had drunk.

"Your suppose to fight them, not sleep with them" he yelled again, bashing her head against the floor.

Cassie swung and managed to clip Alaric in the face again. Alaric rocked back on his knees and Cassie turned her body to grab the Taser that was on the ground.

She grabbed it and turned around to hit Alaric with it when she felt a knife pressed up against her throat.

"And I here I thought you would be useful" he said tracing the knife down the right side of her face. "That I could let you in on the plan"

Cassie laughed "ya right, from the get go, I have always been ok with vampires who aren't monsters" she said flinching slightly as Alaric kept up the trail as he made his way down to her shoulder.

"I would have punished you first" he said making a deep cut on the inside of her arm. Cassie's eye prickled with tears at the stinging sensation. "Like I had too as well, but then after." He said raising the knife high in the air "we could have been glorious."

Alaric made to stab her but Cassie was faster, she managed to Taser him in the side.

Alaric fell to the side convulsing from the shock as Cassie delivered one last punch to his face to send him unconscious.

Cassie left her head fall softly to the ground wincing as the pain struck her again. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Once she had collected herself she rolled up on managed to stand up.

She looked around the loft, seeing paper and stuff everywhere. She shook her head and decided the first thing she needed to do was get Alaric back to bed.

It took a while, longer then it would have if Cassie had been sober and unharmed, but she managed to get him up on the bed.

She limped back into the living room and started the slow process of picking up all of the papers that were around the living room.

She was about half way through when her phone started to ring.

She made her way over there as fast as she could and picked it up before it would wake Alaric up before he was his real self again.

"Hello" she whispered.

"I was about to go to bed when I realized that there is something missing from it" Klaus's voice came from the other end.

Cassie just smiled at that and tried to ignore the fact that her heart was racing from just seeing that he was calling her.

"Ya" she said still whispering "I thought after what happened today I should stick around the house tonight, so I just finished grabbing some papers from my dad's and am on my way there now" she lied.

"Ok" he said, trying to keep the disappointment from showing too much.

"I know," she said letting him know she was upset as well. "But, Jeremy is really gone off the yellow brick road this time" she said walking into the bathroom. She pulled up her shirt and saw the already black and purplish bruise forming on her entire left side from hitting the coffee table "so I'm thinking that maybe I'm going to take him to the lake house, detox him and start all over thing" she finished, wincing as she tried to clean up the cuts that were on her side as well.

"Does it have to be you?" he asked playfully

"Can you name another human who doesn't have to go to the high school every day?" she countered.

Klaus was quiet for a moment "touché" he said.

Cassie laughed softly, grimacing at the pain that shot through her when she did. "Well, I haven't decided if that's what I'm really going to do yet, but I'll let you know" she replied.

"Ok" he said drifting off into silence.

"Is there anything else, besides that fact you can't sleep without me?" she teased.

"I had a wonderful time with you today" he said.

Cassie was shocked into silence for a second time that night. "I'm sorry, I have been drinking a little did you just say you enjoyed today?" she asked.

Klaus chuckled at that "any time I get to see you and not just you but you dressed in a short dress," he teased.

Cassie felt a blush starting to creep up her cheeks.

"It's a good day" he finished.

"Thanks" she said softly "that means a lot"

"So I'll call you tomorrow" he said

"Ok, sleep well Nik" she said.

"Without you?" he said "never" and with that note, he hung up the phone.

Cassie smiled feeling a little bit lighter then before that conversation. That quickly turned into a frown however when she saw a clear black eye forming, plus the cut on her arm and the various other scraps and bruises. It would be a while before she would look normal again.

Which means it would be a while before she could see Klaus again.

Because if her dad is telling the truth, he doesn't remember what happens when "Evilaric" takes over. Which is good because he would never forgive himself if he did find out. He already has enough self-loathing and problems; she didn't need to add this to his plate.

Cassie finished picking up the loft and headed back to her house, she was teetering close to falling uncounciss and she was positive, she at least cracked a rib and had a concussion from the fight. Topping it off with the bottle of whiskey she had helped finish from early, it was a miracle she managed to get to her room before passing out on her bed.

* * *

Cassie groaned as she woke up, feeling stiff and sore she slowly made her way over her bathroom. She grimaced seeing the cut above her left eye while the dark blue-black bruising underneath her right eye. She gingerly peeled off her bloodstained clothes and stepped into the shower.

After finishing washing up Cassie slipped into a pair of sweats and a hoodie. She slowly made her way downstairs to the kitchen, after making her some hot chocolate she curled up on the couch and turned on the TV, finding a station the was playing Supernatural she zoned out.

Today, she reasoned. Today she was going to wallow in self-pity and pain because honestly she was to sore and hurt to do anything else.

She laughed thinking about how when she first came back home she would only let herself five seconds of wallowing, and today she was taking the entire day all for herself.

It kind of felt nice. She guiltily thought to herself. To not have any one depend on her or need her for something.

Jeremy walked in snapping her out of her selfish thoughts. And just seeing the look on his face as he realized everything he had done, to both of his sisters.

Seeing how hurt and in need of comfort he was, erased any thoughts Cassie had about wanting to not have any one need her.

Nobody could comfort her siblings like she could. And it wasn't arrogance or cockiness. It was because she was their sister, and she knew them better than anybody.

She held out her cup to him "season five" she said quietly.

Jeremy sat next to her and took the cup, seeing in her eyes that everything was forgiven at least between them. "Thanks" he said taking a sip out of the cup before handing it back to her.

He saw her eye and frowned. "Cass?" he asked seeing how she was sitting and how she had grimaced when he sat on the couch. "You ok?"

"Got in a fight," she replied quietly but firmly silently telling Jeremy that was all he was going to get on the topic and that the conversation was over.

* * *

Alaric groaned as he rolled out of bed, he tried to think about what happened last night but he blacked out again.

"Shit" he said walking into the bathroom. He stared at himself in the mirror and then looked into the front room, he noticed it was clean.

Alaric started pouring over the list of people Cassie and him had come up with of his likely targets.

Carol

Liz

Meredith

And Cassie.

Alaric ran over to the phone and started by calling Liz, he asked if anybody had been murdered last night.

Liz told him that no one had called it in yet but she would check out Carol and Meredith.

Alaric showered and changed before hoping in his car to go check on Cassie.

* * *

Jeremy heard a knock on the door; he glanced over at Cassie who had drifted off to sleep.

He walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hey Ric" he said pushing the door open to let him in.

Alaric walked into the house and started looking around.

"Hey, where is Cassie?" he asked

"She is asleep on the couch, she is pretty beat up" Jeremy said.

Alaric's heart dropped. "W-wh-what?" he stuttered?

"Ya, she woke up pretty late and fell asleep on the couch." Jeremy said.

Alaric and Jeremy walked into the living room.

"No" Alaric breathed out walking over to where she was; he squatted down to her level.

He slowly reached his hand out to her face he stopped just as his fingertips were about to reach her cut.

He looked and saw her eyes were open; she was staring at her dad, waiting to see what he would do.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered to her.

Cassie shook her head slightly "it wasn't you."

"Cass" he said lowering his head, he was so disappointed, so ashamed in himself to ever lay a hand on his daughter.

Cassie leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. Alaric buried his face in her hair.

"Dad, I don't blame you" she said "its not your fault, it's that stupid ring we are going to find a way to fix it."

Alaric just pulled back and helped pull Cassie up off the couch.

Jeremy looked between the two of them "I'm confused" he said.

"Its nothing" Cassie said "nothing of importance"

"Ok, but just so you know, the two of you look terrible." Jeremy said before grabbing the car keys and leaving.

"I'm just going to head back home," Alaric said after Jeremy left "I have to finish what I was doing last night"

"Dad" Cassie called softly but Alaric didn't stop he just kept on walking.

Cassie hung her head as she heard the door shut.

* * *

**AN: there we go chapter 50! **

**i hope you enjoyed it.**

**let me know your thoughts and opinions**

**since you guys have stayed with me for so long i dropped a hint in this chapter about the big plan =)**


	51. aftermath

**an: well chapter 51, this is a short chapter but to make it up to you all i stuck a hint into it (two points to whoever figures it out!)**

**a short not i have officialy started my second fan fiction, its a Supernatural one, a sis-fic? i think they are called but more on that later**

**Read, Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 51**

Alaric walked up to the mikaelson mansion and rang the doorbell.

Klaus opened the door, confused to why Alaric was here.

"Ric?" he said taking in Alaric's appearance.

"I blacked out again last night," he confessed.

"Is anyone dead?" Klaus asked, concerned about Cassie.

Alaric looked up, "not dead" he whispered.

"Cassie" he said and blurred away, leaving Alaric alone on the front porch.

* * *

Cassie heard a knock on the door and went to open it.

She opened the door and froze.

"Mikael" she gasped.

"Hello Cassandra" he said. "Won't you invite me in?" he asked.

* * *

Alaric sat down at the bar in his usual seat next to Damon.

"You look like hell" Damon commentated

"Well, last night I blacked out and had my evil alternate ego beat the shit out of my daughter." Alaric said.

Damon slid Alaric his glass and Alaric downed it in one drink.

"I don't even have a sarcastic comment for this" Damon said

"Because there isn't a comment that you can say," Alaric said.

"What did Cassie say?" Damon asked.

Alaric motioned for another drink "she said she didn't blame me, that it wasn't me, but him"

"You should listen to her"

"But the thing is Damon, is that it is me, its no spell or compulsion, just me"

"Ric, there is no sense in you beating yourself up over this, Cassie doesn't blame you."

"Cassie might not, but Klaus probably will"

"Klaus? How is Klaus going to find out?"

"Because I told him."

"You what? Are you trying to get yourself killed for real this time?"

"Because I hurt Cassie and she needed someone Damon,"

"How do you know?"

"I heard just how much she didn't want to be alone, when she called my name as I was leaving."

"What did you do?"

Alaric hung his head and took a shot.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Cassie asked

"Well, I just thought I would check up on you" Mikael said standing as close as he could to the door. "Meeting the parents is an important step in any relationship"

"We both know that you wanted us to get together" Cassie said "that's why you compelled Damon and Elena."

"Well gold star for you" Mikael said "but I can't help but notice that despite what you think my evil plan is, you are still together."

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"I told you checking on an investment," Mikael said.

"An investment?" she asked

"I have worked long and hard to get you two together, over every obstacle, over every stupid move the pair of you make, its ridiculous" Mikael said.

"Well you did your checking, bye" Cassie said slamming the door in his face.

Cassie ran to the kitchen and turned on the sink before grabbing her phone.

"Cassie, your dad just stopped by I'm almost there," Klaus said.

"Nik," her voice shaking.

"What?" he asked tense?

"Its Mikael he's here" she said.

"Where?" he asked

"I don't know," she told him "I slammed the door in his face then ran into the kitchen"

"Ok, love" Klaus said trying to remain calm although he was freaking out.

"Do not tell me it's going to be ok," Cassie said warning him "tell me what to do"

"Is he still at the front door?" he asked.

Cassie peeked around the hallway. "No" she answered.

"Ok I'm coming through the back door," he said hanging up.

"Nik" she hissed remembering he hadn't been invited in. she tried to call again.

He didn't answer. Cassie snuck by the back door and waited for him.

As soon as she saw his outline she opened the door.

Klaus was pressed up against the door.

"Come in" she whispered and before she could finish it Klaus and blurred in and swept her into a hug.

"Nik" she said burring her face in his chest.

Klaus ran his hands through her hair and pulled her face up to his.

They kissed each other; it was a raw desperate kiss.

Each one of them trying to convince each other that they were ok.

"I'm ok," she told him breathlessly as they finally pulled away, "I'm ok, just a little shaken up"

Klaus pulled back to fully examine her face. "God, Cassie" he said slightly moving her face from the left and right.

"I know it was Alaric who did this" he said his voice not above a whisper.

"How?" she asked confused, her face still cupped between his hands.

"He came to see me" he replied "that's why I was on my over here."

"Mikael was here to check on his investment," she said switching topics.

"Cass, where else are you hurt" he said looking down at her choice of clothing.

"Nik, that is not the most important thing going on right now"

"It is to me, now are you hurt anywhere else"

Cassie lifted up the side of her shirt gingerly.

Klaus's face fell as she showed him her entire side was dark purple with a cut across it.

"It was a coffee table," she said with tears in her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked reaching his hand out to softly touch her side.

"Because I was afraid you might hurt my dad," she said, a tear escaping as Klaus laid two fingers on her side.

"Of course I would" he said "I would hurt anyone who did something like this to you"

"But you've seen him, he is almost as beat up as I am, plus I Tasered him" she said.

"Cass" he said.

"Please Nik," she begged, "it wasn't his fault"

Klaus hung his head leaning it against hers.

"Fine" he said "but lets get you to the couch." He picked her up softly and carried her back to the couch.

"Hold on" he said as he laid her down blurring to the kitchen to grab an ice pack and blurred back to her.

"Now, what did Mikael say?" he finally asked.

Cassie laid her head on his lap while putting the ice pack against her side. "He said he was here checking up on his investment." She said.

Klaus started to fun his fingers through her hair.

"He talked about how we were together even though that's exactly what he wants" she murmured her eyes drifting close because of Klaus.

"And then you slammed the door in his face" Klaus asked smiling down at her.

"Mmhhmm" she agreed.

"Cassie" he breathed out.

She opened up her eyes at him. "Yes?" she asked.

"Can I?" he asked his eyes trailing over her injuries "can I give you just a little but of blood?"

"I don't know," she said biting her lip.

"Just a little, I hate being able to help your pain and not doing it." He said.

She sat up and scooted towards him. "You are helping," she said staring into his eyes before placing a light kiss of his lips.

"But ok" she said pulling back "just a little"

Klaus kissed her forehead and pulled her up on his lap. "Here" he said cradling her.

Klaus bit into his wrist and gently lifted it to Cassie's lips.

Cassie brought her mouth down to his wrist; Klaus's other hand was still running through her hair.

Five seconds was up and Cassie pulled away. Klaus's skin healed up and he brought his hand to her lips wiping off the trickle of blood that was still on her lips.

"Was that to much?" he asked worriedly.

Cassie shook her head. "No, it was perfect, thank you," she said leaning into and giving him a kiss.

Klaus deepened the kiss pulling her closer to him.

She swung her leg over his lap and pulled out of the kiss looking down at him. He grinned up at her and she smiled seeing him looking so happy.

"Thank you" she said as she played with the curls at the base of his neck.

She leaned back down and kissed him, his tongue darted into her mouth as she moaned at his hands running up her back.

As they pulled back for air, Klaus attacked her neck nipping and then kissing the soft skin by the crook of her neck.

Klaus flipped her down on the couch as he laid over her, his hands resting at her hip careful of the healing skin.

Klaus pulled back for air and looked down at her. Her messy hair was all across the black leather of the couch, her eyes burning with wanting for him.

"Something wrong?" she asked him

"Just admiring you," he said grinning at her.

Cassie rolled her eyes. "Oh ya, in my sweats and bed head with a slowly healing bruise."

"No" Klaus said tucking a curl behind her ear "I mean it, it's my third favorite look"

"Third?" she questioned.

"Well the first one" he said as he whispered in her ear "would be you curled up against me naked"

She shivered as his hot breath hit her skin and at the words.

"My second favorite is when you dress up and were dresses, I love it," he said still in her ear.

"And now this is my third" he finished kissing the skin behind her ear.

Cassie arched her back as he bit her shoulder with his blunt teeth. "Nik" she moaned.

Klaus kissed his way back up her neck and jaw line coming back to her lips.

This time it was Cassie who teased him biting softly on his bottom lip. Klaus growled as she smirked into the kiss.

There was another knock on the door.

Klaus shot up and so did Cassie, as she made her way over to the door.

"Is it him again?" she asked

"I don't think so" he replied.

Cassie fixed her hair and clothes before she opened the door.

"Elijah" she breathed out "thank god its you"

"Cassandra" he said noticing her accelerated heart beat.

"Brother" Klaus said walking behind Cassie and pulling her to him with his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Nicklaus" Elijah said nodding his hello to his brother, a soft smile at seeing the two of them together.

"What brings you here?" Klaus asked resting his chin on top of her head.

"Apparently Mikael has been spotted in Mystic Falls" Elijah said.

"A little late on that information" Cassie said smiling at him

"Mikael came here today," Klaus informed him.

"What did he want?" Elijah asked.

"He said checking on his investment" Cassie said.

Elijah frowned at hearing it. "Well, I'm glad to here that you're ok" he said.

"Just shaken up" she confirmed.

"Well, have a nice day" Elijah "Cassandra, Nicklaus"

"Goodbye" Cassie said shutting the door.

Cassie took Klaus's hand "come on," she said leading him up the steps "I have something to show you"

Klaus followed her up the steps, "Cassie" he said.

"Shh" she said

Cassie led him to her room, she left him at the door while she opened it and stepped in.

Klaus tried to follow but was stopped, his face scrunched up in confusion.

Cassie smiled and pressed herself right up to the barrier.

"My parents built onto the house," she explained to him "so it isn't technically a part of the house."

"Cassie" he said.

"Nik, I know how important doing this right is to you" she said talking over him "and inviting you into the house was a big step. A step that we kinda had to gloss over because of Mikael"

Klaus remained quiet this time when she paused; he just gazed into her eyes.

"So I wanted to show you this" she said "that you have to be invited into my room, and only Katherine has been invited in"

"Cassie" he tried again.

"Yes" she said

"Your right that me being inviting is a huge step, but I don't want you to just invite me in your room because your trying to make it up to me" he said

"I would never," she said smiling

"So Nik" she continued opening the door fully "would you like to come inside my room?"

Klaus grinned as he took a step into her room. "I would love to" he said wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close to give her a deep kiss.

* * *

Tyler walked into the Lockwood cellar where all of the hybrids were waiting for him.

"Ok" he said "all of us our now un-sired its time for phase two"

"The originals are closer together now then ever" a hybrid named Kim spoke up "it's going to be harder then ever to take him out."

"Especially since he got that girl on his side" another hybrid yelled, "she's friends with Mason we cant just go against her."

"That's exactly what we are going to do" Tyler said "Cassie will be preoccupied and wont be anywhere near Klaus same with his family, I already have that taken care of"

The hybrid paused as they let the information sink in.

"Ok" Kim said, "When are we doing this"

"In three weeks." Tyler answered, "at the Christmas party in town"

* * *

**An: toda! here we go**

**so i just wanted to say a quick sorry to everyone who has favorite/ followed this story. i keep changing the summary trying to find that perfect balance and all that.**

**its maddening and harder then writing the story.**

**so there's my explanation, if you noticed, it not ignore and just review ;)**


	52. Hope Restored

**AN: well, no updates for me this go around just the usual.**

**i do not own the vampire diaries, only the things you don't know from the show.**

**Read, Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 52**

Cassie had drifted off to sleep as she healed, so Klaus just wrapped his arms around her and laid down with her.

One hand kept playing with her hair, as what she said to Elijah kept replaying in his mind. She was shaken up by Mikael? Was it just because she was injured or was this man that raised him actually scaring her?

Cassie rolled around so she was facing him. Klaus cupped her face and his thumb traced her cheekbone.

"Nik, are you ok?" she asked through her sleepy eyes as she started to wake up.

"I was just thinking" he replied.

She opened her eyes fully, taking in his face, although not making any motion to move from where she was.

"Ask Me," she said after studying hiss face.

"What?" he asked.

"That is your I'm thinking about the worst possible scenario instead of just asking face" she said.

"You told Elijah that you were shaken up from Mikael" he said

Cassie nodded her head "I did, and your question?" she asked softly.

"Were you just shaken because you were injured or does he really scare you," he asked.

Cassie took a deep breath "Nik I'm not arrogant in my abilities, I can take on any vampire just fine and I can hold me own against your siblings sometimes, but you and Mikael, my best hope is to just not die until someone else can come help." She told him.

"Me?" he asked.

"Yes, Mr. original hybrid, your powers are better then mine," she teased him.

"I would never ever hurt you Cassie," he said.

"I know that" she soothed mimicking his movement with her own to his face.

"But Mikael would" Klaus said.

"Mikael has" she corrected him "and today, I was alone and hurt. I had no idea if my siblings were stupid enough to invite him in when they were working with him."

Klaus was quiet.

"Nik?" she questioned.

"Turns out my worst case was the right case," he confessed.

"I don't understand"

"Cassie, that man raised me. And you are scared of him"

"No, Nik you are not him"

"Damn near, he is chasing down his children to the ends of the earth. Cassie I stored my siblings them boxes for years. Not to mention ripping my mother's heart out."

"That was in the past, your changing yourself and you feel remorse for your actions, that's what you different from him"

Klaus didn't say anything. "Hey" she said snapping him out of his thoughts "do you trust me?" she asked.

"Of course" he said

"Then trust my judgment. I trust you, I feel safe with you. Do you really think I would be with anybody who I thought could even remotely be a monster?" she asked.

Klaus just smiled and leaned down to kiss her, laying her back on her back.

* * *

Jeremy was sitting down with Matt on their break from the grill.

"Man I screwed up," Jeremy said.

"I'll say" Matt agreed "you pretty much threw all of Cassie's work down the drain and have to start back at the beginning."

"I just never thought that this hunter thing would take over my life completely." Jeremy said

"Cassie has never been one to over exaggerate" Matt told him.

"I was talking to her earlier and she thinks that going away is the best thing" Jeremy said

"Where are you thinking?"

"I'm hoping the lake house and not where Cass trained."

"I don't see her taking you away from school, so it's probably just the lake house"

* * *

Damon was laying on the floor in the living room.

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked seeing him.

"Thinking" Damon, said.

"Do I want to know?"

"When you black out, what's it like?"

"What?" Stefan asked sitting on a couch. "Why?"

"Never mind"

The two brothers sat in silence, not knowing how to be around each other.

"Look" Damon said still staring at the ceiling. "You know I don't do heart to heart thing but I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry"

"What?" Stefan asked shocked.

"This sucks for you, seeing Elena like this."

"You know I'm not mad at you Damon, for once this isn't your fault"

Damon gave a heartless chuckle. "Why is it so easy for you to do the right thing"

"Its not easy for me, its hard" Stefan confessed

"Then why do you do it?" Damon asked.

"Because it's the right thing to do," Stefan told him.

Damon stared at the ceiling for a little bit longer.

"Damn it" he groaned and then got up and left.

Stefan smiled at his big brother and then left to go to the grill.

* * *

Alaric was still drinking at the grill when Rebecca sat down next to him.

"Are you here to kick my ass" Alaric slurred.

"Ug" she said "well first I'm going to give you a breath mint" she finished handing a mint "and now I'm going to talk some sense into you"

"I'm way past sense," he said.

Rebecca rolled her eyes, "ok your daughter needs you"

"She doesn't need me" he protested, "I just beat her"

"She doesn't blame you" Rebecca said, "she never did"

"Rebecca, would you forgive your father?" Alaric asked.

Rebecca ordered a drink and a glass of water for Alaric.

"That's different," she said softly downing the shot while Alaric sipped the water.

"How? Your father has chased you to the ends of the world, and now I attacked mine." He countered.

"My father wants to kill my brother, has made it his life mission." Rebecca said "you hurt your daughter once when you weren't yourself and once when you walked away from her today."

"Did she tell you that?" Alaric asked finishing his water and getting a coffee.

"She didn't need to, I know how it feels" Rebecca said. "So sober up, stop feeling bad for yourself, and be there for your daughter. Because we need you."

Alaric nodded and Rebecca got up and left.

* * *

Cassie was still in bed curled up in her sheet watching Klaus as he wondered around her room.

Klaus seemed to stop at every picture, of her dancing, of her with her friends.

Cassie was just content to watch him he stood up straight, like he had been taught to do when he was growing up, he was in his dark blue boxer briefs so Cassie could see his tattoos. There were faint scars on his upper back and shoulders from what, Cassie could only guess.

She was enjoying today, it was like they got to finish their date, she figured by now everyone in their Scooby gang knew about what had happened between her and Alaric so they were giving her the day. That was fine by her.

"I love these pictures of you dancing" Klaus said looking at her.

Cassie smiled "I love to dance, it's my escape."

Klaus just smiled at her and went back to looking at her room.

"Ok, what do you think" Cassie asked, "I have to know"

Klaus turned "I think you have a lot of people you care about."

"Is that it?" she asked.

"Well I haven't gone through enough drawers," he said turning towards her dresser.

Cassie squealed and jumped out of bed and jumped on his back. "That's for a rainy day," she whispered in his ear.

"Well," Klaus said looking into the mirror so he could see her. "What should we do?"

"I don't know" she answered "lets go somewhere"

"Nope sorry" Klaus said letting her down.

"Excuse Me," she said putting her hands on her hips. "Why not"

Klaus's lips quirked up, at seeing her short frame wearing his shirt with her hands on her hips.

"Because I'm not letting you leave until my blood is out of system." He said.

"Because going out to eat might kill me," she countered.

"The world is filled with dangers," Klaus said wrapping his arms around her.

"Well luckily for me I have my own knight in shining armor to save the day." She said putting her arms around his neck.

"I already saved you today" he reminded her.

"Oh I have a limit?" she asked laughing.

"Well, I cant have you thinking that I spend all my time saving damsels in distress, have to keep the mystery of who I am going" he said.

Cassie scrunched her nose "I'm not interested in playing a game of clue" she said.

Klaus kissed her nose "who said you could figure me out?" he countered.

"Is that a challenge?" she asked.

"I guess it is" Klaus said smirking,

"Well then that is my new task, finding out who you are" she said.

"In one sentence or less" Klaus added.

Cassie thought for a moment "ok, challenge accepted." She said smiling at him.

Klaus leaned downed to give her a soft kiss.

"So since we can't go anywhere, what are you going to do with me?" she asked biting her lip.

Klaus snaked his hands down to cup her ass and bring her closer to him.

Cassie's breath caught in her throat as she looked into his eyes. They were burning with an emotion that Cassie hadn't seen before she made a note to think about it later.

When she was a little less busy.

"I can think of a few things," he whispered leaning down to kiss her.

Reality came crashing down over her as Cassie took a step back form him.

"Cassandra?" he asked, all teasing gone from his face.

Her eyes shot up to meet his.

"Oh my god" she whispered.

"What?" he asked closing the gap between the two of them again "Talk to me" he begged cupping her face and staring into her eyes.

"What are we doing?" she asked.

"We are spending time together," Klaus answered hesitantly.

"Exactly" she exclaimed pulling away from him "Mikael showed up today, confirmed our suspicions that he wants us to be together, I have to start from ground zero with Jeremy which involves getting him to the lake house, not to mention that my dad has a killer alter ego which we have to take care of. And here we are flirting like the world isn't going to hell in a hand basket and like we aren't two major players in this game."

"You were just beaten," he said trying to calm her down

"You healed me," she said "I'm fine," she continued making her way back to where their clothes were "and now its time to figure this out"

"You can have twenty four hours Cassandra," he said.

"I have had months to try and figure this out Nik" she said, "it's the end of November and the only thing I have managed to do is get some creepy ass professor locked up. I can't afford twenty four hours."

"You aren't doing anything today" he said firmly.

"I have to" she protested fully in her clothes that were now jeans and a teal button up "we can't afford to waste anymore time."

"Well I can't afford for you to run yourself ragged" Klaus said "what if your father attacks you again, and you're to tired to defend yourself."

"And what if its Carol next or Liz or Meredith. And they die because I took time off" she yelled.

Klaus ran his hands through his hair. "Cassandra" he said, "you have vampire blood running through your veins, and if something were to happen and you die."

"I'm going, so the question is if you are or not." She said and stormed out of the room.

Klaus could feel his temper rising. Why couldn't she just stay with him? He looked around the room for the rest of his clothes as he heard her shut the door and leave.

He growled to him self as he put on his clothes.

* * *

Damon met up with Elena at the grill.

"Hey" she said smiling at him giving him a quick kiss before sitting down across from him at the table.

"So, I'm about to take a very annoying road for the first time in a long time" Damon said.

"I don't understand," she said.

"We cant do this" Damon said "its not right"

"What's not right about how I feel about you?" Elena asked.

"Because we have been compelled to feel it" Damon said "and it's not right and we shouldn't act on it"

"Damon, how I feel about hasn't been compelled of me" she countered.

"Well mine has" Damon said quietly.

"What?" she asked.

"Elena, my feelings for you have been compelled, I can feel it because whoever did it didn't remove my memories, just my feelings. And I remember kissing you at the party and I remember telling you that I didn't feel anything for you. " He confessed.

"So what are you saying?" she asked.

"I'm saying" Damon began, taking a deep breath "that until Mikael has been taken care of we cant be together." He finished before standing up and getting ready to leave.

Damon turned to leave before running into Cassie.

"Cassie" he said while he steadied her.

"Hey" she said hesitantly remembering what had happened between them the last time they saw each other.

He eyed her "I thought Alaric beat the shit out of you," he asked.

"Nik healed me," she answered, "how did you know"

"Well I am your dad's drinking buddy, plus he didn't have the handy dandy boy toy to heal him up like you did." He said smirking at her.

Cassie rolled her eyes and smacked him on the shoulder. "I didn't call him or ask him to heal me," she said moving past him to get to the counter.

"So what are you doing here?" Damon asked walking with her.

"Food" she said, "I'm grabbing some for me and Rebecca"

"Original Barbie is going to eat a burger?" Damon asked skeptically.

"Why are you here?" she countered, ignoring his remark.

"Ah" Damon said rubbing the back of his neck "I was having a talk with your sister"

"Ok, shouldn't you be getting back to her?" she asked looking at the menu.

"Well, we had just finished which is why I was leaving when I ran into you."

"So that's why Elena is glaring daggers at me?" she asked turning to the waiter to order her food.

Damon turned to look behind Cassie's shoulder and saw that indeed Elena was glaring at her sister. "Yep" he said popping the p.

"Well, you are more then welcome to come over," she told him as her food arrived.

"Can we paint my nails first?" he asked.

"Only if you bring the ice cream," she countered grabbing the food and starting to leave.

"So you aren't even going to ask what we talked about?" Damon asked.

"Do you want me to ask?" she asked him.

"Its just that most people would be digging to find out." He said.

"Its not about me" she answered simply "if you want to tell me, you will"

Damon nodded.

"But, seriously" she told him " we are all planning on how to stop this son of a bitch, so you're more than welcome to come."

* * *

Cassie was walking back to her car, throwing the food in the passenger seat; she was reading the text that Danny had sent her. "Cassie" she heard her name being called.

She looked around and saw her sister. "Elena" she said smiling "what's up?"

Elena was glaring at her "what did you say to him?" she demanded.

Cassie raised an eyebrow "can I buy a vowel?" she asked.

"Don't be a smart ass" she snapped, "Damon, you said something to him."

"I told him that if he brought ice cream I would paint his nails" she said still confused to what Elena was talking about.

"This whole thing about us being compelled to like each other." She said, "you told him to break up with me!"

"He broke up with you?" she asked.

"Oh don't act like you didn't know" she spat "you told him to do it."

"Elena, I know you were listening to our conversation, so you know this is the first time I have heard this" she said.

Elena just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Are you ok?" she asked concerned about her.

"Save it," she said walking away from Cassie.

"Elena!" Cassie called after her.

* * *

Cassie got into her car and texted Rebecca that she had one more stop before going over to their house.

Klaus walked into his house and saw everyone sitting in the front room.

"What is this?" he asked

"Book club" Stefan said "its your turn"

Klaus was about to retort when Cassie walked into the house with two bags and a bottle of something.

"I'm here," she said walking into the room.

Cassie handed Rebecca her food and tossed Alaric the bottle.

"Danny says drink one a day" she said "should keep your evil side at bay"

Alaric nodded.

Cassie laid down the bags and then turned to face Klaus.

"You came" she said smiling. "Are you still mad?"

"I did," he said. "And no, I'm not mad"

"Well good, and don't worry I didn't have to slay any dragons without you." She said.

Klaus darted forward and grabbed her in a hug and kissed her quickly on the lips "good, cause I left my sword in my other jeans" he whispered in her ear.

"Let me name the hundred of other things I would rather watch then the two of you kissing" Stefan deadpanned.

Cassie turned around in Klaus's arms and stuck her tongue out at him.

"So lets get started," Rebecca said getting the attention off of her brother and the girl who Rebecca was starting to see as her sister.

"Sorry I'm late" Damon said walking into the house "had to grab something" he finished tossing Cassie a pint of ice cream and a spoon.

She smiled as he sat down and looked through the bag that held Cassie's food from the grill.

He turned around and held up her French fries. Cassie nodded and Damon smirked as he turned back to face Rebecca "you can continue" he said.

"Oh thanks" Rebecca said sarcastically.

Cassie however wasn't paying attention.

She was eating the mint chocolate chip ice cream that Damon had gotten her, giving Klaus a bite every once and a while. But Klaus was playing with her, his fingers making circles and other shapes over her lower stomach and sides.

"Stop it" she whispered elbowing him into the sides.

"Never" he whispered in her ear after stealing a bite of her ice cream.

"So Cassie" Rebecca said "what are your plans for Jeremy?"

Jeremy and everybody else turned to face her.

Cassie swallowed her bite and answered. "We are heading to the lake house, start from the ground up and work on the mark"

Jeremy nodded.

"Who do you need to take?" Rebecca asked.

"I just need Jeremy" she said "everybody else has school and they can't miss it for this."

"I'll go" Damon volunteered "good way to get out of town for a while,"

Cassie shrugged her shoulders but Klaus tightened his grip around her.

"Easy tiger" she whispered to him.

"Ok, so Nik" Rebecca said, "we can work on finding Mikael, and trying to figure out what he wants"

"Well he wants Klaus dead" Jeremy said.

"Not an option" Cassie said glaring at her brother.

Jeremy held his hands up in surrender "I'm just saying.

"Easy tiger" Klaus whispered to her. Cassie rolled her eyes and elbowed him again.

"There has to be more then that this time" Rebecca said "he is involving Cassie and all of us."

A light bulb went off in Cassie's head. "I'm so stupid" she said stepping out of Klaus's arms.

"Cass?" he asked.

She turned to face everyone. "Nik killed Mikael and who brought him back?" she asked

"Ester" Alaric answered.

"So we are assuming she only brought him back and not her," she said.

Klaus catching to where she was going with this "so why wouldn't she bring herself back as well." He finished for her.

"Exactly" she said smiling at him.

"So now, we have mama and papa original on our asses" Damon asked

"But this is a good thing" Cassie said.

"How?" Bonnie asked.

"Because, when the line was severed the last time she was here it rendered Ester powerless, the line is still severed so she is still powerless." Cassie said. "But Bonnie, you aren't and if it's a spell that brought the two of them back."

"Then there is a spell that can kill them again," Bonnie said.

* * *

**AN: just some housekeeping with this note.**

**i like to her your thoughts and such about the plot or how i portray the characters so feel free to let me know what you think ;)**


	53. Family Meeting

**AN: its that time again!**

**Read, Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 53**

Cassie was back in her room packing with Klaus pouting on her bed.

"Stop it" she said as Klaus kept grabbing her clothes out of the bag.

"Why do you have to go?" he asked for the hundredth time.

"So we can finish the hunters mark," she said.

Klaus flopped on the bed, Cassie smiled as she finished packing and put her bag down.

She leaned over Klaus "Nik" she said running her hands through his hair. "Its for three weeks, I will be back before the Christmas party in town square."

Klaus grabbed her hips and flipped them so he was on top on her. "This isn't a good way for you to convince me to let you go." He said as he nuzzled her neck.

"Oh for you to let me go" she teased pulling his head back to her lips.

After kissing her Klaus pulled back and looked down at her, "I'm worried," he confessed.

"About what?" she questioned, pulling up so they sat side by side.

Klaus grabbed her hand and started to play with her fingers "about you leaving" he said.

"Anything specific or just me leaving in general" she asked.

"With whom you are going with," he said "we already know that Mikael has compelled Damon, and I'm just going to send you away with him."

Cassie nodded, "Damon, broke up with Elena" she told him, "told her that they couldn't be together until this was taken care of, because it wasn't right."

"That may be noble but that still doesn't put my worries to rest" he said.

"Nor mine" she confessed "but Damon needs to get out of town for a while and this could be good for him."

"Ok but I'm worried about you" he said his voice rising a little "not Damon"

"Nik," she said standing up.

"No, don't Nik me" he said angrily. "Every time we start to talk about you, you change subjects, you leave and call meetings together."

"We got a lot done today," she challenged

"For other people, not for you"

"We didn't need anything done for me"

"You needed to rest and get your bearings back"

"I'm fine"

"No, you're not, I see you. You tense every time someone touches you, you check behind every nook and carney with your eyes when you enter a room."

"I do that all the time!" she screamed back.

"Cass" Jeremy said from behind her.

Cassie jumped having been startled at her brother. "Jeremy" she said holding her hand to her chest.

"I need your help," he said.

"Ok" she said walking out of the room.

Klaus watched her leave, once again putting someone before her. Shaking his head "your empathy will be your undoing" he muttered to himself before blurring away.

Cassie was sitting on Jeremy's bed helping him pack. "I really screwed up didn't I?" he asked as he put some clothes into his bag.

"Yes and no" she said.

Jeremy looked at his sister "I don't understand" he confessed.

Cassie patted the bed next to her and Jeremy sat next to her.

"Yes, you messed up. You didn't listen to me when I told you about how becoming a hunter changes you're life. You don't just pick it up as a hobby, you become a hunter. Mind and body. I thought you had understood it and I was wrong. I shouldn't have become obsessed with every thing else." She said

"Its not your fault Cass" he said.

Cassie put her hand over his "I'm your older sister, its always my fault" she said.

"What's the no part?" he asked.

"You still were training so your skills have still been developing, we just have to work on the mental stuff, I just don't know how to start," she confessed.

"Why were you two fighting?" Jeremy asked.

Cassie turned to Jeremy, "we were fighting about a lot of things," she told him quietly.

Jeremy remained quiet.

"He's gone" she said, "he left when I came into your room"

"Maybe he didn't know how long you were going to be" Jeremy offered.

Cassie just nodded. "Its our first fight" she whispered so quietly Jeremy almost missed it.

Cassie stood up.

"Cass" Jeremy called. Cassie turned back to face him. "Are you sure your ok, after the whole Alaric thing?"

Cassie nodded her head "it wasn't him," she said "I never blamed him"

Jeremy nodded and slid his suitcase off the bed "see you in the morning."

"Goodnight" she said and then left the room; she didn't head back to her room. The emptiness of it was to daunting for her just yet so she walked into the kitchen and made some tea. Her thoughts drifted to Nik and what he was saying, it made sense his logic, but she understood Damon's need to get away from everything.

Cassie placed her head in her hands and ran her fingers through it. Her mind constantly running through her list.

Deal with Shane. Check.

Help her Dad. Check.

Finish the mark for the cure. Working on it.

Figuring out what Mikael and Ester's plan is. One step closer.

Over and over again she thought over it. She needed to get this cure done for her sister before she killed somebody else. But, it was taking to long killing one by one, only grew the mark so long, something drastic needed to happen in order for the mark to finish quickly enough to save Elena the guilt of another death on her.

How? How was she going to be able to orchestra a mass slaughter of vampires, vampires that deserved to die and either her or Jeremy needed to sign their death certificates, all of them.

And Nik, Nik didn't want her to go to the lake house with just Jeremy and Damon. So whom could she take?

The list was short, only two people who weren't needed either at school or another point in the plan to find the cure and save everyone.

Katherine or Mason.

Katherine was mad at her and probably wasn't going to jump on the chance to help Cassie stay at home faster.

So that left Mason.

Cassie picked up her phone and called him before her mind talked her out of it.

He didn't answer of course that didn't surprise her; it was late in the night.

"Mace," she began "I have to take Jeremy out of town tomorrow, we are going to the lake house, and Damon wants to go. But, the problem is Nik doesn't want me to go with him alone. I know you two don't get along but I need you. We are leaving tomorrow at eleven so I guess I'll see you then or not." She finished before hanging up and taking another drink of tea.

* * *

Klaus was pacing in his study; a blank canvas was sitting there with his paints a ready.

He shouldn't have left his mind kept yelling at him. He should have stayed.

But what good would staying have done? He was fighting with himself, she didn't want to talk about herself or anything other than what was going wrong with the town.

You don't like to talk about your self either. His rational side argued, this was your first fight and you just left. What do you think is running through her mind now?

Klaus poured himself a glass of wine and turned back to the canvas, all of his thoughts ran silent as he picked up the paintbrush and started to control the outcome of this one thing.

* * *

Morning came to quickly in Cassie's opinion. Having gotten so much sleep yesterday she found she wasn't tired so she had stayed up and packed, cleaned the house and left instructions for Matt while the two of them were gone.

Ten o clock rolled around and Cassie heard Jeremy up and in the shower when Damon walked in.

"Come on in" she said dryly to Damon as he strutted in the kitchen.

"Don't mind if I do" he retorted taking a piece of bacon from the stack Cassie had made.

"Ready?" she asked.

"All packed up and ready, I even brought marshmallows." He said smirking.

Cassie rolled her eyes "this isn't summer camp, no bonfires with s'mores or singing songs."

"Aw sure it is" he pressed "its vampire hunter summer camp."

Cassie just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Fine" she gave in after a minute, thinking about how she can play this to her advantage. "Since it's a summer camp that means rules."

It was Damon's turn to quirk an eyebrow at Cassie "ok" he answered hesitantly.

"You have to play nice with all the campers" she said.

"All the campers?" he asked.

"All the campers" she repeated thinking about if Mason was coming or not.

"Any thing else?" he asked.

Cassie turned around and started to dig around the cabinets until she found a small glass bottle. She turned back to the table and slid the bottle across to Damon.

"Vervain?" Damon asked

"Yep" she said popping the p "you have to take it everyday while we're gone."

Damon pursed his lips, deep in thought as he debated the options.

"Or you can stay here with Elena" she added.

Damon opened the bottle and took a sip and then started to cough. Cassie quickly handed him a glass of bourbon.

"The way you treat me makes me weak in the knees." Damon said in between coughs.

"Last rule for now," Cassie said.

"Another one" Damon whined.

Cassie nodded her head as she drank her orange juice. "I'm with Nik, I'm happy and I'm not going just leave him got it" she clarified.

Damon held his hands up in surrender, confused to why she had brought this up. He already knew that she was in love with Klaus; everyone knew the two of them were in love, even if the two of them hadn't noticed it yet. He knew that no matter how hard he tried, he wasn't getting Cassandra Gilbert back any time soon.

* * *

Jeremy came down the steps and sat next to Damon grabbing some breakfast as well.

"What's the game plan?" he asked with a mouth full of pancakes.

"Don't talk with your mouth full" Cassie teased. "And we are leaving as soon as you are finished eating and packed up."

Matt came down the steps "breakfast" he said sitting next to Jeremy.

"Seriously what is this" Damon said "a bed and breakfast?"

Cassie ignored Damon and turned to Matt. "I left instructions on the fridge, its fully stocked and if you have a party you have to clean up before I come home"

Matt nodded while Damon turned to Cassie.

"What?" she asked as Damon continued to stare.

"You stocked the fridge and gave him the go ahead for a party." He asked

"Ya" she answered hesitantly.

"Best guardian ever" he said.

Cassie rolled her eyes as she heard a car pull up.

A knock came at the door.

Cassie held her breath hoping it either Mason or Nik.

She went and looked through the eyehole. She smiled as she opened it to mason.

"So summer camp?" Mason asked with a smile on his face.

Cassie gave him a hug "thanks for coming" she said as she released him.

Mason waved her off "it was this or help Carol plan another founder event."

"Glad I was so high on your list" she said as the two walked to the kitchen.

"Oh come on" Damon whined seeing Mason.

"All campers" she replied.

Damon rolled his eyes and turned back to the food.

"Campers?" he asked.

"I'll tell you later" she whispered back to him. "Want some food?"

Mason took the last seat at the island and started to pile the food on his plate.

* * *

Cassie smiled at the sight of the kitchen all of her boys sitting and eating. Well not all of her boys her mind taunted to herself. Nik still hasn't shown up. But Cassie just shook that thought away and thought of what she had.

Jeremy- her brother who she was so close with and now needed her help.

Matt- the boy who was like who little brother, whom she felt the need to protect him.

Mason- the man who she had grown up with, the man she had given everything to and who had given everything to her. Who had held her when she cried and who helped her when she needed it.

And Damon, the man who was quickly becoming her best friend, whom she had thought was going to date before she meet Nik.

All of her boys she smiled to herself. Her family except Elena.

She frowned thinking about Elena, she had no idea how to fix the problem with her. She never knew how to handle Elena, well girls in general. The drama of it all hurt her head; she liked just how straight forward boys were. Well boys and Katherine, she knew Katherine could play games and that she did play them. But not with Cassie, never with Cassie.

Cassie pulled out her phone and called Elena. Reaching her voicemail like she figured she left a quick message. "Hey Elena I know I'm the last person you want to her from, but I just wanted to see if you were ok. Um, I know you think I told Damon to break up with you but I didn't. Ug I'm terrible at this and you know it. The point I'm trying to make is that I'm here for you if you need it. Love you" she finished up and brought her phone to her forehead "stupid" she muttered to herself.

* * *

Eleven came around and Cassie had cleaned up while the boys packed Damon and Mason's cars.

Nik hadn't shown up. Not yet her mind whispered to her but he will.

"Well" mason said walking back into the house "you ready"

"Ya" she whispered quietly standing up to walk out of the house.

She moved as slow as she could. Mason caught on to the fact that she was moving slow but didn't ask. Not yet anyway he would wait until they were alone.

"Lets go" Damon whined as they approached the two cars.

"Ok" Cassie laughed at him. She looked around the block one last time "lets go" she whispered.

"I call top bunk" Damon called before hoping into his car.

Cassie rolled her eyes as she got into Mason's jeep.

"He didn't show" mason said as soon as the doors shut.

"We got in a fight last night" she replied quietly "Jeremy needed my help so I left him in my room. When I came back he was gone"

Mason didn't reply, there was nothing that could be said that wasn't some false hope.

The trip was silent for the rest of it, not uncomfortable silence, just silence between two long friends that knew each other as well as they knew themselves.

* * *

"You didn't even say goodbye?!" Rebecca screeched at Klaus when she saw him still there.

"Becca" he growled "I'm tired of hearing this"

"Well then hear this and I'll be done. You left Cassie, you're girlfriend, in the middle of a fight didn't show up to say goodbye as she drove off for three weeks to the lake house with her ex boyfriend and the man who you had to compete with for her feelings." She ranted.

"Her ex?" Klaus questioned.

"Yes Nik when I called to say goodbye she said that she had called Mason to come with them to the lake house." she said.

Klaus put his head in his hands "should I call her?" he asked.

"She wont answer, besides the shotty cell service she is probably hurt and knowing the relationship that those two have Mason is trying to get her mind off of it." She informed him.

"Damn it" Klaus growled throwing the glass against the wall shattering it.

"Its three weeks" Rebecca tried to comfort "then she will be back for the Christmas party the town is throwing"

Klaus started pacing, his thoughts racing as he heard Mikael's voice in his head. _You screwed yet another thing up_ it taunted _history repeating itself_.

"The Christmas party isn't going to be enough" he said "to make it up to her"

"Well I'm going to have that Christmas Eve ball," Rebecca reminded him.

"I can do that, make it up to her there" he said.

Rebecca rolled her eyes. "Ok, here is what you're going to do" she said sitting down she started to write down instructions. Klaus walked over to where she was and looked over her shoulder. "That's never going to work," he protested.

Rebecca just turned back to Klaus "fine" she said tearing up the paper "I'm done trying to help you" she said storming away.

Klaus pinched the bridge of his nose "Becca wait" he called after her following her into the hallway.

"Nik" Becca said fear laced in her voice.

Klaus caught up to her in the second he hears the fear in her voice.

"Becca" he asked.

Rebecca didn't answer so Klaus just followed her eye line.

His blood ran cold, it was a good thing he didn't need to breathe otherwise he would be choking.

Because standing the hallway, in _HIS_ house were Mikael and Ester.

"Mom" Rebecca choked out.

"Rebecca" she said "Nicklaus,"

"Its time we had a family meeting" Mikael said.

* * *

**AN: oh no its mama and papa together at last!**

**what do you think rebecca wanted Nik to do to make up to Cassie?**

**What do you think Nik will do?**


	54. Fallout

**AN: another chapter up!**

**just want to say a quick thanks to everyone who has Favorite/Followed this story**

**and a long thanks to everyone who took the time out to review this story, hearing your input/ thoughts makes me happy =)**

**as usual, Read, Review and Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 54**

"We have nothing to say to you" Klaus growled.

"Oh I believe you do" Mikael said.

Klaus stepped in front of Rebecca.

"Nicklaus" Ester began "we know you are searching for the cure"

"And?" Rebecca asked. "Some of us want the chance to grow up and have the family you robbed us of"

"Enough" Mikael snapped.

"Leave" Rebecca sneered and Klaus felt her leave.

"You have heard my sister" Nik said, "You are not welcomed in this home leave"

"Nicklaus I'm warning you" ester said

"You tried to kill me and my siblings" Klaus roared "both of you have torn our lives apart for a thousand years now LEAVE"

Ester and Mikael turned to leave "your pride and stubbornness will be the undoing of you," Mikael warned.

Klaus laughed darkly "I remember you saying this right before I killed you the first time."

The two of them left without another word.

Klaus walked into the study where Rebecca had a glass for her and him full with scotch.

"Why do you think they wanted to talk about the cure?" Rebecca asked.

"I have no idea," Klaus said walking to the safe where the sword was hidden. He pulled it out just to make sure that it was still there.

"Why cant they just leave us be" Rebecca said throwing her glass against the wall "for a thousand years they have made our lives miserable, lives they forced upon us"

Klaus just let his sister rant, because honestly he had no idea what to say to make his little sister feel better.

Rebecca just left the room and the house.

Klaus laid his head against the couch; maybe they should leave once this cure stuff is over. Have a fresh start where the residents of the town didn't hate them already. New Orleans perhaps? They could be a family again there. He knew it.

* * *

Cassie, Mason, Jeremy, and Damon arrived at the lake house. They unpacked and got settled into their rooms.

"Dinner!" Cassie yelled up to the boys.

All three of them raced done to the kitchen and started loading food onto their plates. Cassie rolled her eyes and laughed at them, she walked into the living room and opened her book to finish reading it.

* * *

Ester and Mikael were standing in the old witches house, a bowl filled with ingredients were in between them.

"Are you sure about this?" Ester asked.

Mikael nodded "this has to be done" he said.

"But to do this to the girl" she protested.

"He loves her, and some how she loves him as well, we can't let them use her blood for the cure, it will ruin everything," he growled.

"So they want to grow old, is that such a bad thing?" she asked.

"You forget he ripped your heart out of your body," he said. "And killed me. We gave him a chance and he spat in our faces."

Ester nodded, "lets do this."

Ester started to chant over the bowl.

* * *

Cassie coughed and took a drink of water

* * *

Mikael poured a black liquid into the bowl.

* * *

Klaus tugged at his collar.

Cassie's coughed harder; she stood up and walked into the bathroom. Mason looked up at her.

* * *

Ester continued to chant while the ingredients started to boil.

* * *

Cassie leaned over the sink, spots of blood appeared on the tile.

Klaus unbuttoned his collar and walked over to the window.

* * *

"Almost time" Mikael said excitedly, the flames illuminated his features.

Cassie had started to panic; she couldn't breathe and was still coughing up blood. Her knees buckled and she hit the floor.

Klaus's chest started to burn; he ripped his shirt opened and saw black in his veins as they made his was towards his heart.

* * *

Mason and Damon raced into the bathroom and saw Cassie on the floor.

"Is this some sort of hunter cleansing thing?" Damon asked.

"I don't know" Mason said bending down to pick Cassie up to get her head up. "I don't think so"

Ester finished chanted and the flames died out.

Klaus's breath caught and he dropped to the floor.

Cassie gagged and passed out in Mason's arm.

"Is it done?" Mikael asked

Ester nodded "it is, now the young Cassandra's blood is unable to be used as a multiplier for the cure."

"Now there is only one dose," Mikael said grinning evilly.

"Only one, for Nicklaus" Ester said.

* * *

Jeremy was on the phone with Alaric telling him what had happened to Cassie while mason was sitting next to her on the bed.

"There" Damon said wiping his hands on his pants "clean up is done"

Jeremy turned to them "Alaric can't get ahold of Klaus" he told them.

"So are we thinking that this wasn't a hunter thing" Damon asked what everyone was thinking.

Mason nodded "she would have had to have a lot of vampire blood today and we have been with her since this morning, it can't have been" he reasoned.

Damon nodded "well bedtime for all of the campers" he said turning to Jeremy "breakfast at six"

"What" Jeremy asked, "no way, something happened to Cassie"

"And something is going to happen to us if Cassie wakes up and realize we have been ignoring the reason we came here in the first place." Damon retorted.

"Damon's right" Mason agreed.

Damon did a double take towards Mason.

"I'm going to call Bonnie and get her up here, the two of us will take care of Cassie, Damon can you handle Jeremy's training?" Mason ordered.

"Yep" Damon said "and as camp counselor I say it bed time"

Jeremy stormed out of the room

"Don't forget to brush your teeth" Damon called after him.

Mason chuckled "are you going to be this hard on him all the time," he asked.

Damon nodded "until we have a better idea of what's going on with Cassie, as long as he is thinking about how much he hates me, he wont think to much about Cassie."

Mason nodded, "I'm going to call Bonnie" he said getting up and leaving.

Damon took Mason's spot "look at you being a drama queen" he said softly to Cassie "I have no idea what's going on but maybe Sabrina will. You have to get better, I can't keep being the better person without you to help me"

* * *

Caroline and Elena were sitting at the Grill.

"So he broke up with you?" Caroline asked.

Elena nodded "yep" she said popping the p, "said since there are to many people thinking that we have been compelled it wasn't fair to me or to us to actually be together."

"Ah that's sweet" Caroline cooed, "He is finally being the good guy."

"Caroline" Elena said, "This isn't a good thing"

"Why not?" she asked confused.

"Because Cassie told him to break up with me!" she protested.

"She did what? Are you sure?"

"Positive, it sounds just like something she would do."

"Well, what did she say?"

"That she didn't, and she even left a voicemail before she left for the lake house saying she is here for me f I want to talk."

"And how does that make her the bad guy in this?"

"I know she told him to break up with me"

"I don't think so, Cassie has been pretty preoccupied with Klaus. And she said she was here for you to talk to. I think this is perfect opportunity for you two to reconnect like she wants to, like you have been claiming to want to." Caroline said.

Elena put her head in her hands.

"Elena" Caroline whispered.

Elena looked up at Caroline's face, her eyes were wide in fright. She turned to follow Caroline's eye sight. But she didn't need to because Mikael sat down next to Elena.

Caroline and Elena froze.

Mikael grabbed Elena's chin "you will forget everything I have compelled you to do." He said letting go of her.

Elena shook her head a little as memories and feelings came rushing back to her.

"Now" he said turning to Caroline "I want you to deliver a message"

* * *

Rebecca walked back into the manor with two more bottles of wine. "Nik" she called him as she walked into the living room.

"Nik" she cried as she saw Klaus passed out on the floor. She ran to him and checked his pulse.

She blurred to the fridge and grabbed two bags of blood. Blurring back into the living room she ripped opened a bag and blood poured into his mouth.

Klaus's eyes shot opened and they were the golden amber that they became when he was a hybrid. He grabbed the bag from Rebecca's hand and drained it.

Rebecca handed Klaus the other bag and he drained it in similar fashion.

"What happened?" she asked him when he had finished.

Klaus just shook his head. "I was sitting here and then there was this burning in my chest" he said looking down at his chest. There were still faint black lines retreating.

"Oh my god" Rebecca whispered as the two of them watched the black lines disappear. "What was that?"

"I don't know but it felt like my blood was burning" he choked out.

* * *

Bonnie walked into the lake house. "Bonnie" Mason greeted "Cassie is upstairs."

Bonnie nodded and walked into the room where Cassie was still sleeping.

"What happened?" she asked.

"She started coughing last night, and then started coughing up blood and then she passed out." Mason explained.

"Has she woken up?" bonnie ask sitting next to Cassie.

"She woke up early this morning" Mason informed her "her breathing has returned to normal, but she thinks something is wrong or that something has happened."

Bonnie nodded.

"So how long are you two going to talk about me by my bedside?" Cassie asked as she sat up.

Bonnie looked at Cassie, her once sun kissed skin looked pale and sickly she had dark green and black rings around her eyes.

"You look terrible" Bonnie commented.

"I feel terrible" Cassie agreed "like something has drained me"

"Well it looks like something drained you of course of what I can't say just yet," Bonnie said.

"Well what's your plan witch doctor?" Damon said walking into the room.

Bonnie glared at him.

"What's the news with Jeremy?" Cassie asked.

"Boy wonder is currently running around the lake, twice" he told her "how are you?" he asked, his voice full with concern.

Bonnie was taken back by the emotion in Damon's voice, only hearing that emotion come through with him once or twice since she met him.

Cassie gestured to her self.

"Touché" Damon answered.

"But that's a good question" Cassie croaked turning to Bonnie "what is your plan"

"Well, first thing I'm going to is just make sure everything we already know about you is still good" Bonnie said.

Mason nodded.

"Well" Cassie said looking down at her arm "my hunter tattoo is still there."

* * *

Tyler was sitting in the living room of the Lockwood house when Caroline and Elena walked in.

"What did you do?" Caroline screeched.

Tyler looked up at his girlfriend shocked "what are you talking about?" he asked

"She is talking about Mikael coming into the grill with a message for us to tell you" Elena said.

"Oh that, we are taking down Klaus" Tyler said "and the hybrids and us have teamed up with Mikael and Ester."

"Because the last time we thought working with Mikael was such a good idea" Elena quipped.

"Tyler, we have everyone working together, for once. No backstabbing, no double crossing. We all have the same goal." Caroline tried to reason.

"No we don't" Tyler said, "Do you know what happens when a hybrid gets a cure, they become a werewolf again. None of us want to help get the cure"

"So you help them become unsired, you don't plot to kill him," Caroline continued.

"We all are apart of Klaus's bloodline, when you kill him, you kill us all" Elena said.

"Ester figured out how to reverse the vampirism" Tyler said, "it's a one time use spell and it's painful but it rewrites the biology of the person."

"This is stupid" Elena said, "This can't end well, because Cassie isn't going to let this happen."

"Cassie can't stop this" Tyler said

"Because you can stop Cassie" Caroline snorted.

Tyler just shook his head.

"Well it doesn't matter because our message from Mikael is that if you back out or if we warn Cassie or the Originals." Elena trailed off.

"What?" Tyler asked.

"Tyler, they have your mom" Caroline said softly "and if something happens to this plan and it doesn't work"

"They are going to kill her" Elena finished.

* * *

Bonnie and Cassie were sitting around the kitchen table.

"Where are the boys?" Bonnie asked

"I sent them off with some drills for Jeremy" Cassie told her. "I didn't really want them around for this"

"Ok" Bonnie said nodding "well you said that your hunter mark is still there so I'm going to test your blood"

"Gross" Cassie commented.

Bonnie laughed, "blood is powerful just by itself, you can use it for spells and whatnot."

"Right" Cassie said nodding "I get you"

"Well with you being a doppelganger, same with Elena your blood is twice as powerful."

"Which is why my blood is part of the cure for vampirism"

"Right" Bonnie confirmed, "So I'm going to test it"

Cassie nodded and held out her hand "alright lets go"

Bonnie took out a knife and cut Cassie's hand. Blood dripped into the bowl.

And nothing.

"Please tell me that this is what is suppose to happen" Cassie said looking between bonnie and the bowl.

"No" Bonnie said "its not"

"Great" Cassie said as she wrapped up her hand "explain"

Bonnie chanted and did some magic voodoo.

"Well something drained you all right," Bonnie, said, "They drained you all magic properties"

"What does that mean?" she asked fear dripping into her voice.

"I mean your blood couldn't even be used for a simple spell" Bonnie said "let alone as part of the cure"

* * *

Klaus and Rebecca were sitting in the living room.

"Do you think that it was something that Mikael and Ester did?" Rebecca asked.

"I absolutely think that this is something that Mikael and Ester did" Klaus confirmed.

"Do you think that something happened to Cassie?" Rebecca asked concerned about her friend.

Klaus paused for a second and then picked up his phone to call her.

"Hello" she answered her voice shaking slightly.

"Cassandra" he said, "are you ok?"

"Um, not really" she said her voice still shaking "som- something happened"

Klaus looked up at Rebecca her fear evident in her face.

"Something happened to me as well," he told her "we just don't know what."

"Well, we called bonnie to come down and she tested my blood" she explained "and whatever happened it drained my blood of all of its magical properties"

"What does that mean?" he asked concerned.

He heard her take a deep breath "it means that my blood can't be used as a cure."

Klaus was stunned quiet, his mind racing Cassie's blood can't be used as the cure, then what were they going to do? They needed her blood and his to use a multiplier for the cure. Without that there was just one dose.

Just one.

Klaus and Cassie had discussed this, both deciding that they weren't going to tell anybody that there was only one dose, because they had figured out what they needed to do in order for everyone to be happy.

"Nik" he heard her voice.

"Ya, I'm here," he said

"I'm sorry. I don't know what happened or how it happened"

"No, Cassandra you have nothing to be sorry about, I know what happened and it wasn't your fault."

"What happened?"

Klaus took a deep breath "Mikael and Ester showed up at the house with Becca and I here, they wanted to talk."

"Are you two ok? What did they want to talk about?"

"We are both ok, and I don't know, I kicked them out before they could say anything."

"What are we going to do Nik?" she asked knowing that they only had one dose of the cure now.

"We will figure it out," he comforted her "just keep training Jeremy."

"Ok" she said

"Do you want me to come down there?" he asked.

"No" she said, "stay in Mystic Falls and stop them," she told him.

"Cass" he began.

"I got to go" she interrupted him "talk to you later, bye"

And then she hung up on him.

"Is she still ok?" Rebecca asked.

Klaus nodded "then she hung up on me when I asked if she wanted me down there with her."

"She is still mad" Rebecca said, "You did let her leave without saying goodbye."

"I did" Klaus said, "that's another thing I screwed up today"

"Well" Rebecca said, "fix it."

* * *

Cassie hung up the phone and looked at Bonnie.

"So beside my blood being non magical everything else is ok," she asked.

Bonnie nodded "but I don't understand why you are still a hunter?"

"The only explanation I can think of is that I am a hunter, its not something in my blood its hardwired in my DNA and brain." She explained.

Bonnie nodded her head "that makes sense" she agreed.

"So" Cassie said finishing her meal and orange juice. "Anything else?"

"I don't think so," Bonnie said

"Great" Cassie said standing up.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm going to run" Cassie said.

"Cassie" Bonnie scolded, "This isn't a good idea."

"No Bon, I am tired of this," she said turning to the girl "I have been bait, and kidnapped and used as a pawn, I am sick of this and its not going to happen again."

Bonnie didn't say anything as Cassie walked out of the house to start her run.

* * *

Klaus walked into his study and picked up his notes on the cure. He knew the story of the cure and with Cassie's help and knowledge they had put together the steps for this.

There was one dose of the cure.

But together with Klaus and Cassandra's blood they could use it as a multiplier to create more doses for this.

However there was one part that Klaus kept from Cassie, the only secret he was currently keeping from her.

They joked around that true love saves the day.

But it did. In order for their blood to be used. They had to be in love.

Him with her.

And her with him.

Truly in love, not just like.

And that scared him. He didn't know if his parents "de-spelled" because they were in love. Or if they were just taking precautions.

Did he love Cassie?

Did Cassie love him? And did she still love him after he just left her leave?

"This is why I don't get involved with people" Klaus grumbled to himself "love makes you weak"

"No it doesn't" Rebecca said from the doorway "love makes you strong it brings people together and if you don't realize that soon, this is just going to get harder"

"When you love people they become weaknesses" Klaus said looking at his younger sister.

"So Cassie is your weakness" Rebecca said

Klaus turned his back on Rebecca "she isn't my only weakness" he said softly.

Rebecca just scoffed.

"Its true" he said facing her. "You have to know that"

"All I know is that you have a habit of daggering your siblings whenever they don't agree with you" Rebecca sneered.

"When they want to leave," Klaus agreed, "when I cant know every movement or know without a doubt that you guys are safe."

Rebecca was silent, not knowing what to say or what she felt about this.

"It was a bad decision, I know that now" Klaus said walking over to his desk where he had a sketch of Cassie next to his notes about the cure. "Cassie pretty much has told me over and over again."

"You love her" Rebecca stated, "Everyone knows it bu-"

"Yes" Klaus whispered so softly that is Rebecca hadn't been an original then she would have missed it. "I do"

Rebecca had a small smile, it was nice to see her brother becoming the person he used to be, back when he had Anita, before they became vampires.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"What?" she asked surprised.

"Well what the hell today I'm confessing everything," Klaus said as he quickly poured himself a drink and drained it. "I'm sorry that nobody here will be nice to you because you are my sister, I'm sorry that my foolish actions have taken us away from everyplace you have dared to call home. Once this is over, just promise you will call"

"Call?" she asked.

"I'm going to let you leave if you want" Klaus said

Rebecca stayed quiet knowing that this was hard enough for him to let her go, let alone for her to go human just yet.

"Nik" she said walking over to him "you're my brother, always have been, I love you. Always and forever just like we promised. I'm not going to lie to you every time you have daggered me or betrayed me it hurts"

"I know" he said "and I'm trying so hard to make it better."

"All because of Cassie" she said

"Because Cassie made me realize that the way I was handling certain situations weren't the best way." He said sitting on the couch.

Rebecca sat down next to him.

"Its my fault" he said clearly extremely not sober. "Cassie can't help her sister because I was to stubborn to listen. I have no idea what to do. I told her I would fix it but" he trailed off.

"Nik, get some sleep" Rebecca "sober up and together you and I will sort everything up."

* * *

**AN: there you go another chapter up. **

**when i'm writing this its almost plays out like an episode in my head, which is the reason for some many scene jumps and cliffhangers. Also with this being written in third person i want to try to get as many thoughts from as many characters as possible. so i am hoping this plays out well when you read it and isnt something that just makes sense in my head.**

**but... Elena is Un-Compled! what does this mean?...**

**leave you thought and two points to whoever gets it right! (that is my plug to review you guys hint.. hint..)**


	55. Birthday Revelations

**Chapter 55**

Two weeks had gone by since the blood incident. Klaus was no where near figuring out how to stop his parents and he and Cassie barely spoke which just frustrated him.

Elena and Caroline had no idea how to get a message out without putting Carol into any danger.

While the crew at the lake house had managed to get Jeremy's hunter instincts back to where they were, they had only managed to find a couple a vampires around the lake house.

* * *

"No" Cassie said walking into kitchen of the lake house. Mason following.

"Why not?" Mason asked "its your birthday"

"Because nobody has time to stop and celebrate," Cassie said pulling plates down from the cabinet.

"Everybody is going to want to come" Mason said sitting on a chair across from where Cassie was working.

Cassie just rolled her eyes "you just want an excuse to party." She countered.

"I want to celebrate the birth of my best friend" Mason said

"Fine" Cassie huffed. "Alaric can come and we can have a nice dinner"

"Just Alaric?" Mason asked.

"Well Elena has been MIA and do you know anybody else beside her who would stop everything to come down here?" she asked.

"Um I don't know" Damon sauntered in sitting next to Mason "your boyfriend?"

Cassie just remained quiet.

"Cass?" Mason nudged, noticing that.

"We are going through a rough patch," Cassie said as she handed Damon a vial of vervain.

"Delicious" Damon said as he downed it.

Cassie handed him a glass of juice.

"So just because you guys are having a rough patch you don't think he will come down for your birthday?" Mason asked.

"I don't think he knows it its my birthday" she said quietly.

"Well, your boy toy might not want to come, but your bestest blonde friend will definitely show up." Damon said.

"And if Rebecca or anybody from the original family does decide to come, you will be nice." Cassie said pointing the spatula at him.

Damon held his hands up in surrender.

Mason chuckled at the two of them and the three of them fell into comfortable silence. Until there was a loud crash.

Cassie looked up at Damon "where is Jeremy?" she asked.

"I left him upstairs to clean some weapons." Damon said.

Cassie huffed and walked up the stairs to where Jeremy was.

Mason chuckled at her.

"Well it's a good thing you got her to agree" Damon said

"You're telling me" Mason said "she would have killed us both if she said no and everyone still showed up."

* * *

Rebecca walked into Klaus's study.

"Please tell me that is not what your wearing for the party tonight" she said eyeing his clothes.

Klaus just raised an eyebrow at his sister.

"Your going tonight" Rebecca said "you are going and you are going to do something special so you two will make you and you can stop moping around."

"I don't think she wants me there" he said.

Rebecca slapped him across the back of the head.

"Of course she wants you there" Rebecca told him before walking out of the room.

Klaus leaned back in his chair, running his hands through his hair he started to think about Cassie. It drove him nuts, not hearing her voice everyday, not being able to hold her in his arms whenever he wanted to.

He smiled as he looked down at a small sketch of her; it was from the first day he saw her, at the Lockwood house. He had sketched her so many times since she left, trying to fill the his time with something, anything to keep him from running to the lake house and just being with her.

And that drove him crazy, he was Nicklaus Mikaelson the original hybrid he didn't need anybody. But he did, he needed her, needed her input and her smile every morning, or her hands running through his hair when he was upset.

He stood up and walked to his room and started to change.

* * *

He stood up and walked to his room and started to change.

Cassie had changed into a simple light blue sundress with sandals as she walked out to the backyard where Mason and Damon had set up the barbeque.

"Happy birthday" everyone cheered as she walked out.

She smiled as everyone was there.

Mason, Damon, Jeremy, Stefan, Alaric, Elena, matt, bonnie, Caroline, Kol, Elijah, Robert, Rebecca, and Tyler.

Everyone except for Klaus.

Her heart tugged a little bit at not seeing him there. But she quickly hid it and smiled at everyone who was here.

Alaric came forward and hugged her, "happy birthday sweetie" he said dropping a kiss into her hair.

"Thanks dad" she said back at him, feeling a rush of happiness as she said that.

"So" Damon said walking up to the two of them "I told you that more then just your dad would come to party"

Cassie rolled her eyes but gave him a hug anyway. "Thanks" she told him.

"We got the day off from training and I got a hug" Damon said "are you sure that the world isn't going to end"

Alaric just slapped him on the arm as the two of them walked away.

Cassie walked over to Elena and Caroline.

"Happy birthday" Caroline squealed giving her another hug,

"Thanks Care" she said returning the hug.

Once they broke apart Cassie looked at Elena "heard you where gone for a while" she told her little sister.

"I had a lot of things to think about, had some revelations," Elena said quietly.

Caroline shot her a look real quick; Cassie caught it but filed it away. "Well stay the night and we can talk if you want" she said.

Elena nodded her head and Cassie walked away and from them to talk to everyone else.

"Got any more hugs left in you?" Robert asked as she made her way over to the originals.

"For you?" Cassie asked "sure" she smirked giving him a hug. Kol and Rebecca took one from her as well.

Cassie smiled as Elijah just gave her a handshake "Elijah" she said

"Cassandra" he replied.

Hours went by as Cassie was talking with everyone.

"Cassie" Mason called "cake!"

Cassie laughed at him "I'll be right back" she told the originals.

"Mason" she said "what kind of cake"

"Red velvet as always" Mason said as he swiped his finger through the icing.

She slapped him on the arm and took a piece of cake.

"Happy birthday" he told her kissing her on the cheek.

She smiled "I'm going to grab some thing from inside," she said softly.

"He will show up" Mason reassured her.

She nodded and walked around the house to the front door.

"Looking for someone?" a deep British voice came form behind her.

Cassie turned around and saw Klaus standing there; he was in slacks and a dark blue dress shirt. She smiled at him "just my boyfriend," she said "maybe you know him, tall, handsome hasn't talked to me in a while."

"Ah him" Klaus said stepping foreword to her "I have seen him around. He seemed pretty hung up on you."

Cassie took another step towards him "oh really?" she asked.

"Really" he agreed, "he was miserable, pouted even if you were to talk to his family. Don't think he could go another minute without kissing you."

Cassie blushed as Klaus closed the gap between them. He cupped her face and kissed her soundly. Klaus poured how much he needed her and missed her into the kiss. Cassie returned it pouring just as much into it as Klaus.

They broke apart, as Cassie needed air. Klaus rested his head on her forehead, still cupping her face.

"Hello" he said gazing down at her

"Hello" she said looking up to meet his eyes.

"I missed you," he said tracing her cheekbone with his thumb.

"I missed you too" she said a little breathless.

"Cassandra I am so sorry" he begged "I shouldn't have left I should have stayed and we could have figured everything out."

"Shh" she said putting her finger to his lips "not tonight, tonight lets just be you and me"

Klaus kissed her finger "ok" he said as she pulled her finger from his lips.

"Come away with me" he said.

Cassie leaned her head back raising an eyebrow. "What?" she asked.

"Come away with me, tonight" he said again.

"I can't just leave" she said, "Everyone is here"

"Just for tonight," he begged "you have spent enough time with them, the night is winding down come with me"

Cassie glanced back at the party.

"Cassandra" he whispered softly.

She looked back to him and kissed him softly on the lips "take me away then" she whispered against her lips.

Klaus smiled and took her hand "lets go" he said.

Cassie smiled as she went with him.

They walked to the dock. "Nik where are we going?" she asked.

"It's a surprise," he said as they walked to a boat, well if you could call it a boat. It was huge.

And there were fairy lights all over the deck.

"Nik" she said looking at it.

"Happy birthday" he said looking down at her.

She looked up at him and smiled.

Klaus lead her to the deck and Cassie took in the sight.

Klaus just kept a hold of her hand; afraid if he was going to let go she would disappear.

The two walked over to where the wheel was.

"Oh captain my captain" Cassie teased and she sat in a chair as Klaus took the wheel.

Klaus just grinned cheekily at her as he steered the ship out into the lake.

Once they got into the middle of the lake. Klaus dropped the anchor. He turned towards Cassie, who had slipped her shoes off.

"Come here" he said holding a hand out for her.

She took it as Klaus slipped off his own shoes and he led her out to the deck.

He twirled her in his arm and the two of them started to dance.

Cassie laid her head on his chest.

"I missed this," she said.

"Missed what love?" he asked.

"You" she said, "being with you"

Klaus smiled although Cassie couldn't see it.

"I missed having you in my arms" Klaus said softly squeezing her in his arms.

"I know," she said looking up at him. "I can hear your heart race"

Klaus dropped a kiss on her lips.

Cassie put her head back on his chest. "Nik" she began "what are we going to do?" she asked.

"Not tonight love" he said "your words"

"We need to tell them, it's not right to keep their hopes up." She started leaning her head back.

"But not tonight," he said, "tonight is for me to show you how much I care about you."

Cassie stopped and stepped away from him.

"Cassandra?" Klaus asked confused.

"What's wrong," she said

"I don't understand?" he still asked.

"You're hiding something," she said looking at him "I can tell"

"No I'm not," Klaus said stepping up to her "I promise, I have told you everything."

"There is something your hiding," she said again.

Klaus just grabbed her and gave her a kiss, he started to cling to her and he felt Cassie grab him and kiss him just as eagerly.

The pulled back, Cassie breathing for air.

"The only thing I might be hiding form you is the depth of how much I wanted to be with you." He said "ho- how much I needed you sometimes."

Cassie's breath caught in her throat. "Nik" she whispered.

"Please, I need to say this or I'm not going to get this out." He begged her, still holding her just as tightly "I was so scared at the thought that something had happened to you, or that you were so mad at me and that you didn't need me anymore."

"Never" she said looking at him "Nik, I was hurt that you didn't say goodbye but I could never be so mad that I just decide I didn't need you anymore."

Klaus took a deep breath as the knowledge settled with him, a weight lifted off his shoulders.

She started to play with hair.

Klaus turned his face into her palm and dropped a kiss into her palm.

"So are we good?" he asked.

Cassie smiled at him "we're good." She said smiling biting her lip.

Klaus smirked at her "careful" he teased, "it's been a while since I saw you"

Cassie backed up from him smiling.

"Love" he warned.

But Cassie took off, down to the bottom of the ship, Klaus followed at human pace. He stopped at the entrance to the kitchen, where Cassie's dress was laying on the floor, Klaus picked it up.

He smiled as he followed her scent around the bottom of the ship till he was led back to the stairs. Where her bra was laying at the bottom of the stairs following similar fashion he picked it up.

Klaus walked, a little bit faster now up the stairs and now on the deck back where they began. He walked over to the edge of the railing, where her underwear was sitting on the ground. Klaus looked over the railing and saw Cassie in the water.

"Are you going to join me?" she asked biting her lip again.

"Your playing with fire" Klaus said dropping her clothes as he started to undress himself.

"Luckily I'm in the water" she teased him.

Klaus dropped his shirt on the pile of clothes and undid his belt.

"You're taking a while" she said, "Aren't you suppose to be fast or something."

"Love" Klaus said as he finished taking the rest of his clothes off.

"Love" she mocked him as he jumped over the edge to join her.

She squealed a little bit as the water splashed her.

Klaus popped behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Its mighty dangerous to play with fire ma'am" Klaus said adopting an American accent as he whispered in her ear.

Cassie turned around in his arms "well then, it's a good thing I have a strong man to protect me" she said playing with a southern belle accent as she draped her arms around his neck.

Klaus chuckled as he pulled her closer to him.

"You found me," she said.

"I'll always find you," he promised pushing her damp hair away form her face.

"Promise?" she asked looking up at him into his sea green eyes.

"Promise" he promised staring into her eyes.

She smiled and kissed him, not as passionate as the one they shared on the deck but still just as filled with emotion.

The two played around in the water for a little until Cassie got to cold.

"Its midnight" Cassie said as they wrapped themselves into towels.

"It is" Klaus said staring at the moon.

"We should face reality," she said staring at the moon.

"Or we could wait until the sun is up." Klaus countered.

Cassie nodded "or we could do that" she said.

Klaus smiled at that and scooped her up she laughed as he carried her down to the bedroom.

* * *

Everyone at the barbeque had cleaned up and either headed home or stayed in Elena's case, she was determined to somehow let Cassie know what was going on.

"I'm just going to assume that my invite was lost in the mail," Mikael said walking up to Damon and Elena.

"You do that," Damon said.

"Now where is the birthday girl, I have my gift" he said.

"She is off with her boyfriend" Elena said

Mikael just shook his head at that "that is going to get her killed someday" he said.

"Is that a threat?" Damon asked

"It's a fact," Mikael said "like the fact that you are taking vervain again prevents me from lifting the compulsion I originally put on you. Like I did for our dear Elena"

Damon just raised an eyebrow.

"I'll come back for the Christmas party in Mystic Falls, maybe I'll lift your compulsion then. Elena remember what we talked about." He said before blurring away.

"What the hell was that?" Damon asked turning to Elena.

"Mikael released me from his compulsion" Elena said turning to Damon "in exchange that I deliver a message to Tyler"

"What was the message?" Damon asked.

Elena just gave Damon a pointed look.

* * *

After Cassie and Klaus had showered and changed into pj's (in Cassie's case her underwear and one of Klaus's shirts.)

"Are you ready for your present?" he asked.

"You mean the romantic boat ride wasn't it?" she asked confused.

"One of them" he smirked.

"Nik" she began.

"Nope" he said holding a finger up, "its your birthday, you never let me buy things for you or shower you with gifts. Let me"

"Fine" she said.

Klaus smiled like a little kid. "Close your eyes." He said.

Cassie gave him a look, but did it anyway.

Klaus moved her to the middle of the room and got her present ready.

"Ok, look" he said.

Cassie turned around and saw her present.

She was speechless, it was a painted drawing of her, her dancing from the first time he saw her, when she was doing her solo. It was almost exactly, the detail on her outfit was right, she remembered it was still hanging in her room, but the only difference was her hair, it wasn't the color that it was when she danced that, it was the color it was now.

Klaus was standing next to the picture, fidgeting a little at trying to read Cassie's expression and her silence.

Klaus didn't know how much time went by; in fact time seemed to stand still as he waited for her reaction.

"Say something" he begged "please"

"Its, beautiful" she said. "Nik, I love it"

Klaus smiled at her and a little blush crept up on his cheeks.

Cassie felt tears well up in her eyes.

"No one has ever done anything like this for me" she said taking a step closer to the painting, her fingers trailed around the outline of her silhouette.

"I changed your hair color," he said.

"I like it" she said, "I was in a phase when that happened, but dancing, it's my life"

"I know what's that's like" he said

"How?" she asked finally tearing her gaze away from the painting to Klaus for the first time. "How did you manage that?"

Klaus rubbed the back of his neck "remember how I said I missed you, I had to have painted or sketched hundreds of pictures of you. I started this one and got entranced."

She smiled up at him and then launched herself into his arms "thank you" she said as she pressed a kiss into the crook of his neck.

Klaus returned the hug, never getting tired of hugging her, or just holding her in his arms. "For you, anything" he said dropping another kiss into her hair.

Cassie just smiled at the feeling that someone would do this just for her.

She felt a feeling rush through her; she hadn't felt it in a long while.

Love, she loved the man who was holding her in his arms.

And it terrified her.

Did Klaus fell the same? Did he feel something close to love for her?

Did she tell him?

"Come on" Klaus said holding her hand and leading the two of the to the bed "bedtime"

Cassie got into the bed with Klaus and snuggled into his side, she took a deep breath and inhaled his scent.

"Good night" she said

Klaus kissed the top of her head "good night" he whispered back to her.

Klaus heard her breathing settle down and felt her try and get closer to his side.

He loved her, and he knew it, no more hiding it from himself, the only thing know that mattered was Cassandra.

Did she feel the same?

Could he tell her?

The thoughts raced through his mind as soon he too drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Jeremy, Stefan, Damon, Elena, and Mason were sitting around the kitchen table in the lake house.

"Ok so your telling me that Tyler Lockwood has been planning a revolution with the hybrids and nobody knew about it?" Damon asked staring at mason.

Mason rolled his eyes. "Tyler has been avoiding me," he said, "now I know why"

"So Elena you don't have any more compulsion on you?" Stefan asked looking at her.

Elena shook her head "no more, and I started taking vervain again."

"What are we going to do?" Jeremy asked.

"Well, we have to tell Cassie" Stefan said. "This is to big for them not to know."

"We cant" Elena said, "They will kill Carol"

"They are going to kill us all if we don't" Damon said "now Carol is my friend and ill write her a great eulogy but they have no reason to keep her alive if Tyler's half bit plan actually works."

"So you are saying she is dead either way" mason said angrily.

"I'm saying if we once again trust that original family will keep to their word we might as well label idiot across all of our foreheads." Damon said.

"So we rescue Carol" Stefan said, "try to figure out what Tyler is planning with Mikael and Ester."

Damon turned to face the window, the sun was rising.

"We can try" Elena said.

Damon grabbed the phone from the base.

"What are you doing?" Jeremy asked

"Calling our lovebirds back to reality" Damon replied.

* * *

**An: not much happened action wise this chapter but huge revelations!**

**klaus loves cassie and cassie loves klaus. but they are both to stubborn to realize it!**

**cassie is starting to see that there is something else klaus is hiding from her, what will she do when she realizes that they had to love each other in order for the cure to work? will she be mad? or happy?... To Be Continued!**

**Leave your opinions/ Reviews/ Thoughts in that handy box below!**


	56. Back to Mystic Falls

**Chapter 56**

Cassie heard her phone ringing.

"Cassandra" Klaus whispered, "phone" he rolled over wrapping his other arm around her.

Cassie chuckled a little bit "ignore it" she said curling into him.

But it rang again.

Cassie sighed and got out of the bed; she padded over to her phone.

"Hello" she said.

"Ready to get back to reality?" Damon's voice came from the other end.

"In four hours" she mumbled.

She felt Klaus's arms wrap around her waist as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry" Damon said. "I can't give you that"

"Damon what's wrong?" Cassie asked picking up on the tone of his voice.

"You don't want to hear this over the phone" Damon said "bring Klaus"

"Is it that big?" she asked.

"Right now" he answered, "its our biggest problem"

She looked up at Klaus.

"We are on our way," she said.

"I'll go lead us to the shore" Klaus said heading up there.

"I'll get our clothes," she said as she turned to gather up her clothes and change.

* * *

Damon turned to the group. "They are on their way," he said.

"What are we going to do?" Elena asked.

"First things first" Damon said walking around the house.

"What are you doing?" Jeremy asked as he heard Damon turning on every TV or radio in the house.

"Mikael knew I was taking vervain" Damon replied. "I didn't start until we got here"

"So you think Mikael has been listening here?" Stefan asked picking up on his brother's train of thought.

"That's exactly what I think," Damon said.

"I think Cassie is going to kill us if she finds out that all we have been doing is sitting and talking." Mason said.

"Right" Stefan said, "So what do you guys do?"

"Its terrible," Damon said moaning "Jeremy has to run while I supervise, mason does the dishes after Cassie cooks us breakfast."

"Oh poor you" Elena teased.

"Come on Jer." Mason said, "I need to run to after eating all that cake."

"I'll supervise" Damon called running after them.

Elena turned to Stefan.

"Oh" Damon said popping his head back in the kitchen "that leaves you two with the dishes" and just like that he left the two of them alone.

"So dishes?" Elena asked.

"I'll wash if you dry" Stefan offered.

Elena nodded and the two of them started to clean up from the party.

"So Mikael just let you go?" Stefan asked.

Elena nodded her head as she took a dish form Stefan "yep, I remember most of the things that I did but there are a few things that are fuzzy."

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?" Stefan asked.

"Because there are things that I've done that weren't because I was being compelled." Elena confessed. "The way I treated my sister for instance I don't know how many times I've told her that I want to fix things then I keep on doing what I've been doing"

"Well it took Damon and I a hundred and fifty years," Stefan offered.

Elena laughed a little. "Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked. "Caroline is nice but I can read her like a book, Bonnie hasn't really talked to anybody since Cassie got Shane locked up, Matt is on Cassie's side, not that Cassie is even asking for sides."

"I've said it before" Stefan said "you were there for me at my worst, always believing the best in my, challenging me. Now its my turn."

Elena took the dish a dried it for a little bit "sometimes I think that the old Elena died on that bridge, ever since I became a vampire I've been different. And its not that my emotions are higher, its like I'm driven by different things, what made me, me…. Doesn't matter anymore." She said softly.

Stefan remained quiet, not giving her any false hope because he didn't have an answer.

* * *

"We're home," Cassie said as she and Klaus walked hand in hand into the kitchen. "What's up?" she asked seeing Elena and Stefan.

"Damon said that you might freak if we left a mess for you to clean up and Jeremy hadn't done his training" Stefan explained.

"Oh, well thank you" Cassie said.

"Don't thank us yet" Elena said, "Wait till you hear what's going on

Klaus wrapped his arms around Cassie and pulled her back to his chest. "How bad?" he asked.

"You might want to sit down" Damon said walking in with Mason and Jeremy behind him.

"But, first" Mason said sitting down. "I have one rule"

"Excuse me?" Klaus asked. Cassie put her hands over his.

"Its more of a please don't kill anybody once you hear this, kind of plea" Damon said seeing Klaus's temper rising.

Cassie shot him a grateful look.

"What happened" Cassie asked.

"My stupid nephew made a deal," Mason said talking to Cassie.

"With who?" she asked concerned.

"Mikael" Stefan answered "to kill Klaus during the Christmas party in town"

Cassie rested her head back on Klaus's chest.

"How do you know this information?" Klaus almost growled out, his grip on Cassie tightening a little.

"Mikael" Elena said "remember when I was MIA for a while, well he stopped by at the grill when Caroline and I were having lunch. He released me from the compulsion and had us deliver a message to Tyler."

"What was the message?" Klaus asked.

"That if Tyler backs out, or if the plan doesn't work out, they are going to kill Carol." Elena answered him.

Cassie walked out of Klaus's arms and headed over to the cabinet and started grabbing ingredients.

Klaus sat down at the island "so I'm assuming that you "one rule"" he said using air quotes "is that I don't take the young Lockwood's heart and rip it out of his chest."

"Pretty much" Mason said.

"Do we know what his plan is?" Cassie asked as she started to put some ingredients in a bowl.

"We know that involves in the hybrids," Damon said walking over to Cassie as he started to help her.

"Buts that's all you got" she asked him, sliding him the bowl to stir as she moved around.

"Yep, and we don't know how to get ahold of him and shake some sense into him, without Mikael noticing." Damon answered her.

Cassie turned around and leaned against the counter.

"Your thinking the same thing I am" Damon said.

"What" Stefan asked as he watched the interactions between the two, from Mason's expression this was something the two of them did a lot, but it was weird for Stefan to see them so close and throwing ideas off of each other. And apparently if Stefan was going to go with expressions, Klaus was upset.

"That either way Carol is collateral" Cassie said taking the bowl that Damon was handing her.

"How can you say that" mason said

"Because its true" Cassie said. Pouring the batter onto the griddle. "Say Mikael did succeed which isn't going to happen, but say he does, they have no reason to keep her safe."

"Which means rescue?" Stefan said following the thought process.

"Right" she said.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Klaus finally asked, his tone a little sharp.

"Well, the most strategic would be during the town Christmas party" Cassie answered him, just as sharply "when the two of them are away from her and their focus is away form Carol"

"When they are trying to kill me," Klaus said.

"Yes" Cassie answered flipping the pancakes over.

"Well what if we could get a set of eyes on the other side" Damon offered handing Cassie a plate for the pancakes.

"Behind enemy lines." Cassie said, "Tyler won't do it" she commented offhand "now that his mom is on the line, he isn't going to do anything to put her in any more danger."

"I was thinking a different Lockwood" Damon said staring at Mason.

Mason nodded his head.

Cassie did the same thing, "Mace, if you're up for it, we've got to sell this though. That we had a fight that you want Nik dead and everything."

"Are we really, going to trust another Lockwood?" Klaus asked.

Mason glared at him as Cassie slid a huge stack of pancakes onto the island as Damon set down plates and syrup.

"I trust Mason with me life, and by extension your life as well" Cassie said looking a Klaus "can you come up with a better idea that doesn't involve the eradication of the Lockwood family?"

Damon just chuckled and took some pancakes.

Stefan and Elena were watching the two of them.

Mason stood up "so I take it you can't come up with a better plan?" he asked.

Klaus remained quiet.

"So we need a fight" mason said turning to Cassie. "A big enough fight to that would destroy a lifetime of friendship."

Cassie held up her hands "that's your deal" she told him.

Mason just chuckled.

"So I hate to point out the obvious" Stefan said "but we have four days"

"Right" Damon said "so needless to say saving your ass is now number one on our to do list."

Cassie shook her head and rubbed her eyes.

Klaus growled a little.

"We need to figure out where Carol is," Elena said trying to defuse the tension between the two men. "Scope it out and figure out where she is"

"We do" Cassie said putting her forehead in the palm of her hand. "We don't have enough people we can trust with us still here so we need to go back to Mystic Falls"

"Is that safe?" Jeremy asked finally speaking up.

"Well Mikael knew I was taking vervain here, so its not really safe anywhere" Damon said.

"So what, we are going to find carol, figure out what Tyler's plan is and make sure there isn't any black lash." Klaus said.

"Well when you put it that way" Damon said.

"There will be black lash," Cassie said "the hope is that we can handle whatever its going to be"

"Put us to work" Elena said, "Stefan and I can help try to figure out where carol is."

Cassie stared at her sister for a little while. "Are you back on vervain?" she asked.

Elena nodded her head "ever since Mikael released me" she told her.

Cassie turned to Klaus "do you think Rebecca could help?" she asked.

Klaus shrugged her shoulders "I think she is still planning her Christmas eve ball" he told her "I'll see if she could help, but don't count on it."

"Your own sister won't stop planning her party to help stop a plan to kill you?" Damon asked.

Cassie slapped Damon on the back of his head. "Shut up" she told him.

Klaus stood up "is there anything I can do to help stop this plan to kill me?" he asked.

"Not really" Damon replied "you can just stand and be the damsel in distress while Cassie and the rest of us save you."

Cassie slapped him again "stop" she warned him.

Mason looked at Stefan and Elena and Jeremy and motion with his head that they should leave.

Slowly the four of them snuck out of the room and left the three of them alone.

"No seriously" Klaus said, "give me something to do. Come on you two are taking charge of everything"

"Nik" Cassie said "please don't, we are trying to save your life"

"By allowing the plan, to continue," Klaus said, "not trying to stop it"

"I don't know if you have notice but Cassie has come up with a plan that has the least amount of blood shed." Damon said coming to her defense.

"Of course I noticed" Klaus said "how could I not notice the two of you making plans and pancakes together."

Hurt coursed through Cassie as she took in what Klaus was saying.

"What exactly are you implying" Damon asked.

"I'm implying that you two have been getting closer and closer since you left." Klaus said.

"Nik stop" Cassie said.

"You seem to think very highly of your girlfriend" Damon retorted

"Damon" Cassie pleaded.

"It doesn't matter what I think, I know what I see." Klaus replied.

"Nothing happened" Damon said "which you would know that if you had bothered to pick the phone up and talk to her."

"STOP IT!" Cassie yelled finally throwing a cup on the ground. "Damn it stop it both of you."

Klaus and Damon just looked at Cassie. "Leave" she growled at the both of them. "Leave the two of you and go separate places."

Klaus turned and stomped outside.

"Cass" Damon began.

"Please don't Day" she begged, "I know what you were trying to do and I thank you but not now"

Damon nodded and left the other room.

Cassie bent down and started to pick up the pieces of the cup she broke.

How had things gotten so screwed up? Why was Klaus acting like that? Damon was helping.

She started doing dishes just to clear her mind when she heard someone turn pull a chair out and sat down.

Cassie turned around and saw Elena and Jeremy sitting there.

"Happy birthday" Jeremy said.

Cassie smiled at the two of them. "It wouldn't be my birthday of there wasn't a death threat on my boyfriend."

"How are you doing?" Elena asked seeing her sister.

Cassie just shook her head "I feel like I'm being pulled apart," she said softly walking over to sit across from her siblings. "Everything that's going on, and now we just add this"

"Well we are here to help" Jeremy said. "Right now our priority is this."

Cassie smiled and then put her head in her hands. "I gotta go find Nik" she said sliding off of the chair and walked outside.

* * *

She saw Klaus standing near the dock.

"I almost thought you were going to leave" Cassie said.

"Well you did send me away," Klaus said.

"I sent both of you two away" Cassie said, "You were fighting like a child."

Klaus just scoffed.

Cassie bit her lip "damn it Nik why are you acting like this?" she asked.

"Because I just sat and watched you come up with a plan with Damon," he sneered.

"A plan to save you" she countered "and everyone pitched in"

"You were standing next to him making pancakes." He shouted.

"Because he walked over there." She shouted back "it could have been you, hello it could have been Stefan who walked over there"

"So is that how its been these three weeks?" he asked "you two being buddy buddy out here in the lake house."

Cassie laughed, "Would you stop being jealous"

"I'm not jealous sweetheart, I have no reason to be jealous." He said.

Cassie took a half step back. "I don't understand" she said "why are you upset."

Klaus ran his hand through his hair. "I'm upset because the moment we walked in, I didn't matter anymore." He said.

Lies!

His mind yelled at him.

"Didn't matter?" Cassie scoffed "I don't know what conversation you were apart of but you were the center of that conversation."

"Could have fooled me," Klaus said.

"It was you who didn't speak up" she retorted.

"You never asked!" he returned.

"Oh I'm sorry maybe next time raise your hand and I'll give you a gold star"

"Stop joking around"

"I'm not joking! this is your life we are talking about. And you know what, I did ask you if you had any ideas and you didn't, so sorry for taking the lead on this."

"Taking the lead?" Klaus scoffed "you walked right in there and took control."

"Oh, I get it I'm sorry for showing you up" Cassie said.

"Excuse me?" he asked in disbelief.

"You wanted to walk in, and be all big bad original hybrid. And I showed you up" she said.

Klaus laughed, "If I wanted to be in the lead, there is nothing that you could do to stop me"

"Except come up with a plan" Cassie retorted.

"I had a plan" Klaus said "kill the Lockwood boy, there problem solved."

"Except that would be killing a teenager, and it would just make you more enemies." Cassie said.

"Do you think that I care how others feel towards me?" Klaus asked.

Cassie stopped as those words crashed down around her. "No" she said, "I don't think you care"

Klaus stopped hearing the tone in her voice. "Cass" he said, "I didn't mean it"

"No you did," she said turning around and heading back into the house.

"Cass" he called.

Cassie just turned back around, "I have to get everyone packed and ready to head home, is that ok? Or is it me taking control again?" she said turning and walking back into the house, leaving Klaus there alone.

Cassie walked into the living room of the lake house and saw everyone there.

"Um" she said shaking her head of her thoughts "we need to pack up and head back to mystic falls" she told them before heading up to her room.

* * *

Everyone looked around, not knowing what had happened between Cassie and Klaus.

Damon stood up and followed her.

"I guess we need to pack" Stefan said.

Damon stood in the doorway of Cassie's room "do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

"I just don't understand," she said as she continued to pack.

Damon took that as an invitation and walked into her room and sat down at the desk chair.

"I have to tell you something," Damon said.

Cassie looked up at him "what's wrong?"

"Mikael showed up after you left the party." Damon said, "He was looking for you."

"What did he want?" Cassie asked sitting on the bed.

"He said a birthday present, to which I had a witty retort." Damon explained "but it was what he said afterwards"

"What?" she asked.

"He said that this thing between you and Klaus will get you killed." Damon said.

"Well as far as threats go" Cassie tried to joke.

Damon gave a heartless chuckle "I pretty much said the same thing, but he came back with this is a promise."

Cassie looked at Damon.

"I think he is going to kill you Cass" Damon said.

Cassie put her head in her hands.

"Cass" Damon said kneeling on the floor taking her hands in his.

Cassie looked up into Damon's eyes. "I don't know what to do," she whispered.

"Well not dying would be a good start" Damon said.

Cassie gave a halfhearted smile and stood up so she could walk to the window.

"I'm not going to let it happen" Damon said.

Cassie turned around to face him.

"I'm not going to let him kill you" Damon said, "That's my plan. You save your boy and I'll save you"

Cassie smiled, "we got into a fight," she said as she started to pack again.

"I figured that much" Damon said as he lounged on the bed.

Cassie rolled her eyes and tossed a hoodie at Damon.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Damon asked again.

"It started out with us, you and me," she said not looking at Damon as she relayed what happened. "Apparently as soon as I walked into the room, he no longer mattered."

"Well, I do have that quality" Damon said "it has often been said women ignore other males when I'm in the room."

Cassie rolled her eyes, but continued "then it went to how I just took control of the situation."

"In all fairness that is why I called you in" Damon said.

"What?" Cassie asked confused turning to face him.

"I called you because I knew we were out of our depth, you are fantastic at keeping your calm and coming up with plans. As soon as Elena explained everything I knew we needed you." Damon explained.

Cassie had finished packing. "The last thing we argued about was how he was upset that he wasn't in control" she said turning back around so she wasn't facing Damon, "and we argued about how everyone would react to just killing Tyler. And he, he said he didn't care what others thought about him."

"Cass" Damon said, "He didn't mean you."

"I think he did" Cassie said.

Damon stood up and walked over to her and pulled her into a hug.

Cassie wrapped her arms around his middle and buried her face in his chest. "I cant," she said "I don't think."

Damon pulled back and looked in her eyes. "What?" he asked.

"I'm falling apart." She said "all of these problems involving my family, and friends and now this. How am I suppose to keep everything together?" she asked.

"You don't" Damon said simply "you smile and pretend, then at night I come over and we drink a bottle together."

Cassie laughed

"No, I'm serious, how do you think your dad and I get throw this." Damon said.

"Ok, I'm in" Cassie agreed taking a step away from Damon, and grabbed her bags.

Mason knocked on the open door. "Ready?" he asked.

Damon looked at Cassie who's back was still to Mason, Cassie took a deep breath and turned to Mason with a smile on her face. "Lets go back to Mystic Falls."

* * *

**AN: so i've noticed lately that i haven't been getting as many reviews for these latest chapters. i'm extremely grateful for my readers who keep up and review every chapter, but as a writer no news isn't good news. So if you have a problem with where i'm taking the story or a plot string you might not understand/ like. Let me know, if you like the banter between the characters, or if you think a character isn't acting the way you think they should to the situation. Let me know!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Vampire diaries, if i did, Klaus wouldnt be having a baby WITH Hayley**

**Also it has been brought to my attention that i haven't been using the correct spelling of our wonderful Originals, and its one of those things where i figured it out, around chapter 27 and by that time i had written so much... lets admit it, i didnt want to go back and fix everything. I figured that it wasn't taking to much from story. if i'm wrong and if its something that takes you away form the story, let me know. (because i get that way with certain things, so i understand!) if i can figure out have to stop my computer to changing it from Rebekah (spelling?) to Rebecca, then i will do that.**

**I hope you enjoyed!**


	57. The Christmas Party

**An: thanks for everyones reviews! keep it up please!**

* * *

**Chapter 57**

It had been two days since the lake house.

They had a plan figured out. Now all someone had to do was go over and let Klaus know what was going on.

Which is why Cassie was standing in front of the Mikaelson mansion.

She didn't want to go and Damon knew it, in fact he volunteered to go instead of her but Stefan pointed out the fact that if Damon went Klaus would probably get annoyed with him and kill him before they talked about the plan.

Cassie raised her hand to knock but then hesitated. "Screw it," she mumbled to herself. She opened the door and walked in.

"Nik" she yelled as she walked through the house and made her way into the study. "Nik" she called again.

"You know love, I am a vampire" Klaus said walking out of the kitchen ending up behind her. "Super hearing."

Cassie rolled her eyes "we have come up with a plan" she said "that is if it's ok with you"

Klaus was upset at the sound of her voice. "Well that depends on what it is" he said.

Cassie looked up at him "bait and trap" she told him.

Klaus raised an eyebrow.

She walked into the study and sat in a chair. Klaus followed her, "please, sit down" he said.

"Well I've been stressing over how to save your life for the past two days, so if I want to sit, I'm going to sit." She almost sneered.

Klaus was shocked at that information. "You didn't have to" he began.

"You know I did," she said looking up at him. "While you may not care what others think about you, I happen to care a lot"

"Cass" he began.

"Do you want to hear the plan or not?" she asked avoiding the elephant in the room.

Klaus sighed and motioned his hand for her to continue.

After Cassie had finished her plan. She looked into Klaus's eyes, the first time since she walked in. "is this ok for you?" she asked.

"Its good" Klaus said, "you and Damon worked hard on it."

"Damon wasn't a part of it" Cassie spat "it was me and my dad"

Cassie stood up and began to walk out.

"Cassie" Klaus called after her as he followed her.

Cassie stood around.

"What happened?" he asked, "How did we get like this."

"Well I'm pretty sure it has something, to do with you insinuating I was getting chummy with Damon while I was at the lake house." she said.

Klaus ran his hand through his hair. "Ya" he said.

"Are we done?" Cassie asked.

"Are we?" Klaus asked back.

"What?"

"Are we done? Have I screwed up one to many times? I mean the first time we have an argument I leave, don't say goodbye to you when you leave. Barely talk to you for three weeks until your birthday, then are fight about Damon."

"Do you?" she asked her voice getting caught in her throat. "Do you want to be?"

"Cass" he said.

"Because I'm not going to apologize for being friends with Damon, or going to the lake house with Mason and Damon. They are my friends and they mean nothing to me like that."

"No" he said, "no I never want to be done with you."

"Then you have to trust me," she said, "because I'm not Katherine, nor am I Tatia. I'm not going to play with your feelings for fun."

"I do," he said stepping closer to her. "Care about what you think about me. When I said that I was angry and I wasn't thinking."

"You can't keep pushing away from me," Cassie said

"I'm trying" Klaus protested "but it's hard"

"You don't think it's hard for me?" Cassie asked "Nik, you're the first person since Mason who I have even started getting close to you."

Klaus chuckled "well you're the first person since Anita, who I've even tried to close to"

Cassie raised an eyebrow "did you really just one up me while your trying to apologize?"

Klaus was at a lost for looking down at her with confusion in his face.

Cassie broke out in a smile, "and that's why I lo- like to be around you." She said trying to cover up the fact that she almost told him how she felt.

Klaus smiled "do you know how long it's been since someone said they enjoy my company."

"I can't imagine why?" Cassie teased.

Klaus gave her a cheeky grin but it didn't reach his eyes. It wasn't that easy, it cant have been that easy to get her to smile at him, to notice him again, to be his again.

"Yes" she said suddenly.

Klaus raised his eyebrow.

"It really is that simple" she said softly.

"How can it be?" he asked needing to know her answer. "How can after everything I've said, everything I've done can be forgiven with a few simple words."

"Because its not just you" Cassie said, "You keep saying the things I've done, the things I've said. But it takes two to fight Nik. I haven't forgotten the things you said or how you didn't trust me enough to know that I would NEVER cheat on you."

"I know" Nik said, "I know that you wouldn't"

"You say it but deep down there is still that doubt, its understandable, it hurts me but I understand." Cassie said

"I don't know what to say" Klaus confessed, "I always know how to work a crowd, a person to get what I want from them, but with you, it's different."

"Because you care," Cassie said simply.

"It hurts me," Klaus said almost begging for her to understand. "To hear that it hurts you, it tears me apart because if anyone ever hurt you I would hunt them but, to hear that its me that's doing it."

Cassie stepped forward and grabbed his hands. "We will just work on it." She said "together, the two of us."

Klaus stared down at her, "ok" he said. "Together, the two of us" he brushed her cheek with his thumb.

Cassie stood on her tiptoes and kissed his lips lightly. She took a step back and turned to head out of the door. "Nik" she called back.

Klaus looked at her wondering what she was going to say.

"If you ever accuse me of cheating on you again, we are done. No second chances" she threatened, her voice deadly serious.

Klaus didn't have words for her threat, knowing how serious she was. So he just nodded.

Cassie turned around and left.

* * *

"Please tell me you didn't" Rebecca said storming into the room as soon as Cassie left. "Please tell me you didn't accuse her!"

"I cant" Klaus said "because I did"

Rebecca was stunned for a few seconds. "You realize how lucky you are," she told him.

"Lucky?" he said

"That she is still with you, that she is still talking to you, hell that she hasn't even killed you yet." Rebecca said walking out of the house.

"Where are you going?" he called.

"To go comfort my friend" Rebecca called "because despite her forgiving you, I know she is hurting." She finished slamming the door and leaving Klaus alone.

* * *

Cassie was sitting at the bar of the Grill.

"Hey" Rebecca said sitting down next to her.

"Hi Becca" she said smiling at her.

"I know what my idiotic brother did," Rebecca said.

Cassie took a deep breath "I don't know how to react" she answered honestly for the first time since it had happened. "If I say I'm fine, that looks like I'm a pushover. If I make a big deal about it, that looks like I'm trying to be the center of attention."

Rebecca took her hand "how do you feel, no judgment from me, just support."

Cassie was silent for a while; she took a sip of her chocolate milkshake that was in front of her. "I'm confused," she finally said. "I keep playing what happened, if maybe I did something with Damon that could possibly give him the idea."

"And you couldn't find one" Rebecca said, "Because you didn't do anything because my brother is stupid."

Cassie smiled a little bit. "We were making plans, Nik and I hadn't eaten breakfast yet and I always think better when I am doing something else, when my hands are busy. Damon came over to help, like he had almost every morning while we were at the lake house."

"Where was everyone else?" Rebecca asked.

"Sitting around the kitchen island adding their input to everything." Cassie answered.

"Did you two touch or share a look?" she pressed.

Cassie shook her head "no," she answered, "I gave him the batter bowl and then took it back to pour it."

"If you want my input then I'm going to say that Nik overreacted, you have always liked hanging with the boys better, I've seen you with Kol, and I've seen you with Damon it's the same. You guys are friends and nothing more." Rebecca said.

Cassie smiled and turned to her "thanks" she said.

Rebecca smiled "that's the first time I've ever comforted a friend" she smiled happily. "Now lets go" she grabbed her hand and started to lead her out of the grill.

"Where are we going?" Cassie asked.

"Its time for your birthday present!" Rebecca cheered.

"Becca" Cassie started to protest.

"I will here no protests." Rebecca said, "lets go"

* * *

Damon walked into the boarding house with the slam of the door.

"What's your problem?" Stefan asked him.

"How close are you to figuring out every detail for carol." Damon asked.

"Elena and I are close." Stefan said "what's wrong?" he asked again.

"I have this really bad feeling that something is going to happen to Cassie," he confessed.

"Explain" Stefan said sitting forward.

"Besides that threat that Mikael gave us. I just have this feeling." Damon said.

Stefan gave Damon a small smile. "You have feelings for her." He stated.

"Of course, Cassie is the closest thing I have to a best friend that I have. I don't want something to happen to her."

Stefan just gave Damon a look.

"Don't," Damon warned his little brother.

"Damon" Stefan began.

Damon stood up and walked over to pour himself a drink.

"You fell for her again, didn't you?" Stefan asked.

Damon downed his drink. "Mikael compelled me forget to my feelings for her, not to never have any feelings again. How could I not? I mean that is my MO isn't it? Falling for girls who I could never have."

Stefan remained silent. He felt so bad for his big brother, because it wasn't as if Cassie was leading him on, he had seen how she interacted with him and it was the same way she interacted with Mason, or him, or even Matt. Like friends.

"I'm going to keep her safe" Damon promised, "Nothing is going to happen to her."

Stefan smiled "does Cassie know this?" he asked.

"I told her something of the sort." Damon countered.

"Is being friends with her not enough?" Stefan asked.

"I had her Stefan" Damon said "I had her, I won, then Klaus and his stupid father with their stupid problems came and ruined it. Ruined what we had what I had worked so hard to get. And what happened, He gets her, he gets to hold her and kiss her and be there for her like I could have been."

"Damon" Stefan said standing up to walk over to his brother.

"And do you know what he did?" Damon just continued on "he didn't say goodbye to her when they left, hardly talked to her the entire time we were gone then he accused her of cheating."

"Someone is a little bitter," Caroline said hearing all of this as she walked in.

"Do you mind?" Damon asked "I'm burring my soul to my brother here."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Mason convinced Tyler that he wants in." she said, "We know his plan."

* * *

"I'm not coming out" Cassie called from the dressing room.

"Yes you are." Rebecca called for the fourth time.

Cassie pressed her head against the door "I look ridiculous"

"Impossible, I picked out the dress" Rebecca said.

Cassie opened the door and stepped out and stood on the platform in front of the 360-degree mirror.

The dress was a dark rich emerald green. Her back was bare till right about three inches above her butt; the dress flowed to her feet and slightly hugged her body. (Keira Knightly's dress from Atonement.) It was the perfect balance between adult and youthful. Which had been Cassie's problem with all of the other dresses. Either to poofy and prom like or too old for her.

"This is it" Rebecca said. "You look fantastic."

"Do you think so?" Cassie asked turning slightly.

"I know so" Rebecca confirmed "you're wearing this to the ball."

Cassie kept looking over herself in the mirror.

"Stop fussing" Rebecca lightly scolded, "You look good."

"I'm not good at being a girl" Cassie said "are you sure?"

"Cassandra" Rebecca said exasperated

"Fine" Cassie said walking back into the dressing room and changing back into her jeans and t-shirt.

"Happy birthday" Rebecca said giving her the dress "now run along home I have to Match the color for Nik."

Cassie rolled her eyes but took her dress "thank you" she told her friend "for everything."

Rebecca smiled and shooed her away while she looked at vests.

* * *

Cassie was sitting in her living room couch with some popcorn.

When Elena walked in.

"Hey sis" Cassie said, "sit" she told her patting the couch.

Elena sat down and rested her head on Cassie's shoulder. She grabbed a piece of popcorn and popped it in her mouth.

"We have to talk about it" Cassie said.

"I know" Elena said sadly "I just don't know what to say"

Cassie remained quiet. "You know I'm your sister" she finally began "and there is hardly anything in the world that you could do that would make me hate you"

"Even being terrible to you?" Elena asked.

Cassie chuckled a little bit "if every time we had a fight I would hate you, we would have stopped talking a long time ago."

Elena laughed again. "I feel like nothing is going to be the same again." She said.

"You're probably right," Cassie said "but when we get the cure, you need to realize that as long as you remain here, and as long as you remain in the world of the supernatural, you cant have normal. You tried and this is what happened. I'm not saying that the supernatural life or the normal life is the right one, but you can't have both."

Elena took everything in that her sister was saying. "Which one do you think is right."

Cassie chuckled "I couldn't tell you" she retorted.

"Cass" Elena began "I'm sor"

"Don't" Cassie interrupted. "Don't say you're sorry. Honestly I've heard to much from you, it's just become words."

"But I mean it" Elena continued.

"Then show me," Cassie said.

The doorbell rang.

"That will be Rob" Cassie said standing up to answer the door and let Rob in on the plan.

Elena sat and started eating the popcorn that Cassie had left and thought about what her sister said.

* * *

"So is that ok?" Cassie asked.

Rob nodded "its good, it's a good plan" he praised

Cassie nodded as the two of them walked down the sidewalk. "After everything we have done, I haven't been as worried as I am now."

Rob laughed, "I know what you mean" he confirmed "but I know how important details are for you, so I know everything will go smoothly."

Cassie and rob kept on walking, "I'm sorry I haven't been a good friend lately" she told him.

Rob just slung his arm around her "don't worry about it, you're helping my family. And we are still close."

"Good" she said.

* * *

It was Christmas Eve, the day of the town party and Rebecca's ball.

Cassie was running her normal route when she saw Klaus leaning against the tree in front of her house.

"Hey" she said softly seeing him.

Klaus walked towards her and kissed her.

"Well hello to you too" she said as they broke apart.

"I've missed you" Klaus said softly still cupping her face.

"Nik" she said, "you saw me two days ago."  
"Before you left for the lake house we never went a day without seeing each other." Klaus countered.

"I thought we were in a different place then were we actually are before I left for the lake house." she said.

Klaus was silent; Cassie took a step back and started to head up the stairs.

"Am I going to see you tonight?" he asked.

Cassie turned to Klaus "that's up to you Nik," she told him.

Klaus watched her walk up the steps. "Wait" he called stopping her again.

"What?" she asked.

Klaus walked up the steps to her. "Of course" he said

"What?" she asked again slightly confused.

"If it's up to me, then of course I want to see you tonight. I want to spend every moment I can with you." He begged.

"Ok" Cassie said "then, I'll see you tonight" she said walking away from him.

Klaus let her walk into the house this time. Something was wrong and he knew it. He didn't know what it was but something was seriously wrong.

Cassie walked into her room and grabbed her shower stuff. She quickly showered and laid out all of her supplies for tonight.

Because Rebecca had told her that she was in charge of doing her hair and stuff tonight, for both the party and the ball.

* * *

Klaus walked into the mansion and headed to the living room where Rebecca was sitting and plopped into a couch.

"Some one is grumpy" Rebecca said.

"Something is wrong with Cassie" Klaus said frowning.

"Well, what did you expect, that you would say I'm sorry and she would just jump back into you arms?" Rebecca said.

Klaus looked up "she said she forgave me." He said.

"She also said she wouldn't forget" Rebecca countered. "You honestly don't see how hard this is for her?"

Klaus just raised an eyebrow at his sister.

To which Rebecca just rolled her eyes and left the room.

* * *

Rebecca had finally got Cassie into her dress for the party tonight. It was an off white one shoulder dress with a gold belt right underneath her bust. From then it just flowed out to right before her knees. After two very long debates and one almost vote including the people in the house. Cassie got to wear a pair of off white ballet flats with this dress.

"What's that?" Rebecca asked seeing the picture that Klaus had painted.

"My birthday present" Cassie said smiling.

"Its beautiful" she said.

Cassie smiled as she stared at the picture.

"Now sit" Rebecca instructed.

Cassie just rolled her eyes and sat down.

Rebecca started to curl her hair when she finally started to bring up the topic.

"Nik came home in a fuss." She said.

"Oh" Cassie said

"He seems to think that since you forgave him, everything should go back to normal." Rebecca said.

Cassie remained quiet while Rebecca finished curling her hair and started to pin it to the side.

"Cass?" she said.

Cassie took a deep breath, "I love him," she said. "I love him and he doesn't trust me."

Rebecca froze "oh sweetie" she said.

Cassie felt tears prick her eyes at hearing the tone of her voice.

It was understanding.

"I don't know how to act around him," she said.

Rebecca put everything down and spun the seat around. She hugged Cassie and Cassie buried her face into Rebecca's neck.

Rebecca heard Cassie sob and pulled back to see tears come down her face.

"Cassie" Rebecca said softly.

Cassie hiccupped "this is ridiculous" she said standing up.

"Cassie" Rebecca said again.

"No, this is stupid," Cassie, said, "tonight isn't about pretty dresses and dressing up. It's about saving Carol, and stopping Mikael."

Rebecca grabbed her hand as she started to put away all of her stuff. "Tonight is also about Christmas, and about keeping up appearances, so if you don't want to just dress up for the sake of dressing up, then let me do it to keep up appearances." She reasoned.

Cassie stopped for a moment and then nodded as she sat back down in the chair.

"Here" Rebecca said wiping the tears from Cassie's face "your lucky that I haven't done your make up yet."

Cassie gave her a half smile as Rebecca started to pin her hair again.

"I'm sorry" Cassie said, "I didn't mean that your ball wasn't important."

Rebecca just waved her apology away "you needed a break down, so you lashed out, trust me I've done worst." She told her sympathetically.

"You can't tell him." Cassie whispered.

"I wont" Rebecca said crossing her heart.

"Maybe I have been acting differently, but he wants to go back to normal and I don't know how." She confessed.

"Well, tonight, I can keep you away for the party but for the ball." Rebecca said, "I suppose I can get Kol to hog you."

Cassie gave Rebecca another smile this one a little bit more sincere.

Rebecca had started on Cassie's make up, giving her just a light eye shadow and a little blush.

"He didn't ask me" Cassie finally admitted, "I thought that maybe he would, but it was stupid for me to think that he would."

Rebecca felt a pang of sympathy go through her for her friend. She understood perfectly what she was talking about. Nik hadn't asked her to go to the ball with her. Before the lake house Rebecca was super jealous of the relationship that Cassie and Nik had. They were always together and he would take her on dates and ask her to go with him. And since he hadn't said goodbye, they were falling apart. And it broke Rebecca's heart. She knew Nik loved her, hell he pouted almost the entire time she was gone, and now she knew in stone that Cassie loved him as well. But her brother's insecurities and his big mouth have destroyed what they had.

And if you asked Rebecca, she didn't think that it could be fixed.

"There you go" Rebecca said, "I'm done"

Cassie looked at her reflection, Rebecca had curled and pinned up her hair to the side and down, a very light make up job, just enough so Cassie couldn't even tell she had been crying.

"Thanks Becca" Cassie said standing up and hugging her. "For everything, these past few days have been hard and you have been a great friend."

Rebecca beamed at Cassie "well, it's my turn to get dressed up" Rebecca told Cassie.

"I'll see you there" Cassie said as Rebecca walked out of the room.

Cassie slipped on her shoes and picked up a small bag that was lying on her bed.

"Thanks Rebecca, you've been a great friend," a voice mocked from behind Cassie.

"Screw you" Cassie spat at Katherine.

"Someone is mad" Katherine commented.

Cassie spun around to face her. "Seriously?" she asked.

Katherine held her hands up in surrender "hey, just pointing out the obvious."

"Well here is another point, you haven't been here" Cassie said.

"Your point?" she asked

"You don't get to know why I'm mad," Cassie said.

"Well since you are crying to Barbie and not me, it has to be about your beau" Katherine said.

Cassie raised an eyebrow at her. "You do know what is going down tonight," she asked.

"Why do you think I'm here?" she asked smirking.

"No idea" Cassie said.

"Don't be that way," Katherine said strolling into Cassie's room "we have the team back together again. You, me and Rob"

"Expect you made it clear on where you stand" Cassie retorted.

"Oh we had a fight" Katherine said "does that really mean that we aren't besties anymore."

"Did you really think I was going to hunt vampires forever?" Cassie asked.

"No not forever." Katherine said playing with the end of her hair.

Cassie raised her eyebrow "seriously!" she said

"What? Your good but one of those times a vampire was going to be better." Katherine said not really understanding the implication of her words.

"I can't deal with this tonight" Cassie said leaving her room.

"Wait" Katherine called.

"Screw you" Cassie called as she walked down the steps and out the door.

* * *

Cassie was walking around the town square, taking in every sight and the decorations.

"Cassie!" Caroline squealed

Cassie turned around and saw the young blonde running towards her.

"Hey care" Cassie said hugging the girl.

"Merry Christmas!" she said happily.

Cassie smiled "you too!"

"So you look amazing," Caroline gushed.

Cassie felt herself blushed "thanks, Becca did it"

"Well, Mason says everything is ready to go." Caroline said quickly.

Cassie nodded and then Caroline left her alone again.

Cassie pulled her phone out and called Stefan.

"You ready?" she called.

"Five minutes" Stefan replied.

"Ok, as soon as you are good to go, your clear." Cassie said.

"We will let you know when we are clear," Stefan said.

Cassie agreed then hung up.

"Well look at you" Damon said behind Cassie.

Cassie turned around and saw him standing in his usual black attire.

"Stop it" she said blushing again.

"You're blushing," he teased.

Cassie rolled her eyes.

"Everything good?" Damon asked.

Cassie nodded "mason is ready and Stefan and Elena are almost there."

"Good" he said. "Have you seen Mikael?"

Cassie shook her head no.

Damon just nodded and looked around the town.

"Hey" he said finally.

Cassie looked up at him.

"You really do look beautiful," Damon said.

Cassie smiled up at him "thanks" she said.

"You just keep your head in the game" Damon said, "I've got your back"

Cassie just nodded as Damon disappeared back into the crowd.

"There you are" Rebecca said.

Cassie smiled in relief. "Thank god you are here." She said.

"I would say you look good but that's obvious because I did your hair and make up" she said taking Cassie's arm.

"Ready?" Cassie asked her.

"As ready as I will ever be" Rebecca answered truthfully. "But something else is wrong with you, I can tell so don't bother to lie."

"Katherine showed up," she told her.

"Ah" Rebecca said nodding her head.

"But I don't want to talk about it." Cassie said, "We have enough to deal with tonight"

"Noted" Rebecca said.

"Hello ladies" Kol said sliding up and taking Cassie's other arm.

"Hey Kol" she said.

"So I heard that I'm suppose to kidnap you tonight." Kol said.

"Kol" Rebecca chastised

"What?" Kol asked, "You told me that she knew"

"It was just an idea," Rebecca said.

Cassie laughed, "Its ok guys, and Kol I will let you know if we need to." She told them.

"Well, it's my turn to get ready" Kol said "later darling"

"See ya Kol," she said.

Rebecca sighed "its my turn to get ready" she told him.

"Ok" Cassie told her.

"Are you going to be ok?" Rebecca asked.

Cassie nodded "I'll be fine" she told her.

Rebecca nodded then left.

Cassie stood alone in the center of the town square; she watched the families together and thought about how her family was here just a few years ago.

Shaking her head at the thought she walked towards the Grill.

She walked up to the bar and had a glass of champagne.

"I don't suppose telling you to leave this alone will have any effect?" a soft voice called behind her.

Cassie spun around and saw Ester.

"Ester?" Cassie asked.

"Cassandra" ester greeted "nice to finally meet you."

"I wish I could say the same" she retorted.

Ester just gave her a sad smile "I've wanted to met you for a while. You honestly look just like her."

"Well, that is what the definition of a doppelganger." Cassie said.

Ester turned her head to the side "why are you so cross with me?" she asked.

Cassie scoffed "leaving aside the fact that you and your husband are trying to kill my boyfriend. You took away my sister's chance a being human again."

"I'm sorry about your sister." Ester said.

"No, your not. You knew what we were doing and you still decided to go ahead, and it wasn't just my sister's chance you took. Rebecca wants the cure as well." Cassie said.

"There is still one dose" ester said, "Rebecca could still have it."

"Everyone could have had it" Cassie countered, "no fighting, no double crossing, but working together and you ruined that."

Ester just shook her head "Niklaus needs to be punished. The things he has done."

"Just stop" Cassie said. "I know the story"

Ester just smiled at her "you even act like her to, I can see why Niklaus fell for you."

"I'm not Anita" Cassie defended "Nik knows that."

"Sure he does," she said sweetly.

"You know what I've never understood why Mikael is hunting Nik down to the end of the earth for your mistake" Cassie retorted.

Ester just looked at the girl, her eyes giving nothing away.

"Stop what you are doing and let my husband do what needs to be done." Ester said before turning to leave again.

"That's not going to happen" Cassie called.

Ester turned back to her "I know, which is why I was able to de spell both of the two of yours blood."

Cassie looked at her in confusion.

Ester chuckled "oh you don't know do you?" she asked.

"Know what?" Cassie asked.

"Well I guess he wasn't as honest as you thought." She countered and turned and left.

The knowledge of that hit Cassie like a ton of bricks. Klaus had lied to her? Kept something for her? About the cure? He knew how important this was to her and her family and he hid something?

Then she cursed herself, she sensed something was off. That he was actually hiding something from her and she just put it aside because he told her that he was telling the truth. She just shook off her feelings because she wanted to believe that she was the only one, the one he told everything to.

She felt like a stupid girl, a stupid ignorant schoolgirl with a crush. She believed him because she wanted to. She wanted to believe that she was special to him. After living for over a thousand years she could be the one to finally break through his brick wall and be allowed into the mind of him. Maybe ester was right, maybe the only reason she got as close as she did because she was a reminder of her to him. A ghost. And if he tried hard enough he could pretend that she was her in his mind. She was nothing more than a placeholder. A shell.

She felt tears prick at her eyes again. How could she be so stupid to not see this?

Cassie set her glass down and walked out the grill, heading to the back alley.

"Hey" Damon said suddenly appearing "I saw ester are you ok?" he asked seeing her.

Cassie leaned her head against the wall of the alley and closed her eyes, forcing the tears back, she opened her eyes and look at Damon "for right now, I am" she said "but its looking like I'm going to need a bottle after tonight"

Damon nodded understanding that she was taking his advice to put a smile on for everyone then break down with a bottle behind closed doors.

"I'll bring two," he said.

She smiled at him "thanks" she said "so you saw ester?" she asked.

"Yep" he said popping the p "what did she want?"

"She wanted me to stop this plan and just let Mikael kill Nik," she said.

"Ah" Damon said, "To which I assume you said something along the lines of screw you."

Cassie smiled at hearing this.

"There is that smile" Damon said, "that one was a little bit more believable."

Cassie gave one chuckle "I've got to go" Cassie said "its my turn" she said noticing that the sun was starting to set.

"I've got your back" Damon said then blurring away.

Cassie headed over to Tyler. "Hey Ty have you seen Nik?" she asked.

Tyler looked at Cassie feeling guilty that he had to lie to this girl who was practically family. "Ya, he was heading over to the town hall." He lied.

Cassie spotted the lie right away. His eyes widened slightly and he looked to the left, like he was remembering a lie and not an actual fact.

"Thanks" she said smiling and started to head that way.

Mason appeared by the edge of the party, about two hundred yards from the town hall.

"He is in the woods, in our clearing" mason said.

"Thanks" Cassie told him "get Tyler out of here and to safety."

"Stay safe Cass" he said kissing her cheek and then leaving.

Cassie's phone beeped and she looked down at the message.

**Carol is safe all clear**

Cassie gave a breathe of relief and h=made her way over to the clearing where Klaus was.

She hurried over there and saw Klaus and Mikael fighting.

She looked to her right and saw Rob there. He looked towards her as she nodded and the two of them walked forward as quietly as he could.

Klaus was pinned underneath Mikael; he had the white oak stake raised about to strike when Rob shoved him away. Cassie helped Klaus up.

"Cass" he said seeing for the first time tonight.

"Not now" she said.

Klaus tried to focus on the fight that soon ensued. Between Cassie and rob and him sometimes helping rob managed to get his arms held back as Cassie daggered him with the dagger in her bag.

Mikael fell to the floor dead.

Rob and Cassie looked at each other, each breathing deeply.

Klaus however could only look at Cassie. She was beautiful, radiant even. And watching her fight. She was amazing, he realized never once did Mikael get close thanks to how the three of them worked together but every time Mikael got near her his heart squeezed and he couldn't move for a second. But then she would move away and he could breathe and react again.

"Nice job" rob said high fiving Cassie.

Cassie smiled a little catching her breath back again. "Just like old times."

"Just like old times" rob said. "Except for you little brother, your old age getting to you?"

Klaus just rolled his eyes and started to walk over to his body.

"Do we kill him?" Klaus asked.

Rob and Klaus started to look at Cassie when she held up her hands. "He is a part of your family." She said "its up to you guys."

"Its Christmas" Rob said "let's hide his body and deal with this later, once we get everyone's say."

Nik thought for a moment "ok" he said.

"Plus Rebecca will kill us if we miss her ball" rob said

Cassie laughed, "that's true, she has worked hard on this."

Rob picked Mikael up in a fireman's hold.

"I'll take him," Klaus offered.

Rob looked at his little brother "you have a breathtaking beautiful women standing behind you, who I know for a fact you haven't seen all night." He told him.

Klaus looked back at Cassie who had her back turned giving the brothers some privacy.

"Go get her" rob said "because form what I've heard from Rebecca, you have some serious things to make up for."

Klaus nodded his head and rob blurred away.

Klaus made his way over to Cassie.

"Cassandra" he said grabbing her hand.

Cassie looked up towards Klaus.

And everything that she felt when she left the grill came rushing back to her.

"I've got to see if everyone else is ok." Cassie said pulling away from Klaus.

Klaus didn't know if there was something wrong, this wasn't Cassie this was Cassandra, the hunter and he didn't know if she was still on hunter mode and that there wasn't something wrong with her.

Cassie was checking up on everyone.

Elena and Stefan were safe and back at the house with carol.

Damon and mason took care of the vampires who were waiting for her at the town house.

Tyler was safe with Jeremy and matt.

Rebecca and Kol had found where ester was keeping her home base and managed to gather some information.

It seemed like everything went smoothly.

"Is everyone ok?" Klaus asked.

Cassie nodded and turned to answer him when her phone beeped again.

"That's Rebecca, she is telling me its time to get ready for the ball tonight." Cassie said.

"You have to go now?" he asked slightly heartbroken. "But I haven't gotten to see you all during the party."

"You knew where I was going to be" Cassie said "and now I have to go let your sister get me ready for tonight."

"But I'll see you tonight?" Klaus asked.

"I told you already, that's up to you." She said before walking away.

Klaus blurred in front of her, he cupped her face and kissed her. "Thank you" he said as he pulled back. "For everything and I just wanted you to let you know that you look beautiful and I can't wait to see how gorgeous you look at the ball."

Cassie stepped back and nodded, and then left.

Klaus was officially confused. He didn't understand what he had done to deserve this cold shoulder treatment from Cassie, she said she forgave him. And what did Rebecca mean earlier today? Maybe this was still her in hunter mode. It couldn't be easy for her to just snap out of it right? Maybe this was just her still coming out of it and by the ball she would be back to her old self?

Right?

* * *

**An: wooo! party! longest chapter yet! plus i hit 150,000 words in this chapter... cyber party.**

**i love all of your reviews keep it up please, and if you havent reviewed yet and you just read each chapter, drop a comment, tell why you like this story... i don't know do something! **

**love to all of my readers!**


	58. The Christmas Ball

**AN: well folks here we are... the second to the last chapter...**

**good news there is a sequel in the works and ready to go...**

**and when we get it depends on you!**

** depending on how many reviews i get for these last two chapters depends on how long i leave you waiting for the next installment..**

**and let me tell you... cliffhanger**

**Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 58**

Cassie walked into her room and laid on her bed. She was exhausted and honestly didn't want to go the ball. But this was important to Rebecca and she was going to be there for her.

Rebecca walked in a few minutes later. "You didn't let me in so I just came in.," she told her.

Cassie just gave her a thumbs up.

"I can't believe you messed up your hair" Rebecca cried.

Cassie sat up and raised an eyebrow at her.

Rebecca stared at her "what's wrong?" she asked sitting on the bed next to Cassie.

Cassie took a deep breath "your mother met me before I went to stop Mikael." Cassie started to explain.

Rebecca started to take out the pins so her hair would fall back down.

"And she just said some things." Cassie said.

"Like what?" Rebecca asked.

"That I was just like Anita in appearance and attitude, and that Nik knows something about the cure that he kept from me." She said looking out the window, her hair finally out of its pins as Rebecca started to brush the curls out.

"Well I love my brother but he has been known to keep a few secrets close to the chest." Rebecca tried to defend her brother.

"He told me everything" Cassie said quietly "at least he said that he did, everything about the cure. Because he knew how important it was for me, for Elena."

Rebecca was quiet.

Cassie gave a heartless chuckle "I had hoped you could tell me that she was lying."

"My mother's tactics differ from my father's in that he will lie and manipulate to get what he wants, my mother tells the truth, and the truths we don't want to hear." Rebecca said. "If she thinks that Nik is hiding something about the cure then he probable is."

Cassie felt it again, the tears coming up again.

"Damn it" she said.

Rebecca stopped what she was doing and hugged her again.

"You don't have to go" Rebecca told her "the ball, you don't have to go tonight."

"I want to go for you" Cassie said, "you worked so hard and in fact I really love the dress you picked out."

Rebecca beamed at hearing this. "Then I will let Kol know that he has to keep you away form Nik tonight."

Cassie gave Rebecca a sad smile "is it over?" she asked, "Between me and Nik, are we just playing at this relationship."

"Honestly I don't know" Rebecca confessed, "I see what the two of you have and I want you two to keep fighting. But it's tearing you apart,"

Cassie nodded "I know, this is the third time I've cried today"

"Well you can't cry anymore" Rebecca said handing Cassie her green dress "now go"  
she shooed Cassie into the bathroom.

Cassie changed into her dress and stepped out.

"You look brilliant" Rebecca said.

Cassie smiled "I really love this dress" she confessed.

"Here are your heels" Rebecca said handing her a pair of sliver heels.

Cassie made a face but grabbed the shoes and slept them on while Rebecca grabbed her hair and pulled it behind her.

"What does your dress look like?" Cassie asked, "I never got to see it."

Rebecca smiled as she launched into what color and design her dress was to the shoes that match to her hair and make up.

Cassie smiled and listened to her friend talking about the dress, letting her mind wander as she tried to steer away from everything that involved Nik.

It was nice to be a girl, a simple 22 year-old girl who got dressed up with friends; she had missed this, missed normal. She then thought about what Elena and her had talked about earlier, whether which life was the right one.

"Done" Rebecca said smiling.

Cassie was startled for a second that she had mentally checked out for so long that Rebecca was able to pull all of her hair back behind her with a bun that had jewels in it, a few wispy pieces fell framing her face those curls still holding. Her make up was a little more standing out. Rebecca had put dark eyeliner on her eyes and put on some heavy mascara. Her eyes stood out, she noticed almost every little fleck in her eyes. A light gloss on her lips made them a little glossy.

"Wow" she said.

"I know right" Rebecca said, "I have outdone myself"

"Becca" Cassie said.

"Happy birthday" Rebecca said "now its my turn, again" she said before blurring away.

Cassie was staring at herself, hardly recognizing herself.

She heard a soft knock on her doorframe and she turned around.

And saw Damon. He was staring at her, his mouth slightly opened.

"Day?" she asked seeing him in his tux.

But Damon was still staring at her, moving his gaze up to her face.

"Day?" she asked again.

Damon shook his head slightly "sorry, Cass you look beautiful" he said "and I'm not teasing you or anything, I'm am stunned speechless by your beauty."

Cassie blushed as she walked over to him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I just wanted to see that you were ok before I headed over to the ball" Damon said.

"I'm fine" she said "physically at least"

Damon nodded his head, taking note that she specified physically. "It seems like you have done the impossible." He said.

Cassie nodded as she turned back around to grab her shawl.

"I guess we did" she included "it was an everyone effort."

Damon nodded.

"Still going to be watching my back?" she asked teasing slightly.

"Yes" Damon answered without hesitation.

"That's all fine but make sure you look out after yourself" she said.

Damon nodded "oh I will" he smirked.

Cassie smiled "good" she said "I'll see you there?" she offered.

"See you there" he said then blurred away,

* * *

Cassie smiled as she made her way to the car.

"Cassandra" a voice behind her spoke.

Cassie turned around and saw Klaus standing there.

"Nik" she said breathlessly. "What are you doing here?" she asked

Klaus took a step forward "I came to see you."

"Oh" she said fidgeting a little.

"You look," he said, "stunning."

Cassie felt a blush spread across her cheeks.

"I love it when you blush" he said cupping her face.

Cassie remained quiet while Klaus's thumb traced her cheekbone.

"Please tell me what's wrong Klaus begged, "I don't understand."

Cassie took a deep breath, "before I walked into the clearing I met your mother."

Klaus froze.

"And she said, that you were hiding something from me, concerning the cure." Cassie whispered.

Klaus didn't answer her.

"Is it true?" she asked looking up at him. "Did you lie to me?"

Klaus looked down at her "please don't push this," he begged

Cassie took a step back, "so you are" she said, "You are lying to me"

"Cassie" he began.

"This is my family" Cassie said "you know how much this meant to me, it was for my family and you kept something from me."

"It wasn't important" Klaus tried to defend "it didn't concern you."

"Don't try to defend this" Cassie said, "twice I came to you and both times you lied to my face."

"Cassie" he said.

"Don't Cassie me!" Cassie yelled, "Do you not understand what happened. I ignored my instincts pushed away every thought of doubt I had because you told me it was ok. Like a stupid high school girl with a crush I just believed you blindly."

Klaus's heart broke at hearing this; he finally understood what was wrong with her.

"I don't, I didn't," he said.

"What?" she asked, "What could you possibly say that makes this ok?"

Klaus closed his eyes.

When he opened them he saw Cassie was gone.

"Damn it" he growled.

* * *

Cassie walked into the ball and stopped at the steps.

She was looking around in awe of what Rebecca had done.

"Darling" Kol said.

Cassie saw Kol standing there; he wasn't wearing a green that matched her dress exactly but a sliver that paired nicely with her dress.

"Rebecca dressed me," Kol explained as she took his arm "wanted to make sure that we at least matched somewhat in out kidnapped plan."

Cassie smiled "well at least our mug shots will look good." She agreed.

Kol smirked at her. "Well if we are getting mug shots done tonight, I have a list of things we have to do."

Cassie laughed. "It's been a long time since I laughed like that."

Elena showed up with Stefan in front of them.

"Hey Cass" Stefan said, "You look good."

"Thanks Stef" she said "and Elena, you look like mom"

Elena beamed at her big sister "thanks" she said.

"Well isn't anyone going to say how dashing I look?" Kol asked.

Cassie laughed again and turned to Kol "your ego can't afford to get any bigger." She said.

Elena and Stefan chuckled.

Cassie turned to Kol "I need a drink" she told him.

"Right this way" Kol said showing her the way.

"See you guys later" she said winking at Stefan and Elena.

Elena turned to Stefan "something is wrong with her" she told him.

"How can you know?" Stefan asked.

"Her eyes" Elena said "she has been crying."

Stefan nodded in understanding "I know Damon has been watching her back lately, maybe he will know."

* * *

Cassie was standing next to the bar when Damon showed up next to her.

"Almost done with the night," Damon said to her.

Cassie smiled "thank god" she said "I'm ready to escape."

"Well, I have noticed you are ignoring a certain person." Damon noted.

"Please tell me that you haven't just been watching me this entire night." Cassie said.

"Well I don't want to lie to you." Damon said.

Cassie slapped Damon in the chest lightly, "that's it you officially done for the night."

"I'm done?" Damon asked.

"Yep your clocked out, now go find a girl and make sure that you bring the drink tonight." She said.

Damon mocked saluted her and disappeared into the crowd.

All night Cassie kept jumping seamlessly between all of her friends, avoiding Klaus.

She knew he was trying to get her alone, but Cassie couldn't handle anymore tonight.

Finally, when she walked past the study, Klaus caught her arm and spun her into his chest.

"You are avoiding me," he stated holding him close to her.

"I don't want to deal with this tonight." Cassie said.

"Well, I do" he protested, "Cassandra, I'm sorry."

"Stop" she interrupted "you have said that to much to me lately."

Klaus stared into her eyes and then kissed her deeply; trying to put everything he didn't know how to put into words.

Cassie returned the kiss, getting lost in feeling of being in his arms, of feeling his lips against hers.

Cassie pulled back from him.

"Lets start over." Klaus begged, "this Mikael drama is over, lets start from the ground up. The reason I lied to you was to not put pressure on you. Not to keep it from you."

"What do you mean not to put pressure on me?" she asked

"Please" he begged "its not time, not now"

Cassie tried to take a step back,

"No" Klaus begged "please"

Cassie stopped.

"This isn't how I pictured tonight going" Klaus said.

"How did you picture it?" she asked.

"You were going to spend the entire night in my arms" he said "we were going to dance and at midnight on Christmas day I was going to give you this," he said pulling her locket out.

Cassie's breath caught in her throat.

"And I was going to tell you that no matter what as long as you had me, you would always have a dance partner." Klaus whispered.

"Nik" she said.

"And I would walk you underneath one of the several mistletoes Rebecca has set up and I would kiss you." He finished.

Cassie kissed Klaus it was quick and sweet and then she pulled back. "But that's not the problem." She said "the problem is you don't trust me, and after hearing that you lied to my face for months, I no longer trust you."

"But we can fix that" Klaus protested.

"I don't think we can" Cassie said honestly "its too hard."

"What's to hard?" Klaus asked.

"Being around you," she answered honestly "being around you, feeling the way I feel and knowing that you don't trust me."

"That's why we can start over" Klaus said.

"I don't think I can" Cassie said, finally taking a step back and away from Klaus's embrace.

"Why not?" he challenged. "You claim to feel something for me and yet you're not willing to put some work into us?"

Cassie turned her back from Klaus and took a deep breath.

"I love you," she finally said turning back around, the tears that had been falling all night coming back to her eyes.

"What" Klaus asked?

"That's why I don't think it can work, because I don't know how to be around you, I love you and yet you don't trust me. I let myself fall for you and you just lied to my face for months, I even brought it up to you that I knew something was wrong, but I believed you when you said everything was fine, because somewhere I thought that maybe just maybe you might start to feel the same. That after a thousand years you finally could let someone in and that someone was me, but now I realize what I was to you and it hurts." She said her voice breaking with the last word.

"Cassie" he said taking a step forward.

But Cassie took another step back "let me finish." She said.

Klaus remained silent but nodded for her to continue.

"It hurts" she said again "to know that while I thought we were so close, that you really were far away."

She was done; she had nothing more to say.

And if she was honest with herself, she wasn't sure how she wanted him to answer.

Klaus just stared at her unaware that tears had spilled out of his eyes listening to the girl he loved pour her heart out to him and to hear the thoughts that she was thinking, about what she thought he thought of her. He couldn't take it. He couldn't take the pain he had obviously put her through.

He had to do the right thing by her.

He didn't want to Lord knows he wanted to tell her she was wrong, let her know how he was in love with her to, and explain what he had hidden from her. But that would only hurt her more.

His mind was made up.

All he had to do was say the words.

Say the words and crush her heart.

Crush her heart, but keep her away from him.

She would get over it, he knew she was strong, she could handle this and then it would just be a memory, a cautionary tale to her friends and family. She would live and be happy.

She would be safe.

"I'm sorry" Klaus said, his voice cold and detached "I never meant for you to fall in love with me."

"Is that all you have to say?" Cassie asked her voice small.

"It is" Klaus said, "Everything my mother said was right."

If you asked Klaus he would have sworn he heard the sound of her heart breaking.

But maybe he was wrong; maybe it was just her face that spoke so loud to him.

But at that point he knew, she was gone from him. Never again would he get to kiss her. Never again would he get to hold her in his arms.

Never again would he see her smile at him when she saw him.

Cassie nodded and then began to walk out of the room.

"Is that it?" Klaus asked curious as to why she wasn't making a big deal about this."

"I've embarrassed myself enough in your presence." She replied still facing the door, her profile was the only thing Klaus could see. "I see no point in telling you that your wrong or begging you to rethink this. I see no reason why I should continue to be a source of entertainment for you."

And with that she left him.

As soon as that door was shut, Klaus sunk to his knees, feeling hollow inside and empty.

* * *

Cassie walked back into the ballroom; it was getting late so people had started to head home.

"Lets get some air" Rob said appearing beside her.

Cassie looked up at one of her best friends and smiled. They had been friends for two years and during that time they had gotten to know each other extremely well, enough to the point where Rob could tell she was upset.

She nodded and the two friends walked out side to the fountain in the back yard.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

Cassie shook her head as she said on the edge of the fountain. "We're done" she said her voice breaking at those words "for good."

"Ah the poor baby got her heart broken" a voice taunted from behind her.

Cassie stood up and turned around seeing Faye standing there.

"Faye" Cassie whispered her eyes wide "your suppose to be daggered and in a box."

Faye shrugged her shoulders "I rarely do what I'm suppose to do, it's a family trait isn't that right dad?" she asked.

Cassie heard footsteps behind her and saw Mikael standing there.

"Ho-how?" she asked her heart beat speeding up.

It took two point sevens seconds for Cassie to realize what had happened. There was only one person who was responsible for the two of them.

Cassie turned to Rob. "Why?" she asked him.

* * *

Klaus had somehow managed to get back to the party and say good-bye to a few of the guest.

What he said, he wasn't sure. He was pretty much running on auto pilot but he did noticed that Cassie wasn't there anymore.

Klaus wasn't the only one to notice either.

Alaric, Stefan, and Elena had asked both Rebecca and Klaus if they had seen Cassie, since apparently her stuff was still in the coat closet.

Rebecca was worried.

Klaus however knew the reason her stuff was probably there, was that when you have your heart broken its easy to forget things like your purse.

* * *

Cassie was trapped. She was in the middle of three original vampires, with no weapons and a dress on.

"I have to admit it was a good plan" Mikael said "you just have to make sure to not tell the double agent what the plan is."

"Duly noted," Cassie said, "in the future I just wont say anything to your messed up family."

Faye laughed "there isn't going to be a future for you."

And at that point Cassie believed her.

"So my bastard brother broke your heart" Faye teased Cassie "I'm not shocked

actually. And how Rob managed to keep you two together is beyond me."

"What?" Cassie asked looking at Rob, all of her battle tactics were out of her mind. If she was going to die she was going to have all of her questioned answered first.

"He was following orders" Mikael said simply "this plan wouldn't have been possible if the two of you hadn't gotten together."

Cassie looked at him, her confusion still written on her face when Rob laughed darkly behind her. "She doesn't know" he informed his father.

When he heard this Mikael's expression changed to pity.

"Know what?" she asked him.

"That in order for your blood to work as a multiplier for the cure the both of you had to be in love with each other." Mikael explained.

"Both?" Cassie asked.

"Yep" Faye taunted, "Which means that dear Nik was in love with you"

Cassie didn't know how to react to this information, "so that's what he was hiding form me, that it wouldn't work unless we fell in love."

"Correct" Mikael said.

"Then why get us together in the first place?" she asked.

"Because now your blood doesn't work, in fact that means that every doppelganger of you from now on wont be able to use their blood." Mikael said.

"So that means there is only one dose" Rob said.

"One dose that isn't going to be used on us" Faye sneered.

"Don't you understand" Cassie said "this was never a revenge plot. The only people who were going to take the cure where people who wanted it."

"For now" Rob said.

"But you would even dumber then I thought if you didn't think Nik was going to eventually use it on us" Faye said.

"I daggered you twice" Cassie reminded her.

Faye just waved that away with her hand.

"And now its time for phase three" Mikael said growing bored of Q&A.

"What's phase three?" Cassie asked.

"My dear I thought that was simply." Mikael said stepping forward "phase three is you."

Cassie took a step back as Mikael bared his fangs; she took a deep breath about to scream when he jumped on her.

* * *

Damon came into the main ballroom and found Alaric and Stefan there to the side.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked.

"Cass is missing" Alaric informed him, clearly worried about his daughter.

"What?" Damon asked "how did this happen? Who was the last person to see her?"

"We think Klaus but he isn't talking right now," Stefan said.

"Well screw that," Damon said giving Stefan the bottle he has in his hand.

"Klaus" Damon called walking over to him.

Klaus rolled his eyes at hearing the Salvatore call his name.

"Where is she?" Damon asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" Klaus asked back.

"Maybe because you're her boyfriend, although a pretty shitty one in my opinion but hey it could also be the fact that you were the last person to see her." Damon said.

"I don't know where she is," Klaus said.

"How was she the last time you saw her?" Damon questioned.

"What does that matter?" Klaus asked.

"Because depending on her mood I might be able to actually find her instead of sitting here on my ass like you are." Damon said.

Klaus just shrugged his shoulder.

Damon clearly pissed off went back over to Alaric and Stefan.

"Well that went well" Stefan commented.

"Stef, you go to the dance studio and I'm going to the falls, Ric you stay here." Damon said taking the bottle from Stefan.

The other two nodded and went there separate ways.

Klaus was thinking about what Damon said, Cassie was upset and she was upset she wanted fresh air. His head slowly turned to the French doors that were open that lead to the backyard, following his instincts he started to head that way.

Alaric ran into Rebecca who was looking for Cassie as well and the two of them started to look together for her.

* * *

Klaus reached the fountain and then froze.

"Well look who is late to the party," Faye said.

But Klaus wasn't paying any attention to his sister who was suppose to be in a box, he was paying attention to Mikael who was standing next to Faye, with his arms around Cassie's neck.

Choking her.

Cassie had her hands on top of Mikael's arm trying to pull it away from her neck so she could get some air.

She was struggling to breath, her eyes were wide with fear and her face was pale from the lack of oxygen.

She was facing her worst fear right now.

Klaus started to head towards Mikael when Rob appeared and pinned his arms behind him.

Klaus growled at seeing his older brother betray him and tried to get free.

Rob chuckled as Klaus struggled "you may be the original hybrid, but you're still my little brother" Rob said "you're not getting free."

"Hello Niklaus" Mikael said calmly "I told you we should have done this like men.  
"Fine" Klaus spat not taking his eyes away from Cassie. "Lets do this like men, let Cassandra go."

Mikael just shook his head "its to late for that." He said. "Your actions have consequences and now you are going to watch as I kill someone you care about in front of your eyes."

"She means nothing to me" Klaus spat.

Cassie's eyes widen even more if that were possible, she thought that maybe just maybe Mikael was telling the truth about the whole falling in love thing.

Faye just cackled, "don't play games with us" she sneered, "we know that you had to love this tramp in order for the multiplier to work."

"You keep trying to play games" Mikael said "but honestly with this lying, it's only going to hurt you worse."

"Then hurt me fine, but leave her alone" Klaus almost pleaded with the man. "What have I ever done to you for you to make it your life mission to destroy me?"

"There are a lot of things" Mikael said "you ripping my wife's heart, you being a bastard."

"There was nothing I can do about that" Klaus said "you're punishing me for ester's mistakes."

"A mistake she regrets I guarantee that," Mikael said.

Cassie made a noise as Mikael tightened his grip around her throat.

Klaus doubled his efforts in vain but just seeing her small frame in that position made his dead heart race.

"So this is your plan?" Klaus asked. "Kill the women I love in front of me and then kill me?"

Mikael smirked "no, you see being dead gave me time to think. I have gathered the only white oak on the plant and hidden it away."

Cassie saw black spots appear in her vision as she struggled to get air into her lungs.

"Because you see I'm not going to kill this girl and then kill you," Mikael continued his evil monologue. "Death would be to kind, I'm going to kill her and then let you live for all eternity knowing that you destroyed a family and a young girl's life by just falling in love with her."

"NO!" Klaus yelled.

* * *

Alaric and Rebecca heard the shouting and started to run to the noise.

* * *

Cassie heard what he said and started pulling and fighting as much as she could against his arm.

"You're a monster" Klaus spat "you are no better then me, killing a innocent girl."

"She and her family were warned of her demises" Mikael said, "they chose not to listen."

"You can't kill her" Klaus begged, "she is one of the five, you will have the hunters curse."

Mikael didn't listen to him though "the hunters curse will not take long for me to defeat, it will be like taking care of a bug bite."

Klaus was still struggling tears pouring down his face at seeing Cassie pale and watch her fighting slow down.

"Just do it" Faye shouted.

"I'm going to kill you" Klaus roared "all of you."

"You may kill us," Mikael countered. "But we will destroy you"

"I am going to make sure it hurts" Klaus continued on. "The pain will be unbearable."

"For us the pain will be over" Mikael said " but for you pain ever lasting"

And with those words Mikael took his hold on Cassie.

And snapped her neck.

"NO!" Klaus screamed as her lifeless body fell before him.

* * *

**AN: WHAT?!**

**i know what happened... do you?**

**two points to the person who figures it out (and since its the last challenged since no one has been able to guess nay plot points you would be the winner!) and a callout in the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Vampire Diaries or we would know what the point of April is.**


	59. The Christmas Gift

**AN: here it is the last chapter of The Other Gilbert.**

**a few housecleaning things then the chapter **

* * *

**1) i have a poll up for my next fan fiction story, (not including the the sequel to this story.) it is Supernatural or Doctor Who (just as a heads up the Supernatural one is a sis fic and Doctor Who is a just an OC one, both will be Canon and an episode by episode thing) or leave it in a Review, or hell do both =)**

**2) after this chapter i will put up an announcement for the sequel when its ready so if you haven't favorites/followed me as an author you will know when the first chapter will come out.**

**3) go ahead and leave any questions you have about this Story and i will answer it in the announcement chapter as well, i know i haven't been very good at responding to the reviews but thats because i like to figure things out for myself (thats just the personality i have so i wanted to let my readers do the same! so i would clear it up in the next chapter or two if i had gotten some reviews about a certain plot point) that being said, no i won't tell you plot points. just timeline or specific things that you didn't understand.**

**4) and speaking of reviews as promised i would LOVE to thank all of the wonderful people who have reviewed throughout this story! you words have wanted me to get chapters up even faster!**

**5) the way i wrote this chapter differs from the others where i did a personal section but still in third person... think of them more of happening almost at the same time just focusing on what that person is thinking/ doing at the time. its just for this chapter so if you aren't a big fan of it, or if you are and want more chapters like this just note it in your review!**

**Story Stats are**

**530 pages (in word)**

**159,236 words (not including AN)**

**and 59 Chapters!**

**so without further ado... The LAST Chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 59**

Elena and Jeremy were sitting in the living room of the boarding house; Cassie's dead body was on the couch.

Stefan and Katherine were in the kitchen when Damon walked in.

"Carol Lockwood was found dead a few hours ago." He said grimly as he plopped into a chair. "Drowned in the fountain in the town square."

Katherine put her head in her hands.

"Tyler?" Stefan asked.

"Mason and Caroline are with him" Damon replied.

"And Ric?" Katherine asked.

"Nobody has seen him since he left the mansion." Damon responded.

"I don't know what to do" Stefan confessed.

"Neither do I" Katherine said.

"We need to call Fell" Damon said. "Its clear that Mikael didn't give her any vampire blood."

"I'll do it" Stefan said leaving the kitchen to make the call.

Damon and Katherine sat in silence for a few moments.

"Please" Damon begging, his voice wavering slightly "please tell me that you two came up with a plan. That that's not Cassie, it's a doppelganger or some witch voodoo."

"I can't" Katherine said, "Because the truth is, never once did I think that Rob would have done this."

"I'm going to kill him" Damon said his voice cold.

"Get in line" Katherine spat back with just as much venom in her voice.

"What do we do?" Damon asked.

* * *

**Jeremy**

Jeremy sat across from Cassie, on the arm of the chair staring at her body.

He hadn't moved since Stefan had walked in with her body.

"Please" he said, "get up. Cassie, I need you please" the tears finally spilling over. "Get up"

He felt a hand on his shoulder; he looked up and saw Katherine looking down at him, tears in her eyes.

"She's not getting up," Jeremy said seeing the look in her eyes. "Is she?"

"No" Katherine said, "She's not"

Jeremy turned back to his sister.

Katherine sat on the table next to the couch, taking her hand.

"I'm sorry" she said the tears finally falling "I didn't mean it. You know I didn't"

Jeremy felt like he should give the two friends some time but he couldn't work his muscles.

"You got me to cry," Katherine confessed, "I haven't cried since they took my baby away." She paused for a moment. "Your suppose to comment on that" she said sadly "you would slap my hand away and say how this feeling was always there. I was just hiding from it"

But Cassie didn't move.

Katherine sat there for two more minutes for the reality of the situation to sink in. when it did she got up and turned to face Jeremy "if you need something" she said looking up at him "anything, whether its help for the cure or a question about being a hunter call me"

Jeremy tore his gaze from Cassie to Katherine and for the first time he felt like he knew exactly whom she was.

She wasn't Katherine Pierce, the seductress who tore apart the Salvatore's.

She wasn't Katarina Petrova the human doppelganger who was a pawn in Klaus's plans.

She was Rin, Cassie's best friend and sister.

And she was lost; she didn't have anyone to expect the best out of her. Didn't have that person who she knew that no matter what would help her despite the situation.

Jeremy nodded "I will, and if you need someone" he said.

Katherine looked shocked at him but recovered quickly and nodded and then she left.

Jeremy went back to staring at Cassie.

"Jeremy" Elena said walking back in with Stefan and Dr. Fell "its time"

Jeremy nodded and signed the papers to release Cassie's body to the doctor.

* * *

**Katherine**

She was gone that was the only thought going through Katherine's head.

Well she was gone and how she was going to kill Rob, then Faye, then Mikael.

She felt so guilty, as the words that she had spoken to Cassie ran through her head.

When she said that she was angry and hurt. Cassie knew that, Cassie always knew that was how Katherine lashed out when she felt human. But Cassie wasn't here to forgive her this time.

And it killed her more than it should.

She walked up to Cassie's room and laid on her bed, the tears falling as she curled in her sister's sheets.

She gave the offer to help to Cassie's brother, she had too, he was lost. And so was she if she was honest with herself.

After the tears had finally stopped, Katherine made her self get up and start to pack. All of Cassie's information needed to be collected and hidden; she knew she had to report Cassie's death to the council. They needed to be aware that another potential gets to become a hunter.

So she packed her clothes and left.

She didn't think that she would ever come back.

* * *

**Elena**

Elena walked into Stefan's room, she heard him talking to Dr. Fell.

When he hung up he turned around and saw her.

"Elena" he said.

"She's really gone," Elena said softly.

Stefan sat down on the edge of his bed and patted the edge of the bed for Elena to sit.

Elena walked hesitantly over there and sat down.

"I was supposed to have one hundred and fifty years," she said, "to make up how much I screwed up."

Stefan grabbed her hand.

"I am the oldest now" Elena said, "I have to care of Jeremy"

Stefan squeezed her hand.

"I don't, I don't know what to do" Elena said as she started sob.

Stefan wrapped her in his arms and held her as she sobbed.

When she managed to stop she pulled back to face him.

"I'm sorry" Elena said. "For everything I've done to you"

"Shh" Stefan said soothing her "its ok, your were compelled to forget me I didn't take anything to heart."

"I have to be strong," Elena said whispering to him "for Jeremy, I have to be strong for him and I don't know how. Because I feel like I'm falling to pieces."

"Take care of yourself" Stefan said, "You have us to help you and Jeremy."

Elena nodded, she licked her lips, and stared up at Stefan "so are we?" she began "can we?"

Stefan looked down at the girl he loved, yes still loved her. Despite everything he heard from everyone. He still loved her.

"Yes" Stefan said

Elena smiled and the two of them kissed for the first time in a long time.

Dr. Fell came and Elena had to sign the papers, but Jeremy had to as well.

"I'm sorry" Dr. Fell said seeing the young broken girl.

Elena just nodded, and the three of them walked into the living room.

Elena saw her younger brother still sitting where he had been since the beginning. Her heart broke and she tried to find the words to say that would get a response from him.

Not being able to find the words she just went with the information.

"Jeremy" she said.

She saw Jeremy look up at her. "We have to sign the papers," she told him

* * *

**Damon**

Failure.

That word had never affected Damon as much as it did today.

His father had screamed it at him when he told him he didn't want to fight in the war.

His teachers had told him when he didn't want to apply his knowledge to his work.

But today, he was a failure to Cassie.

He failed her in the task he gave himself.

To keep her safe.

He wanted to drink. He wanted to lose himself.

He wanted to never feel ever again.

Damon sat in the kitchen; he had so much to say to her. But how to say them?

How was he going to say how sorry he felt, how much it hurt to think that he couldn't save her.

How much he loved her.

He could hear everything that was going on in the living room. But he didn't care.

And the he heard they were taking away her body.

He got up and walked into the living room "wait" he said.

The four of them stopped talking and looked up at Damon.

"Can I?" he said looking at Cassie's body.

"Yes" Elena said taking Stefan's hand and leaving the house.

Jeremy and Dr. Fell went into another room so Jeremy could sign the papers.

Damon took the seat next to Cassie, where Katherine had sat early.

"I was going to tell you" he said "when we were drowning our sorrows that night. That when you daggered Mikael the compulsion broke, and everything." He trailed off his thoughts taking over. "Everything that I felt came rushing back. But, that's ok it didn't even needed to happen because somehow I fell for you again. You with your impossible ways to calm and keep control and just some how get it."

He took her hand and played with her fingers.

"I love you" he said, "I love you Cassandra Gilbert. And I'm so sorry. I told you that I was going to watch your back, and I didn't. And I want nothing more than to drink and check out and not feel anymore."

He paused for a second. "I can just see you now, you would slap the back of my head and tell me that I cant, I cant run away because they need me here. I know what the plan is and I have to stay and watch your family."

"I will" he whispered "watch out for them, I don't know where your dad is right now but I will keep my eye out for Elena and Jeremy. I'll babysit the kids"

He dropped a kiss onto her forehead "goodbye Cassandra, I fully expect you to be watch my hot ass from above"

Damon got up and left walking back into the room where Jeremy and Dr. fell were.

"You can take her," he said. Dr. fell nodded and got up leaving Jeremy and Damon alone.

"Um" Damon said scratching the back of his neck "listen, any expenses you need, for anything. School, the fun-funeral. Just let me know and I'll take care of it."

"I don't need a hand out" Jeremy said, "I can work."

"Then work" Damon said "and save that money for your life after college, but let me help get to that point."

Jeremy considered what he was saying and nodded "thanks" he said.

Damon nodded and turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Jeremy called

"I got to go find Ric" Damon said.

* * *

**Alaric**

Alaric woke up in his loft.

He looked down at his clothes; he was still in his tux.

However his tux was covered in dirt and blood.

And he didn't remember how it got that way.

In fact he didn't remember how he even got to his loft.

All he remembered was that his daughter was dead.

Gone.

He found her after searching for years, he found her built a relationship with her.

And then he lost her.

He could still see her body on the ground; hear the screams that tore from his voice as he saw her.

Alaric changed into some new clothes and then just sat at his table.

His baby girl was gone.

He saw the tears hit the table before he realized he was crying.

He felt hollow, the feeling the same as when he first lost her and Isobel. Hollow and anger, he heard the last words Mikael spoke to Klaus. She was killed for revenge, no simple reasons other then that. she was a pawn. A way for Klaus to feel pain.

A means to his end.

And the anger boiled in him, and if he was honest he didn't know whom he was angrier at.

He heard a knock at a door and Damon walked in.

He sat down across from Ric.

"She didn't wake up" Damon said.

"I knew she wouldn't" Ric said not trying to hide his tears from his best friends. "You weren't there you didn't hear that bastard."

"I still hoped" Damon said quietly "that maybe she would be one step ahead."

"I blacked out again." Ric stated, "There was blood all over the tux."

"If you killed any of the Mikaelsons without me" Damon tried to joke but it died, his heart just wasn't in it.

The two men sat in silence, Damon knowing he had to tell Ric the news.

"They released her body." Damon said, "Dr. Fell has her"

Alaric's head snapped up "what?" he asked. "I didn't, I didn't" he trailed off.

"Ric?" he asked.

"I didn't get to say goodbye." Alaric said.

"I know," Damon said "and I told Dr. Fell that, she won't do anything until you say goodbye but we needed to get her body off the couch. Jeremy couldn't take it anymore."

Alaric nodded and got up, on autopilot not paying any attention to what he was knocking over as he grabbed his keys and wallet.

"Ric" Damon said grabbing the keys "I'll drive"

Alaric looked at his friend for a while with a blank stare, not registering what Damon was saying.

"Your not in the right mood to get behind the wheel." Damon reiterated.

Alaric nodded and the two of them got in the car.

They arrived at the morgue; Dr. Fell met them at the door and led them to her.

Damon and Dr. Fell left Alaric alone in the room with her.

"Hey baby girl," he said walking over to her. He tucked in a stray piece of hair into her ear.

He paused as if for her to respond.

"I'm sorry for not finding you soon" he said grabbing her hand, letting go quickly because it was too cold for it to be Cassie.

"I'm sorry for not being able to scare away your boyfriends, or helping you with your homework or school projects. When you told me that you were at Duke I was so proud. I never told you that. But I am, I'm so proud of you. I'm so proud of the way you handled everything that life threw at you. The way you helped Jeremy and Elena." He said tears coming down his face as he spoke to his daughter.

Alaric pulled out a charm bracelet and clipped it on her wrist.

"Merry Christmas sweetheart" Alaric said. "This the bracelet that I gave to you when you were one, on your first Christmas. Our first Christmas back together I thought it was a good idea."

He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I love you baby girl" he said then he turned to walk out of the room.

* * *

**Rebecca**

Rebecca had been moving since last night. Well, since she pulled her brother from Cassie's dead body.

_No_ her voice in her head yelled at her _don't think about it, you can't._

And her voice was right.

There was no way she could think about it right now.

Not that her older sibling had killed her best friend.

Not that her brother was completely shattered.

None of it, at all.

Not a single thought.

For fear that she would break.

She picked up the entire ballroom, from her party, and then she cleaned the house.

Every blind, every step, every particle of dust was clean in that house.

So she started to do laundry.

"Becca" Elijah's voice called softly from behind her.

"No" Rebecca said.

"Rebecca" Elijah called again coming closer to her in the laundry room.

"Its our fault" Rebecca said throwing the clothes on the ground, spinning to turn to her older brother. "It is our fault that she is dead, that Alaric has to bury his daughter, that Elena and Jeremy don't have their older sister."

"No its not" Elijah tried to say.

"Don't say that you know it's not true." Rebecca said, her voice deflating losing all of the emotion she had.

She snuck down to the floor.

Elijah sat next to her on the ground.

"I'm so tired" Rebecca said.

"Well, you have been going none stop for fourteen hours" Elijah said.

"I can't stop" she said, "I can't,"

"I know" Elijah said grabbing her hand.

"Lijah" Rebecca said, her tears starting to bring up in her eyes.

Elijah put his arm around his little sister.

"I trusted him" she finally broke down sobbing into her brother. "Rob, I trusted him"

Elijah just held his sister as she finally let her self break down, not be the prim and proper shell she keeps up all the time.

In the laundry room surround by dirty clothes, that was where Rebecca finally lost it.

* * *

**Kol**

Kol hadn't stopped moving like Rebecca, but he was running.

Through the town and out to the clearing. From the clearing to the lake house.

Anywhere and everywhere, he could go he ran.

And if he was honest to himself.

He was looking for his siblings and parents.

Because he was going to kill them.

He was going to kill the people he dared to call family, to love and trust them and he was going to kill them.

For taking away his little sister.

Because that what Cassie had become to Kol, his little sister.

Cassie and Rebecca the two of them were the only one of his siblings that he was younger then. . Rebecca was crushed and Klaus, he shuddered to think what had happened to his brother who he looked up to. And he took that seriously, they were his family.

And someone had hurt his family.

And they needed to pay.

He didn't know how, but he was going to figure it out.

He was going all out.

Revenge was on his mind.

* * *

**Klaus**

She was gone.

Never coming back

She was gone.

And she was never coming back.

* * *

**Cassie**

She was falling. That was all she knew, she was falling and didn't know where she was going to land.

When she did, she closed her eyes and drifted off.

She finally opened her eyes, seeing she was in a white room, and that white almost hurting her eyes.

She rolled over, groaning as she felt her muscles stretch.

She got on her knees and looked at her surroundings.

She was in a knee length white dress, her hair was clean and hung in her natural curls and she was barefoot.

She didn't know where the ceiling ended and the floor began.

"Are you Cassandra?" a melodic voice came from behind her.

"Who are you?" she asked her nerves on edge.

"Are you Cassandra?" she asked.

"I don't, I don't know" Cassie admitted.

The girl before her gave her a sad smile.

"Do you remember what happened, or where you are?" the woman asked.

Cassie thought for a moment trying to think about what had happened.

"No" she said starting to panic.

"Its alright" the women said stepping forward to grab her hand. "Your name is Cassandra"

"Ok," she said "and who are you and why am I here?" Cassie asked her.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry." The women said grabbing her other hand "but my name is Anita, and your dead."

* * *

**AN: GASP what? lol so the last authors note for this story...**

**i wanted to show off what each character was thinking/ feeling i think i did well the only person i had trouble with was elena and honestly i have had a heard time writing for her the entire story. its not that i don't like Nina because i think she is a great actress i have a problem with Elena, even when i read the books i had a problem with her character. so i wanted to show that she is the feels bad for not being able to make it up to her sister, and that she needs stefan there with her, because now that the compulsion is gone its Stefan, it will always be Stefan with her.**

**so there we go.**

**Cassandra Gilbert will return in:**

**The Other Gilbert: New Beginnings.**


End file.
